Beautiful Tragedy
by xeikm
Summary: Shortly after the death of his parents, Roxas starts up high school with his older brother, Cloud, assuming guardianship. However, things can never be that simple. Roxas is driven insane by a horny, red head. Poor Roxie, always getting molested. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I posted this story up a while back, but I took it down because I felt like it. Anywho...I decided to bring it back! I want everyone to read and review. I'm open to criticism, but be nice about it. You can be mean, but dont be just plain cruel. P.S. the chapters will be titled by songs that have something to kind of do with that chapter. Eventual Mpreg. Main Pairings: AxelXRoxas, CloudXLeon, and LexaeusXZexion.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**COMPLICATED**

"Damn you! Damn you!" This was all I could say I was forced out of my sleep by that dreaded alarm clock. I hated having to be woken up by that blasted device. I preferred to sleep in, thank you.

"Hey Rox, I heard your alarm clock so get your lazy ass up!" shouted a voice from the other side of my door. The voice belonged to none other then my dearest older brother, Cloud Strife.

Right, just so you know, my name is Roxas Strife.

I struggled to get out of bed as I failed miserably to shake of my grogginess. When I finally got out of bed I remembered that I was wearing on of Cloud's old shirts that fit me like a nightgown. Yes I know I'm really small and that's because I'm a boy! Well it's a good thing that I'm really cute and gay otherwise I'd be screwed.

The shirt practically fell off me as I walked towards my dresser. Let's see what can I wear today? Well first things first, I need some underwear, which is where my sexy blue briefs come in handy. Now I just dance my way to my closet to grab a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite P!ATD shirt.

There was another loud knock on my door. Cloud was back again with a vengeance because my door was practically shaking off its hinges. "Roxas are you ready yet!"

I pulled the door open that second, shocking my brother. "I'm done Cloud! See? I just have to fix my hair a bit then I'll see you downstairs for breakfast! Alright?" My older brother was started by my outburst and turned around as he went to the kitchen to finish up breakfast.

I went back to my dresser mirror to see what I could with my hair. The only nice thing about my hair is that it was a gorgeous, sunshine shade of blonde and it was naturally spiky. Other than that it was pretty much a pain in the ass to work with in the morning.

With a large brush in my hand I sighed as I looked at my hair. "Let's see what I can do with you, today." I commenced with the vicious hacking of my hair. Yes I had to be vicious to my hair otherwise this wasn't going to work. When I finally finished it was a lot neater then it was before. It was spiky, but not overly spiky. "Good enough."

Now just to get my stuff and I'm good to go for school. I ran to the other side of the house to the kitchen. When I got there I had a plate of eggs and toast waiting for me. Thank Hyne that Cloud could cook, otherwise I'd probably stave to death.

"So summer's officially over," said Cloud.

"Yup."

"School starts in an hour."

"I know."

Cloud sighed as he handed me my food then gave me the cheesiest look ever. "Don't worry I'll make sure no one picks on you, fishy."

"Oh joy."

My brother sighed in defeat at our conversation. See even though we looked exactly the same with the same spiky hair, crystal blue eyes, and dashing good looks we couldn't be anymore different. Cloud was the social, cheery, intelligent, athletic, and an all around perfect ten in everyone's eyes. However, I as the opposite of him; I was shy, sensitive, weak, and a pushover. Not to mention Cloud was a giant, while I barely made it to five four a few months ago.

I practically inhaled my food as Cloud finished getting ready for school. When I finished my plate of yummy food, Cloud had returned to get started on the dishes. It was incredible, it was almost like overnight that he went from being my older brother to Superman.

"Thank you."

Cloud smiled down at me. Did I mention I hated being short? "No problem, that's what I'm here for. Taking care of the little squirt is my job." I knew that it meant a lot to him when I actually said thank you to him. He's a little weird, especially when he shows off his softer side. I was usually the one who brought it out of him though or his retarded hyper friend Yuffie.

"Ready?" I asked, while I slid on my messenger bag.

"Let's go!" Cloud grabbed his stuff off the table, got his keys, and left with me.

* * *

The drive to the lovely high school of the lovely town of Radiant Garden wasn't a long one. Takes about ten minutes tops. Cloud drove past a few of the restaurants, plazas, and businesses en route to the school. The town was really nice and everyone felt safe living here except for the occasional fire. Radiant Garden was almost surrounded by a small lake and small woods. Their parents loved living here because of its interesting background.

Well they used to love it would be more of an accurate statement.

Our parents passed away a few months ago in a plane crash visiting our grandparents over in Midgar. The only reason why we didn't go was because I caught a nasty stomach virus and could barely move. Being the good man that he is, Cloud volunteered staying home to take care of me.

On the way back to Radiant Garden, the plane experience heavy turbulence and crashed near Traverse Town. Since then their Uncle Auron had started to watch over us, even though he doesn't live with in the house.

I took it pretty hard, especially since I was so close to mom. Sure Cloud was close to our parents, but not as much as me. Ever since then Cloud decided to be a pillar of strength for me or something like that. He took the role of parent and brother in a way that I never thought possible. He was pretty much giving up his senior year of high school for me.

Cloud didn't regret this extra responsibility though. He would always do anything and everything for me just to keep me safe and happy. He really wished that I could find something to make me happy. I've never really been the happiest kid around. Maybe starting high school would help out.

The tall, pristine building of Radiant Garden high School could be seen fast approaching.

"We're here," said Cloud.

I looked out the windshield and frowned. "Yay. Say hello to the worst four years of my life."

I'm such an optimist!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **hmm...I dont really have anything to say, lol. Just read and review, my loves! ^.^

**Fell In Love with A Boy:**

)Zexion(

The front steps to Radiant Garden High School aka Hell on Earth!

I took a bag of candy from Demyx's grubby little fingers before he could do any damage to someone or something. "For the hundredth time Demi, what have I told you about eating candy in the morning" I shot a death glare out of both my icy, gray eyes to a tall, whimpering blonde. I hated to repeat myself, especially for Demyx.

He closed his sapphire eyes as he tried to avoid my look, but it's Demyx so he failed miserably at it. So I've been told, my looks could topple the Great Centra Empire in an instant. I knew he hated it when I looked at him like this, it's scared the Hell out of him. The sad part is I'm an inch shorter then Roxas, yet Demyx was absolutely terrified by me. Maybe it has something to do with his odd crush on me?

"Well Demi?" I asked him as I hid the bag of candy in my backpack. "Am I going to get an answer?" I brushed my hair to the side because of my lilac hair was getting in my eyes, which was just plain annoying.

"You said don't," mumbled the mullet-mohawk haired boy. Seriously what was up with that hair? I never understood why he did his hair like that everyday. Its weird, and it makes him look like he's stuck in the eighties.

I stopped giving him the Creepy Zexion stare and smiled at him. "Good. I'll give you your candy back at lunch."

This was the wrong thing to say to him. The sudden revelation caused Demyx to smile and bear hug I couldn't take in another emo breath. Yes emo. My icy demeanor scared everyone away even my closest friends. Plus, according to Demyx, looked at the tightness of my jeans were suffocating him.

"UGH! Demi, let go of me!"

"Yes sir!"

Our little moment ended when we saw a short blonde named Roxas approach us. Alright, I already stated the fact that he's taller then me, but only by an inch! AN INCH! The only good news was that Demyx forgot all about me and jumped onto the blonde's small form, giving him on of his super hugs!

"YAY! It's my Roxy!"

"Dem, please let me go," begged Roxas.

Once again, the blonde had to relinquish another one of his poor victims. "So how have you been Roxy? We haven't seen you since you left for Traverse Town."

Roxas tried to smile for us while we were walking up the steps of Radiant Garden High. I've known the guy since Pre-k so I knew when he was faking it and I was smart enough that I wasn't going to be fooled so easily. "I've just been busy," he said softly to us. We passed through several groups, or cliques, of students including the jocks, preppies, thugs, slackers, punks, and nerds. "I guess I just needed some space from everything. You know like a mini vacation from life?"

"Glad you got a break," I told him. I held open the front door to the school as we entered the cold, hallowed halls. "Welcome to a world of pure evil, and we're going to be here for the next four years of our lives."

Demyx cowered behind Zexion, which wasn't so bright seeing as how Demyx was a giant hiding behind a shrimp. "EEP! Protect me Zexy!" Roxas let out a rough cough causing the tall blonde to giggle. "And Roxy too!" Zexion only shook his head as Roxas laughed at their hyperactive friend.

"Maybe we should get to class," said Roxas as the bell rang.

* * *

(Axel)

I leaned back as far as I could without failing out of my desk and on my ass again. For some odd reason, I actually came to class on time instead of twenty minutes late like I normally do, but at least I got myself a sweet ass desk in the back of class. The good thing about this was that I didn't have to deal with those stupid, ass freshmen.

Yeah I like the word ass.

Let me give you a brief description of my sexy self! My hair is fierce and spiky red that was hotter then Hell. My skin was pale enough that the flouriest lighting reflected off of it and it just so happened that it made my cat-like green eyes pop at your ass. Damn, I love the word ass and my reverse, teardrop tattoos.

Alright, I'm happy and comfy in my seat, plus its senior year I have nothing to worry about or fear. That was the wrong thing to say. I started to feel an itch at the back of my head, which was starting to drive me insane.

"Stupid boring ass health class. Why the hell did I not take it freshmen year with everyone else?"

"Cause you wanted a blow off class."

I looked up and saw a tall, blonde haired girl with two antenna looking strands of hair sticking up was standing beside me. Ah, so my partner in crime, Larxene had made her appearance. This savage, little nymph had it all and then some. She had a perfect body, drop dead gorgeous looks, looked killer in her black outfits, and boy was she great in the sack.

Of course I wouldn't know since I'm gay, but she was a true fag hag. She was always with me or Marluxia (another queer and friend).

"I can't believe we're stuck here with fishes all semester. It's degrading and annoying!" She sat her ass down at the desk beside me. She then started to chuckle as she placed her head on top of her hands. "I wonder how easily scared they are? Do you think they're easy to scare? I bet we'll have them all crying in no time."

"We'll soon see."

Right then a group of four walked in the class: three boys and one girl. There was a mullet, a schoolgirl, and two emos. Let's see what was the difference between the two? Well one had silver/purple/blue, whatever the fuck it was, colored hair and the other. WHOA! My brain stopped sending signals to my brain as I really took a look at the boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, thin form, and a cute ass just how I liked them. They sat at the front of the room, near the teacher's desk. Yeah like that could save the blonde from the Unstoppable Axel! HAHA! His ass cherry shall be mine.

The four of them were talking and laughing, while I just continued to stare at my cute, little blonde. Wow he was a cute kid. I mean it. I've never seen someone so adorably innocent. I gotta have him.

A few seconds later, that damn bell rang. Now incoming was the health/gym coach, Mr. Jecht. The dude didn't even have a last name, well at least until his son Tidus started to come to the school. Before then it was a total mystery.

Anyways, Mr. Jecht…Shot was a fairly cool dude, a bit cocky, but he was alright. He had kinda long, black hair, a scruffy beard, beach tanned skin, and a hard build. The man was a total show off. He loved to wear short sleeves or sleeveless just to show off his hard muscles to the world.

I wasn't a wimp, but damn he made me feel inferior.

"Now my lovely fishes, and seniors who were too lazy to take this class sooner, I welcome you to my class! This is a health class and I shall be your super awesome teacher, Mr. Jecht. But ya'll can just call me Jecht if you wish."

The man continued to lecture till he realized who the kids were sitting in the front of his room. This caused him to smirk. "Well look what we have here. Every class has to have them. The oversensitive, whinny emo kids. What are you crybabies doing in the man's class?"

The freaky haired colored boy glared at the man and looked him right in the eye! I didn't think that it was possible that anyone had the balls to actually do that. This wasn't going to end pretty that was for sure.

"You smell like scotch and a has been pro athlete turned high school teacher, wishing his miserable life would end."

Larxene and I started to crack up in the back of the class.

Instead of being skinned alive like he should've been Jecht only laughed his head off. "Well it seems that appearances can actually be deceiving." He patted the small boy's shoulder. "You're alright kid."

Jecht went back to his lecture then started to give the freshmen their lockers and their combinations. I and everyone else in the room went off into our own little worlds of peace and sunshine.

"You're a total pedo," blurted out Larxene.

I stopped doodling in my spiral and glared at that bitch. "What did you just call me?"

She started to laugh as she flicked me off. "You heard me. I've been watching you undress that little kid." She then mimicked my spaced out look then snapped out of it soon after. "That was you!"

"Shut up."

"Nope."

* * *

(Roxas)

I grabbed my paper from Mr. Jecht and sat back down with my buddies. Demyx, Zexion, and Namine had already gotten theirs back since they were ahead of me alphabetically. We checked to see if our lockers were close to each other. Demyx's was right next to Zexion, but Namine was on the odd side of mine.

"You're too farrrrr!" Demyx practically commenced with his lung crushing hugs. Poor me, I was having the life sucked out of me before Zexion was finally able to free me.

Namine only laughed at us. "You boys and your hugging. She gave them one of her pearly white smiles. "Don't you ever get tired of touching each other?"

Zexion faked vomited. "Ugh, Hyne no! Roxas and I maybe gay, but we don't act like that. Demi's a whole other species."

We all laughed at Demyx's expense, while he began to pout.

After a while, I stopped laughing because I could fee that someone was staring at me. No, it wasn't a stare; it felt more like a serial killer stalking a helpless virgin before he came in for the kill in some low budget horror movie.

I turned my head and the first thing I saw was a pair of green eyes that took my breath away. I caught glances with a senior who had the brightest red hair that I've ever seen. I couldn't take it any longer and turned away with my face now starting to flush.

Never before had something like that happened to me. I never felt such an attraction or met anyone so gorgeous. The red head was hot, piece of alternative punk stud. Whoa, backup a minute. What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't even be thinking like that. What the fuck was going on in my head?

"Roxas. Roxas?" called Demyx. "Roxy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my friends. "Huh? What, what did I miss?"

Namine's soft voice filled all our boyish heads with her melody. "The bell rang and you were all spaced out."

"Oh…Sorry. I had a blonde moment."

Zexion started to laugh his head off, which was very odd. "Its finally happening. You're becoming the next Demyx!"

"What's wrong with that?" shouted Demyx

* * *

(Axel)

"Wow, there's hope for you yet."

Once again I was confused by what the nymph said. "What do you mean now, woman?" I'm so happy that I like fucking men instead of girls.

She actually slapped herself in the head. I guess what I told her about being a lez sounded so tempting to her. Gotta love Katy Perry for turning girls gay because she kissed a girl and liked it. "I meant that shrimpy was looking at you too!"

We were walking down the hall towards our lockers when I started to grin like a clown. Shut up right now! I know what you freaks are thinking and holy shit I'm talking to myself. Maybe I do need to see that shrink like Riku suggested.

"I think he wants your dick up his virgin hole," said Larxene.

"How would you know he's a virgin?" I asked.

She started to giggle that sick, girly, sadistic laugh of hers. I hated it when she did that and so did half the school. It usually meant that someone was about to be sacrificed to the gods of chaos. "I'm a girl idiot. We know these things."

I ignored what she said and stopped dead in my tracks. I blankly stared at the kid who was next to my locker. "Well I'll be damned. He came to me."

"So go get him, shit head!" said Larxene.

* * *

(Roxas)

YAY! I found my locker fairly easily and I even managed to unlock it on my own, on the first try! I believe I am the only freshmen in history to achieve this great task! I just may survive high school.

Anyways back to reality. I was putting some paper and junk into my locker to lighten the load in my bag when I swear I felt a hand brush my back. Okay that was so not cool! What if I get raped by some psycho on my first day?

I finally mustered up what little nerve I had and saw the red guy from health class, again, standing behind me. He had a predator like grin and I was going to be his unwilling victim. I really did not like the odds of this one especially since he was taller then me…well everyone was taller then me, but that's besides the point! What I mean is…where's Superman or Cloud when you need them?

Instinctively, I started to back away from him, which was a stupid idea since he now has me trapped by a row of lockers. DAMNIT! Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Ah…can I help you?"

Great now I was starting to stammer. What could possibly go wrong now? I was practically inviting this guy to kill me. Yet, oddly enough nothing happened to me. I stopped freaking out long enough to notice that he was unlocking the locker next to me without taking his eyes off of me.

He smiled down at me. "Looks like you and I are locker neighbors so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." He bent himself down some till we were almost face to face. Did I mention I'm about to piss my pants at this point? "We should be friends, blondie. I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Umm…" I finally somehow snuck away from him or more accurately he let me go. "I'm Roxas."

Axel only continued to smirk at me. "Cute name for a cute kid," he told me.

This was starting to get really weird for me now. "Thank you…I think?" Now I'm really confused. I originally thought he was a total stud who'll kick my ass, but now I think he's flirting with me in a scary way. I'm almost sure.

Damn I'm not good with these kind of things! It took me till junior high to realize that Namine liked me since second grade, after all. A lovely trait that most men shared in common, especially the Strife men.

Axel shoved his bag into his locker. "So, you smell like a freshmen. Am I right?" He could easily see through the look of fear that I had plastered on my face. "Clearly. Well I guess you should probably date an upperclassmen if you want to live."

"What!"

"Oh yeah, dating above you guarantees you completely immunity from the bullies of this place of education."

I held onto my bag as I close my locker and stared angrily at the man. "I really don't care! Now leave me the hell alone, freak!"

"Really?" He sounded a little insulted by my response. "Maybe you and I should get together sometime and prove me right." Oh great! He was invading my personal space again. This time his hand was on my waist. "You know so we can put my theory to the test against yours. Now what do you say?" His lips brushed against my neck and before I knew it, I became putty in his hands. I was now completely at his mercy.

Yet there was hope when I heard someone yell, really loud! I mean like really, really, really, really loud!

"AXEL TURK!"

Oh thank who ever was up there! It was Cloud's voice! Cloud would totally save me from my pedophile! Then again Axel didn't look afraid. Why wasn't he afraid of my older brother? Cloud could totally kick this guy's ass. Oh wait a minute. Who was that with him? Medium brown hair, blue eyes, and a solid build…IT WAS ZACK! Yay! Zack and Cloud to the rescue. Cue fangirl scream here.

"Yo Cloud, Zack!" Axel let me go and faced them both "What's up, bros?" he directed his speech specifically for Cloud.

HEHE! Cloud would defend my honor. "What do you think you were doing to Roxas? Huh?" He was about ready to kick the red head's ass had Zack not put himself between the two.

"Easy there Cloud," said Zack. "Ax just got a little carried away, right?"

Axel waved his hands around in a 'I surrender' hand gesture. "Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry bout that, Cloud. I didn't know you two were an item."

This caused Zack to roll around on the floor with laugher, me to fake gag, and everyone else in the hall to stop moving when Cloud clenched his fist. Next thing I saw was Namine pushing her way through the crowd. You know for a small girl in a plaid skirt and a red vest, she was pretty strong.

"They're not dating," she said to Axel, while keeping Cloud back. "I'm guessing you didn't' ask for Roxas's last name?"

Axel looked at me then back at her, very confused. "No, I didn't. Should I?"

Cloud held back the physical violence as he settled for yelling at Axel instead. Now that was a miracle. My brother would've kicked his ass had it not been for Zack and Namine interfering with this. "His name is Roxas Strife!" shouted Cloud. "He's my baby brother, you dumbass!"

Axel's jaw looked like it would hit the ground after finding out that I was Cloud's younger brother. He gave me an 'oh' look before returning his attention to Cloud. "Wow. Sorry, didn't know you had a brother. Especially a really cute one."

Cloud snapped at the red head. "Listen here you pedo!"

"Stop!" I pushed my brother away from Axel. "He meant nothing by it! Plus he apologized in his weird away, so can we move on with our lives and take this as one great, big misunderstanding?" I looked up to Cloud's bright blue eyes and begged him. "Please Cloudy? Don't make my first day any more humiliating."

"But he-"

"I know and thank you, Cloud." I saw Zack finally get back up from the floor after his laughter attack. "You too Zack, but please Cloud, let's just go!" I then gave him my signature puppy dog pout, which since I was six made Cloud cave in almost instantly.

"Fine Rox, only because you said its fine."

What a relief! I averted the apocalypse once again. "Thanks Cloud." I went over to Namine and took her hand. "Let's get to class." She didn't put up a fight and we left the crime scene quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Next chappie is up! WOOT WOOT! There's a big sex scene at the end, see who it is. hint hint, its between a certain emo and jock ;) lol. read and reveiw!

**Break the Ice:**

)Axel(

Damn Cloud! He ruined everything, but at least Roxy saved me from the older blonde's wrath. That had to count for something right? Right! That meant he gave a damn about me, which I could use to my advantage later.

"You almost got your ass kicked!" sang Larxene as we walked towards calculus.

"SHUT IT!"

She continued to be an evil bitch to me. Explain to me again why I hang out with her crazy ass? "Not even if you paid me! That would've been awesome. That preppy Cloud so could've kicked your ass! Especially if Zack Fair helped him."

Ugh! She was right even when she was evil. I may act tough, but really I'm only just barely above average. I prefer to be a lover rather than a brute like Cloud. Besides, kissing boys is so much more fun then fighting them except in the case of that annoying Vexen. He was a chilly bastard who needed to be taught a listen. Oh! And Saix too.

I told her to hurry up towards class.

However she kept her promise and continued to sing down the halls, while we avoided the school's security. "So the usual spot? The teacher won't even care. We got Mr. Goofy this year."

I smirked remembering that. The goof was just that, a total goof. Why Principle Mickey Mouse had hired him was a complete mystery. "Let's do it," I said. "Marley and Lux should be there."

"Excellent!" she howled behind me.

"Shut up woman!"

"Screw you fag!"

* * *

Now we were just out in our usual spit by the back of the school where nobody ever went, which was odd. It was the perfect spot for kids to come out to and basically do whatever the fucking their stupid asses wanted to do. We were just chillin and telling each other what we did during the break and smoking. You know, the usual.

"So I fucked that bitch's cherry and now I'm moving on towards Sora," said the lovely, bisexual Riku.

"Nice one," commented Xigbar.

"Good on you," said Luxord.

Okay, I think its time for a quick background check on Riku; he was a cocky sophomore that was tall, built, sexy silver hair, and had wicked green eyes just not as awesome as mine. He was talking about the school skank, Kairi.

Then there's Xigbar the junior and basketball star. He had long, black hair with a silver streak and had it tied back in a ponytail. He was just as cocky and hard headed as Riku just an older version.

Next there was dear old Luxord and Marluxia; our fellow seniors. Lux was a tall blonde that had a sophisticated air around him, who just happened to love gambling and using big words that none of us could understand. Marley however was a pink haired queen with the deepest voice I've ever heard on a queen. He was the mastermind behind our crew and (I'm sad to admit) was crazier then I am.

"So what are you going to do about little Sora?" asked Larxene. "His ass won't be easy!"

Luxord's eyes then lit up, which folks was never a good thing. It usually meant that someone was going to lose a lot of money. "Would you like to place a wager on that?" Somewhere out of his ass he pulled out a stack of cards and started to shuffle them. His evil, little gambling mind was turning. "So any takers?"

"I bet Riku doesn't stand a chance," said Xigbar.

Larxene started to laugh. "I'll give him a month before the shrimp gives it up."

Riku squinted and threw deaths glares at everyone. "You guys fucking suck!"

Marluxia tore himself away form his cell phone long enough to pay attention to us. Yeah we're attention whores, got it memorized! "Shut up, Riku. You're loud mouth will get us caught one of these days."

"Aw little Marley is afraid of getting caught," teased Larxene. "How lame." She then snatched his phone away. How she did it I'll never know. "Who the fuck are you texting, anyways?"

"None of your damn business! Axel get it back from the fag hag!"

I only laughed. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll help you with your blonde."

Shit! He knew about Roxy and his cute butt. "How the fuck did you know about him?" I shook my head. "Screw it!" I wrestled her for the phone before getting it and handing it back to Marluxia.

"Now," said Marley, "about Cloud's brother."

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Xigbar. "You like Cloud's brother!"

"Little brother," added Riku. "I think Sora mentioned him once. They're cousins."

Larxene giggled. "He already had a bump in the road because of Cloud."

"Oh, Ax almost go his ass kicked!" laughed Xigbar. "Hey Lux I want to make a bet!"

Damn them. Now I was going to be their sick little game. I fucking hate school and Cloud and these idiots.

* * *

)Roxas(

I was stuck in my art class till school was over. Granted, I did love this class already since Demyx and Namine were here plus the teacher, Mrs. Kramer, was pretty nice to all of us. Mrs. Kramer, or Edea as she preferred, was a thin, pasty woman kinda like Zexion and I. She wore her violet, brown hair in a bun as she instructed us on today's lesson.

"Draw how you truly see yourselves. I don't expect perfection because I know you're not experts or have any artistic skill or high self-esteem, but we'll be working on all of that. However I do ask that you do your best and be as honest as possible. Remember, have fun guys!" She sat gracefully into her chair, finishing her first day work, while we went to work on the project.

Dem and I were brainstorming on what we could do. However, as soon as Edea sat down, Namine was already hard at work in her sketch book. She was unstoppable when it came to drawing, paintings, and sketches. This classroom was like her Paradise, especially since Radiant Garden High had the best art program in the city.

I looked down to my blank piece of paper for a moment. What did I think of myself? Was I this sweet kid my parents' thought of me to be? Or was I that blonde, emo kid with brilliant, blue eyes? Or just a great guy to be around like my friends thought of me? Or Cloud's innocent, younger brother? Or was I just that sex bomb that the perv Axel thought of me?

My heart just sunk. I have no clue who I was. None at all, but just thinking about it brought me down. I hated this feeling so much. Hyne, why am I making this so difficult? It's just some silly assignment. It shouldn't brother me this much.

I really wished I knew who the real Roxas Strife was…even for a moment.

I just felt so helpless and lost.

It had taken me a while to realize that I had started the waterworks again. Damn it all! Just what I needed to do. Now I'm going to be Cloud's younger crybaby brother. Maybe no one's noticed yet! Maybe it just stared so I can pull off that my eyes were just watery.

Lame! I'm so lame! I hate myself so much.

Before much longer I felt a tap on my shoulder so I looked up to see that Mrs. Kramer was looking down at me. Oh boy, she had that worried mom look. Like how my mom would look after I scrapped my knees and arms skateboarding when I was nine. Why did she have to look so mom like? It made me want to cry even more.

"Roxas, honey, are you okay?" she asked. Now Demyx and Namine had their heads up looking at me. Thank Hyne that she did it softly so that the entire class couldn't hear.

I just shook my head, pitying myself. I'm such a freakin loser. "No ma'am," I said, "I don't feel so good."

She nodded her head at once. "Of course not. Honestly I don't think you should be in class so soon, but I understand the effort." She went back to her desk and got some kind of notepad and wrote a few things on it before handing it to me. "Here sweetie. This should keep you safe from security. Why don't you head on home or just wait for Cloud outside of his last class? Go ahead." She told it to me again, obviously noticing my confusion. The teacher wanted me to skip? "There's only ten minutes left of class and you don't have to do the assignment, yet, if you're not feeling up to it."

I just stared at her blankly before snapping out of it and collected my thing. "Thank you, Mrs. Kramer. And I'll promise I'll have the sketch in by Monday."

She smiled. "Take care hun, no rush."

I was half way out when a blonde kid wearing a muscle shirt and a black beanie stopped me at the door. Well block was a more accurate term. Stupid muscular dude with his muscles!

"Why are you letting this brat go early, Edea? You never let me go early. Was he giving you any trouble?"

She rolled her eyes and forced the boy back in to his seat. "Sit Seifer! I gave him permission to leave early." She then pushed me out of the door. "Go on Roxas. Tell that brother of yours that he should stop by sometime. I terribly miss having him and Zack in my classroom."

I nodded my head. "Yes ma'am. I'll let him know." And with that I left. Wow I guess I survived the day. I didn't feel so bad about leaving Demyx since he had band practice after the bell and Namine had to find her sister, Kairi, so she could get a ride home..

I started to remember the look on my friend's faces when they heard Edea. They looked so afraid and worried, Namine especially. She was there when I was on my self-destructive, suicidal rampage earlier this summer. It was safe to say that I was better no. Not fine, but better at least.

That was a start.

Also what was that Seifer punk's problem with me? And why was he so sure that I was some trouble maker? Heck, he was more likely to be a problem, not me, but whatever! He wasn't my main concern.

My main problem was how I was supposed to survived high school if I cry every five minutes. Then there was that other problem with getting molested by that tall, red headed bastard. Ugh! What was Axel's problem? Why won't he leave me alone like Cloud told him too?

Stupid Jerk! I hope he gets his ass kicked.

I kept walking aimlessly down the hall when the bell had rang. Shit! The bell, I have to hurry to the parking lot to meet up with Cloud.

Wow, magic!

As soon as I thought of him there he was walking with Aerith and Tifa towards the exit.. Well maybe that was a sign of good luck for me.

At least that's what I thought until I saw a bundle of red spike then I pulled close towards someone's chest. I knew it had to be Axel. Who else's hair was so red? Of course I tried to fight my way free, this time with more success!

I kneed his crotch and ran. Sure being a fellow male I felt his pain, but hey he was in my personal bubble! Me no play like that!

"What was that for, Roxy babe!" he gulped out.

I ran as fast I could away from him. "You were molesting me!" I was nearly free when I felt another arm pull me and saw a flash of pink hair.

"Hmm…I approve of this one, Axel. He's cute and feisty. More so then Cloud."

"Let me go!" I struggled to yank my arm away from him. Damn him! He had a death grip on me. For a wuss with pink hair, he made me his bitch.

"STOP!" I heard someone scream out. "Let Roxas go right now!" It was little Yuffie to the rescue. Another one of Cloud's friends. Yuffie was a hyperactive, petite girl with short black hair, yellow shorts, and a green top. "You heard me, Marley! Let him go before I make you regret it!"

Okay I knew she wasn't faking it because that look in her big brown eyes scream 'mess with me bitch!' I was sure Yuffie could take the both of them. At least until three more guys arrive. Two blondes, one boy and girl with a black haired man with silver streaks. Each pretty mean looking and to add to this to the fire, Axel was on his feet again.

DAMN!

It looked like Yuffie felt the same by the look in her eyes. I was doomed to be raped by these freaks. Cloud help me! And with that tears ran down my face as I screamed for Cloud's help. They all laughed and the girl called me a crybaby. Note to self, shank that bitch later.

Then they closed in closer with Axel taking me from that Marley dude. "So do I get that date?" he asked in a very seductive voice. "We could have a lot of fun, you and I."

I just closed my eyes. "Fine!" I had enough of this shit! I just wanted to go home, so I made my deal with the devil. "Tomorrow 5 p.m. My curfew's at twelve."

Axel smiled at me. "It's a date then. I'll pick you up at your place. "He took my hand and kissed it softly. "I'll see you then."

"Okay." After my surrender they all left together, while Yuffie ran up to hug me.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I should've had the others with me, but I just aw you alone and I panicked!"

"I'm fine Yuffie…just get me to Cloud."

"Can do!" She wrapped her arm around me and took me towards the parking lot.

* * *

)Cloud(

This can't be good. Its already fifteen after four. Roxas should've been here by now. I'll give him two more minutes before I hunt him down.

"Maybe he's in the restroom," suggested Aerith.

Tifa laughed. "We all know he despises public restrooms. He's probably in the office or something like that." She tossed her ravenous black hair over her shoulder. "I'll go get him!"

I was about to agree with her when I swore I could hear Roxas scream for help. That wasn't possible though.. The parking lot was half full and it was louder then the cafeteria was on a Friday. I couldn't really explain it, but I just knew that it was him and that he was in trouble. I could feel it.

"Cloud?" asked Zack. "You okay bro?"

"Roxas!" That was all I could say before I started to run back to the school. I heard Tifa say something to the others before she ran after me.

"SO you're maternal instincts are kicking in nicely," said Tifa.

I growled at her. "Not in the mood!"

She sighed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that you know something's really wrong because you're practically Roxas's parents now. You know he's in trouble because of that special connection."

"Oh." I kept pacing down the hall towards where I thought he was. "Thanks, but I really don't want to think he's in trouble."

"Spoken like a true mother."

"Quite!"

We were turning down the science classes when we saw Yuffie supporting a teary eyed, beet red Roxas. I pulled him away from the great ninja and wrapped my arms around the poor kid.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, while Roxas sobbed.

Yuffie started to explain pretty before I could start to yell. "Well he was cornered by Axel and Marluxia in the History Hall, so I went over there to help him out, but Luxord and the others showed up and made things worse! Then Axel made Roxas a deal that he'll leave him alone, but only if." She stopped herself from speaking. Why would she stop? I wanted to know what that son of a bitch is making my brother do.

"Well?" I pressed on. "What was the deal?"

She kept silent, but Roxas stopped crying. "I have to go out with him tomorrow night."

"WHAT!" I yelled. That was not cool, one bit. I had already told Axel to back off. Stupid pyro and his damn hormones. "You can't go out with him! I wont allow it."

Roxas started to cry again. "I don't want to! But its easier this way, maybe he'll think I'm boring and will move onto the next poor soul."

After hearing Roxas say that I felt hopeful. There was a good chance that could happen. Not that Roxas was boring, he's a total catch, but Axel was easily distracted. I really was hoping that would happen for his sake cause Axel would hurt him in the end.

Roxas's eyes were still red when I took a good look at him. His face was tear stained, puffy, and his blue eyes were so sad that it reminded me of when I was a little kid. He looked exactly the same as he did when we first lost our parents. It pained me to see him like this. It always does.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

I picked him up and took him towards the parking lot. When we finally returned, Zack and Aerith were still waiting for us. As I brought Roxas closer, Aerith ran up to hug the poor kid.

Yeah another thing, the girls were like our sister and Zack was like another brother to us. That's just how close they were to us. Plus Aerith and Tifa were just naturally the maternal type, but Aerith was sweet and kind, while Tifa was strong and protective.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Aerith pulling the small boy away long enough for him to breathe.

"Fine," he mumbled out.

Zack stood up towards us with his arms crossed. "What happened to him? Was it Axel, again?"

"He forced Roxas into a date tomorrow," I growled out.

"Oh!" Zack turned to Roxas. "You really need some help kid. I can show you some moves in case that clown tries something!" He places his elbow on Roxas's shoulders. "Nobody messes with our Roxy without messing with us!"

A smile spread across his puffy cheeks. "Thanks Zack. I appreciate it."

The big goof smiled with pride. "Not a problem, at all."

I unlocked my car that was only a few feet away from us. "Well I should get Roxas home before Axel pops up again and does anymore damage." I wrapped my arm around Roxas and helped him towards the car.

"Bye dudes!" shouted Yuffie. "See ya later!"

"BYE!"

* * *

)Zexion(

I waited for that big oaf by the football stadium like he told me to when I remembed that it was Friday so he had a quick practice before tomorrow's game. That brought me down a little. I just wanted to go home and now while those people (my parents) were gone. Yeah that's mean to say considering to what happened to Roxas's parents, but my parents weren't great like his were. Mine were always busy and never home.

Let's see dad's an executive at some big business over in Hollow Bastion, while mom was a model so they both traveled a lot. How they could produce a son like me was a shocker.

Okay yeah I was smart like my dad and had my mom's crazy lilac/slate colored hair. Hell not even I was entirely sure what the hell my color is. But unlike them I was short, anti-social, a bully magnet, teased, and did I mention short? Oh yeah, and I'm gay, interesting combination don't you think?

Now, I'm leaning against the stadium waiting like an idiot for him. I debated with myself if I should go on the bleachers and watch. I suppose I wouldn't burst into flames, but I can hear those annoying squeals of the girls up there. That would drive me insane in a heartbeat!

Well he would probably like it if I watch him practice. I mean if I was a good boyfriend I would show my support for him, even though its football, but he shows interest in my hobbies and dreams. I should do the same for him. It was fair after all.

I sighed and pulled my messenger bag across my shoulder. "Okay, its just football! I can watch that's what guys do." So after finally making my decision I started climbing the stone steps towards the bleachers.

I wasn't surprised to see all the squeamish girls as they pointed towards the guys. No big deal. What I was surprised to see was the football team half naked! Oh shit! Keep it together Zexion, its just a bunch of hot, muscular guys running around topless. Thank Hyne for skinny jeans, its too constricting.

My bag was now laying next to me as I watched the guys run, do crunches, push-ups, and throw the footballs around. Throughout the whole practice, I'd glance at my phone to see if it was time to go yet. I was about to look down again when I finally saw him get on the field and remove his shirt.

Those large, bronzed muscles I'd always stare at. I could now see them live and in public. His crazy brown hair spiked in the back then there was the strong, commanding expression on his face that drove me wild. All the girls in the seats below me started to sigh when they saw him too. I just wanted to growl and smack them all. Those hoes need to back off my boyfriend. Well it wasn't like they knew that the captain of the football team, Aeleus, was gay and dating the emo kid.

Actually everyone just calls him Lexaeus because he hates his first name, but since I was his lover (haha) I can get away with it. Then of course he calls me by my birth name Izeno. Yeah I hate my name too, but my parents liked it.

So yeah back to drooling all over Lexaeus and his muscles. He brought the team together after one might yell that made everyone jump out of their skins. Except for me of course since I live next door to him, so I'm used to it…sort of.

"Alright punks!" shouted Lexaeus. "We're finishing practice after this last workout." All the guys started to cheer, while I swore I heard the girls sigh again. They wanted to see more skin, I started to laugh at the guys. I knew Lexaeus better then anyone and this wasn't going to end pretty for the jocks. He must have heard me because I swore he smiled at me. "You get to go home after everyone runs three miles, twelve laps. Got it? The faster you run then the sooner you can get home. NOW RUN!"

That order caused them all to run and made me so happy to know I was almost free. Soon I could just lay down in bed, maybe with Lexaeus too. Oh great, now I sounded like a whore, which I'm not! I'm still a virgin for crying out loud. Lex is ready to go all the way, but I'm still not so sure.

At least he wasn't a jerk about it like some guys. He said that we'll wait until we were both ready. I mean we've only been together for six months, plus I was still really young, and I think he's afraid he'll hurt me. It's a real good thing he cares otherwise it really wouldn't work. Senior and freshmen, doomed to failure if there wasn't a spark.

Wow I sound like a total dork. I should just shut up and read or something. Yeah! That sounded like a plan to me. That should keep me busy for like ten or fifteen minutes. Exactly what I was going to do when I saw Lexaeus stop running and head over towards the stands. Something must have happened! Damn it all, he can't afford an injury now. Especially since those scouts from Twilight Town University were coming for tomorrow's game.

I got my things and hauled ass down the steps when I realized that he was packing up. Wait…he wouldn't pack up if he was hurt. So I checked my phone and saw that almost fifteen minutes had passed already. I guess I debated with myself too long.

Lexaeus looked up to me with that gorgeous, movie star smile. His face looked a little red from all the blood and the adrenaline. "I thought you were going to the library and I would come to get you?" he asked, while finally putting a shirt on.

"Nope! You said stadium and I thought that I should take more interest in your practices," I said without taking a breath. I wasn't sure why I did that all the time when I speak. Lex just had that effect on me. Gosh, why did he have to be so gorgeous!

The look on his face was warm like he'd never heard something so sweet. He slung his duff bag over his massive shoulder. "Ready to go then?"

I nodded before hearing one of the guys yell towards Lexaeus. "Hey captain! Why you talking to that emo fag?" The guy was a sandy blonde, pale skin, and a decent build. It was Hayner! You know, I'll never understand why Roxas hung out with that dick back in elementary school.

Homophobic bastard.

Lexaeus didn't like that comment at all. His face was stony and he actually looked like he got taller, if that was possible. "Hey Hayner, shut the fuck up! Don't talk about my friends that way or I'll personally kick your ass." Hayner walked away very fast.

Gosh, Lex was a total knight in shinning armor, wasn't he? I thought so. He had always been looking out for me and protecting me from all those jerks. I held my head down as we walked over towards his new jeep. He placed his hand on my shoulder, which gave me a fever. His skin was so freaking warm that it freaked me out a first. Being as observant as he was he started to ask me what's wrong.

"Its not Hayner, right?" he asked.

Reflexively, I shook my head again. "What he said didn't bother me. I've been called much worse before."

He held the door open long enough to let me in before he got on his side. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he drove down the rode. This happened after a brief period of silence.

"Nothing babe," I mumbled. He then reached out to touch my hand and rubbed his fingers against my skin. The contact made my eyes roll back as it gently tickled. "What?"

Those big, brown eyes just looked at me. "Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. "You really want to know?" He nodded, while he paid attention to the road. "I was thinking how I'm so lucky to be with you and I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

I just kept my head down to the floor, not want to sound like a skunk bag. "Umm…I was thinking that I'm ready for us to go to the next level and stuff."

For some reason he started to laugh at me. "Is that what you were worried about?" he asked. "Its not big deal…well I mean it is a big deal since this will be your first time and I want to make it special for you. Little short notice though. I guess I could call a motel or something."

"No nerd! Parents already left today so I was thinking that you could spend the weekend over."

"I'd love too," he said pulling to the driveway.

I blushed a little as we headed over towards my house. Right next door to his. Convenient, huh? So I opened the door for us then closed it. Lexaeus stood in the middle of the hall and wrapped his arms around me. We then looked into each other's eyes smiling. He brought his head down to kiss my face.

"I love you. You know that?"

My lips parted open a little as I sighed weakly. "I don't want to be with anyone but you. However you smell kind of bad."

He started to laugh. "I guess I'll show myself to your shower."

"That would be nice."

Lex ran off up the steps of my house. I lazily followed behind him passing the kitchen, living room, and dinning room. The pictures and paintings on the wall did nothing as I went down the second floor, to my room. My room was fairly hug with band posters all over my pale, gray walls. In the corners were my dressers, desks, laptop, and TV, while in the center was a queen sized bed with more gray sheets and lots of pillows. Yeah I love having a lot of pillows!

I got myself under the silky black covers and massive blue comforter. This felt so good with my big, cushy mattress. My bed was truly my best friend and true love. The door to my bathroom opened and Lexaeus came out with nothing but a towel on him. Scratch that, he was my true love! Now that was a nice sight to see after a long day of class.

He slowly made his way over to me, smelling strongly like Old Spice. A very rugged, musky smell for a man like Lex. It also didn't hurt that he had a hard, muscular body and a fairly hairy chest. Yup! I'm into those kind of guys.

"I missed you," he said as he bent down to kiss me.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. "You were only in there for like five minutes. How could you miss me?" His lips were hovering over mine before giving me a nice, long kiss. Tongues sliding everywhere, trying to prove to be the dominate one.

We parted after the long, breathless kiss. His hands touched my cool face, while he pushed my hair out from my eye. "Every minute away from you is like an eternity for me."

Oh great, here comes the waterworks. My eyes began to flood with tears. Hyne, why must he be so sweet all the time and I was a loser for sentimentals.

"Shh baby." He slowly kissed away my tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

I shook my head. "They're tears of joy." My hands roamed all over his chest. "I've never had someone love me like you do. I just don't know what to do. How to react to this." Tears continued to stream down my face. Stop crying Zexion, don't blubber like a baby. "You're my first with everything."

Lexaeus smiled, such a gorgeous smile, and he crawled on top of me. Sure he was suffocating me with his weight, but it was nice having his body on top of me. We touched briefly before our lips smacked together again.

"You're everything to me, Aeleus."

He held me close for the longest minute of my life since our (my) first kiss. "I'll never hurt you, Izeno, trust me. I promise I'll love you forever." He slowly removed the towel around his waist and got into bed with me. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I nodded, giving him the signal to start with the love making.

The first thing to come off of me was my shirt then I started to feel hot kisses on my chest. His lips brushed against my flat chest as he lowered himself to my stomach, which had a little gut. Yes, I'm proud of my tummy. He licked around my belly button and he slowly undid my pants.

Okay this part was tricky cause I liked to wear skinnies. So I had to help him by pushing them down to reveal my small briefs. I wasn't packing much, but Lex didn't mind since he was a total top.

He finished pulling my jeans off and had commenced with a make out secession. Whoa! I felt his length hardening against my body and my own hardly showing off from my undies. Oh shit, Lex was fucking huge! No way I'd survive that.

Screw it! I want him. I want him inside me. Damn hormones.

He slipped off my briefs and my small manhood rubbed against his hard chest. Instantly, red flashed across my body from the contact before our lengths had touched. Lex only laughed at me a little before his fingers were on my lips. I gave him entrance to my mouth, already knowing what was to come.

After they were moistened, his fingers were rubbed around my entrance. "Take a breath, slowly." I followed his advice before feeling two, long fingers probe my ass. Holy shit, that felt so good, but hurt a little. He dug deeper, stretched wider, and made me fell something completely new all at the same time.

"AH!" I moaned out before his lips captured mine.

Our bodies molded together as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me. By now my dick was as hard as it could get and was dripping with cum. I wanted Lex so bad right now. I needed to have him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to help him guide himself to me. He got the hint the spat on his hand and used it as lube for his dick then he gently eased himself inside me. Almost immediately, I was in great pain as it widened me. It took me a good five minutes before I gave Lex the okay to continue. Then once he started, I didn't want it to end.

He gently pounded into me, making me see stars everywhere as he hit my spot. I was already shooting my loud all over us since there was no way I had that kind of stamina to hold it. When I thought that I would truly never end that I was going to die from sex with Lex, he let out the hottest grunt I've ever heard before he spilled his seed inside me. I orgasimed again as he laid onto his side.

"So how was I?" asked Lexaeus.

I pushed myself onto his body, completely sore. "That was incredible." My body felt so hot and sticky, but I didn't care. "I love you."

He kissed me then enjoyed the comfort of my bed. "I love you too." Not long after he said that, he was out like a light. I don't blame the guy, he had a long day. School, football practice, and popping his boyfriend's cherry. Heck, I'm exhausted too. A nap sounded pretty good.

Strangely enough, my blinds were opened and I swear I saw someone at Lex's window, but when I blinked it was gone. Weird. Then I too was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hope you like this chapter! It gets interesting!

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

**First Date:**

)Roxas(

So the day past by quicker then I had expected. I was now stuck in an actual moving vehicle with Axel. I've been stuck in a fairly nice red car with him for the last hour and there was no sign that my suffering was going to end soon. By the look of things I was going to be stuck in here for years, despite the fact he drove like a maniac.

It didn't help his cause to win me over by his constant attempts at molesting me.

"Hand off my leg right now, Axel!" I snarled.

"Nope!" The red head kept his hand on my left leg as he drove towards Twilight Town for their 'date.' Or should I say, 'the worst day of my fucking life!' Never before had I been forced into something like this! Then again, I've never been on a date before. I hope Axel stops soon so I could escape. "Come on Roxy, don't make that face," he said. "It will only make you age faster."

I looked out the window, not wanting to look at the flaming jerk that was basically holding me against my will. "Well since you're a total pedophile, maybe I'll age fast enough to be too old for you."

He just laughed at me, while squeezing my leg tighter. "You'll never bee too old for me, babe." Gosh, what is it with this freak? Can he not take a hint, I DON'T LIKE HIM! Well, that's sort of a lie. He's pretty hot, but he's a total ass!

"Ugh, I hate my life."

"Aww, why would you? I think you have an awesome life." He squeezed my leg even together with his free hand, while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"GET YOUR DAMN HAND OF MY THIGH!"

* * *

We finally arrived to Twilight Town and somehow Axel was still in one piece. However, he better not push it because I won't hesitate to punch him in the throat. Red parked the car by a park by the clock tower. When I stepped out I was able to appreciate the beauty of such a simple, small town. At least, it was smaller then Radiant Garden. So he dragged me towards the park for a walk.

A walk is all it'll be, mark my words.

Now we were just walking along the road, down the curvy path. The park was also very pretty, which didn't surprise me. There were lots of trees, benches to rest, pretty flowers of every color, and a bunch of kids running around. This seemed like a really innocent place for Axel's type. I guess the punked out pedophile actually had a softer side, which wasn't just used to lure poor kids.

Or maybe he would push me behind the bushes and rape me. Ugh! That's a creepy thought. I really need therapy. His hand brushed against mine in a lame attempt to hold my hand, but I kept it away from him. No way I'd let him have me that easily. No sir! Cloud taught me better! My parents didn't raise a little ho.

"Ah! Come on, Roxy! Its just hand holding."

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's more then that," I told him. "It means that we're a couple when you're really my kidnapper."

Axel laughed as he shook his head. "Don't be like that. You're not Amish." He tried to grab onto my arm, but I stepped further away from him.

"Stop trying to touch me! I don't like it."

"Why not?" He came closer.

"Cause you're not the best person for me to be on a date with."

Axel looked somewhat hurt. "Because?"

"You sleep around!" I was blunt, but honest. Cloud and the others told me everything I needed to know about this jerk. "You use guys then toss them when you're bored and tired of them. I don't like being used like that!"

Damn! I let my guard down too long because he had both of my hands in his. Wow, they were oddly warm even though it was kinda chilly today. Wait stupid, snap out of it! Crazy pedo has you in a trap.

"You're right. That's what I normally do, but there's something about you that's special to me, Roxas. Maybe it's because you're so innocent. I have never been with anyone who was like that." He placed his warm hand on my flushing cheeks. I never really noticed how he cute he looked. "I promise that I won't do that to you."

Sure, he was probably lieing, but something about him made me want to melt.

Axel pulled onto my hand, gently. "Come on," he said, "we'll miss it if we don't hurry."

"Miss what?"

"Ice cream man."

I started to laugh as we ran down the path. Big bad Axel got all excited for a frozen, dairy treat? That was too precious. "Are you kidding me? Ice cream?"

He stared at me. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nope!" I said. "I just wanted to make sure you were serious about it."

The guy smiled at me. He actually did have a sweet smile when he's not molesting me or trying to get in my pants. "I never kid! I'm always serious and telling the truth," he said.

"For some reason, that scares me."

* * *

Okay, so when he meant by getting ice cream, he really did mean ice cream. Actually, it was Sea-Salt ice cream to be exact, which was my all time favorite! It was the perfect combination of salty and sweet. It made me melt everytime I had it.

I was already finishing the blue popsicle in record time when Axel threw his popsicle stick at me. That was so gross! I fell of the bench we were sitting on and landed onto the grass, dirtying my black skinny jeans. He only laughed at me before offering me a hand, which I foolishly accepted. Taking advantage, he easily picked me up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi."

I pushed myself away from him. "Pig!"

Axel let his arms slide down to his knee caps and let out a frustrated sigh. "Please Roxy, don't be like that!"

My eyes glared at him, involuntarily by now. "I'll do as I damn well please, you jerk!" Okay maybe I was a little mean, but he never helped his own cause by constantly violating me.

"Fine!" he said. "Hurry up because we have one more place to go."

"Where?"

He grinned at me and pointed at the big clock tower at the center of town. My jaw dropped to the ground. "Twilight Town Clock Tower? You're going to push me off the tower? Okay, okay I won't be so snobby anymore!" I didn't' want to die yet! Not as a fifteen year old virgin.

"Don't worry!" Axel then pulled me into a tight hug. "I won't let you fall, I promise." He sounded so sincere when he said this.

Shockingly.

* * *

Well as dates go, this one was pretty good, not that I was a critic or anything. Besides this was still my first date with anyone. Axel probably knew that and tired to make it extra special for me. Ain't he a romantic? In all honesty though, I really appreciated it. Now if only he would stop trying to molest me, I would actually consider him to be boyfriend material.

Now that I thought about it, Axel's been keeping his hands to himself for a long while now. He must be plotting something big. People like him don't exactly do a one-eighty in an hour. Centra wasn't built in a day after all.

I finished off the rest of my brownie that Axel had made for us. We were on top of the clock tower with a picnic basket for two, while watching the sunset. It was an amazing spread, and Axel was a superb cook. That was probably the best fired chicken that I've ever had.

The sunset was gorgeous, I couldn't help but to stare at it for moments at a time. Axel must have taken interest in my gaze because he scooted closer to me. He gently put his arm around my neck then took my hand with his free hand. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't stop him, it was weird, I should be yelling up a storm right now.

Hm…I was too much at peace to let him bother me, I guess.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Axel. "Although not even the Sun with all its red, orange, and yellow could compare to you." I blushed profusely and tried to push him off. He only held onto me tighter and closer to his chest. "I'm serious here, Roxy. I've honestly never seen anyone like you or really tired so hard for someone's attention, but you changed me."

I kept staring out to the Sun. "You only want to get in my pants."

He rolled his eyes. "Please believe me when I say that I don't want to just use you for sex. I want a relationship with you." He squeezed my hand together and locked at me, and I mean look at me to the point I felt my heart cower. It was like he could see through my very soul. "I want to be with you and only you. Please give me a chance to prove that to you, Roxas Strife, that's all I ask for. I'll prove myself to you…I promise you."

My jaw dropped from Axel's declaration of love. This man was serious, I can tell because of the pained looked on his face. He was giving his all just for me, a freshman, Cloud's younger brother, a boy. This was truly something I wasn't familiar with. I didn't even know how to be in a relationship with someone, especially with a guy like Axel.

"Roxas?" He pleaded. "Please?"

"One chance," I said. "You get one."

Axel smiled at me. "Thank you." He kissed me on the cheek before kissing me gently on the lips. My first kiss. It wasn't a deep make out kiss, but a soft and gentle one that made your legs twitch. He pulled away and held onto me tighter as we watched sunset.

Together.

* * *

)Cloud(

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please Cloud! Come on I really need this favor!"

"I said no, Zack!"

"Why not?" asked Zack into the receiver.

I shook my head and let out a pathetic sigh, even though he couldn't see it. "I want to be here when Roxas gets back to make sure he's safe and sound from Axel."

"Okay, and your real reason is?"

Damn! I had a feeling he wouldn't by that, but I wasn't going to fall for Zack's trap. I'm not getting set up by my friends again. "Alright, it's because I don't do blind dates. I don't want to end up with some psycho so you can go out with Aerith."

"He's not a psycho! He's my cousin, Leon, a grown man, well he's twenty. That's beside the point! He's not some random freak off the streets. It's my cousin. I've spent my entire life with him, but now he lives in Balamb so I rarely see him. Plus, it's Aerith and mine's anniversary. Please Cloud join us that way Leon isn't a third wheel!"

"And force myself through a night of awkwardness? No way!"

"But he's newly single! Broke up with his crazy ass, witch of a girlfriend, Rinoa, and he's bi so you have a chance. Please do this for me Cloud and I'll repay you in some way!"

I let my head droop. I didn't like this at all, but in my heart I just couldn't turn down a friend in need. "Alright Zack, I'll do it." This was going to bite me in the ass. "What time should I be ready?"

"Well its like four right now, so I expect you to be over here by six then we'll pick up Aerith. Sounds good?"

"Fine. See you in a while, Zack."

"Bye man! And thanks in advance."

Before, he had hung up. I heard a deep voice in the background saying something that I couldn't quite catch. However, from Zack shouting "he said yes," I got the basic idea. The deep voice must have belonged to Leon.

Maybe my ass would get bit in a good way.

* * *

I finished getting ready to go out with Zack, Aerith, and Zack's cousin. My hair was especially spiky, but in a very nice, sexy way if that made sense. Well, anways I wore a tight, black vest with dreesyish jeans that just made my ass pop. It just amazed me in how you could mix cuteness with sexiness.

Now I was ready to get my ass out of the house and on the road. I doubled checked to make sure I locked the doors then I headed out to my bike, Fenrir. I dialed up Aerith to see if she might want me to get her. She eventually picked up her phone and told me she didn't need the offer and go straight to Zack's.

Gosh, she sounded a little forceful about it.

Luckily I only lived a couple blocks from Zack so it only took about ten minutes to get there. I so loved living so close to my best friends, it made things so much easier. Now, I was only worried about meeting Leon and pray that he wasn't some fugly psycho.

I pulled up to the curb that way Zack could get out to get Aerith. As I was getting out, I noticed a strange black car in the driveway that probably belonged to Leon. That was weird. I don't understand why someone would drive 2000 miles from Balamb to Radiant Garden.

"Not my problem."

Okay, so I was approaching the threshold of the Fair Household when the door opened before I had a chance to knock. I was instantly tackled down by a massive tackle hug and I landed flat on the grass. There goes my sexy outfit. I pushed Zack's fat ass off of me when I saw a tall, hot brunette standing by the doorway in a muscle shirt. And what nice muscles he had.

His eyes were so cold and blue, which was the second thing to catch my attention after drooling over the muscles. I'm dead serious, I've never seen eyes like his before. Well…except for his, but that was a long time. Oh, and he also wore leather pants! I just let my jaw drop from place because of the total knockout that approaching me.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Zack's a total idiot, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. You are his best friend, after all." He held his hand out for me, which I took and he helped me back up on my feet. "And you must be Cloud Strife?"

"That would be me," I said weakly, but he looked like he didn't notice.

Zack jumped back on his feet like a cat. "Lol, Leon. You made Cloud all flustered!" He really was an idiot! "Wow, you must really be on his radar then."

Leon turned back to Zack. "Don't be rude," he said. "I'm sure Cloud's just fine, maybe if you hadn't tackled him." Aw, he was defending me.

"Maybe," said Zack.

I could only shake my head at the cousins. "Can we just get this night over with?" I blurted out, rather harshly. A little too harsh, I thought.

"Hasty now, aren't we?" said Zack. "Well, I'm off! Take care of Leon for me, Cloud! Bye bye!"

What the hell? "Take care of Leon? Wait! Zack, I'm going to…ugh!"

My best friend was too fast for me to catch up. He was already in his car and was hauling ass down the street before I knew it. "He owes me big time on Monday! I'm talking soul of first born son, big!"

"Gee thanks," said Leon. "You're wonderful at boosting a guy's confidence." He started to walk back to the house, but waited close to the door for me. "You're coming in? I have our dinner on the stove."

"Dinner! Wait, this is a date?"

"Maybe. Zack promised me a night alone with his cute, blonde friend."

* * *

Fucking Zack set me up! As soon as this "date" is over with, I'm so going to kill him! He'll die a slow and painful death —holy mother of all things good in the world, this is the best steak I've ever had. Seriously, this was so good! I can't believe that a tough looking guy like Leon made it. He didn't seem like the type to cook unless…

"Did you really make this?" I blurted out before taking in a forkful of wild rice. "Or did you just order in and put all the food in pots so it looked like you cooked?"

Leon let out a warm, silky chuckle from his diaphragm. "No sir, I actually did make this myself, even though Zack swore that if I ordered in you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." He rose up his glass of water. "Glad to know you proved him wrong." He took a small sip before he placed it back on the kitchen table with a lone candle in between us. "So you're not quite what I expected."

I placed my utensils down on the small table. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Not like that," said Leon. "I only meant so far Zack didn't tell me how beautiful you truly are or that you're a real tough cookie."

"Really now?" I was almost blushing. I haven't been complimented like that in a real long time. "I suppose Zack doesn't think that highly of me then."

"No, I just think he's so obsessed with Aerith that he doesn't remember how great that you are."

I laughed. Oddly enough that sounds like Zack.

Leon smiled at me for a minute then went back to eating his dinner. Hyne, he had such a cute smile. It's weird how proper Leon ate his food: I meant this guy had perfect posture, mouth closed, elbows off the table, and he didn't even slurp his water. He's a freak! Well, he's just different from all the guys I've been with, except for him. Not that I was with Leon or anything. I mean this wasn't even a date!

I don't like him…that's a lie.

"Favorite color?"

My head snapped higher then it was supposed to, leaving me with a slightly sore neck. "Umm…excuse me? What's with the random question?"

"It's the question game. I ask and you answer then you ask and I answer."

"Blue," I replied. "Any siblings?"

"Adopted older sister named Ellone. What about you?"

"Younger brother, Roxas, a freshman in my school. What's your sexuality?"

"I'm bisexual. Are you a natural blonde?"

I started to laugh again. "I'm very natural. Are you a natural brunette?"

"Yes sir," he laughed too. "Are you close to your parents?"

"Not really…Roxas was closer to them then I was."

"Was?" he said, concerned.

I let out a deep sigh before I started to explain what happened in the summer. I told him how Roxas was sick so I stayed to take care of him, while my parents went to see my grandparents. Also, how the planet crashed and now I was responsible for my brother since I was his barely eighteen, guardian.

His brown eyes looked at me with much sorrow. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Cloud. You know you can talk to me if you can talk to me if you ever need to talk. I'm a good listener and I'll understand."

"I'm not sure you would."

He frowned. "My mother died giving birth to me and my dad pretty much abandoned me and Ellone for a few years and fled to Esthar."

Now I felt like a total asshole. "Oh! I had no idea, Leon. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Hey it's fine," he told me with a smile. "Finish your food before it gets too cold."

* * *

"First Date" by Blink-182, "Break the Ice" by Britney Spears, "Fell In Love with a Boy" by Joss Stone, and "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. I knew you guys probably knew who the songs belonged to, but i just thouhgt I should post it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Another chapter finished! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure you all remember how Fanfiction was having all these issues the past couple of days. This is a pretty short chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it. There's some LexZex and talks about AkuRoku and mentionings of the eventual Cleon that everyone's so fond of, including myself! But LexZex shall always be my favorite! I'll be posting a LexZex one soon too, but i just need to come up with an idea first! Also, I won't be updating Beautiful Tragedy as often because my top priority is my other fic Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance and that series. BUTTTTTTTTTTTTT I will try and update ASAP! At least once every two weeks. If ya'll are lucky and leave me lots of pretty reviews I'll try and update even sooner! Thanks for reading

**Sunday Morning:**

)Zexion(

"Sunday morning ran is falling. Steal some covers share some skin." The chorus from a Maroon 5 song blasted through the radio speakers in my kitchen. It was a cheesy song, but isn't that what Sunday mornings are all about? Even I was singing along with the song as I danced around my kitchen.

I managed to pry myself away from Lexaeus's grip long enough to get downstairs and start on breakfast. After wasting away for two days, surviving on nothing but Lex's protein bars and baby juice (wink, wink) I just couldn't stand it anymore. I really needed some real food! So that is why I'm currently in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, instead of having hot, sweaty, man-on-man sex with my boyfriend, again.

I honestly loved cooking more then anything else, except for Lexaeus. If you were trying to find me, the first place you should go to is the kitchen. I was always making something for my parents, friends, and Lex whenever they were around, and there was so much counter space that it made it so much easier for me to cook. There were beautiful, mahogany cupboards everywhere with fancy, modern appliances and a smooth, granite counter top.

But today I didn't feel like making anything very complicated, I was just going to make eggs, toast, and bacon. It might not be one bit healthy for you, but it was filling! Plus, it's very good for you soul. Just as I was about to finishing scrambling the eggs, I heard feet rushing down the stairs.

"It sounds like I should finish before he gets cranky with me," I said in a hushed tone.

"Who'll get cranky?" Lexaeus appeared behind me and wrapped his huge arms around my small waist. "Good morning." He brushed his lips against my neck, sucking on it softly. "You made me breakfast? You're such a good wife."

I laughed a bit as I shut the stove off. Wow, who would think of me as a wife? Sure it was the more passive in the relationship, but still. Oh well. It's fine. "Ain't I such a good boyfriend?" The toaster binged with hot toast popping out of it. "Put that on a plate for me, please Lexie."

"Sure, but don't call me Lexie, Zexy." He stole a piece of bacon from the plate next to me on the table and got a plate from the cupboards. He buttered up the three slices then cut the bread in halves for me.

I put all the eggs onto a plate and grabbed the plate of bacon. Lexaeus was already sitting at the table, munching out on the toast by the time I got everything and put it on the table. I had barely noticed that he wasn't wearing most of his clothes; actually he was just in a pair of boxers, while I was drowning in one of Lex's t-shirts with a pair of briefs.

He quickly got up from his seat and pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

He went back to his seat and commenced with tarring his food apart like a true football player, while I took very, slow bites. The music in the background was soft and soothing while the song "Bubbly" was playing. Yeah, I'm an emo kid, but I appreciate my acoustic musicians. I don't know why, they were just better then most of the screamo bands that I listen to.

I gulped down my juice and watched as Lexaeus was finishing his thirds, while I was barely finished my first with a full stomach. It was interesting at how fast he ate, personally I think he doesn't chew it, he just inhales it. Well, it's a good thing that I was prepared and made plenty of food.

He let out a deep sigh as he rested his back against the seat and rubbed his belly, which looked very sexy from my point of view. Okay, they were freakin abs, but I like to think that under all that muscle is a fatty. Haha. I love thinking.

"Thank you," said Lex. "I really needed that.

"Well I couldn't let you stave to death."

"I'm glad you didn't."

He reached over the table and kissed me fully on the lips. I deepened the kiss and before I knew it he was carrying me up the stains. I guess he was ready for round ten. He was already starting to tare his shirt off me and tare out underwear off of us before I had even had a chance to blink. His manhood was already standing in full attention and it kept brushing against my stomach, tickling me.

Honestly, I'm surprised I can still walk.

* * *

)Roxas(

I was eating nasty, cold cereal that was probably way past its expiration date. I'm exaggerating a little bit, or a lot. Either way, I had to eat cereal, which sucked! Okay well maybe not sucked, it's just its Sunday and I want a warm meal! I haven't had anything to eat since that picnic on top of the clock tower with Axel. We didn't really have much time to go grocery shopping so we were pretty much running on empty in the Strife household.

Ah…Axel. Just thinking about that red headed, pervert made my heart skip a beat. I know I said that I couldn't stand him, but when he's not molesting me, he's actually a really sweet guy. Yet, this doesn't make any sense. People just don't fall for someone like that or at least smart people don't. They don't fall for someone who was molesting them. Especially for someone like Axel.

"None of this makes any sense," I whispered to my cereal. I kept picking at it with my spoon until I felt that it was al flexible from drowning in the milk. "Now my Frosted Flakes are all soggy! Stupid Axel."

"What about Axel?"

Cloud came walking out of his room in a pair of sweatpants with his hair even spikier and messier then usual. He looked fairly cheery this morning, which was odd. If there was anyone in this world who was less of a morning person then me, it was dear old Cloud Anthony Strife. "So how did your date with the pedophile go?"

"Umm…" I could smell that Cloud wanted to know all of the details, but I couldn't tell him because he wouldn't approve of my choice. He defiantly wouldn't like the fact I was late getting home last night, but that was something he didn't need to know. He wasn't home either when I came in. "It was actually pretty good. He kept his hands to himself for most of the date and didn't say anything perverted."

"Well that's good," said Cloud as he prepared his own bowl of cereal. I just might get away with this. "So where did you two go?" Or maybe not. "He left with you before I had a good chance to interrogate him."

I felt a sudden urge to protect my…boyfriend. I shook my head at Cloud. "He's not so bad once you get to know him." I really wish I hadn't said that just now because Cloud was giving me one evil look. "Umm…what's wrong with you?"

"You're falling for him! You're falling for Axel!" He shouted at me. "I won't allow it. Roxas, you don't know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into. He uses people and won't hesitate to use you."

I rolled my eyes and threw my bowl of cereal into the sink. "I'm not listening to this," I mumbled out. I slammed my tiny hands onto the counter, giving Cloud my own evil look, which made me look more constipated then anything else. So when I get made, it looks like I really have to use bathroom. "What's your problem with Axel anyways? Did you two date or are you still pissed about Seph—"

Hell has a new Devil, people. Cloud was normally protective with me, but right now he looked like he actually wanted to slit my throat. He literally had a knife in his hand and was clenching it tight. "Don't you dare say his name, Roxas Strife!" I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Cloud is going to kill me, but fuck it! I don't care. He's pissing me off!

"SEPHIROTH!" There I said it! Now Cloud's going to kill me slowly and painfully. "I know what he did to us was beyond evil Cloud, but it's not your fault! I don't blame you for what happened. You can't hate every guy in the world cause of what he did to us." Cloud put the knife down and held his head down, but he still couldn't hide his face from me. I was short enough to see that he looked as if he wanted to cry. "Please Cloud stop doing this to yourself." I wrapped my arms around him, feeling him put his arms around me too. "You have a big heart and you're capable of loving people with all of it, so why don't you find someone who'll appreciate you? Not…well…you know what happened to us."

Cloud shook his head. "It's not as easy as you make it sound." I could hear him holding back his tears. Cloud had too much pride to actually let himself cry. Even at our parents' funeral, he didn't cry a single tear for them, while I was balling myself to death.

"That's just how life works," I told him, "but we can't stop living cause it's too hard."

Cloud stared down at me with a funny look on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. "And this is coming from the emo kid?"

"Hey! I show off my emotions, but I don't give up. I'm persistent like that. Then again that's what it means to be a Strife. Never give up, never surrender, or something along the lines of that." The both of us couldn't help but to laugh as we sat down at the counter. I stopped laughing long enough to finish my lecture "You just need to find your 'light,' Cloud. We can't live without that light in our lives."

"Quoting Aerith and Tifa now, are we? That's low, but I guess you're all right." He scratched his head and stretched his sore muscles, while hid the knife he had out earlier. I still don't want to risk being killed. "I need to stop mopping around," he continued, "like a wet blanket."

I jumped back on him and hugged him tighter. "Yay! I get my old brother back."

He started to laugh. "I love you, Rox."

"I love you too, Cloudy."

"Do me a favor, kiddo, and never mention his name again."

"I promise."

"Thank you…maybe I should give Leon a call," Cloud said softly

Leon? Who the hell was Leon? Wait…I think Zack has a cousin named Leon. Why is Cloud talking to Zack's cousin? You know what, I'm not going to bother asking him. He'll just make up some excuse. I should just go straight to the source and ask Zack what's up with this Leon. This could me beneficial to me in the future for Axel and I.

I wonder if Cloud likes Leon. I wonder what he looks like. Maybe he's a major hottie! I shouldn't be thinking like this, I'm with Axel now. Axel, Axel, Axel…I need to go to the restroom now. I'm starting to think about Axel way too much.

* * *

befoe fuu coudl answer he ws smacked END

OOOOOOO! I'm guessing you guys want to know what Sephie did to Cloud and Roxas. Well you wont find out for a long time! Hehehe. I'm not even sure what he did yet. I have to think about it first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: WOOT! NEW CHAPTER! First of all I would like to thank everyone who has been favoriting and reviewing this story. Thank you all so much, it means so much to me. Keep up the good work. Peace! signed by the awesome author, Xeikm (mike). Yes, i'm a boy. A gay, yaoi loving boy. LOL. I know, my kinda is rare, but we're out there.**

**Public Affair:**

)Cloud(

I hesitated going to school today because I just didn't feel like going. I was still in Sunday mode; I just wanted to walk around my house, in my boxers, and eat nothing but junk food. That was m perfect Sunday.

Yuffie was talking to me about the gang's trip to the Destiny Islands this weekend, but I was too out of it to really pay attention to the ninja. Sure, it wasn't really nice and I'll probably be chewed out later by the mini-ninja. I turned my head and saw long, brown hair past by me, which made me instantly think about Leon Fair.

Of course it wasn't Leon who I saw, but he had the exact same shade of brown. Wait, why am I thinking about him? It's wrong! He is Zack's cousin for crying out loud, that's not right! Then again, he was the one who set me up with the college student. Did I mention he was transferring to Radiant Garden University? Yeah, he gave up on Balamb and wanted to try his luck here.

"Cloud, are you listening to me?" shouted Yuffie.

Shit! Yuffie's pissed now.

)Roxas(

"So how was the date?" asked Naminé.

"It was pretty good. I'm not all broken and beaten."

"That's always a good thing," added Zexion.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, not being raped is a very, good thing."

"What! Roxy was raped?"

"Shut up, Demyx!"

"Why is everyone always picking on me?" Demyx was fake crying in the middle of our health class.

"Why does everyone always think I'm getting raped?" I asked.

"HEY! QUIET ALL OF YOU!" shouted Jecht.

"Yes sir!"

"Finally!" said the health teacher.

*~*

After being done with getting chewed out by the lovely Jecht, we ended up splitting up and went over towards our lockers. Oddly enough, I haven't seen Axel today. Before we started dating he was always there when I didn't want him around and now that we're together he isn't around. Where the hell is he?

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss my stalker.

I arrived to my locker and started to plug in my combination then got my stuff for my next class out of there. Shit, I just remembered that I'm going to have to bend over to get my math book from the bottom of it. Someone remind me why I put that damn book there? I just hope my shirt doesn't ride up again. Crack kills kids.

Just as I was about to come back up, I felt a hand brush up against my back. I nearly jumped out of my skin at that moment. I pun around to punch whoever the fuck it was that touched me only to come face to face with that damn pyro and his stupid grin.

"Hey," said Axel.

"Hi," I snarled out. I slammed my locker shut and started to walk away from him. I wasn't pissed off at him, not really, but this was pretty damn annoying. He was always violating me in someway.

Axel apparently caught up to me because he had his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. One redeeming quality, I suppose. "So how was first period? Did Jecht miss me too much?"

"Nope, we celebrated by having a party." I moved my neck up to stare into his green eyes and tattoos, plus his pretty face. I hated having to constantly look up to him. He needs to shrink down to my height or at least lose a foot. "Why are you late anyways?"

"Slept in." He got his arm off of my waist and placed it around my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him then took my books out of my hand. "So can I walk you to class?" What a gentleman, two more points for Axel.

I still rolled my eyes at him though. It was fun fucking with Axel's mind. "Well since you asked so nicely then I suppose." We had just started to walk down the hall together when I heard Demyx scream for me. Shit! Next thing I knew, Demyx ripped me away from Axel's arm and kept me back with Zexion and Naminé on guard.

"Stay away from him!" said Zexion. Whoa, I've never seen him like this. His slate hair was completely out of his face and his eyes brought ice age to the halls. Actually, I've never seen both of Zexion's eyes at the same time, and that's because I've known him since 1st grade. Seeing Zexion like this was truly terrifying, yet beautiful at the same time.

Demyx was still hanging onto me, nearly suffocating me. Gosh, Dem was a little too clingy for my taste. "Yeah! Back off you sick, pyromaniac!"

"Do you even know what a pyromaniac means?" asked Naminé

"Yes I do!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed Demyx off of me. He slammed his back against the locker, looking at me hurt. "Stop!" I said to all of them.

Axel held his hands up. "Wait a moment people! I'm not a sicko, he's my boyfriend."

"What!"

I frowned at my friends. I was kinda avoiding telling them that I was currently dating Axel. "That's what I've been trying to tell you guys."

"Well then." Zexion brushed his bangs back to cover his left eye. "Don't I feel like an idiot now."

"In that case!" Demyx gloped onto Axel. This was a good sign that means he liked him or was at least willing to give him a chance. "Welcome to our little family!"

"Thanks?"

Naminé giggled, while surgically removing Demyx from my boyfriend. "Don't worry, you'll get used to him. We all did."

)Zexion(

Lunch was fairly uneventful even with Axel sitting at our table. Well, the whole uneventful thing was sort of untrue. Axel's pink haired friend, Marluxia, was sitting here too and wouldn't stop staring at me. It was kind of creepy. I tired to avoid his gaze, but it wasn't working. I was starting to get worried. He looked like he wanted to pin me down on top of the table and have his creepy way against me.

At least, Roxas was safe from these freaks because Axel has yet to do anything to my friend. I would deny this, but Roxas was the only guy I would ever trust. Well, I trusted Lexaeus too, but that was a different kind of trust.

I turned my head to see that Lexaeus was sitting with his football buddies. They were all laughing about something when a group of cheerleaders sat with them. One of the girls put her arm around Lex's arm and crawled up against him. He shrugged her off of him pretty quick. The chick rolled her eyes and sat back. Lex then looked over towards me, smiling. I retuned the gesture back at him just as my cheeks began to blush.

I'm an idiot. I have to stop dong this.

That was as close as we could get, except for the occasional talk in the hall. We were so different and wrong for each other that nobody would approve of us being together. Not that I gave a fuck what those bastards thought about us, but it was still difficult. Also, he couldn't risk being kicked off the team for being gay so we can't be public until he gets into college. We could actually date.

Naminé bumped my ribs with her elbows. "You're drooling at him, again," she said very softly. "Keep it up and they'll get suspicious." I blushed, while she rejoined the group's conversation on movies. Naminé was the only one who knew about us because she noticed how easily I stared at him all day. Last year, she told me that I needed to be careful, otherwise everyone would find out. How the fuck she found out I may never know. Women were weird.

"Batman's better!"

"Whatever, Superman is!"

I got up from the table. "I'll be right back." They moved their chairs to make it easier for me to get out. I looked back at the jock's table and noticed the skank trying to grab onto Lexaeus again. Looks like I was going to have to do something about this bitch. I got closer towards the table where they were all at. I swerved across most of them, ignoring everyone at the table besides him, and went straight for him. "Aeleus."

He looked at me and the cheerleader too, plus half of the people at the table. They all knew no one could say his true name and live to tell the tale. "What do you need Izeno?" he said, cheerfully. Everyone looked shocked from the fact that I wasn't dead yet. They didn't know that I was VERY special.

"You're still giving me a ride today?" I knew that was going to crawl up that bitch's vagina and eat her away..

"Of course," he said. "I'll meet you after school?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

The blonde cheerleader smacked his arm with her delicate hand. "I thought you were going to give me a ride, Lexy," said the skank. Ugh, just looking at her made me want to scratch my balls. She wore too much makeup, had nasty blonde hair, and was just plain fugly in my book.

"I never said I'd give you a ride, Quistis. In fact, I turned you down."

I didn't stay much longer after that because I knew I was about to laugh my ass off.

Zexion 1 and skank cheerleader 0.

Bitch got her ass kicked.

)Lexaeus(

I was so glad that Izeno came when he did. I wasn't sure how much longer I would last with Quistis breathing down my neck. He saved me from punching her in the throat because she was just so fucking annoying! I can't believe I actually hooked up with her before. Thanks to his actions, she moved to the other side of the table.

Tidus leaned across the table to face me. He was the second string quarterback and has been one of my close friends since junior high. "Dude, what the fuck? You never let any of us call you by your first name. Why did you let Emo get away with it?"

"Yeah Lex," said Xaldin. "I thought we were friends?"

Xemnas coughed right next to me. This guy was super creepy. I don't even know why I hang out with him. He was a selfish son of a bitch that only looked out from himself. I fucking hate him. "Leave him alone," he said. Wow, the silver haired, amber eyed bastard was actually being nice to me. What the fuck? "He doesn't need to explain himself to us. He's not a child." He picked up his burger and took a bite out of it.

I ignored Xemnas, for the most part. I wasn't about to get caught up in whatever it was that he was planning. Tidus and Xaldin, however, were still waiting for my answer. "If you must know," I told the others, "Izeno's my neighbor and best friend since we were kids."

"Oh!" Tidus sat back down and went back to eating his disgusting food.

What I neglected to tell them though was that Izeno is my boyfriend and that I'm completely in love wit him. I suppose somethings were better kept in the closet. At least until I make it to graduation. I have to make it to graduation, but will Izeno stay with me that long? I wished I had the answer to that, it would make so much easier on the both of us.

Getting a new job wasn't as difficult as I had expected it to be. I strutted into the club like I owned the place and got an interview right on the spot by the owner. The owner was a perky girl with long, blonde hair that was tied with braids and colorful streaks. She wore plain jeans and a some what decent green shirt. I was being grilled about everything and I mean EVERYTHING!

Age and orientation. Why I was here? Have I been to the club before? How long I've been in Radiant Garden? Have I ever been arrested? Do I have any crazy exs or baby's mommas that she should know about? Do I go to school? Have I ever worked before? Any disturbing fetishes?

Some of her questions were really out there, but I played a good sport and answered them. Finally, she realized that I was losing it after the 800th question and hired me for being so patient with her.

She extended her hand out to me and shook it very professionally. "I'm Rikku, and I'll be your new, energetic boss." She had a very tight grip for a girl so small. "So Leon, we're mostly doing inventory right now so you can work here for like two hours. Tonight however, we're going to really put you to work."

"Doing what?" I was actually terrified to ask. She seemed like the mentally insane type.

"You'll be dancing in that!" She pointed towards one of several steel cages that surrounded the club. Oh, did I mention that this was a gay club? Yeah, I'm going to be working at a gay club. "So get your dancing shoes ready stud, its going to be a long night for you!"

What the hell did I get myself into?"

*~*

song "Public Affair" by Jessica Simpson. No, i dont like her. I just heard the song while i was writing the chapter. Lol, its catchy :)

In the next chapter, Leon (Squall) shall be dancing in a steel cage in butt floss or short shorts. not sure, but if you give me your suggestions I'll put the most popular one down. So in your reviews tell me if you want a thong or booty shorts for dear old squall.

Squall: *Glares at xeikm*

ME: HEHE, love you SQUALLLLLL! Look there's Cloud!

Squall: CLOUD! WHERE? WHERE?

ME: *RUNS!*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit longer then the last two, i believe so YAY! More for your view pleasure. Onto the voting score, the winner for Leon's sexy outfit is...Rikku why dont you announce it? P.S. the thong was up there becuase well, its a gay club. That's what the dancers were, lol. Well they were the shorts too. Mmmmm! HEHEHE. Rikku, announce the winner already woman!**

**Rikku: *holds up a pair of golden shorts* The winner is the booty shorts!**

**Leon: *grabs and goes to the dressing room and changes* I hate you all! But its better then the thong, I suppose. *comes out* So how do I look?**

**Cloud, Roxas, Zexion, Lexaeus, Axel, and Me: *nose bleed* SO HOTTTTT!**

**Rikku: *giggling* I'm such an evil bitch! Read and Review for more of my wild adventures.**

**Me: AMEN WOMAN!**

**Please Don't Stop the Music:**

Oh the humiliation!

I had to shake my ass in a steel cage, wearing booty short and not a damn thing else on my body. Not to mention I was covered in body glitter that just irritated the hell out of my skin. Why the Hell did I chose to work at a gay bar? I'm bi, not gay, but I would defiantly go gay for Cloud Strife.

Wait! NO!

What the hell am I saying?

Leave Cloud alone, he's obviously not interested in me.

Focus on the job, Leon! I most defiantly don't want to get my fine ass fired on my first day at the Gullwings. Sure, I seriously hated this stupid job, but pay was actually pretty damn good for being a go-go boy. I took in a deep breath and just kept on dancing in the cage with five other guys doing the same thing in theirs.

We were all suspended mid-air about one story up. All of our tights bodies sparkled from the strobe lights that reflected off our body glitter. Damn! Now these stupid shorts are turning into a thong. I hate these stupid, gold pants; they keep riding up my ass going somewhere that nothing but a finger or dick should go.

Again Leon, stop thinking like a perv!

Hyne, I pray that I'll get out of this cage soon. The guy who's supposed to take over "entertaining" the spectators, who weren't dancing, for me should be in soon. I hope. Let's see its about ten o'clock, I should be on break for like an hour then get back in the cages till about one then I could go home. Fucking shit, at least I'm getting a damn good workout out of this shitty job.

Rikku also said the guys tip after the boys' are done performing, so woo pay!

"Hey stud!" Well speaking of the blond haired she-devil of a boss. Rikku was outside the cage, leaning against the metal rail that was connected a pathway from my cage and the stairs where a bunch of guys were whistling at me. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Loads," I told her. I might as well kiss up to the boss. Maybe I'll get a promotion so I can just work at the bar. Dancing or better yet bartending will be a hell of a lot easier there then this cage. "I can do this forever."

Rikku started to giggle as she opened the cage for me. "Good because you've made it to permanent staff! Congratulations!" She helped me out of this nightmare, guiding me in the direction of the bar where I can get a well deserved drink. "Well the dancing portion of the evening is done for you, so take a break before your ass goes into shock."

Okay, now I officially love my boss! I didn't have to be told twice. I can finally rest for a bit, I was exhausted, and I just wanted to sit down forever. "Thanks boss." As we started to walk towards the bar, a few guys ran up to us and started to hand me Gil and a few even asked me to strip. Sure, most of them were my age. MOST. Three of the guys were well into their forties and one of them…well let's just say YIKES!

Rikku started to pat my back with her freshly manicured hands. "I suggest that you take the offer, Leon," she whispered to me. "You'll never regret it." Then that freakin psycho bitch smacked my already swore anus and walked off towards the bar where my drink was waiting me.

"I have some dignity left!" I didn't strip anymore then I already was for these guys, but I still took the money and ran.

"Sorry boys," said Rikku as I grabbed onto her hand. We finally made it to the bar and took a seat. I cannot tell you how good it feels to sit after dancing, in a cage, for TWO HOURS! This bitch is working me like an immigrant. Technically I was sense I was from Balamb, but it wasn't like I was poor or uneducated. I'm in fucking college and my dad runs the nation of Esthar for Hyne's sake. Rikku then caught my attention as she handed me a bottle of water from the bar. "You wont believe how many guys asked me about you and your ass. So if you must know that's why I'm keeping you. You're ass is good for my business."

"Thanks?" I took a long slug of my water before crumbling up and handing it to the cute bartender named Chad. There's always a Chad. "So does that mean I'll be getting a raise anytime soon?"

Rikku started to laugh at me. "Ask me again in a month _then _we'll talk."

I sighed. Better then not getting anything, I suppose.

Now onto the gay bar, The Gullwings. Ms. Rikku ran the place like a benevolent dictator if there was ever any. The place was apparently always packed with guys and some girls from all over Radiant Garden. Heck, people from Traverse Town and Twilight Town even took the hour drive here just because this place was the shit! Now, I never heard of it since Balamb was nearly two thousand miles away from Radiant Garden.

Ah, Balamb. What a beautiful, quite port-town. The weather was very Mediterranean with light a breeze that came in from the sea. They also had one of the best military colleges in the country, Balamb Garden, where they trained brave men and women to be SeeDs, the second highest class of military, only being inferior to SOILDER.

How did I wind up in Radiant Garden? Let's just say I fell from grace because of who I was may be a distraction for some of the men. Hell, it was my best friend, Zell, who ratted me out to the general there. I got kicked out of school so fast I didn't know what hit me, not to mention that bitch Rinoa broke up with me a day after finding out I was bisexual.

Fuck that slut.

I don't need her when I have Cloud.

Again with the Cloud, Leon? Get over it already.

I looked to my left for a brief second and saw a flash of blonde past by me. For a second, I stopped paying attention to everything and stopped breathing after seeing Cloud and another blonde, probably his brother, head towards the dance floor. Wait, Cloud dances?

"Leon!"

I stood at attention. "Yes ma'am!"

Rikku started to laugh. "Easy there soldier. Like I said before, you're on break." She then winked at me before pushing me away from the bar and my drink. "Go get him, Tiger! Oh! And when you get back, you're ass is working tables!"

* * *

)Cloud(

Roxas begged me to take him to the club, and not just any club, but the only gay club in all of Radiant Garden. I got screwed. I accidentally made the kid a deal that I would take him to the club when he got into high school. I just wasn't expecting him wanting to go so soon. Especially since this was his freshmen year, he should be all awkward and confused and hormonal like I was!

I really had to keep my eyes on him. All the guys here were grown, strong, and would love to take advantage of a virginal twink, especially one like Roxas. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a small frame screamed "come rape me" to these perverted, oversexed, drugged up bastards.

He knew better and stayed close to me at all times, thank Hyne. We headed over towards the main dance area where all the lights were flashing over sweaty bodies that were bumping against each other. Not to mention, all of the half naked men exposed in the cages and on the dance floor. IT WAS GREAT! I may be currently celibate, but I was fairly horny myself. This happens everytime I went to this stupid club.

"This place is crazy!" said Roxas. The brat started to dance with me not taking my eyes off of him, not even for a second.

"That's the Gullwings for you," I told him. "It's exactly how Ms. Rikku likes it."

Roxas spun back around with his eyeliner making his eyes stand out even more. Damn kid, I told him not to wear that. "A chick owns a gay bar? Now I've seen everything."

I started to laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. "This place is very different," I whispered to him. Then I glanced around the place to make sure I was still more distracting then Roxas. I could take care of myself, while my kid brother was a giant target for them. His jeans were way tighter then mine, but I made sure to wear my fishnet shirt, which showed off all of my muscles and he just wore a black vest that showed off his bony arms. I also made sure that my hair was nice and extra spiky for tonight, while his hair was flat and tamed thanks to lots of hairspray and gel.

"Can we actually dance now, Cloud? I'm tired of just standing around."

I moved my arms, grabbing his shoulder. "Stop pouting, you'll catch unnecessary attention." He nodded his head with me taking the lead.

We were trapped in a massive swarm of people who were also dancing like there was no tomorrow. Roxas was already moving to the techno beat before I could even blink. Although, he didn't look the part, my little bro was a natural born dancer, which if you thought about it made sense. His little hips swayed to the motion, while I was just starting to let myself go.

What can I say, the Strife men know how to dance.

We were still dancing around in our little circle when I opened my eyes to find a nearly nude Leon standing right next to me. I stopping moving, and quite possibly breathing, and just stared at this guy's gorgeous body. I thought I got a show last time, this was beyond that! He had a perfect tan, perfect abs, a sexy happy trail, and not to mention a tight ass and rather large bulge in the golden shorts he wore. Fucking this, Leon's fucking hot as hell!

Wait! No! NO! NO! No, naughty thoughts about Leon! Bad Cloud!

I finally found my tongue, which had gone all the way down to my stomach and used it to speak to the major hunk in front of me. "Leon? Why are you…naked?"

He kind of laughed as he stretched his arm to the back of his head. I got to see the little bush of hair growing in his armpit. Not too much hair, but just enough to make a boy melt in his pants. "I kind of work here now," he said, embarrassed. "I dance in the cages."

Roxas stopped dancing after seeing me stop. Then that bugger stood still after seeing Leon standing in front of me. "Whoa!" Hey! That's my line, genius. "Is that supposed to be Leon? Zack didn't say he was that hot!"

I glared at my little brother. "He put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Hehe." Roxas took several, careful steps back. "Aerith helped! It was Tifa's idea! Yuffie paid me twenty Gil! Look Axel!" He pointed towards a bundle of red spikes that were a couple feet/yards away from us that could be none other then pyro. "Bye Cloud! Nice meeting you, Leon!" He ran faster then when mom and dad busted him for sneaking out that one time with Demyx to go to a concert.

Leon crossed his arms over his chest and leaned towards me. "Your brother is very, very interesting. Sweet kid, but a little odd."

I sighed. "That's Roxas for you."

Leon smiled and held his hand out. "Wanna dance with me for a bit? Please?"

Without even thinking about it, I took it. "Sure."

* * *

)Roxas(

Got to find Axel before Cloud catches up and kills me! I hope Leon is putting his ass to good use and distracting my brother for me. Oh, did I mention that Leon has one fineeeeeeeeee ASS! You could bounce a quarter off that thing.

Wait! Roxas Anthony Strife, you already have a boyfriend. His name is Axel. That's right. Now I'm running towards my honey so that we can spend the rest of the night dancing together then go home and sleep.

I pushed my way through the crowd of gay men. Dear Hyne, I've never seen so many gay men in my entire life! There was every color of the gay rainbow, size, and shape that you could possibly imagine. I also got to see some dick for free.

Yay me!

I was just about to reach my beloved Axel when I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me against his or someone else's chest. I looked up to see a bald headed man with rather large muscles then a group of his friends circled around us.

"Hey Twinkie," said the man. "Want to party with a real man?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. I have to meet my boyfriend and my MUCH older brother. They're waiting for me over there." Please Cloud, Axel, Leon. HELP! I struggled to get away from the man's grip, but he just held onto me even more.

"Aw, come on baby. We can have a lot of fun together."

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Maybe I will if you let me fuck you."

Cloud was right! These guys are perverted psychos!

"Let the kid go!" We all turned around to see Axel standing there with a broken bottle in his hands. "Let my boyfriend go before I slice all of your throats open." He lifted up the broken bottle to emphasizes that he was serious. "Am I understood?" The men backed away and the one holding onto me, released me from his grip. I hurried up and ran towards him, throwing my arms around him. He held onto me too then we started to walk away from those freaks. "You okay?"

I nodded my head in his chest. "Thank you for rescuing me."

He started to chuckle. I couldn't see it, but I felt his chest move. "I went from being your kidnapper to your savior all in a couple of weeks."

"What a strange serious of events," I told him. I kissed his cheek and gave the broken bottle to the nearest server to dispose of. "Dance with me?"

Axel frenched me for a moment before puling himself away. "Anytime, my Bella."

* * *

)Zexion(

My voice was hoarse already from all the screaming I've been doing. Where am I? Well, I'm currently at the Radiant Garden and Twilight Town football game at Ansem Stadium in the lovely Radiant Garden. Home of the Mighty Gargoyles. I know, I know. Why the hell is an emo at a football game when he hates sports? I'm only here to support my favorite quarterback, #5, Lexaeus Stone. (Author's Note: I know, terribly unoriginal)

I actually managed to drag Demyx along with me for backup since he failed algebra and couldn't play with the marching band, but that was a big mistake. The air headed blonde wouldn't stop whining about everything. "Its cold, Zexy! My butt hurts from sitting on the bleachers. And these nachos are all soggy."

"Shut up Demyx!" I could barely yell at him, which came to much relief for him. He hated me yelling at him and I hated always having to hell at him all of the time.

We continued to watch the game, neither one of us knowing what the hell was going on until our side made a touchdown. We got up with the rest of the crowd and started to cheer with everybody else.

After another hour, the game was over. We won 48 to 14! Go us!

I waved Demyx off when his mom arrived at the parking lot to pick him up. He asked if I wanted a ride, but I told him that I was catching a ride with someone else. That was of course Lexaeus. I waited for the meat head by his car until all of the football players left the locker room, cheering their latest victory with the cheerleaders following close.

Lexaeus came out without a shirt on and embraced the brisk cold. The starry night and full moon reflected off of his muscles as I gazed upon him. Hyne, how loved to just stare at him. He carried all of his clothes with him so that he could wash them when he got him. If there was one thing that made me sure that he was gay, other then the sex, was that he hated that nasty smell that most 99% of straight guys loved.

"Hey Lex, you coming with us?" asked one of the players.

"Nah," said Lexaeus. "I'm going home to eat then sleep. I am fucking exhausted!"

Tidus waved his friend off. "Later captain!"

"Later boy." Lexaeus finally made it to his car and smiled at me. He threw his gym bag in his back seat then checked to see if the coast was clear before kissing me briefly. He pulled away and made sure that nobody else was there. "Did you see the game?"

I started to laugh, barely. I couldn't speak, remember? "Did you not hear me screaming like a fangirl?" He started to notice that my voice was gone and held the door open for me so I could get in. "You were incredible. Six touchdowns in a row!"

He smiled at me again before kissing my nose. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You are my good luck charm, after all." He closed the door and went to the other side so that we could get out of the stadium. "Oh, I want you to have something." He dug through the back seat, his bag, and pulled out a clean jersey with only minimal stink. I took it from him and examined it. It had the same purple and blue color as the school, Lex's name written on the front with his number as well. But what made me want to cry was on the back on top it said his name and lucky charm.

"Lexaeus." I was already balling my eyes out, my voice getting even hoarser. "I love it so much. Thank you." I kissed him softly with my salty tears running down my face.

He broke the kiss and brushed his hand against my cheek. "May I see you in it?" I slid the two sizes, too big jersey on. I pulled my hair out from the jersey and looked at Lexaeus as he greatly approved. He smiled at me, while he started his jeep. "You look radiant as always."

I blushed. "Thank you, Lexaeus. I really do love it."

"I know you do. That's why I had it made for you."

"I love you," I whispered, trying not to strain my voice further.

He turned his head towards me and leaned in to kiss me again. "I love you too, my dear."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: FINALLY! A new chapter. So im on spring break right now so i'm going to try and post more often. Also, I've decided that there will be about twenty five chapters, so this is number eigth so you can do that math. Also, in case I didn't mention it the story is named after the song "Beautiful Tragedy" by In This Moment. I love that song. Lastly this chapter contains masterbation. Find out who's pleasuring himself. LOL. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**"Your Body is a Wonderland"** by John Mayer** :**

)Lexaeus(

It sucked that I could only spend so little time with Ienzo. Practice has been so hectic lately since we made it to playoffs. We dominated all of Twilight Town's school, now we were moving onto Traverse Town, and if we make it to finals then we'll be playing against Hollow Bastion. Being the best team in Kingdom continent came at a price. My body hasn't been this sore since freshmen year and I felt like passing out everywhere I went, but I wasn't about to waste anytime I had with Ienzo. All the time I had with him was precious and sacred.

I was finally free from all my outside commitments and now I could dedicate myself to my beloved. So I had to fight through the sleep just for today. The lack of sleep would be worth it though because I would be with him.

Zexion managed to convince his parents to allow me the honor of taking him to spend the day at Destiny Islands. It was creepy how easily he had his parents wrapped around his little fingers. It's probably to the point where he could get away with murder. I wish that I could be so lucky. My parents are great, don't get me wrong, but they're just so controlling over my life that I feel like I'm still six.

The beautiful islands were only a three hour drive from Radiant Garden, off the coast. We were en route when I thought about what we were going to do. My plan was to spend the day with him at Paopu Island then head over to the main island for a nice dinner for two. Zexion loved the idea and gave me his approval, which was great because normally he would argue with me about it. No fighting with the crabby, emo makes Aeleus very happy and smitten.

Speaking of the angsty teen, my little lover put his head on my shoulder as he took a nap in my car. Oh how I wished I could nap too, but sadly I cannot. Why couldn't they have a real auto-pilot for cars yet? That would be so useful.

"I love you, Lex," mumbled out my love.

"Love you too, Zexy."

Oh how he hated being called Zexy, especially Sexy Zexy. I'll probably get chewed out for this later, but it was still worth it.

* * *

)Axel(

"Stop Axel!" Roxas was always screaming at me for something. Granted, I knew he hates it when I tickle him, Blondie's very ticklish, but he still didn't have to be so…vocal. Well except for in the bedroom, which we were currently in. "Keep this up and Cloud's going to hear us and castrate you."

I loved how terrified my Blondie was of his older brother. Hell, I had to admit I was too, Cloud would cut off my junk if he found out that I was in Roxas's room with his younger brother. Underneath those goods lucks, lean muscles, and gravity defying hair was a killer, he was most certainty no angel like everyone else thought.

Cloud could, and quite possibly would, kill someone if wronged. And I was almost certain that endangering Roxas's innocence was not a good way to win the brother over, but hey, that's just my opinion. I'd pity the fool who'd actually go through with it.

Oh wait, that's me.

The small blonde looked so cute with my body pinning him down on his bed. It was practically screamed the poster child of virginity and abstinence, or rape depending on how fucking psycho you were. I so looked forward to getting into his pants.

Wait! That sounded wrong. Of course, I just don't want to get into his pants. I care about his personality and heart and everything else about him and his life. This relationship wasn't just about sex. I really think I'm in love with Roxas Strife. Madly and deeply in love with the boy, and I mean boy.

I kissed his neck then moved so that I was beside him, no longer on top. "Fine, I suppose we shouldn't piss off your dear brother. To be honest, I'm absolutely amazed that he hasn't already barged in already." My hand took control of itself and it started to run through his messy, blonde hair. Not like I was one to talk with my crazy hair, but it was still messing and all over the place. It looked like a mini afro. "And here I was happy to just violate you."

He rolled his baby, blue eyes at me. "Remember that one chance I told you about? You're starting to blow it, and don't think just because you saved me from those old guys that I'm letting that one go. Besides, you're eighteen, I'm already being violated by your old ass." He crawled on top of me as he turned to face me. He pressed those pouty little lips against my lips for a second. "Yet here you are, still out of prison." The prison comment made him smirk at me as he tried to insult me with his logical manner.

Psht, like he could do that.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer towards me. Even though, we were already as close as two men could be with clothes on. "Well, you like my old ass," I told him, "boy toy." That last part was just for fun.

"I'm not a ho," he said.

"Course not." I kissed his lips with mine and brushed his messy head. "You're mean much more to me then that."

He sincerely smiled at me this time. "Thank you," he said. "I won't report you to the police…or Cloud."

"That's much appreciated," I told him. "So you think your brother is still asleep?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I didn't bother to answer him, with my words. I got back on top of him and began to attack him using my lips. Like I said before, I'm a lover not a fighter, but I would definitely fuck someone up if they mess with my Roxy. He wrapped his little body around my nearly bare body. What did I have on anyways? Oh yeah, t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Roxas had on the same thing. We lost our pants a long time ago.

We continued to kiss each other passionately with our hands running around each other's bodies. I needed to feel more. I had to feel his skin against mine. Then out of lust, I started to tug on his t-shirt and got not response of any kind out of him. That seriously needed to go. I practically ripped it off of him when I felt him punch my ribs, hard.

That wasn't what I was expecting. I let go of him, not wanting to get punched in the ribs a second time by him. I got off of him too and sat down on the tanned carpet just to be safe before attempting to open up a channel of communication. "What was that for?" I asked him. "I thought we were good."

"I can't do that," he said. "I can't do that. I can't sleep with you." He got off of his bed too and ran into his bathroom. Well that was plain weird, even for my standards. I wonder what's eating him.

Being the good boyfriend that I am, I got up off of my butt and attempted to consol my love of whatever issue that he had. I walked towards the door, checked the knob only to find that it was locked. Like I didn't see that one coming. I went towards his dresser and picked up a paperclip that he had on there for some unknown reason and used that to pick the lock.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was the poor interior decoration. Seriously, ducky wallpaper? Are we five? I shook that horrible image out of my head and saw Roxas sitting on the toilet. NO, he wasn't taking a dump. He was crying.

Why was he crying?"

I knelt over to him and kissed his skinny legs. "What's wrong babe?" I tried to get him uncurled from his little ball, but was having no luck with that. Maybe if I got Cloud in here. No, Cloud will fucking kill me if he knows I'm here. I'm on my own with this on. What could I do to fix him? "Roxy, come on. What's wrong?"

"I just can't have sex with you."

"Is that all?" I asked. "I wasn't trying to have sex with you."

He lifted his head up from his little ball of a sanctuary that he had going on. "Really because that's how your actions make me feel like you only want sex from me. And I just can't do that with anyone, possibly ever."

Why does everyone think I only want sex from them? It's very annoying sometimes when I'm trying to be nice just for the sake of being nice. "I would like very much to have sex with you," I told him, "I'm not going to lie about that. However, this relationship isn't just about sex." He continued to look at me and I reached my hand forward to touch his face. "I love you, Roxas. I really love you."

A single tear drifted out from his eyes as he let himself loose. He was no longer curled up into the fetal position so I took advantage of this and got him up, sitting him on my lap. I still held onto his face and kissed him very softly. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel."

Now we're getting somewhere. He loves me too now, I've gone from stalker to lover in a month. That has to got to be some kind of record. "I'm glad you do." I grabbed onto his right hand and kissed it. "Now why can't you ever have sex?"

He shook his head at me. "I can't tell you. At least, not yet it's too soon, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

He continued to shake his head and finally turned away from me. What are you hiding, Roxas Strife? I just wanted to pry that information out of his head, but I know that's probably the wrong thing to do.

I felt a hand crawl up my knee, gripping onto it. "You know," he started to say, "I always imagined for my first time that there would be rose petals on the bed." Could be anymore old school about this? I should probably shut up since he's telling me his first time fantasy and take some mental notes. This might come handy for the future. "He would carry me to bed, we'd start to undress each other, and then we'd finally make love under the covers." He closed his eyes so that I couldn't see him, but I figured he was just getting a mental image of this. I would who he was fantasying about. "He would tell me that he loved me every second before we'd finish then I'd fall asleep in his arms, telling him that I loved him too."

I smiled at him, still holding onto his hand. "That's a very virginal fantasy."

"Don't make fun of it."

"I'm not," I told him. "I think that's what everyone imagines for their first time, but most of us don't get it though."

He nodded his head at leaned it against my shoulder. "That's true." He sounded as if he were speaking from personal experience. Wait, he told me he was a virgin. He couldn't be lying to me? Nah! Cloud or one of his little friends probably told him about theirs or something like that.

I held onto him and kissed his forehead. "But maybe I could make that happen for you?" I just threw that out there without even thinking about it. Could I keep such a big promise to Roxas? What if something like happened? Do I really want to carry such a responsibility on my shoulders? I am very irresponsible after all. This probably wasn't the brightest idea ever.

But then I saw his eyes, those damn blue eyes that made me melt. He crawled against my chest making me feel like I didn't feel anything on. He was just so close to me that I felt completely naked and vulnerable to him. I felt him stare into my soul that. "If I trust you with me…would you really do that for me?"

"I would. I promise."

What the hell did I just get myself into?

All for love, I suppose.

* * *

)Cloud(

It was the weekend once more! I thought that it would never come. I would like to thank all that was good in this world for my freedom. Free from school for two days and for once I had no homework, which made this even better. Now, I can hang around my house in my boxers and not care about who might see me.

Except for maybe Leon. I would care if he saw me. I would probably blush or trip or lose my clothes in some freak accident or a combination of all of the above. What the fuck is going on in my head?

So strange how one little dance made me feel strange urges for the guy. He was a total hottie, don't get me wrong. Leon had a great body, he was incredibly sweet, smart, he could cook real food, and he had a potentially huge package. Not to mention, he wasn't a jerk like all those other guys I dated.

Well at least, he wasn't like that monster.

Man, I am obsessed with Squall Leonhart, or Leon as he preferred.

My thoughts already fluttered out of my control as I continued to think about Leon. Leon, Leon, Leon. What a man. A God of Men. He is just so perfect in everyway that I just couldn't compete with him.

I wonder what it would be like to hook up with him.

"Oh Hyne," I gasped out.

Involuntarily, sort of, my hands were trailing down my chest. I brushed against my pecs, down my abs, past my belly button, and almost went inside my boxers. There was a slight chill running up and down my spine that just made me feel so good. This was so wrong to be thinking of Leon right now, but it felt so good.

I pretended that I could feel his lips brushing against my skin. My hands became his lips as I explored every inch of my body. Then his hand would slip inside my underwear, revealing what was growing, while the other would reach for my back door. Fingers would start to violate my ass as they went in deeper and deeper till they brushed up against my prostate. I felt my entire body tense up at once when his fingers continued to probe up there.

"Ah."

My growing member reached its maximum length, which was quite an impressive size. Not huge, but I wasn't exactly average if might say. It felt like it was about to burst. I just had to satisfy my needs or rather my dream Leon needed to. His lips would start to suck on my dick, while his tongue would lick it. Chills kept going up and down my spine as his fingers would be working together to beg for my release.

Even though the chill was driving me crazy, I kept on pushing my limits. I pushed way deeper into my hole and stroked my dick faster, still imaging Leon was here. This felt so god, but would I knew I was about to hit my peak soon, so I had to work harder. My heartbeat started to quicken, my ass clenched, and my seed began to spill all over my bare chest.

"Ugh…AH!"

I felt so much better , but shit now I had to clean myself up. I suppose its time to get out of bed.

* * *

)Zexion(

"I'm not wearing that."

"Please Zexion," begged Lexaeus, "for me?" He held up my old swim team uniform from last year. I can't believe that he actually thought I was going to wear that. Last summer, I swore to Hyne that I would never wear that thing again. In fact, I thought I burned that in my backyard. "Come on, Ienzo, please wear it, and I'll love you forever." He lowered himself down a foot so that we were equal hit and kissed me. "And ever."

I sighed at him. I had lost this round. "Fine." I snatched the swimsuit from him and went behind a rock to change. He's so lucky we're the only ones here otherwise I'd be pissed off and he'd be dead. Well, I was still pissed off, but I couldn't resist that smile of his or that hunky body.

"You done yet?" He tried to peer over the boulder, but I threw my towel at his face so that he couldn't see shit. "Come on babe," he said, "you have nothing I haven't already seen."

I finished taking off my clothes and putting on the swimsuit then wrapped a towel around my small waist. I hated being so skinny, although it came in handy in some situations like teasing Lexaeus. "Your point? I don't care if you saw. I still don't want you to see me changing into this."

He wrapped his arms around me. "You win this time, my love, but I shall win the war." He kissed my cheek then snatched my towel and pulled it off of me. "Oops!" Now I was the closest to being naked that I've ever been in a long time. There was nothing on my body except what little body hair I had, which wasn't much, and blue Speedo. My hot, but soon to be dead, boyfriend continued to hold onto me while I was plotting his death. "I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too."

ASSHOLE!

* * *

Swimming was fun. The waves weren't too strong so I didn't get swept away, never to be found again. That's always a good thing. We splashed around the water for about an hour before we got tired and decided to relax for a bit.

Lexaeus had me wrapped around his body, while we rested out in the Sun after our fun dip in the ocean. We stayed close together and I kissed Lex's salty, wet chest. Salt water never tasted so good. He smiled at me from his spot on the sand.

"You're getting good at teasing me," he said.

I kept kissing his chest then went up to kiss his lips. "I thought you liked it?"

He chuckled at me and grabbed my ass. What was up with him and grabbing my ass? Oh wait, that's a good thing. "I like it, but I'm more of a straight forward kind of guy. I really only do it for you."

I rolled my eyes at him and sat o his lap. "You're such a man whore."

"I love you too." He picked his torso up and kissed me. Our salty, Sun dried lips meshing against each other until I finally got off of him. The wheels in my head turned as a fun little thought popped up. I saw him reach out towards me, but I jumped out of his way, going back towards the water. "Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked with my hands on the inside of my Speedo. I slowly lowered it until he saw my pubic hair and stopped there. "Care for a dip?" I pulled the rest of it down and stepped out of my Speedo, standing there completely naked. Honestly, I have no fucking clue where this sudden spark of courage came from, but it was pretty fun.

Lexaeus stared up and down at me. I knew he was probably taking several mental photographs because he knew that he probably would never see me do this again. Finally, he was able to get rid of his shock and pulled down his swim trunks. I love seeing this man naked.

I started to run for the water with the football player chasing behind me. Just as I was starting to get deeper , he finally caught up and grabbed onto me. Looks like the real fun can begin now.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: GAH! I feel like I messed up on the AkuRoku bit, but you guys will be the judges of that. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

"**Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance:**

)Cloud(

"It's almost Cloud's birthday!" shouted Yuffie on the front steps of Radiant Garden High School. "Five more days! Five more days!" So much for being a great ninja, this girl couldn't keep her mouth quite for five seconds. It was getting to the point where I couldn't take her with me anywhere.

Then again, school is a different story. It's public ground.

Back to my hellish reality, it was Monday again folks, which meant school and no more Cloud happy time. I enjoyed my happy time. I got to walk around in my underwear and not give a damn about what anyone said or thought or anything! Total freedom, but I couldn't do that because I have to go to school.

Damn school!

Yuffie grabbed onto my arm, still singing and dancing down the hallway of the school. Could this little ninja be anymore embarrassing to be around? Sure, I love her to death, in a brotherly way, but oh my Hyne there were days I wanted to strangle her.

"Five more days until Cloud's ass is legal!" she shouted for everyone and their mother to hear.

"Calm down, Yuffie!" said Aerith, who just arrived to school with Tifa following behind her. Thank Hyne for Aerith! She would save me from this crazy girl. She was a good mom! Not one of those evil ones that you see on TV. My dear Aerith, immediately took Yuffie off my hands. "Leave Cloudy alone now before he gets grumpy and tries to kill us, again. We don't want a repeat of last year."

Tifa and I laughed remember that little tragedy. It involved me losing one of my eyebrows, Yuffie tied up to a flag pole, Zack having to wax off all of his leg hair, Tifa's bra on the front lawn of the high school, and Aerith's flower bed completely destroyed. Man, my last birthday was a lot of fun. We got away with some crazy, ass shit that day that we never imagined possible.

Junior year will always be my most interesting year of high school, despite the Sephiroth incident and the loss of my parents. I'll never forget that year no matter how hard I try or what I do to keep myself distracted from my true memories.

I felt Tifa grab a hold of my arm, smiling at me, very politely. "So how was your weekend?" asked Tifa.

"Fun," I said, "I took Roxas to a gay club." There was no way in hell that I was telling them about the sexy dance I did with Leon. That was a secret I was going to be keeping for a long time!

"The Gullwings?" asked Yuffie. "I haven't gone in a while! I miss hanging out with Ms. Rikku, she's so cool!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Not to mention you two act exactly alike."

Yuffie stomped her foot on the ground and attempted to scratch Tifa's eyes out with her "ninja" skills. "What's that supposed to mean! What's wrong with me being me?" Aerith had to restrain her before she could do anything that would end up getting Tifa to finally knock some sense into our little ninja.

"Cat fight!" Zack walked into the scene with a dollar bill in his hands. "I have my money on Yuffie! She's a little firecracker."

Yuffie was now trying to beat up our muscular, ex football player, while Tifa only stared at him with her arms crossed over her…chest. No, but in all seriousness Tifa might want to consider breast reductions because DAMN, those things probably needed its own life insurance. She probably had to have her bras custom made for her because I don't think it's natural for a woman's chest to be that big.

Wait, why am I talking about her breasts in the first place? I'm gay! I suck dick and I get fucked up the ass by dick. I love dick!

Okay, now with that life crisis averted I can get back to watching Yuffie try to kill Zack.

Tifa and I shook our heads at the two. They were always going at it for some unknown reason that only their empty minds could possibly understand. In fact, we were about to ditch them and Aerith when we saw our star quarterback walking towards our little family feud. "Why is Yuffie trying to kill Zack?" asked Lexaeus.

I started to smile and shrug my shoulders, my backpack slid halfway down my back. I quickly readjusted myself, while keeping my cool. What? So I have a thing for Lex, big deal. Who doesn't? I've only known him and had a crush on him since like junior high, but I've moved on to a more realistic venture that is the lovely and sexy Squall "Leon" Leonhart.

"Zack said something stupid," said Tifa, "so same old same old."

The football player nodded his head, understand our situation. "I get it now," he said.

A quick flashback to junior high, we all used to hang out with Lexaeus back then. He was cool with us and we were cool with him. We got along, partied at each other's house, and got into trouble together, especially him, Zack, and I. The three of us got into loads of trouble. But then Lex started to focus all of his attention on football and drifted away from us in the meantime, we kind of got back together when Zack was in football until this year. It wasn't the same though.

Lexaeus turned his head towards Tifa and I, well more of me. He noticed Tifa and her some what revealing shirt, but ignored her to make me wonder. "So your birthday is on Friday, right?" he asked me.

"You remembered?"

"Of course," said Lex. "Sorry I kind of ditched ya'll for the past few years."

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "It happens to the best of us." She then punched the guy's shoulder, HARD! "So you're going to be there right? We're going to have a party for Cloud at his house." One thing you need to know about Tifa is that she's fucking tough! And I mean TOUGH. She can beat the crap out of half the football team and even tried to join, but the school district refused to allow her on the team and she didn't feel like making a lawsuit out of it so she gave up. To her playing with the guys wasn't worth that hassle it would bring her, not to mention it would only do more harm then good.

Lexaeus rubbed the sore spot that Tifa hit him on. I knew he would defiantly be feeling that one later. I always did after she hit me. "Sure," he said, hurt from her punch. "You're still living at the same house?" he asked.

"Same one," I told him.

He nodded his head and started to wave us off. "Well I guess I'll see you Friday night then."

"I'll get Zack to give you all the details later!" said Tifa.

"Great!"

We turned back around to check up on the others when we saw the most disturbing sight. Aerith was leaning against the lockers like a badass, while Yuffie was…eating Zack's fist and he was pulling out her braids. I looked at Tifa, Tifa looked at me, then we looked at Aerith, Aerith looked at us, and we all started to laugh. How the hell do I wind up in these situations? Do I have a big sign on my forehead that says freak magnet?

Whatever the case was, the bell rang dismissing everyone to class. Zack and Yuffie were still going at it, while the rest of us ditched their stupid asses.

My friends are idiots, but I love them to death.

* * *

)Zexion(

I hate school! I hate school! I hate school!

I know that I'm only repeating myself over and over again, but I'm stressing my point. I hate this hellhole and almost everyone in it with the exception of a small few. Adjusting my glasses to fit my face, I made my way inside the school. Yes, I wear glasses sometimes, but only when I was out of contacts.

Mondays were always a troublesome day for me. Shaking off the weekend blues, getting the sand out of my eyes, and making sure I had all my homework done before that class. Not to mention, I was always late to my health class with Jecht. The stupid, bum of a teacher hated but respected me at the same time, I felt the same about his lazy ass.

Now here I was stumbling down the halls, going to first period, late for class. Aeleus couldn't give me a ride today and my parents were off at Timber or the Land of Dragons or Midgar. Hell, I don't even fucking know where my parents are half the time. I just know that I have the house to myself.

I hate to admit this, but I sometimes envied Aeleus and his parents.

Sure, they smothered him half to death and were always on his case, but at least they were there for him. They cared about him. What can I say about my parents? Fuck, Aeleus's parents were more of parents to me then my own. Mrs. Stone was a kind-hearted woman with a round figure, but she was a true mother in every sense of the word. She even had a room set up for me to use whenever my parents were away for a longtime or if I just wanted to spend the night. Mr. Stone, well, he was just a funny guy and an interesting drunk. We always laughed at him as he stumbled around the house.

Let's see Room 108, I was close to my health classroom now. I just had to make it to the end of the hall and I would be there. Sure, Jecht would chew me out for a few minuets, but he'd get over it and not count me tardy. I made sure that I had his donut in my bag that way he would get off my case when I felt myself bump into a body.

I landed on the ground with my bag flying across the hall, against the lockers. My glasses fell off my face and I saw them slide against someone's shoe. Just as I was about to reach out to pick them up, someone else handed them to me, probably the owner of the shoe. I took my glasses back and put them on my face. Now that I could see again, I looked up to see who it was I ran into. It just had to be him: yellow eyes, silver hair, tanned skin, and a strong body.

SHIT! Why did it have to be him?

Xemnas was standing over me with a cocky grin on his face. If there was one thing I hated more then school, it was Xemnas! This bastard was the cruelest of all the sadistic son of a bitch that I've ever had the displeasure of meeting.

How did I know this? Well, I used to be in his Organization back in elementary/junior high, or at least that's what he called us. He was our "superior" and his temper was what led to the self-destruction of the Organization. I still don't understand the purpose of the Organization I think it was something Xemnas made up to make us seem cool, but I was in it anyways and so was Aeleus. We weren't the only ones though, there were seven of us in total: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, me, and Saix. Even though I was the youngest one, I was still ranked number six if that was anything special.

But why did I have to run into him? WHY!

"Hello there, Zexion," said Xemnas.

I completely ignored him, got back up on my feet, grabbed my bag, and tried to run my way to class. Even since the Organization disbanded, I made it my mission in life to avoid Xemnas in every way possible. Sure it was more of a challenge because of him being in the team with Lexaeus, but I was trying. I probably made it two feet before I felt Xemnas grab a hold of my skinny arms. Damn these arms!

"Where are you going?" asked Xemnas. "For one so fond of pleasantries that was awfully rude of you. I haven't talked to you in such a long time, my little schemer." He pulled me closer towards him and stared down at me. I tried not to look into his eyes because they scared me half to death! I hated looking at him.

"Hello Xemnas," I slowly spoke. "How are you?"

He smirked down at me and slowly began to release me. "I've been fine. How are things between you and the hero?" I gulped, I hope he wasn't hinting that he knew of anything that was going on between us. Then again he could just be remembering how close we were back in the Organization days. Lexaeus was always very protective of me, especially from the other members. I couldn't count the number of times he saved me from them.

"We keep in touch," was all I could say. "Have you talked to the others?"

"Xigbar is difficult and so are you, but I keep in touch with the others as well."

"That's good," I mumbled as I held onto my bag. "I have to get to class though. I'm really late now."

Xemnas nodded his head and brushed me off. "Run off then, little schemer. I wouldn't want you to get into anymore trouble for talking to me."

I felt a chill run down my spin and began to walk back to class. "Good day, Xemnas."

I hated this man!

* * *

Jecht chewed me out for a while, but he got over it as soon as I gave him the bear claw. In fact, he completely ignored me for the rest of the period and began to verbally abuse Axel and Larxene in the back of the class. I felt bad about getting Roxas's boyfriend in trouble, but he said that it was find. He enjoyed watching Axel getting yelled at too.

Class ended fairly quickly by the time I got there. I said my goodbyes to Roxas, Demyx, and Naminé since I had pre-calculus next. Even though I took freshman and sophomore math during junior high, I went to summer school to pick up my junior math course and freshman science. What can I say, I'm an overachiever. Plus, I wanted to graduate early so I could get to work on my degree.

I want to be a forensic scientist.

I was pretty excited to go to class today since we were getting our scores back from out last test. I thought I did pretty well, but I know that I have room to improve.

By the time I got to class, I was the only one there, not even Mr. Kramer was there yet. That was very odd. Normally, I wasn't this early. I guess I was running to class a little faster then I thought. Just as I was about to sit down, my second least favorite person showed up.

Marluxia.

I actually forgot that the pink haired freak was in this class. He always sit so far in the back that I never saw him or bumped into him as we exited class. That was one good thing, but I was currently all alone with him with no one else coming into class in sight. It figures. Does Hyne hate me or did I wrong some higher power today? I looked up from my desk and found Marluxia sitting in the empty desk next to me.

DAMN!

"Good morning," said Marluxia.

I turned, glaring at him. "Hello."

He smiled at me as he moved his desk a few inches closer to me. "I'm guessing the little emo woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." I hated when people did that. What just because I wasn't all happy and cheery all of the time I had to be called emo? Fuck you douche bag!

He pulled onto one of my lose belts, my pink one with stars all over it. I could see his little eyes examining it and I swear that he was already undressing me with his eyes. So far, I really didn't like this guy. I wish I could sick Lexaeus on him, but I can't.

"Nice belt," he told me before brushing his hands against my t-shirt. "I like your shirt too."

"Touch me again and I'm going to shove my ruler so far up your ass you won't be able to sit for a month," I warned him.

Marluxia winked at me as his face hovered over mine. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm a top and I don't get my ass fucked by anyone. However, if you really want then maybe I could give you a try." I struck a pair of scissors on his desk, making a nice little ringing sound. He looked at me then back at the scissors and finally at me. "Okay then."

So far he abandoned all attempts to molest me, which was good. Roxas may be into that shit, but I wasn't. Besides, I already had Lexaeus and I loved him. Why would I allow myself to be touched by some pink haired freak?

)Axel(

I convinced Roxy to ditch his study hall to come hang out with me and my buddies. It amazed me at how paranoid this kid was, he actually believed that the school cares if you ditch. That's the one class that you can without getting into trouble. They don't even take attendance in there.

It was pretty funny though, I practically had to drag Roxas out of the building by his pretty blonde hair.

"Axel! Let me go!" cried Roxy.

"No way babe, my friends want to corrupt you," I told him.

He shook his head. "You realize Cloud would kill all of them if they even tried."

I gulped. I forgot about dear old Cloud for a moment. "That is true," I said, "but that's okay. We'll die having fun at least." Roxas kept on trying to fight me, but my grip tight enough so he would never be able to escape! Haha, I'm such an evil bastard child.

Literally, I was a bastard child. Never met my dad, mom wasn't around that much, and my brother, Reno, well Reno was Reno. I couldn't really speak for my brother because he was an interesting character, even more so then me.

Roxas finally gave up fighting me and let me drag him outside to where my friends were hanging out. The usual crew would be there including Riku's new plaything, which just happened to be his cousin! Can we say soap opera folks inside my head? I think so!

I held the door open for my little Roxy. We climbed down the steps and ran off towards our usual hang out. By the time we got there, everyone else was already there waiting for us to show up. Yeah, I had a big tendency to be late to everything, except if it involved my little Roxy! I would never be late when it comes to my Roxas. Ha ha!

Luxord started to applaud our arrival for some reason or another. I don't know what the gambler's problem is he's just a weirdo.

"Why you clapping freak?" I asked him as we took a seat on the stone steps.

Xigbar started to pat my back. Why was he patting my back? "We didn't think you were serious about snagging Roxas."

"I win the bet," said Larxene, claming her prize from Luxord. Those bastards were serious about the bet! They actually put money on Roxas and me hooking up. Fucking assholes!

Roxas tugged on my shirt. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"And he swears!" added Xigbar. "He's perfect for you."

I smacked patchy the pirate with the back of my hand. "Fuck you, Xigbar!" I snapped at him. I returned to reality and wrapped my arm around Roxas. "These idiots place a bet on whether or not I had a chance with you."

"And these are your friends?"

"Yup!" I said, excitedly. "They're my best friends." I pulled him closer towards me and held onto him, protecting me from the other idiots. There was no way I was going to let my weird ass friends scare him anymore.

Then Riku arrived with his new pet wrapped around his arms. A cute little brunette with blue eyes a tad darker then Roxas's were. The kid looked so similar to my Roxy that they could be twins, instead of cousins.

"Hey dudes!" said Riku. He pointed at the boy that he had around his arms and showed him off like he was a trophy. "This is Sora."

"Hey Roxas," said Sora, faking a smile.

"Hi," mumbled Roxas as he went back to ignoring his cousin. I forgot that those two really didn't get along.

Luxord started to laugh and held his hand out in front of everyone. "Pay up losers."

"Son of a bitch," mumbled Larxene, pulling out cash from her…bra! Xigbar was acting the same as he pulled out his wallet and threw it at the shaved blonde.

Marluxia ignored us as we continued to joke around. Pinky looked like he was still licking his wounds after being rejected by Roxy's friend. I didn't blame the kid though, Pinky was a total freak in the sheets not that I would know. Okay, I did hook up with him like once, but it meant nothing between either one of us, there happy!

So fuck all of my friends and their stupidness, I felt like snuggling up to Roxas right now. Which is exactly what I was going to do! I wrapped my long arms around his little body, pulling him even closer towards me. Roxas looked up to me with those big, baby blues of his and responded to my hug by nuzzling his head against my chest. Dear Hyne, this kid knew exactly how to turn me on.

Damnit! I can't have sex with him though. He won't put out. Again, I'm not a sex craved monster; its just that I haven't gotten some in a few months and little Axel (not that little) needed some lovin from the sexy Roxas.

I found myself surprised to see Roxy crawling up onto my lap like a kitten. He then closed his eyes, sighing so cutely that it just made me want to tackle him! Hyne, I love this kid! Who needs sex when you have such an adorable creature taking a nap right on top of you?

"I love you, Axel," whispered so that only I could hear.

I kissed his forehead. "Love you too, babe."

"AWWWWW!" shouted Larxene. Damn that bitch for ruining a moment. "Axel's in love with Blondie!" Without even realizing it, I punched the bitch in the boob. That was so fucking cool! I punched Larxene in the boob! "Fucking asshole!" she shrieked, holding onto her bruised tit. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I flicked her of then went back to stroking my Roxy's hair. What pretty hair my little boyfriend has. I could just pet it all the time.

* * *

The next chapter will be Cloud's birthday! In Yuffie's words, "Cloud's ass will be legal!" And just to give you all a few hints, a lot of shit is going to happen involving WATER. Hehe, wink wink. See what happens!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: CRAZY CHAPTER! There's a lot of stuff going on during Cloud's birthday. I hope you all like it. Lot more AkuRoku in this chapter and the much awaited Cleon scene that I'm sure that you've all be dieing for. So read and review! P.S. the chapter is named after a song by one of my favorite bands! ALL TIME LOW! I love them. I saw them live and OMFG! I was like fainting, they're just so hot! When they took their shirts off it made this gay boy very happy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

"**Poppin' Champagne" by All Time Low:**

)Cloud(

Let me tell you about my past experiences with my birthday, in fact I can sum it all up in two words. IT SUCKED! I hated my birthday. I can easily say that it's the worst day of my life. Even though my friends try hard to make it better, but that usually happens during the weekend. So the weekend of my birthday is awesome, but the actually day itself is crappy. For the first time in years, my birthday was on a Saturday so I actually had a high hopes for it this year.

Boy, did I just jinx it.

When I got up early that morning to get my house ready since we were having the party here, I got the shock of my life. Just as I was finishing up straightening up the living room and kitchen a bit the telephone began to ring. I ran to the other side of the living room and checked the caller ID.

It was my Uncle Auron.

I might as well pick up a bottle of liquor and take a swig because I was in for a hell of a talk with my uncle. There wasn't exactly anything new about that. Uncle Auron could drive a nun to drink.

"You can do it, Cloud," I said to myself. I picked up the phone and pushed talk. "Hello Uncle Auron. How are you today?"

"Hello nephew," said the old man. "I'm doing fine. Happy birthday, Cloud."

I smiled a little. "Thanks uncle." The compliments were out of the way, no here comes the drama. "So is there something I could do for you?"

"No, actually there's something I have to tell you," he said a very serious tone.

I sat down on the couch, bracing myself for impact. Auron's words were deadly and could kill Hyne, himself. "What would that be, uncle?"

He sighed over the receiver. "I'm sorry to tell you this Cloud, but I'm going to have to cut you and Roxas off."

There's the bomb. "What do you mean you're cutting us off?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't afford to keep up with you two anymore. My business isn't doing as well and I have to send you cousins to school. I'm sorry Cloud, but I have to take care of my family first before I take care of you and your brother."

Don't cry Cloud, don't cry! Take a deep breath. BREATHE! "So what's going to happen to us? Our parents' life insurance was pretty much eaten up to keep us in the house, and pay for Roxas's hospital bills and college fund. What now?"

"Well you're eighteen now Cloud, so the best I can say for now is that you get a job. Or you can rent out your parents' room and guest room. That should make you couple of hundred bucks right there."

"But it's not going to be enough," I told him. "We can't just be expected to live like that. Not in Radiant Garden."

"I'm sorry Cloud…but there's nothing else I can do. Maybe if things get better at work then I can help to support you guys, but until then you two are on your own. I'm sorry Cloud."

I clenched onto the phone with everything in me. I could hear the phone crack under the pressure I was putting on it. "It's like you said," I said half in tears, "you have to take care of your family first." I hung the phone up and slammed it back into the charger. I then completely unhook the phone and smashed it against the wall, watching it smash into pieces.

I got up from the couch and walked into the garage to get a broom.

Thinking to myself the entire time, I just had to make it through the day. If I can survive today with a fake smile then I would feel like I had succeeded at something. I just have to make it through today. Today is supposed to be a good day, I'm an adult now. I can vote, go to clubs legally, and drive without being hassled by the police. I'm on the same playing field as Aerith, Zack, and Tifa. I also don't have to worry about getting Leon arrested for messing around with a minor.

I just…I just didn't expect to have to face adult issues so fast.

I didn't think I would have to grow up this fast.

I thought I would have more time.

Why Hyne? I just turned eighteen a few hours ago. How can I be expected to take care of myself and Roxas?

How am I going to survive the day?

I finished sweeping up the mess I made before I completely collapsed onto the ground, in tears. I hate my birthday so much.

Mom…dad…I wish you were still here.

* * *

Yuffie and Aerith showed up around ten o'clock that morning. They came in extra early to help me set up the house for the party. I finished crying and falling apart long enough to put on a strong face for my friends and Roxas.

Speaking of the blonde, he begged me to allow his friends and Axel to come, not so much his friends. I like his friends; they're good kids, but Axel. That's a different story.

Aerith finished putting up balloons and streamers in the house, while Yuffie set up the backyard for outdoor part of the day. I was in charge of staying out of there way and just relaxing before the big day. Or so I thought until I got Auron's phone call. I knew I shouldn't have answered it. I should've just ignored it and called him back tomorrow, but now his words plagued my mind. We're cut off and now I have to take a teenager all by myself.

Roxas came down the stairs with my keys in his hands, looking all emo like he usually did. What reason did he have acting all emo? He wasn't the one who just got told that he's now responsible for the household. Fucking brat.

"Take me to go pick up the guys," he said.

"Good idea," said Aerith. She left the dining room table alone, which was covered by little kid plates and cups. The theme of the party was my fleeting childhood, so we're celebrating the end of me being a kid with one final celebration. How tragically ironic that we're celebrating the end of my childhood the same day that Auron cuts me off.

Too bad I wasn't twenty-one then I could drink my sorrows away.

Aerith sat down beside me on the couch and placed her hand on my leg. "Are you okay, Cloud? You seem…different."

I sighed then gave her my fake smile. "I'm fine."

She nodded her head, obviously not convinced. She then got back on her feet and went over towards Roxas. "Take him to get the others so that Yuffie and I can finish getting everything ready before the afternoon."

I got up from the couch and took the keys away from Roxas. "Alright. Let's go brat."

Roxas rolled his eyes at me. "Love you too."

* * *

)Roxas(

Cloud picked everyone up from their houses. We pilled Naminé, Demyx, and Zexion into the car and made our way back home.

We got home about an hour later to find the house covered with blues, 18s, and gay pride flags in every type of form imaginable. Cloud fought his way through the balloons and streamers to the backyard where he heard music blasting from. He was completely unaware of what we had planned.

I nodded at Demyx, who nodded back. We slowly began to tip toe are way towards Cloud as he was beginning to open the backdoor. As soon as he opened the door and let the knob go, Demyx and I pushed Cloud out and slammed the door. We made sure to lock it and about ten seconds later we heard it.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY CLOUD!"

We looked out the window to find Zack, Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie wearing swim suits and holding water guns. Demyx began to laugh just as Zexion and Naminé began to peer through the window. Zack gave the girls the signal and they all held up their guns. They began to shoot at Cloud, who stood there screaming at the top of his lungs. We were laughing our heads off as Cloud was covered in head to toe with water.

"ROXAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Cloud.

"Oops," I said softly. I went upstairs to change into my swim trunks, while Zexion and Demyx followed behind me and Naminé went outside.

"That was pretty good," said Demyx. "Cloud's so going to kill you though."

Zexion agreed with him. "Does he know about you inviting Axel?"

"I already let him know," I said to them as we walked into my bedroom. The guys began to strip down since they wore their trunks underneath their clothes. I went through one of my drawers and pulled out a pair of light-blue swim trunks before I started to take my clothes off too.

Demyx practically jumped out of his clothes since he loved being naked and wet. Wow, that was too much information even for my head. I knew this from personal experience when I spend the night Demyx's house once. Let's just say he loved long showers then jumping into bed with no clothes on after that. I don't need to go into further detail then that because it was too much of traumatizing experience for me.

Zexion was standing in his trunks and covered his chest with his arms. He hovered his way towards me asking to borrow a t-shirt. I pulled out an old, sleep shirt and handed it to him since he was so self-conscious about his naked self. At least Zexion wasn't a total exhibitionist like Demyx was.

So now that we were all dressed down, we ran down the stairs to my backyard for Cloud's party. But! I made sure I had Cloud's present with me before I went down the stairs. I wrapped it up in a pretty bag.

Once outside, I saw a very, wet Cloud in his boxers. He wrapped his hands around me like if he wanted to strangle me. We looked at each other for a really long time before he finally let me go. He was now hugging me. "That was pretty good," he said, "but if you ever do that again I'll kill you."

I started to laugh. "Happy birthday Cloud!" I handed him his bag with a smile on my face. "Hope you like it."

Cloud smiled at me and took his present. "Thanks Rox." He opened the bag and pulled his gift out. In his hands was drawing I did of his head. I made sure I had everything about Cloud done perfectly: his generic scold, his spikes, and his facial structure. I framed it with a nice frame too so that it would be safe from time. He laughed at it. What the hell? Why was he laughing at the gift I made for him?

I growled at him. "Ass."

"It's not like that," said Cloud. "I love it. Thanks Rox."

"HEY PARTY PEOPLE!" We both turned around to find Axel hopping over the fence in his swim trunks with case of coke in his hands. "Happy birthday Cloud!" He placed the case next to the ice chest that we had outside and shook hands with my brother before grabbing onto my hand. "Hey babe."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he put my gift back into its bag and placed it on the small, outdoor table. "Axel." He practically growled my boyfriend's name at us. He turned around and went over towards his friends who were shooting my friends with their water guns. Naminé stayed out of their way and just continued to sketch them out.

I waited until my brother was too busy with the others before I even kissed Axel. "Sorry about the wait," I told him. "Didn't want to risk it with Cloud."

"I wouldn't either." Axel kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my bare back.

Why did I feel like giggling, I don't know. I just felt so nerdy and stupid right now seeing Axel half naked in public like this. "So hi," I said, giggling. Why am I giggling! He smiled at me before running towards the others. "Where are you going?"

Axel stopped and picked up a stray water gun. "I'm going to play!" He then began to shoot at Yuffie's back, who started to scream before shooting back at Axel's crotch.

This was going to be an interesting day. I was about to join them when I heard the doorbell ring. I went back into the house and opened the front door. As soon as I opened the door I found myself staring at a massive body, so I had to look up to know who it was. Boy, I was in for a major shock. The major hottie/quarterback for my school's football team, Lexaeus Stone, was at my house.

He looked down at me with a smile on his face, wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a faded brown t-shirt. He held up a bag that said "happy birthday" all over it. "Cloud invited me," he said loud enough to make my knees weak.

"Cloud? Who's Cloud?" I caught myself. What the hell did I just say? I shook my head and started to laugh at myself. "Cloud, right. Of course. He's out back!" I let him inside, while he was laughing at me. "I'm Roxas, by the way. Cloud's younger brother."

He nodded his head. "I remember you," he said, still holding onto the bag. "You haven't grown much since I last saw you."

Ouch! He had to start with the height thing, did he?

"When did you last see me?" I don't remember seeing him before.

"I guess you don't," said Lexaeus. "You were always off in your own little world whenever I came over with Zack."

"Sounds like me," I said, leading him to the backyard. He stepped outside only to get sprayed with water by Demyx. I then heard Axel say "oh shit!" Lexaeus didn't look mad though, he just took the water gun from Demyx and started to spray the blond with it.

"AH!" cried Demyx, "I'm sorry!"

I started to laugh at Demyx along with the others. The giant was on the ground laughing too, while Lexaeus continued to spray him. Yuffie and Zack started to gang up on Demyx too, making this one giant, laugh frenzy.

Then Axel appeared next to me and pulled me inside the house. Axel carried me up to my room and threw me on top of my bed. My light ass, bounced up a few inches before Axel jumped in with me.

"What are you doing?" I said to him.

Axel leaned on his side, supporting his head with his arm. "Well excuse me for wanting to spend some alone time with my boyfriend." He brushed his other hand on my flat chest, gently brushing against my sensitive skin. I let out a soft sigh as he brushed his hand down my leg.

I was smiling at him. I felt a hot feeling boiling up my chest. "You're so bad." I got up off the bed and closed the door. I spun back to face him, letting him hear the click of my lock. "So what do you want to do, now that we're alone?" Placing my hand on the strings that held up my trunks, I slowly undid it and let it slide down my waist. All I had left on me was a pair of yellow briefs that just so happened to be Axel's favorite.

"I like what you're doing so far," said Axel. He stretched his body so that he laid flat on my bed with his arms behind his head. I heard him sigh and watched as his chest expanded then contracted.

I felt my skin heat up and slowly went back into bed with Axel. I wrapped my body around him, brushing my lips against his neck. Axel smiled at me as he gently massaged my scalp as I lowered my head to his chest.

When I started to lick Axel's left nipple, I could feel his erection poking against me. Feeling his hard poking my tummy was enough to make me hard as well. Axel then turned the tables on me and spun us around so that he was on top of me. He started to kiss my bare chest and started to pull off my briefs.

He then kissed my belly button before I finally snapped back into my senses. What was I doing with Axel? I shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to lose what was left of my virginity right now. This was Cloud's day, not mine.

"Axel stop." Axel didn't stop though. He just kept kissing me and kissing me. I started to struggle and kneed his throat. I heard him coughing as he got up off the bed.

"What the…fuck!" he said, straining his voice. "Why did you do that."

I curled up so that he could only see my legs and head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this."

Axel shook his head. "Why not?" he said. "You're the one who started it."

"And I'm ending this," I snapped. "I just can't do this!"

"Why not?"

I shook my head. "I just can't."

Axel rolled his eyes at me then pulled down his trunks, showing off his naked body. This was the first time I ever saw Axel completely naked. Not that this was a bad thing. Axel is a major hottie. He had an awesome body and was well equipped compared to my average size. "Are you sure you're still not ready?"

I looked up at him then shook my head. Despite all of this, I still wasn't ready. "I'm sorry Axel…I'm just not ready to have sex with you."

He was obviously tired of that answer, but I knew he wasn't going to stop trying. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Why not?"

I can't do this anymore. I have to tell Axel something, even if it's not the whole truth. He has to know at least something. "Because…I just had a bad experience okay."

"What do you mean by bad experience?"

I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. "I was…I was…" I sighed. Why can't I just tell Axel what happened between the three of us? Why can't I just say it was all Sephiroth's fault? That's why he was in prison now. Why can't I just tell Axel?

Why can't I just let Axel touch me and take the pain away?

"Roxas?" He had his hands on my face now. We looked at each other for a moment then he brought his lips to mine. I felt my body loosen up enough so that he could so that he could see me. He then wrapped his arms around my chest, while we continued to kiss. He finally broke it with a smile on his face. "I love you, Roxas. I understand that there's some things wrong with you past."

I shook my head. "I want you to touch me," I said to him softly, "but I'm just not ready to go all of the way."

He smiled at me. "Well that's a start," he said to me. He kissed me again and placed his hand on my harden member. "There's loopholes around that." He wrapped his hand around it, beginning to jack me off. I sighed softly into his ears and brushed my hand against his stomach, accidentally touching his member. I heard him groan against my chest.

"Axel," I cried softy. I had what I wanted to an extent. I had Axel touching me.

"It's okay," he said. He started to speed up and his dick began to really poke against my tummy, making me giggle. "Want to touch it?" he asked softly. I smiled and groaned into his ear and wrapped my warm hand around it.

We quickly began to jack each other off, groaning into each other's ears. I felt my body tense up and I shot my load in his hand, oozing all over myself. He began to groan louder as I massaged his member faster and faster. Axel was practically howling into my ear and shot hit load in my hand and on himself.

He licked my seed and smiled. "You taste sweet," he said softly. He kissed me again, making me taste myself.

I smiled at him as I got up from the bed with my back side in his face. "Want to get cleaned up?" He took me by my waist and I took him to my bathroom. We leaned over the sink as I turned the faucet on. Laughing while we washed our softening members clean of all our cum.

Today was a fun day.

* * *

)Leon(

I called in Rikku and told her that I was taking the night off for Cloud's birthday. She told me that it was fine, but I was going to have to work Sunday night to make up for the lost time. It was fine by me. Sundays weren't exactly our busiest days so that's an easy day for me.

When I finally arrived to the Strife household with Cloud's present, Zack was the one who opened the door for me. I walked in and found Roxas and I think his boyfriend running down the stairs, giggling. I looked at Zack who just shook his head. He didn't know what they were doing and he didn't want to know.

I shook my head and looked at my cousin. "So how's the party?"

Zack smiled and started to laugh. "It's pretty good," he said. "We sprayed Cloud, so now he's in his boxers and Yuffie is attacking a quarterback." I followed him to the backyard as I got to see Cloud in his boxers for myself.

Damn, that blonde looks good in blue.

Cloud stopped spraying Tifa and smiled me. Fuck yeah! Cloud's smiling at me, in his underwear, while being soaked and wet. He looks really sexy wet, and I can say that now because he's eighteen!

"Hey Leon!" he said.

"Hi Cloud." I handed him his present. "This is for you."

Cloud took the gift and took it out from its wrapping paper to find it in a box. He then opened the box to find a stuffed bear inside of it. "That's too cute," he said softly. "Thanks Leon." He hugged me briefly so that I was covered in his wetness and I could feel his…junk.

I felt myself blush up as he ran back to attack Tifa, while Zack started to laugh at me. He elbowed me in the gut with a goofy smile on his face. "Somebody enjoyed that hug a little too much." He started to wink at me, repeatedly like an idiot. I have such a wonderfully annoying cousin.

"Shut it!"

Zack continued to laugh at me as he dragged himself back into the carnage, while I turned around and went back inside.

I really needed to pee!

Just as I turned the corner in the living room I found myself staring at a rather muscular guy whose shirt was clinging onto him with his arms around a small emo that wasn't Roxas. The two looked rather happy with each other and were constantly kissing each other. The smaller one tugged on the bigger one's curls, while the bigger one just laughed. He picked the other up and they kissed again.

This was just too awkward for me. Not only did I not know who these two were, but they were practically attacking each other with their tongues. I just had to put a stop to this before they were having sex right now.

"Excuse me," I said loud enough for them to hear. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me, slowly. The smaller one was covered in red as he looked at me. He then ran out of hallway and I could hear a door slam. I think he went back outside.

I looked at the muscular guy. Damn, this guy was huge! He looked like he could beat the shit out of me. "Please, don't tell anyone what you saw," he said softly. I could tell exactly what type of situation this was. One of them was in the closet so they couldn't risk being ratted out and the only reason I caught them was because they got caught up in the heat of the moment.

I saw situations like this at Balamb a dozen times, so I just nodded my head at the guy. "I promise nobody has to know. It's not like I even know your names anyways," I assured him. Why would I rat them out anyway? They didn't do anything to me. Plus, I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked.

The guy nodded his head and held his hand out to me. "Thanks. I'm Lexaeus, and that was Zexion."

I shook his head. "Name's Leon. Now can you get out of my way? I really need to pee."

"Of course." Lexaeus moved out of my way and probably went outside, while I went on my search for the bathroom.

* * *

I have to admit, Zack was right. Cloud's party was fun. After using the restroom, I went back outside only to be ambushed by everyone. I eventually got most of them back, except for Lexaeus, but I didn't want to piss the big guy off. We were probably running around and screaming for another two hours before finally going back inside.

Aerith and Tifa brought out a massive cake in the shape of the number eighteen. We sang "happy birthday" to Cloud then Yuffie and Zack shoved his face into a part of the cake. Boy, Cloud was pissed off, but he eventually shook it off and laughed at them. In fact, he threw that piece of cake at the red head, which I learned was Roxas's boyfriend, Axel. The red head looked pissed, but he didn't retaliate in anyway.

The party ended around ten and everyone left, including Roxas. The blonde said he was going to spend the night at that emo, Zexion's, house. Tifa and I stayed at the house for a while to help Cloud clean the house. Tifa left about half an hour later, while I decided to stay to help him finish up.

So here I was, alone with Cloud, who now had a t-shirt on. He was finishing throwing away everything that was outside, while I took down the rest of the crud that was inside. We were done cleaning up now so we decided to hang out in the kitchen for a bit.

"Thanks for helping me out," said Cloud. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I appreciate the help."

I shrugged my shoulder. "I was happy to help."

He smiled at me then took what was left of his cake from the fridge. "Do you want a slice?" he asked, softly.

"I'll just share yours," I said to him. I sat down on the counter as Cloud finished getting our cake then he sat beside me. He let me have the first bite of the chocolaty monstrosity that tasted so good. "Tifa has good taste," I said with my mouth full.

His face broke into a fierce grin as he ate a forkful of the cake. "Well, she is Tifa."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." We sat there talking for a few more minutes and finished off the piece of cake. I now had Cloud laughing on my shoulder after telling him about some of my past experiences at Balamb. He particularly found the story of me doing the waltz especially hilarious. "So you bumped into another couple?"

"And stepped on their feet," I added. "That night was humiliating."

Cloud continued to laugh, but got his head off my shoulder. "It wasn't that bad. You survived to tell the tale."

I nodded my head. "That's true."

Cloud was looking at me for an awfully long time. Why was he looking at me? Did I have something on my face? Damn that cake. I probably have cake on my face. He probably thinks I'm a seven year old who can't eat cake properly.

Be cool Leon, just casually wipe your face. Make it look like you have an itch or something.

"You're a pretty interesting guy," said Cloud. He then leaned in closer towards me, kissing my lips. After getting over my initial shock, I kissed him back and placed my hand on his cheek. His breath tasted like chocolate…it was delicious.

Cloud tugged onto my hair and shirt. I could feel him wanting to jump on me without pushing us off of the counter. However, I was successfully able to mend this. I got off the counter, only briefly ending the kiss before carrying him in my arms towards the living room's sofa. We both fell onto the comfortable couch and continued where we left off.

I started to pull off Cloud's shirt and boxers, while he stripped off my jeans and shirt. I pushed my body, down against his as we continued to play tongue hockey with each other. Hyne, thank you for blessing me with Cloud. I ran my hands up Cloud's sides, feeling everyone of his muscles, while his lower muscle was poking against mine.

We parted again, panting for breath. We both took this moment of rest to elevator the other to see what we were dealing with. Cloud. What can I say about Cloud? He had a gorgeous body, nice and lean, he had blonde happy trail that lead from his belly button down to his man-pussy. I felt his eyes burning against my skin. He was looking at everything I had to offer him. I particularly noticed him looking at my privates. I'd saw we were both about the same size, but one of us could easily be a quarter of an inch larger then the other, but I didn't have a ruler on me so I couldn't tell. Not that I cared. I would have Cloud even if he had a two inch dick or a twelve inch one. I really don't care as long as I can have Cloud.

He sat up perfectly on the couch and leaned in, wrapping his lips around my dick. I let out a loud grunt as I felt his tongue brush against it. He then placed his hands on my butt, feeling my perfectly, tight ass. I started to play with that spiky mess and push his head further till he had the whole thing in his mouth. He continued to suck on me for another four minutes before he finally stopped and I saw his twitching in pain. That made me feel bad, I should've taken care of his needs while he was taking care of mine.

So I just had to make that up to him. I got down on my knees and took him in my mouth, sucking on him slowly. Cloud moaning rather loudly, brushing his knees against my shoulders. We continued to stay in this position until I felt his entire body tense up and a salty substance filled my mouth. I swallowed it all down and sat back on the couch.

Cloud was completely red and covered in a thin layer of sweat. I then looked down at myself, I was covered in a layer of water as well. My dick was aching in pain as I looked back at Cloud who had his pouty lips parted. We looked at each other for a moment, taking in air before he finally climbed on my lap. He grabbed a hold of my dick and I knew what was coming next.

He put the entire length inside him. He clenched his eyes shut from the pain, while I moaned from the heat I felt and his anal muscles clenching around me. It kind of hurt a little for me too, but it felt really good. I noticed that he was in slight pain as he just stayed there, trying to get his body adjusted to me inside of him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist then kissed his chin gently. "Whenever you're ready, baby," I said softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

He nodded his head, opening those beautiful blue eyes for me to see. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me neck. "I'm ready," he said.

I gently began to move myself inside him, raising my hips up as he tried to push away then push back. We continued this for a while. I would thrust myself deeper inside him, while he would try to push away then slam himself back down. His hole was clenched around my dick, massaging me with his heat the entire time. It felt so good that I just couldn't believe that I never had actual sex with another man before.

No! I'm not a virgin, but I've never had real sex with another guy before. I've given and received head from another guy, but I've never had sex. I guess I was just waiting for the right guy to do that with. Cloud was most defiantly the right guy to lose my mansex virginity to.

Cloud continued to ride on me for about another five minutes, brining our total to about twenty minutes before I felt like I couldn't hold onto it any longer. He just kept going faster and faster on me that I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold myself back. I could hear him moaning into my ears with his fingers raking through my hair.

Damn, I had to cum. I really need to cum now.

I sped things up a little more, making Cloud moan even louder after feeling my dick brush up against something. I believe that was the special, sweet spot of males that got them off almost instantly. Cloud cried loudly into my ear, which drove me completely insane with ecstasy.

A few seconds later, I was unable to hold it back any longer. I shot my load inside of Cloud and he stopped moving. We stayed on the couch, moaning and groaning as we held onto each other. I rubbed Cloud's back as he collapsed into my arms.

"Well…" said Cloud, "this was a good birthday. Thank you, Leon."

I started to laugh. "Glad I could make it special." He started to kiss my neck again, making me moan. "Unless you want to go at it again then I suggest that you stop."

I felt him smiling against my skin. "What if I am?"

Damn, this boy I hot. "That can be arranged, but I think we should go upstairs."

"Get your clothes then, I'll meet you in my room."

* * *

Author's Note Again: Oh no! Cloud's been cut off. How will they pay for the house? It's not going to be...appropriate. Find out what Cloud has to do. READ AND REVIEW!

3

peace,

Xeikm


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Shorter chapter, no AkuRoku in this one, SORRY! But it's still an interesting chapter. It's the opening for the plot for the next couple of chapters so it's a pretty important chapter so yeah. Read and review then I shall love you forever! P.S. sorry for not updating sooner, I got two other fics to keep up with and I have homework (stupid AP classes) and I was at the beach today and every other week some otehr family member is popping up so it's hard to find time to write. Thankfully this week, I start Easter break this Thursday so it'll be easier to post.

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!

"**Big Mess on Our Hands" by The Academy Is…**

)Cloud(

I'm in shit loads of financial trouble. Auron wasn't kidding when he said his business wasn't doing so well. What that bastard failed to tell me though was the fact he hasn't been paying any of the bills, he's been taking it out of our parents' life insurance. I knew they never should've left that snake in charge of their estate. It was a disastrous decision since the beginning.

Our parents' funds were half drained, I barely had enough to keep this house and maybe enough to get Roxas through his first two years of college. If I was lucky. Our financial aid and scholarships would only get us so far. Thankfully, I had a good enough scholarship were I wouldn't have to pay for shit for college, but I still needed running around money. Auron screwed us over! That fucking bastard.

How am I going to take care of Roxas and the house?

So now you understand my current situation. I have no means to keep us afloat. Auron's idea of renting out the rooms was nowhere near enough to keep us covered. The only was we'd be able to have a roof over our heads, running water, and electricity is if I get up off my ass and get a job.

I already sold off my dad's old car so that'll keep us safe for a bit. Not for long, but at least until I can get a job.

Job hunting is not fun at all. It's boring as hell.

I've been running around all over Radiant Garden, trying to find a job, but much to my dismay it wasn't looking too good. At the rate I'm getting at I wouldn't be getting a job until next year when I start college, and we're barely going to be in November.

Damnit! I don't need this stress! Yesterday was my birthday! I was supposed to be enjoying myself and going out to clubs, not stressing myself over financially. Oh, speaking of birthday, the whole Leon thing.

For starters, that was the best sex of my life! Well, he was only the second guy I've been with, but that's beside the point. Leon was…incredible! Not long after round two in my bedroom, he had to leave. Neither one of us talked about what happened afterwards so I don't know if we're a couple or if it was just birthday sex. I don't know. I like the guy, but I don't know if I'm in love with him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way.

Whatever, I'll worry about that drama later, right now I have a job to find.

But where could I actually work that won't interfere with school? There weren't many options for a teen in Radiant Garden, trying to support a family. Unless I dropped out then I could get something pretty good, but I'm not! I'm not going to quit school, I might not go to college for now, but there's no chance I'm dropping out of high school. Not on my senior year. I'm finishing this year even if it kills me. I just hope to Hyne it's not too literal about the kills me part.

I stepped down on the gas of my trusted motorcycle, Fenrir. I didn't exactly know where the heck I was going, but I just hoped it would take me to a new job. A job would be really great right now. Preferably one that wouldn't involve me working at fast food again. One word, YUCK! That was one experience I never wanted to relive.

Before I finally took in my settings, I saw the street light switch to red. I quickly slammed on the breaks, stopping Fenrir and I from getting hit by the approaching traffic. I pulled off my helmet for a moment and adjusted the ponytail I had my hair tied up in.

Let's see, where am I? I checked out my surroundings and realized that I was in the "darker" hood of Radiant Garden. Really this place wasn't so bad, it just had a bad reputation because of all the liquor shops and strip clubs. There wasn't any kind of gang violence or anything.

I sighed softly. "I'm so fucking frustrated! Can I just get decent paying job?" I shouted to the heavens.

"Hey kid!" I turned my head to the side and saw a fairly attractive guy with short, brown hair running towards me. I made sure he was talking about me because there was no one else on the road, just me and Fenrir. He was carrying with him a bunch of flyers in his over muscular arms. "How old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen," I told him. "Why?"

The guy smiled at me and held out one of his flyers towards me. "Perfect, you're exactly what we've been looking for! We're looking for some _models _to do a photo shoot." I did not like the way he said models, especially since I was in the "darker" part of Radiant Garden. I took the flyer he handed me and read it carefully. He was right, it was for models, but my question was, what kind of models.

"What is it exactly that I'm going to be doing?" I asked him. "And what will I be wearing?"

This was the part that made the guy laugh as he stretched his arms. "You won't be wearing anything, really. Maybe you're underwear, but those will be half off." He noticed the look I was giving him. He realized that wasn't a sufficient answer. "It's for an adult website. You're going to be doing a dozen or so nude shots."

I handed him back the flyer. I wasn't about to appear in any porno. Especially not right after my eighteenth birthday. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." I was just about to put my helmet on when I felt him grab onto my arm. This guy wasn't about to give up, at least not until I shoved my foot up his ass! "You'd better let go of me right now."

"We'll pay you a hundred bucks a picture. That's $1200 Gil for the entire shoot."

That got me to think twice. $1200 Gil was a lot of money. Even if I were to get a job as a receptionist, I would only be making $560 Gil without my diploma. It wouldn't kill me to at least hear him out. Maybe compromise my soul, but I wouldn't be dead. The man smirked at me as he let go of my arm. He knew he had my attention, and I wasn't sure if should be terrified about it.

"If I do this, do I have to use my real name?"

He shook his head. "You can go by an alias. That's what a lot of the guys we find do. They use a fake name because they don't want their parents or girlfriends to find out about their extra curricular "activities"."

I slowly began to nod. This was beginning to sound a little too tempting. "It's just pictures?"

"We do videos and pictures, but we're just looking for guys to take photos of. "So what do you say, kid?" asked the man.

Okay, I wasn't going to be a full blown porn star at least. My dignity was still on the chopping block, but at least I could lie about my name. Then again, who wouldn't recognize me even if I did? If my eyes weren't a dead ringer then my hair would rat me out. How would I deal with my hair? I could tie it back like right now. That might work.

"Hey kid, what's your answer?"

I took back my flyer and put it in my front pocket. "I think I'll do it."

He smiled at me then held out his hand. "Name's Vic, I'm the photographer's assistant so if there's anything you need my numbers on the flyer. Before I leave, can I see some ID?"

I pulled out the ID card from my back pocket, ignoring the fact that the light changed from red to green twice. I made sure to cover my name and social security so that he could only see my birth date. He checked from a moment then finally gave his seal of approval.

"You weren't kidding. You just turned eighteen. Whatever, you're still legal so neither one of us will get in trouble." He turned one of the flyers around and I noticed that there were already a list of names on it. "So what should I call you for my records?"

What should I go by? I wanted a cool name. You know how some porn stars have really cool names? Well…not that I would now. Cough. Cough. Looks like wasn't going to have to be selling Fenrir now that I got me a job as a…nude model. Hey! That's it! My name.

"It's Fenrir."

He looked at me with one crazy smile on his face then wrote down Fenrir on the paper. "Alright then, Mr. Fenrir. Let us know by tomorrow if you're going to do this or not that way we can schedule your appointment."

"You'll get my answer by tonight, Vic." I put my helmet back on after seeing that the light was green again. "Later." I revved up the engine and took off, leaving Vic behind and a little bit of my dignity. This was for the family, I kept reminding myself. I had to make this sacrifice so that we would survive. Keeping Roxas safe, clothed, and fed was my top priority and I would do anything to make sure that I kept up with it.

At least I didn't have those pesky social workers breathing down my neck anymore. They might not like what I was doing.

)Lexaeus(

I completely forgot that I was holding an emergency captains meeting at my house.

I called in all of the captains in the team to come over to discuss this Friday's game before Monday. Let's see who did I call? Xemnas and Tidus were the first on the list since they were my co-captains. Then I also got a hold of Hayner and Xaldin since they were in charge of the defense, I still have no clue how Hayner wound up on the defensive team. Boy couldn't block to save his life. Oh! I also got a hold of Saix before it was too late. That psychotic berserker was in charge of the offense, and for good reason! He would tare someone's head off.

Now all I had to do was make sure I had everything ready before they got here and the first step to getting ready was getting Ienzo out of the house! My little emo was currently sleeping in my bed from our late night fun after we left Cloud's party and dropped off his friend. We wounded up making out in my driveway then ran inside and up the flight of stairs to my bedroom without waking up my parents. Thank Hyne that they're heavy sleepers, or they were just really good at tuning us out. We finally tore off each other's clothes as soon as I locked the door followed by Zexion pushing me onto bed and jumping on my lap. Not long after that we made love and he finally collapsed on my chest, falling asleep. I really have to admit, Zexion makes the cutest noises when he's sleeping.

He's like a little kitten or puppy. I still haven't decided which was cuter.

SHIT! My room! I can't believe I forgot to fix up my room seeing as how we were probably going to have the meeting in my room. What do I have to do? Starters get Ienzo out of my bed, change the sheets, put away all of the clothes, and finally get the smell of hot man on man sex out of my room. Sex smell, open the window! I quickly opened my window to let in some fresh air and air out the musky aroma that was partly responsible for making Ienzo go bonkers. He really likes my smell, don't know why, he just does.

Speak of the devil, he was finally waking up. "What's going on?" he asked, still sleepy.

"Oh nothing dear," I said. "Just all my co-captains are coming over for an emergency meeting."

That got Ienzo's gears running. He knew as well as I did that I had to keep up this straight sheared otherwise I'd get kicked off the team. He threw of the covers and ran around my room to find his clothes, while to my pleasure buck naked! Thank you Hyne for blessing him with the cutest bottom I've ever had the pleasure of seeing.

He finally found his last sock under my bed. Don't ask me how it wound up there. He quickly put all of his clothes on and kissed me goodbye before running out the door. I knew he would shower as soon as he got home, not like it mattered much. His parents weren't home. I truly felt bad for Zexion and his relationship with his parents. I couldn't imagine the same thing with mine. We were just too close. I wish that he could have the same feeling…at least he has me and my family.

*~*

I finally managed to clean up my entire room, miraculously! About ten minutes after I finished getting ready, Xaldin was the first to show up, followed by the others. I'm still in shock that I forgot that I called the meeting. This has never happened before! I have the memory of an elephant for Hyne's sake! Take a breath Lex, you can get through this.

Somehow I managed to get through this even with my mom babying all of my captains. It was sort of embarrassing having her around, but at least the triple chocolate chip cookies were amazing. The only bad thing was we were all going to have to run three miles to burn off all those unnecessary calories.

"I say we don't run, but we tell everyone else we did," suggested Hayner.

Tidus nodded his head at his fellow blonde. "I second that motion!"

"Motion passed," said Xaldin as he ate another cookie. Fat asses.

Saix rolled his eyes as I was quite positive that he was restraining himself from beating the shit out of the blondes. For some strange reason, the blue haired wolverine did not like blondes at all. Don't know why, but there was no chance in hell that I was going to ask him. He was creepier then Xemnas was and Xemnas is a CREEP!

Ienzo told me of his little encounter with Xemnas, or should I say Xehanort, in the hallway the other day. Since I heard that, I've been keeping an extra close eye on Xemnas to make sure he wouldn't try anything again. There was no chance in hell that I was going to let him hurt Ienzo.

Xemnas coughed into his napkin, getting the others attention. "I think we've covered everything we needed to talk about," he said, clearly. "We discussed the plays, our fundraiser, and the weaknesses of 82nd district. We even wasted time listening to Tidus talk about what Yuna was going to wear to homecoming. I think we're done for the day." I had to admit, the creep was a great orator. He could just speak so clearly and straight to the point like every other charismatic speaker. "What do you say, captain?"

I agreed with Xemnas. "Meeting adjourn," I said to everyone.

With that said and after two hours of driving each other bonkers, the others began to leave. Tidus and Hayner flew out of there in Tidus's car, driving off to who knows where. I really don't bother to waste my time or energy keeping an eye on those two. Xaldin waved the rest of us off as he drove away in his SUV, while Saix just flew out of there in his truck.

Now I was stuck with Xemnas. Why was I stuck with Xemnas? His car was parked on the other side of the street so why doesn't he just drive off already? Why is he still here? Does he not get the point of meeting adjourn; get the fuck out of my house!

"Lexaeus," said Xemnas. "Can I talk to you in private."

Shit! Private talks. Well at least my parents were gone for the next hour so I guess we could talk. "Alright," I said to him. We were both standing by the front door with my arms crossed against my t-shirt and his limply at his sides. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about Zexion." Son of a bitch! What did he want with my Ienzo?

"What about him?"

Xemnas leaned his back against the wall with a devious smirk on his face. "Actually, it's about the both of you. I've noticed, since the day of the Organization, the _peculiar_ relationship that you two share."

I didn't like the way he said that. What does he know?

"What's wrong with our relationship?" I asked. "He's like a brother to me."

"A brother you fuck?"

Damn it all! I felt my heart beating against my chest in such a pace that I thought it would explode right out of me. How did he even know about the two of us? How could he? We were so secretive about everything! It's impossible that he could've seen us behind closed doors.

Play it cool, Lex. You can do this. We can try and trick this son of a bitch. "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."

"That's bullshit," said Xemnas. He stood away from the door and got closer towards me. Physically, I could kick Xemnas's ass, but he was so sneaky and multiplicative that I wasn't sure if really could stand a chance against him. "I watched you screw him a month ago. I watched you repeatedly pound into him on his bed."

Ienzo's first time. I thought Ienzo was being paranoid about seeing someone at my window, but it looks like he wasn't. He must've saw Xemnas without recognizing him.

"What's wrong, Lex? Cat got your tongue?"

I tried to restrain myself from punching the bastard's face in. My knuckles turned white as I clenched them into a tight fist, under my arms. "What do you want, Xemnas?"

He laughed. The bastard had enough balls to laugh at me! If there was anytime to kick his ass, it would be right now. "I don't want anything." Liar! "I just merely want to point out to you that you should probably call it splits. If word was to get around that the two of you were _romantically _involved, well I'm afraid that the results might be disastrous. Everyone would blame Zexion for your recent sexual swap and thing could end badly for the both of you. I am merely looking at for you best interests."

Liar! Xemnas, you fucking lying bastard! You were plotting something far bigger, I knew it. I've known you for a decade. I know how you think.

"Are you going to out me now, Xemnas?"

He just stared at me with those demonic, yellow eyes of his. I fucking hated having to look at his eyes. They were so cold and filled to the rim with nothing but evil. Xemnas was a creature of malice from the pits of Hell. He finally shook his head, letting his silver hair flap around his face. "I don't plan to out you, but you know as well as I do that word my slip out. For you sake, I suggest you severe all ties with Zexion so that there's nothing left tracing you two together." He finally opened the front door and slowly began to walk out of it with his back turned to me. "Think about it, Lexaeus." Those were his final words before he finally closed the door and left me with my thoughts.

SON OF A BITCH! Wait until I get my hands on him. How dare he try to do this to me? I know we've never been close, but I could never imagine that he would do something like this to me. If I knew what he was plotting then maybe just maybe I could put a stop to it before he follows through with it. But I didn't know what he was thinking, I'm not sure if I wanted to know.

What I was more concerned with was Ienzo. What was I going to do with Ienzo? Should I listen to Xemnas's threat? He wasn't totally lying when he said things could end in a disaster. High school students aren't known for being so open-minded about our brand of love. But could I really leave Ienzo? Could I really leave the love of my life?

------

OMG! Cloud's doing adult stuff and Xemnas is plotting against LexZex! What is wrong with the world? Next chapter goes into detail as Cloud sinks further into his "career" and Lexaeus has to make one of the biggest decision of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: WOW! Another chapter complete. Thank you everyone who's been reviewing and favoriting the story! I am sad to say that there's only 9 more chapter left! Yes, only nine! So this story should be completed at the latest by the end of May. I'm going to try and post a little more often, but we'll see how that goes. Again, thank you everyone who reviews and favorites, I want this trend to continue! Kay? Alright. 3 peace out.

"**Roxanne" by The Police**

)Roxas(

Lollipop! Lollipop! I love my cherry flavored lollipop. Tis so yummy, yummy in my tummy, tummy. How love, my lollipop.

What the fuck?

I seriously want to know what's going on in my head. Why the hell am I singing about lollipops? Oh right, now I remember its all Demyx's fault! He had to go and start singing about some lollipop that he was eating this morning, while we waited for class to start. Now, because of the idiot, I'm thinking and singing about lollipops. Damnit Demyx, why did you have to get me started?

Well at least lollipops were a much needed distraction from my red headed stalker. Yes, I know we're dating, but for Hyne's sake he's getting on my nerves! He's always trying to figure out where I'm at then ten minutes later he's there! Give me some space, dude! I'm not sure if he's clingy or just a plain stalker, which would make sense since he was my evil stalker when first met two months ago. Wow…I can't believe it's only been two months since I started high school and date Axel.

Sigh, I still remember the days when everything used to be so simple and clean. I guess life wouldn't be interesting if everything remained simple.

Tell me, oh might gods of time, why won't Axel give me some space?

""

Ugh! I have really grown accustomed to hating that sound. Well, I've always hated the bell, but it just seemed like the bell in high school was far worse like it was a diabolical monster bent on ending the world! Just thinking about it gives me a case of the chills. Now I better be going. I would hate to be late to biology with Mr. Cid Highwind. I also wonder why a hyperactive spaceman like Cid would be teaching high school biology when he should be blasting off to the Moon by now.

Who knew?

I better hurry my ass up before I'm late for his class, again.

* * *

Half my day was over already and I felt like I got nothing accomplished! I've already went to Health, Biology (we were dissecting frogs today, YUCK!), English with Mrs. Harvey, and Algebra 1 with Ms. Lulu, an attractive, but cold woman (she won't give us her last name). I went to all of these classes yet I feel like I've done not a damn thing! It was probably from the lack of homework. Or maybe it was because I still had Axel on the brain.

That was probably it. I just needed to stop thinking about Axel for a bit then I'll be fine! Right? That should do it. Right? Sing the Lollipop song, Roxas, sing it!

"Roxy!" Oh Hyne, why did it have to be him? Not Axel. Not right now.

Damn, so much for not thinking about him. He's now charging towards me so I braced myself with a "cheery" smile. "Hi Axel," I said to him, while batting my eyelashes. Granted, I felt like a moron, but whatever ends this conversation the better for me.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "So how's class?"

"It was class," I told him. "And you? Skipping again?" I took particular notice to the smell of smoke from his clothes (obviously from Luxord) and the fact he had run in from outside. He should've been in his Anatomy class.

"You know me too well," he said, laughing. He took me in the general direction of the cafeteria since we had lunch next. "So what do we feel like eating today?"

Lunch with Axel and his friends. Oh joy, someone crucify me now. Can I just please get a breather from my loyal, stalking pyro for just a couple of minutes? It's not like I had the others to fall back on since Demyx has band sectionals, Naminé is helping Mrs. Kramer and Seifer (EW!) with some art project, and Zexion…actually I haven't seen Zexion all day. Where is my little, nerdy emo? I miss my best bud. (AN: You'll find out why soon)

To my heavenly salvation, I saw Yuffie and Tifa walk in the lunch line, laughing about whatever it was they talked about. Yes! They would be my scapegoat. Now how do I use them to my advantage? I could just say I have some personal stuff to talk to them about, but that wouldn't work with Axel. Eureka, I got it! I'll just say we have some Cloud stuff to talk about. That'll scare him away right away.

"Earth to Roxy?" Axel was waving his hands in front of my eyes. "You there, babe?"

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry, Ax. I just stared off into space for a bit."

"I noticed," he said. He handed me my lunch which consisted of a slice of pizza, a banana, a cup of pudding, and milk. For some reason, he still had the crazy theory that all I would need is more milk in my diet then I would grow. Sadly, that wasn't working because I drink my milk, damnit. I'm just way overdue for a growth spurt.

At least Axel paid for my lunch. That's 2.50 Gil that I get to keep in my wallet. I took the tray from him and started to walk away. "Hey Ax, I have to go talk to Yuffie and Tifa about some stuff."

He started to follow me. Now's the time to hit him with the punch line.

"It's about Cloud."

"Alright," he said to me. He held onto his tray and walked towards his friends' table. "I can take the hint. You want some Roxy time."

I smiled at him. Well, now he finally understood me. I should give him a cookie later for being a good boy. "Thanks Ax. I'll see you in a bit."

"Take your time," he said, waving me off.

So I took me and my tray of food to the red and blue lunch booth that the girls were sitting at. They were both laughing about something, while Yuffie attacked her pizza and Tifa munched on her cheeseburger. Well this is going to be an interesting lunch period.

"Any room for me?" I asked, standing at the edge of the booth.

Yuffie practically jumped out of her seat, trying to grab onto me. "Roxas! You want to sit with us!" Thankfully though, Tifa got a hold of her and sat her back down. I love Tifa's quick reflexes, they really do come in handy. I wish I could say the same thing about mine though.

Tifa put her bag on the table and scooted over. "Sit next to me before Yuffie tries to get her hands on you again." About two seconds after she said that, Yuffie tried to attack me again, only to have her food attack her shirt. Now she had a big, orange stain on her white shirt so much for being the Great Ninja Yuffie.

"Damn!" she screamed. She pulled off the shirt and left on a black v-neck shit that she had underneath it. "That's the second time this week that's happened to me."

Tifa rolled her eyes and so did I. "Well if you would stop jumping around," said Tifa, "then maybe that wouldn't keep happening to you."

"You can't keep a great ninja like me bound to the earth," stated Yuffie. "We must be active! Always on the alert." She grabbed a piece of her hair and covered her face with it. "We move in the shadows, unable to be detected by pretty blondes like Roxy!"

"Leave me out of your deluded fantasy," I said, while peeling my banana.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at us. "You're two are no fun!"

I took a bite out of my fruit. "Well sorry that we're not completely crazy like you are."

"That's right," said Tifa. "Some of us enjoy our sanity."

"Whatever!" said Yuffie. "You guys know that you love me! So anyways, what brings you to our lovely table, Roxas?"

Tifa nodded her head with her black her falling off her black sleeveless shirt. "I was just about to ask the same thing." She finished off her burger with a smile on her face, staring at me. I hope she wasn't trying to psychoanalyze me. She kept staring at me for a few moments before finally wiping her hands clean. "Having trouble with the boyfriend?"

Yuffie practically jumped out of her seat again. "He isn't trying to get in your pants again?"

Why does everyone assume that Axel is always trying to jump in my pants? Hell, why do they always assume that everyone is trying to jump in my pants. Ugh, this is so frustrating.

"Ignore her. She's high off of Pixie Dust or whatever it is that kids do these days," said Tifa as she shoved Yuffie away. "Tell us what's wrong."

I finished off my banana and put the empty peel on my tray. "Well it is about Axel, but it's not because he wants to get in my pants," I said, specifically for Yuffie. Maybe I should correct myself with that statement because yes Axel does want to get into my goodies, but it wasn't as bad as she was making it seem. "Actually he does, but I can handle him on that front. My problem is that he's a bit of stalker."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tifa.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to the whole relationship thing and there's that lack of space."

Yuffie nodded her head. "He's just smothering you!"

"Exactly!" I said.

Tifa started to laugh at me. Why does everyone laugh at me? "Is that all? Well Roxas, honey, that's an easy solution. Tell him to ease up on the reigns a bit. Tell him you need some personal space where you can just be alone."

"Does that ever work?" asked Yuffie.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Works with me. Then again, what guy would mess with me?" She slammed her fists together for extra emphasis. "I already have half the football and wrestling teams intimidated by me. Even big, bad Lexaeus knows not to fuck with me."

I started to laugh too. "Good point, Tifa. Thanks for the advice."

"And if that doesn't work," said Yuffie, "call me then I'll go ninja on his skinny ass! I know a trick or two that will leave him crying."

I nodded my head. "Thanks Yuffie." I stayed with the two of them for the rest of the lunch period. We continued to laugh and swap adventurous stories. Some of these stories though needed to stay buried in the past because yikes, I really didn't want to know that.

* * *

)Zexion(

I skipped my first three classes. Actually, I wanted to skip the entire day, but I knew I couldn't do that. Long ago, I promised myself that I wouldn't be that kind of guy that got dumped then would melt into a pile of nothingness. I just had to encourage myself. I don't need Lexaeus to make me happy.

I don't need him.

Why did he leave me? How could he just walk out on me, on us. How could he just abandon me like that? He knows how much I care about him. I'm in love with him damnit! How could things just end like this. Why would he cleave me heart in two the way he did. I could still remember everything that happened a day ago.

After running out of his house before his captains arrived for the meeting, I ended up going back after all the guys were gone. And I do mean all the guys. I waited until every single one of them was gone. I decided that I wanted to spend some more time with my hubby and figure out if I was getting a ride tomorrow or not. When I went back to check up on Lex, I found him sitting on his couch staring off into space. To snap him out of his funk, I draped my arms around him and kissed his neck.

He pushed me away. I barely touched his neck and he pushed me away. It freaked me out. I just couldn't understand why he would push me away like that. Nothing made any sense to me. He was perfectly fine that morning. I just couldn't understand the sudden mood swing.

That's when everything hit me. "_I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Zexion, but I can't be with you anymore."_ His words were a dagger to me. The fatal dagger that took Juliet's life. That same dagger pierced through my chest and left me to my death.

"_Why?"_

"_Because…because this aren't working between us anymore. I'm sorry Zexion, but we just can't be together anymore. We can never be together."_

That was the worst part about it. 'We could never be together.' How could he just say that to me? He told me that I meant the world to him last night then the next day he just dumps me? What did I do wrong? That's what I wanted to know. I want to know why this happened. It just doesn't make any sense to me.

Why Aeleus? Why did you hurt me?

* * *

I have no clue how I'm going to survive school. Things would be even more difficult now. I'm going to see Aeleus at some point today and I can guarantee you that it won't pretty. Would I even be safe at school if he didn't care about me? The only reason I wasn't picked on was because of him. He kept all the bullies away. Would he not even bother to come to my rescue now?

No, I'm sure he would. He might be a heartbreaker, but he's not malicious. Aeleus was never one to leave someone crying for help so he might help me.

Stop thinking about him, Zexion! This isn't helping you. Justifying his actions is only going to hurt us more. I just have to pretend like I was never with him, that I was never in love with. I have to pretend like that I never met him because that's the only way I can protect my heart and let it heal.

After giving my excuse to the office to why I was late, I started to go to class. Sixth period was about start so I just had to survive three more classes before I could go back home and cry myself to a deep sleep. Preferably one that was as deep as Snow White's. Okay Zex? You just had to survive Advanced Chemistry then the day would be that much closer to ending.

I started walking down the somewhat crowded hallway. Everyone was pretty much in class by now, waiting for class to start. Great, I just remembered I have class with that future rapist, Marluxia. Pre-calculus, Chemistry, and Lunch. My least favorite classes of the day, at least two of them were over.

I hate school.

While I was walking down the hallway I passed by a group of people and someone I wish that I didn't see. I saw Lex with his little football click and that skanky bitch, Quistis. They were laughing about something so stupid that I didn't even bother to pay attention to them. I didn't even return Lex's wave.

I didn't bother to stick around the hall much longer. When they took their turn then I started to run as fast as I could. I don't even know why I came to school today. Why the hell did I come? I knew he was going to be here. I knew that I was going to see him at some point today. Why the hell did I put myself through this pain? I'm so freakin stupid! I make Demyx look like a rocket scientist.

That was a little mean. Demyx can actually be pretty smart if he actually tries. If he tried half as hard in school as he did with his music, I could actually consider him to be academic competition.

Just go to class, Zex. You can distract yourself with your work. Mr. Braska would be disappointed if he found out that skipped his class. I held back the tears wanting to come and clung onto my baggy t-shirt. It wasn't really baggy, but it wasn't the Youth Medium that I normally wear.

I can survive this. I deal with the pain. I know I can.

Next thing I knew, I bumped into somebody. Great, now I was turning into Roxas! He was the one always running into people. I fell back again the row of lockers behind me, so much for being the graceful member of the group.

"Hey careful there, cuteness." Damnit! Why did I have to run into Marluxia? He fixed his shirt since I caused it to ride up a bit and wrinkle. Oops! He then smiled at me as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're pretty close to being late to Chemistry and you skipped Kramer's. That is so unlike you."

"What's your point?" I said to him. "I can be late if I want to and I don't have to come to school if I don't feel like it!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down emo, I was just messing with you."

Messing with me…was Lexaeus messing with me too? Was he just messing around with my fragile heart? Did he know what he was doing when he broke it into pieces? Did he even care? I didn't even bother to hold back the tears anymore. I just wanted to cry. I didn't want to be me anymore. I wish I could be anyone else but me!

I collapsed onto the ground and curled up into a ball, crying. I haven't actually cried in so long. The last time I really cried was when I was eight, but I didn't matter because nobody was home. It's not like I had my parents' bed to run off to like most children do. I was all alone. I am alone. Nobody cares about me. Nobody ever will.

"I hate my life," I mumbled out.

"Don't say that, kiddo." Marluxia sat down next to me and wrapped on arm over my shoulders. He gently began to rub my back as I cried everything out, as I cried a decade's worth of issues. "Let it all out," he whispered to me.

)Cloud(

The photo shoot is today. I'm so nervous about doing this. I know there was better ways to get money, but I had a house, electricity, and water to pay for and groceries to stock up on by the end of the week. I needed the cash like now!

Roxas wouldn't be in my way today though. He told me that Marluxia found Zexion exploding into tears in the hall so they were going to attempt to salvage what was left of their friend. I wish my brother luck with that. There's no turning back when somebody has an emotional breakdown. Caution must be taken, but Roxas already knew that probably better then anybody.

The others were going to be off doing their own thing too. Aerith was going to help Roxas too because she was all motherly, Zack was going to help his dad with some project, Tifa was going to get her homework done, and Yuffie…well Yuffie was going to do whatever it was that Yuffie does after school. I really need to cut that girl off from anything high in sugar.

I hoped onto Fenrir and drove off to where the shoot was. The place wasn't too far from where the school was. It was only a fifteen minute drive, but on Fenrir I could easily shave off five minuets from it.

I still didn't know what I should exactly where to this thing. I mean yeah I know I'm supposed to be naked, but I'm not sure if they want to start it that way or if they want me to be clothed. So in case I'm going to start off in clothes, I wore the same outfit that I took Roxas to the Gullwings in: tight pants and a fishnet shirt with a sweater over it. Couldn't look like a total whore for school so I changed out of my school clothes once I left.

Let's see, I got out of school at 4 and took five minutes to change, and my "appointment" starts at 5. I can make it. Hell, I could even grab a quick bite to eat, but I don't think I will. They should have food there. Wait, forget that. I'll get food. I don't want to risk eating their special brownies or space cake, and I'll bring my own water just to be safe.

* * *

I grabbed a burger and ate it fast before jumping back onto Fenrir with a bottle of water. Now that I was completely ready, I just had to get to the shoot in twenty minutes but it would only take me five since I was so close. The place I had to go to was about a block away from where I met Vic. He called me this morning and gave me all the directions I needed to find the place.

About five minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot for three story building with separate office spaces for rent. The place looked fairly decent. I mean, it wasn't a shit hole like some places. It was pretty clean on the outside, but the inside…I'll find out very soon.

Vic told me that their office was on the second floor and the last office to the left. I followed his directions and found the place. "Loverboy" was the name of their little business. The windows were tinted completely dark so that nobody could see what was going on, which I thought was somewhat responsible on their part. At least little kids couldn't walk by and see guys getting it on through the windows.

I opened the door and walked in with my helmet and backpack with me. The area I walked into was small and cramped. There were a few seats, a small desk for their receptionist probably, and pictures of all the boys…guys…young men that worked with them on the walls. Not to mention the pile of dirty magazines on a glass table.

A tall, brunette guy walked into the "meeting room?" from a door with a roll of film in his hands. He took one look at me and started to smile. I smiled back at the baby faced guy, and did I mention that he had the cutest green eyes that I've ever seen?

"You must be Fenrir," said the man.

I nodded my head. "And you are the photographer?" I asked, unsure.

He started to laugh as he held up the film. "I'm his assistant and the secretary for Loverboy. My name is Sam." He held out his hand, which I accepted. We both shook on it before he went towards his desk. "Let's see, you're early. That's great! Normally the guys are total queens who like to be fashionably late."

"Well I wasn't sure what I could," I told him. "This is my first time doing anything like this."

"Yeah, Vic told me about you." I watched as Sam put away the roll of film in his desk and started to write something down. "He didn't say how cute you were though, which is good because that means we'll end up calling you again in the future. If you want too, I mean. We're not like going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

I nodded my head at him again. "Thanks for letting me know that ahead of time."

"No problem." He took my arm and started to pull me to the door he just walked out of a minute ago. "Let's take you to the back so that we can get you ready. The photographer likes his models to be ready on the dot."

"Good thing I came early then."

"A very good thing."

The room he took me in was a lot bigger then the room I was in a minute ago. There were lights, chairs, tables, mirrors, a little makeup area, and a bed. Why was there a bed? Sam dragged me to the makeup area and had me sit on the chair, while he put a little bit of makeup on my face.

Sam just marveled in amazement as he finished that in two minutes. "Your skin is like perfect! I'm usually here for about ten minutes trying to prep these guys."

"Thank you," I told him. "I have good genes."

He started to laugh again. "If only everyone could be so lucky."

I laughed with him. I'm sure that everyone would agree with that. He pulled me out of the chair and took me to the bed where he had me sit on top of. He proceeded with taking my belongings and putting them on a couch that was on the other end of the wall.

"So is there anything I can get you, Fenrir? Coke, water, something to munch on?"

I shook my head. "I ate before I came here."

"Awesome. If you need to use the restroom it's on the left," he said to me before he walked back to the front of the office.

Okay, I'm starting to enjoy this already. I mean who wouldn't? Sam's a pretty nice guy and so far nobody has jumped out and tried to rape me which is a plus ten on the total experience. Now whether or not that will hold out is a different story. I haven't met the photographer yet, so for as far as I knew he was a total monster.

Speaking of which, another door opened out and Vic walked out with another man who was holding onto a camera. Vic looked just the same as he did yesterday, only with tighter clothes on. The man with the camera, whom I'm assuming is the photographer, looked like he was in his thirties at least. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, he looked like he was pretty comfortable as he paraded around with his camera and long, black hair.

Vic started to walk towards the bed that I was sitting on. "You're early, Fenrir," he said with a smile on his face. "So I'm guessing Sam finished with you?"

"Said he didn't have to do much," I told him.

"Excellent," said the photographer. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Fenrir." He held out his hand to me, while he held onto his camera for dear life. "I am the owner and photographer for Loverboy, Angeal Hewley."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hewley."

"Don't call me Mr. Hewley. I still got a few years left in me before I'm an old man," he said with humor as he continued to play with his camera. "Now let's take some fully dressed pictures of you first then we'll gradually work our way to nothing."

"Sounds good to me," I said as I watched Vic walk away and Sam step back into the room. I leaned back on the bed, holding onto my sweater. "Is this okay?"

Angeal nodded his head. "Perfect, Fenrir."

The shoot went off pretty well. He took two pics of me wearing my sweater then he had me take it off and took two more of me in my jeans and shirt. He had me take off my shirt next then took a few more pics before telling me to take of my jeans and shoes. I was left there on bed with my chest against the soft sheets and nothing on but a pair of light-blue, boxer-briefs.

A couple more flashes went of as he had me flip around all over the place. I felt nervous being nearly bare naked in front of two guys that I didn't know. It was a little nerve wrecking to be honest. So I didn't have an erection, which I knew the full nude shots were coming next.

I was right. Angeal told us to take a quick break so that he could get another roll of film and told me that the fully nude was coming up next. I was so nervous. Butterflies were running all over my stomach. I don't know if I can do this.

Sam took a seat beside me as I was mentally freaking out. He had a smile on his face, while I tried not to throw up. "What's wrong, Fenrir?"

"Nothing," I told him. "Just a little nervous."

"It happens often. That's why Angeal took the break. He already had all the film that he needed, but he knew that the first timers were the ones who needed the break to collect their thoughts."

I nodded my head. That was nice of him. "So am I expected to like jack off in front of you guys?"

He started to laugh. "No, that's not our kind of specialty. Angeal likes to focus more on the beauty and romantic side of things. Our models aren't expected to cum in their pictures. In fact, half the time he posts pictures of them flaccid because he doesn't want to take the focus on the beauty and innocence of the boys. Even the videos that we shoot aren't just fucking hardcore ones that are so popular with everyone. The videos we produce fall on the more romantic side of things and further portray our boys' innocence."

"So you preserve innocence?"

"Yup!" said Sam. "So you think you're ready to finish the shoot. We're only going to take about ten more pictures."

"I thought we only agreed on twelve?"

He nodded his head. "Twelve will be posted up and used by us, but we're taking more to find the best of the best. The others will immediately be destroyed afterwards in front of you that way you can be certain that we'll never use them again."

That didn't sound like a good deal to me. At least they weren't completely whoring me out to the masses. "Alright."

"You're ready?" asked Sam.

I nodded my head. "I think I am."

Sam started to smile. "Great! I'll see if Angeal's finished with whatever it is he does." He went to the room that Angeal disappeared to, while I continued to gather my nerves. I can do this. I can do this. About two minutes later, Sam returned with Angeal, carrying a memory card.

"You ready, Fenrir?" asked Angeal.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. I pulled off my underwear as he held up the camera. I kicked my last bit of clothing to the side and took of the ribbon I used to tie my hair down. Now I was completely vulnerable to everyone and everything. I was naked in every sense of the word.

Flashes started to block my vision as I kneeled on the bed. A few shots were taken like that until he told me to turn around. Great, now my ass would literally be all over the internet. This was going to be interesting. Angeal took a few more just of my ass then finally told me to lay on my back again. He positioned himself careful as he took the pictures of me flat on my back, and I still didn't haven an erection.

"You're a great model," he said to me. "You're body is perfect and your face just screams innocence."

"If you want innocent then you should see my younger brother," I said jokingly.

Angeal started to laugh. "Too bad he's not legal too. Oh well." He took a couple more pictures of me like that before he handed Sam the camera. "Okay that's over with, but there's one more thing we want to get done before we develop the pictures."

"What would that be?"

"Vic!" said Angeal. "Come over here."

I turned my head where I heard the sound of a door opening and found myself looking at a completely naked Vic. He just stood there with a massive boner between his legs and body hair that just screamed whoa! He looked like he could keep anyone warm during winter, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I'm more concerned about the one last thing that Angeal wanted me to do.

Sam handed Angeal another camera as the younger boy went to the laptop they had there to save the pictures. Angeal smiled at me as I turned back to see Vic now on the bed with me. "I know what you're thinking," said Angeal, "but it isn't that type of thing. We're only going to take a few pictures of the two of you together, no sex involved just holding onto each other. Think romance, Fenrir. If you're not comfortable with that then that's fine, but if you are we'll pay you an extra $400 Gil so you'll receive a total of $2400 Gil juts from this shoot alone."

Holy mother of all things good! $2400 Gil? I think my heart just stopped for a minute. Could I actually do that? Screw it. I need the money to pay for bills and Roxas's education and the other necessities. That should hold me over for a few months at least until I can find a real job. Okay Cloud. I think we've came to an agreement.

"I'll do it," I said softly.

Angeal smiled again. "Alrighty then, let's finish this."

I crawled against Vic's chest, resting my head against it as he wrapped one arm around me. The flashes flooded my vision again, leaving those annoying dots behind as we continued our little dance in the bed. I felt Vic's tool continue to brush against me, which I had to admit got me a little excited. So we both rolled around the sheets with our erections as I held onto him and he held onto me.

For the final picture, Angeal told us to kiss and for me to sit on Vic's lap. I did as told, but I yelled at Vic to tuck that thing back, which made him laugh as he pushed it down until I sat on him. With my weight keeping it down, I didn't have to worry about accidental penetration, or at least that's what Sam called it. I wrapped my arms around Vic's neck as he held onto my waist. We brought our lips together for a brief moment, which ended as soon as Angeal took the picture.

Sam told me that it was safe now, that I could get dressed. I got off of Vic's lap and the first thing I put on was my underwear because that was the first thing I found. I grabbed all of my other clothes and put them back on gradually, while Vic lounged around with his junk hanging out.

"You know you can put your clothes back on too," said Angeal.

Vic shook his head. "I like being naked."

Sam started to laugh as he got the last of the pictures onto the computer. "It's all done, Angeal! Ready for you two choose the best of the best."

Angeal started to laugh as he hovered over Sam's shoulder. The two discussed which ones they liked the best for about half an hour. I sat down on the couch, drinking my water and trying to finish up my Math homework. Did I mention that I hate Statistics?

Vic made his way over towards me as I worked on the last problem. "You weren't kidding," he said softly. "Still in high school."

I nodded my head. "I wasn't lying to you."

"Well that's good because you're too hot to be a liar. You wouldn't even have to lie." He wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me closer towards him. I forced to take in his musky scent, but it didn't have much of an effect on me. I knew that this guy wanted to have me, he wanted to fuck me.

I didn't though. I pushed his arm away from me and put my homework away. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Why not?" asked Vic with a smile on his face. "I'm hot, you're hot. It'll be fine."

That logic was so barbaric. Did he think that I'm just some stupid, weak twink that he could have his way with? Not a chance. I'm Cloud Strife! Besides, I didn't want to get too involved with this business. "You maybe hot, but I said that I'm not interested in you. And…"

"And?" asked Vic.

"And," I said softly, "I think I'm in love with someone else."

Vic started to laugh. "What's his name?"

I can't believe I'm even thinking this, let alone saying it. I couldn't control it though. It was like word vomit. I really do think I'm in love. He's just been on my mind so much lately that I'm going bonkers. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Squall Leonhart.

But before I could answer him, Angeal called us over to the computer with his top pictures. I approved his selection then followed Sam to the front to get my check. Sam fished out a checkbook and started to write the information down that I would need. "You know, Angeal loved you. He really wants to work with you again, possibly have you do a video."

"That might not happen," I told him.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you ever change your mind or if you want to do some more pictures with us, take our card." He handed me their business card before finally handing me my paycheck. "Your pictures will be uploaded on Friday so if you want you can swing by then to see them if you don't already have an account with us."

I nodded my head. I was kind of interested to see the pics for myself. "Alright, I just might do that."

Sam smiled at me. Hyne, that smile was too cute. It reminded me of Roxas, so pure and innocent. "I'll look forward to seeing you again, Fenrir."

"Likewise Sam," I said before walking out the building. "Bye."

"Bye!"

"Bye Fenrir," shouted Angeal from the other side of the building.

Here's a hint for the next chapter. Zexion recieves help from Marluxia, Lexaeus lives in fear of Xemnas, Cloud worries about everything else in between and if he should do the videos for Loverboy, and Roxas...well Roxas worries about himself and has a talk with Zack. What is going on with these people? You'll see as things slowly fall apart.

READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This chapter is like half as short as the last one! Sorry, but I'll make it up to you guys on the next one. I heart everyone who's been reviewing and favoriting, it makes me happy and giggle everytime I get a new alert. Thanks everyone! Read and review!

"**Everything I'm Not" by The Veronicas:**

)Zexion(

The sun hit my face again as my eyes were glazed out the window at Lex's room.

So it was safe to say that this last week have been the worst week of my life. I get dumped by Lexaeus then I end up breaking down in the arms of a guy that I could not stand and finally have all my friends trying to "help" me. I hated it when people pitied me. It got on my fucking nerves!

It was like a slap across the face.

I curled up into a little ball on my bed, feeling like shit. I hate my life so much. I am beginning to wonder if being alive is even worth it anymore. Life really is not worth living. All I had going for me was Lexaeus and now he is gone, out of my life. Sure I had Demy, Rox, and Naminé, but it wasn't the same like it was in junior high, we were inseparable back then and now we're not. Demyx is always off doing some band thing, Naminé is too busy with her art, and Roxas is always with his boyfriend.

Everyone abandoned me, everyone.

Even when they all ganged up on Monday, I still could feel that their hearts were not really in it. I could tell that they didn't care about me anymore. Nobody cared about me. Hyne, not even my own parents gave a damn about me! Why should anyone else?

Maybe I am just better off dead.

Nobody cared about poor, little Zexion.

Nobody.

I turned over to the other side of my room with more tears coming out of me. Where the hell am I getting all this water? If I keep crying like this, I will end up dehydrating myself by the end of the day. But I just couldn't help it, the only time I felt any type of relief from this cruel world.

* * *

I'm not sure how I was able to drag myself out of bed today after my mini breakdown this morning. How I've been functioning for the past couple of days was beyond my capability of understanding. The mystery known as life was probably better left solved with a bullet through the brain.

I dragged my feet down the squeaky hallway. My shoes would rub the tiled floor the wrong way that caused squeaky noises to fill the near empty hallway. Second period was about to start any minute now, but I didn't feel like going. What I really felt like doing was crawling up into a ball and die. I knew that wouldn't look too good though. Principal Mickey would probably bring me back to life and tell me die off school grounds, selfish bastard.

Why did I even bother to show up for school? I really didn't need to go. I would just call my parents and say I want to be home schooled then they'd send over some stupid tutor or none at all. At least this way I wouldn't have to come to Radiant Garden anymore. The name of this school was beyond stupid. There wasn't a single garden on campus and this school was far from being radiant. Everybody here loved to fuck up everyone else's life, and I mean everyone.

Even my so-called friends.

This life is just so pointless. I should just end my suffering now.

I turned back around to walk out of the math wing when I heard footsteps. I didn't exactly see whom it was because my head was hung low, I'm not even sure if wanted to know whom the feet belonged. Somehow my natural curiosity got the better of me and I ended up looking up.

Marluxia was coming down the hall with his textbook and spiral. He wore a really gay t-shirt that said, "I recycle boys" with the recycling symbol but it was painted with rainbows. I think that's just a nice way of saying that you're a whore, Marluxia.

He noticed that I was kind of staring at him, which unfortunately got his attention. He walked up towards me, blocking me from getting any further out of the Math hall. "What's up Zexy?" Next thing I knew, he pulled me into a tight hug and my face bumped against his chest.

Why must everyone be taller then me? And…wow, he smells….pretty. "Let me go," I told him, weakly. Holy Hyne, he smelt so good it just made me dizzy. Marluxia had a flowery yet masculine scent around him that just made my sensitive nose go bonkers. Wow, when was the last time that I said bonkers?

Marluxia actually listened to what I said and he let me go, but he still didn't let me get away from him. "So are you trying to skip class?"

"I don't know," I told him. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

He nodded his head. "I know that expression well." He draped his arm around my shoulders and started to walk me to class. "So who was the guy who dumped you? Would I know him?"

That made me laugh a little. Of course you know him, dumbass. He's fucking Lexaeus Stone, everybody knows Lexaeus. I couldn't tell him that though. I may hate Lex, but I'm not that mad at him to do that, I didn't even tell Naminé about it. She and the others think I'm just being all emo. I'm really beginning to hate that fucking word.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me," said Marluxia.

I shook my head. "I made a promise to him that I wouldn't out him."

Marluxia looked at me funny, as we got closer towards the classroom with possibly only seconds left till the bell rang. Mr. Kramer was standing outside looking at his watch waiting for the last bunch of kids to arrive, as we got closer. "You're a weird one," said the pink haired freak. "Even though this guy broke you bad, you're still willing to protect his closeted ass. Why?"

Why? Why am I protecting Lex? That was actually an intelligent question, Marluxia. I have to give you points for that. Why am I protecting his secret? Maybe it was because I'm still in love with the big meathead or maybe it had something to do with that he's always been there for me until recently. I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that Marluxia.

A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled his arm off of me and walked inside class. "I don't know," I told him before taking a seat in the middle of the room. He took a seat behind me and stayed quite

That was pretty much the end of the conversation. At least, that's what I thought. We weren't even halfway done with the class when I saw a small piece of paper land on my desk. I opened it up and found empty boxes that said yes or no. I looked at the top half of the paper, in pink ink that said, "Would you go out with me tomorrow?" On the bottom of the sheet, I saw that it was signed by Marluxia.

Of course, what other guy would use pink ink but the Queen of the Fairies?

I turned around and saw Marluxia wink at me. Freak! I turned back around and rolled my eyes. Mr. Kramer finished talking about…something when the bell rang. I rushed to get all of my stuff together and ran out of the room when I heard loud footsteps behind me.

"Zexion!" shouted Marluxia. "Are you going to answer that note?"

"No," I told him.

Marluxia pulled onto my arm and spun me back around. I nearly tripped from the force he used. "No as in no you're not answering or no as in no?"

I shook my head. "Both."

"And why not?" he asked.

I took my arm back. "Cause I don't want to."

"Come on, Zexy. We'll have loads of fun, come on. Its not like one date is going to kill you."

There was no way I was going to get away from him if I kept saying no. Damn it, now I'm like Roxas. Not that it was such a bad thing, but I don't want to go out with Marluxia! He's weird and icky even though he smells pretty. That's his only redeeming quality.

He kept staring at me though so I knew I was going to leave until I said yes. I sighed as I fixed my bag. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"Well we still have to go on that date and let things go on from there," said Marluxia. "If things don't work out on the date then fine, I'll leave you alone."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine," I told him. "I'll go out with you tomorrow."

"Sweet, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Xemnas is throwing a party at his place."

* * *

)Lexaeus(

Damnit all to hell! I hated this entire situation. I hated having to walk around school and see Zexion the way he is. He just looks so cold and lifeless, and I know it's all my fault, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. Xemnas already found out about our relationship and if he found out that, I told Zexion what was going on then…I don't know what will happen. That silver haired, bastard will just know and make our lives even worse.

Perhaps this is for the best.

If Zexion can just hold on until graduation then maybe I can salvage what's left our relationship. I just wish I knew that would be able to hold in there, or I could hold on. I miss my Ienzo, my beautiful and calm Ienzo, the dazed expression on his face when he was plotting something, the way he would hide his blush with his hair, his smile when I touched that weak spot on his neck, and the blissful face he would make while we made love. I miss all of him, but the thing I miss the most was when I would wrap my arms around him and we'd speak our love for each other before going to sleep. That's what I missed the most.

I can't stand being away from Zexion like this, but I fear what would happen to us if Xemnas found out more.

I'm sorry Zexion…I'm sorry.

A few days ago, I heard about Zexion's emotional breakdown, how he just collapsed in tears in Marluxia's arms. Zack was whispering about it during class and I just happened to overhear how they struggled to put him back together. Even now, they still weren't sure if it was safe for him to be by himself. It pained me deeply to hear that. I had caused my Zexion to suffer, it was my fault he was in pain.

Damnit! Why didn't I be more careful. If we had just closed the curtains then Xemnas would've never caught us! There just had to be something I could do to save Ienzo from himself. I just have to do something.

There was nothing I could do right now though. Not with Xemnas and his crony, Saїx, watching over me in the halls. Nowhere was safe for me anymore. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Lunch proved to be even worse. I was stuck with the entire team and the cheerleaders. No one could stop talking about next week's game, the final game of the season. We made it all the way to finals, not to mention they pushed homecoming until the end of the season. It was safe to say that this was a pretty major game for us, if we won then yay us, but if we lost…I would probably have to kill myself before the school did. To make matters worse, I was up for homecoming king. Granted, I refused to campaign since I thought it was pretty pointless to campaign for something as stupid as homecoming king, but everyone…they thought differently then I did.

Therefore, I'm not even in charge of my own campaign, the team is. It was as Tidus said, "Its the least we can do since you're leading us through a terrific season." Hyne that was a load of bull, yet the entire team was eating up every word Tidus spoke.

"We should have a party," suggested Hayner. "A massive party tomorrow night and we invite everyone!"

Tidus nodded his head. "I see where you're getting at, but where?"

"My house," said Xemnas. That was a shocker. Nobody went to Xemnas's house, and I mean nobody! I've never even been there, even in the days of the Organization. "My place is more then large enough to fit two of these schools."

"How rich are you?" asked Tidus.

Xemnas smirked. "Plenty, that's all you need to concern yourself with, little one." That voice was just plain creepy. I could already smell that Xemnas was plotting something big. But what could he pull off in twenty-four hours? Unless…he's been planning something for a long time. Could I be involved in Xemnas's master plan?

The other members of the team began to cheer and jumped around announcing a party at Xemnas's house. I could already tell that tomorrow was going to be a bad night.

* * *

)Cloud(

I made my choice even before I saw my pictures, after seeing the amount of bills I had to pay. Half my paycheck went to paying off everyone, and half of the remaining half went to just living in the house and I put the rest away for Roxas's college.

Last night, I went back to Loverboy headquarters, well office space. I had a talk with Vic and Angeal about doing some videos for their business. They assured me that everything would be fine and the pay I would receive would be massive, in fact, they were already filming that night and thought I would be perfect for one of their scenes.

Apparently, after my photo shoot, they got to work on a video at one of their apartments, I'm not sure who's. Angeal was directing a video staring Vic and a few other guys, while Sam assisted Angeal. They wanted me in some orgy scene where I would blow and give hand jobs to two guys, one of them being Vic. So that's how I spent my Thursday night, I gave blowjobs and hand jobs to a stranger and a pervert! All for the sake of money.

I fucking hate Auron. If that bastard told us sooner that he wasn't paying for our shit then I could've gotten a real job that paid real money! Now I'm working in porn, making some real money, but for the price of my body! I was practically a hooker. Oh dear Hyne, I'm a hooker. That's a scary thought.

At least those guys wore protection so I don't have to worry about catching anything. The only problem is that my knees hurt from being on my knees for thirty minutes. Sam said that the scene was pretty hot, the stranger dude (named Regal) and Vic said that I gave good head (not sure if I should be proud), and Angeal thought I was made for porn (again, not sure if I should be proud).

They told me that they would finish the video tonight and would actually put on DVD format before they started to market it. That would take a month before it could actually get in people's hands, but they said next week they would have a private screening somewhere. Angeal refused to tell me though, so I'm pretty scared. Hopefully, they'll just air it at someone's place or something along the lines of that. I don't want anyone to see me doing what I did, and I mean ANYONE!

But I had to admit, the pay was sweet! I got nearly 10,000 Gil for one scene alone! That was incredible. I really didn't have to worry about money problems if I kept working with Loverboy. My trouble would soon be over, all because of porn. Who knew?

Then again, was it really something to be proud of? Should I really be proud of myself for taking off my clothes and having dirty man on man sex? What about my Leon situation? Should I really be compromising whatever we have or might have for this?

Never mind, this was to stay alive and keep a roof over our heads and Roxas fed. I just had to keep reminding myself that then I'll be fine. Everything will be fine. I'll get my high school diploma, find a real world job, and go to school. Everything will be fine then!

We'll live happily ever after…hopefully.

Roxas told me again that he didn't need a rid. Said something about going with Axel or something along those lines so I didn't really worry. I already put the fear of Hyne on Axel's ass. He wouldn't dare try to hurt my brother in anyway, if he wanted to keep his family jewels.

With my little brother out of the way, I decided that it was time to pay a visit to the friendly folks at Loverboy. I wanted to see how the video was coming along and how the pictures turned out.

I drove across town again and found myself standing outside the door to the "office," how they called it. I walked inside again, entered the back area, and found Vic sitting on the bed with his shirt off. By now, I was surprised by anything this guy did. He was always fucking naked or nearly naked, plus I already blew him so nothing really surprised me now.

Vic was looking through a magazine, probably a dirty one because I caught glimpses of a few guys. I just stood there with my cool and waited until he finally looked up. My appearance apparently got him off guard since he jumped out of the bed and immediately began to approach me.

"What's up, Fenrir?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really. I came to see the pictures."

He smiled at me. "Perfect timing because they just finished uploading an hour ago." He went over to the table I saw Angeal and Sam using when they were first uploading my pictures. It took him about a minute to find the laptop, but he found it and started it up. "I have to admit these pics came out pretty, fucking hot," he told me. He logged into the website and scrolled down to recently updated.

He then handed the laptop to me. "Look," he said, softly.

It took me a minute to find my pornstar name in the list of names. When I did, I nearly dropped the laptop from my hands. Vic held the computer for me to see without smashing the thing into pieces. I saw the pictures when they were first uploading them, but it was different then seeing them actually online. Vic was right, I looked hot! Not to sound like a Narcissist or anything, but I looked really good and WOW!

"Lookie here," said Vic. "We already have a few downloads." I looked down at the download indicator and saw that fifty people have already seen them. Holy Hyne, fifty people have seen me naked.

"Oh my Hyne," I said to him.

Vic started to laugh. "You're on your way to becoming famous, kiddo."

* * *

)Roxas(

Axel was a no show. Turns out that the little bastard skipped class and forgot about taking me home! In all honesty, how could he forget about me? Why would he forget about me in the first place? I'm telling Cloud! He'll kick his ass for me.

Great, I forgot Cloud was gone too. I don't feel like walking home and all of the buses are gone. Shit! I'm screwed. I'm stuck at this hellhole for Hyne knows how long. This sounds like the beginning to a bad horror movie, "Trapped without a Ride" coming soon to a theaters near you. Now there's a movie I would waste eight Gil on.

But how was I going to get home?

That was when I saw an angel with brown hair! Zack stepped out of the school with his bag, whistling. He walked right past me without even noticing me, which I found offensive. I guess he realized what he did and turned back around. "Why are you still here, Rox?" said Zack. He looked at his watch. "Schools already been over for like twenty minutes."

"No ride," I told him.

Zack walked up towards me and pulled onto my arm. "Then come on, lil bro. I'll give you a ride back home." He took me towards his truck and helped me up since his car was racist against short people.

About a minute later, we took off. Zack turned the radio all the way up and started to sing at the top of his lungs, horribly. If there was one thing, Zack shouldn't be it was a singer because that boy was tone deaf. It took everything I had in me not to laugh myself to death as he tried to sing "Touch My Body." Things like that made me want to question Zack's sexuality, but I wouldn't dare admit it.

I also wasn't going to admit it that Zack's the reason why I turned gay in the first place.

The story behind that is I ended up walking in on Zack, while he was changing when I was like in seventh grade. He just got back from football practice and he was hanging out in our house so when he went to change I had just got back home from shopping with my mom. I really had to pee and I didn't realize that Zack was in the restroom so when I opened the door I saw a fully naked Zack. A really, hot, sweaty, naked Zack. I saw his muscles, arms, legs, and most importantly his package. Well after that day, I started to have dirty dreams about Zack and nearly every guy I saw I thought of them naked. Needless to say, I liked it…a lot! So that's why I'm gay.

Aerith is one lucky girl to have him.

Anyways, we were about halfway to my house when Zack finally began to speak. "So what's new with you, lil bro?" he asked. For future reference, Zack considered me to be his little brother since like forever! He's only known me since I was four years old, if not younger.

"Nothing much. About ready to kick Axel's ass for forgetting about me."

Zack started to laugh at me. "This is why I'm not gay."

"And PMSing bitches are the reason I am," I told him. That was a lie because we all know it was Zack's fault…technically it was my mother because she wouldn't stop and let me use the restroom.

"Hey!" said Zack. "That's a little uncalled for."

I winked at him. "Sorry, brother number 2."

Zack started to sing along with The Veronicas when their song started up on the radio. "I wanna kiss a girl! I wanna kiss a girl. I wanna kiss a boy…whoa! Wait a minute," said Zack. "I don't want to kiss a boy."

"Sure you don't," I told him. "You sure Cloud hasn't converted you?"

"No!" shouted Zack. "I'm straight! If anything your brother converted my cousin to being completely gay."

"Well he was already bi and he works at a gay club."

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "True, that is true, youngling."

I started to laugh at him. "Whatever Zackie."

He continued to drive me back home and I just couldn't help but feel so much better. I was pissed off today because it was just a plain shitty day, not to mention having to keep an eye on Zexion to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic is exhausting. Now it was Demyx's turn at least. I couldn't help but feel better about everything after spending ten minutes with Zack.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" asked Zack.

"Making my day just a little better."

Zack couldn't help but smile as he pulled up into my empty driveway. "Alright squirt, this is your stop," he said as he put his car on park.

I grabbed my stuff and jumped out of his truck, and waved him off. "See you later, Zack!"

"Later Rox."

* * *

Here's a heads up for the next chapter...a lot of drama is going on in the next chapter. Zexion has his date with Marluxia, but things take a very dark turn when they show up at Xemnas's party, AkuRoku suffers a disastors blow that just might tare the couple apart, and Leon discovers Cloud's "extra curricular activities." Find out how everything happens on the next exciting chapter to Beautiful Tragedy!

Zexion: Why do I always have to be the one to get hurt?

Me: Dont worry, Roxy and Cloud are next on my list.

Roxas and Cloud: WHAT!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This chapter isn't for the squemish (SP). This is possibly my most intense chapter since I reveal a big secret for Roxas and something horrible happens to Zexion. What's involved in this chapter? Well there's alcohol, bleach, sex, Rikku stuck in a cage, a screening party, spaghetti sauce, and..............rape. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

"**Sorrow" by Flyleaf:**

)Roxas(

I cleaned today. I actually cleaned!

Axel was coming over today for our "date." It was really just lunch at my place, but we decided to call it a date to make it seem a little more special. That explains why I'm on my hands and knees scrubbing the tile because of the spaghetti sauce that I spilled.

I sprayed more cleaner on the tile to help get rid of the tomato smell so that I wouldn't attract any more ants to the house. I was practically getting high off the smell of bleach though so that didn't exactly help me much.

"Damn sauce!" I mumbled to myself. "And stupid bleach is getting me high!" The stain of the sauce was long gone, but I just had to make sure the smell was gone otherwise Cloud would get pissed! I hate having a total neat freak for an older brother, but it's a good thing he's so clean though because I'm kind of slob.

A very, pretty slob!

The smell was finally gone and it was covered up with the intense smell of bleach! That's okay though. Cloud would appreciate the fact that I cleaned up after myself, for once. I won't be dieing tragically, young tonight.

I got rid of the rag I was scrubbing with and put the tile cleaner away. Now with the apocalypse averted, I could return to my cooking. Did I mention that Cloud's been teaching me how to cook for the past two weeks? I'm, remarkably, a pretty good cook! I just might make a good housewife someday.

Shit! The food!

I turned around and shut off the stove. The food was probably overcooked now since I wasted so much time cleaning up after that one stain. I checked the noodles, which were still in good shape and sauce was just about to no longer be edible. I sighed with relief as I got all the water out from noodles and placed the saucepan on a cold burner. The food was safe!

I slid my back against the cabinets and fell on the ground. Narrowly escaping another tragedy, I felt faint and tired. This was turning out to be an extremely, LONG Saturday. I don't know why people put up with this crap. In addition, I still had to get pretty before Axel shows up in.

SHIT!

I have ten minutes to change, fix my hair, and not smell like bleach. Wish me luck!

*~*

The doorbell rang like crazy, meaning Axel was here. I stumbled out of my bathroom, and grabbed my "fancy" skinny jeans off my bed and put them on in a hurry. My hair was a little bit better then it was before and I had a nice shirt on for a change, but the worst part was I nearly fell down the stairs. You trip over one-step then that automatically makes you screwed for life.

Somehow, I actually didn't fall all the way down the stairs.

I just fell down the last two.

The ringing kept getting louder and louder as I got closer towards the door.

"Keep your pants on, Axel! I'll be there in a second," I shouted as I started to unlock the door. As soon as I opened the door, I found myself laughing. From the time I was unlocking the door, Axel took the time to actually unbuckle his pants and pull them down to his ankles. So right now, my boyfriend was standing at my front door with his pants down and in a pair of red-checkered boxers for all my neighbors to see.

Axel couldn't stop smiling at me, while I just laughed at him. "You're an idiot," I told him.

"But I'm your idiot," he said. He picked his pants up about halfway and shuffled his way inside my house before putting them on all the way. He took notice to the smell of my cooking right away and started to sniff his way into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"I cooked!"

Axel stopped walking as soon as he saw the food. "You cooked?" he asked, cautiously. He approached the food with caution as if it would jump out and attack him.

This would be a moment to step on his foot, but it wouldn't exactly work. I was barefoot and he had on boots. It wouldn't exactly work. So I just had to put up with it as he insulted my cooking.

"You're an ass," I told him.

He turned around to smile at me. "Well I am an ass man." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. "And I do love your ass," he said. Then he just had to proceed to grab my ass, only to further his point. I slapped his hand away, but he only laughed as he kissed my nose. "I love you, Roxas."

I burned my face in his chest. "I love you too, Axel."

"So about lunch."

"You're eating what I made," I told him.

"Thought so."

*~*

Axel ate three large plates of my spaghetti. I was thinking of leaving some leftovers for Cloud so he could have something to eat when he got home from wherever the hell he ran off too. At the rate that Axel was eating, I would be lucky if we had any food left in the house to get through the week.

I sat there, finishing my plate, and watched as he licked the bowl clean. I have such a strange boyfriend. "Are you even breathing?" I asked him.

He put down the plate and took in a deep breath. "You happy now?'

"Sure," I said. "So do you like not get fed or something?"

"No!" he said with a grin. "Too lazy to cook." He's too lazy to cook, but he wasn't lazy enough to scheme his way to make me go out with him? Like I said before, I have a strange boyfriend. "So what's for desert?"

I started to laugh. He seriously thought I made his ass desert. Wow, it amazes me how little he knows about me. "I didn't make any."

He frowned a bit. "But, but! I want desert."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's not my problem," I told him. I picked up all the dishes and put them into the dishwasher along with the empty pots and pans. When I reached under the sink for the dishwasher cleaner, Axel reached around and pulled me away. His hands snaked around my body and lifted me up on the counter as he forced his lips on mine.

The kiss was much rougher then usual.

I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all! It reminded me too much of that unspeakable night. His hands running all over me, reminded me of that monster. The monster that wouldn't stop touching me, the one who tore off all my clothes, the one who forced himself on me and stole my innocence when I was thirteen, the one who attacked Cloud when he walked in on us.

I broke away from the kiss, but Axel kept trying to grab onto me. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop! My body felt weak as he tightened his hold. Why was he doing this? Why won't he stop?

"Come on, Roxy," whispered Axel. "Let's have some real fun."

NO! "Axel stop it!" I knew I should've listened to Cloud. He was right about Axel. The pyromaniac only wanted one thing. "I'm not sleeping with you, Axel! Stop it!"

He finally let me go and slowly backed away from the counter. "What's your problem, Roxas? Why are you pretending to be so pure and innocent when you know you're not? You know you want me as bad as I want you so why don't you just give in already? I love you and you love me."

I shook my head. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I wrapped my arms around my chest, rubbing my shoulder. "It doesn't matter," I told him. "This was supposed to be special. This was supposed to be about love, not you taking advantage of me when my back was turned. You're no better then _him_!"

The sounds of a fist slamming against the counter made me shake. I looked up and found Axel with his back turned at me. "Damn it, Rox! Why do you always pull that shit with me? Just because I don't want to wait until I'm old and gray, doesn't mean I just want to use you and throw you away. I love you kid…"

He turned around to face me and I saw the way his crazy eyes reflected against the fluorescent lighting. He looked frustrated and angry, and that just made me even more scared for myself. "I'm tired of all this bull, Roxas," he said. "And why are you comparing me to some guy I don't even know anyways?"

I stared down at the still bleach-stained tile. "Because you remind me of him every time you touch me like that. His touch was rough and destructive. It wasn't about love, it was about power. He had power over me and he used it."

"That still doesn't explain what's your damage!" shouted Axel.

My damage? How could Axel just say something like that? He knew a portion of what I was going through, and the way he acts…it pisses me off! I hate him. I HATE HIM!

A cage in my head blew up, leaving behind a Roxas that doesn't often get to see the light of day. I was pissed. I snapped. "Get out of my house!" I told him. "Get the fuck out of my house, you bastard!"

Axel stepped away from his side of the kitchen and slammed his hands on the counter behind me. I didn't flinch this time. I met him eye for eye. "Not until you tell me what the fuck your problem is," he told me. "I want to know why we can never go further then a kiss."

"Other then the fact I'm underage and you're an adult?" I told him. "Fine, since you want to know the truth so bad. It's time for you to know what happened to me two years ago. My brother's boyfriend, Sephiroth, snuck into my room one night and raped me!" Axel looked as if he had been hit by a truck, and I loved it! I finally wasn't the weak one anymore. I had control.

"I begged him to stop. For twenty minutes, I cried and begged him to stop! Once he was finished, he told me if I told Cloud or anyone else that he would kill me and my family. That wasn't the first night it happened either. He tried again the next night, but this time Cloud walked in on us. Cloud tried to get him off me, but Sephiroth was too strong and he ended up beating Cloud, he was sixteen at the time. We both nearly died that night except the neighbors heard my screaming and called the cops. They caught Sephiroth as he tried to sneak out the backyard. Now that bastard will be rotting in prison for the next fifty years."

Axel backed away from me, holding onto his head. "I had no idea," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Rox."

I shook my head. I didn't care anymore. He pissed me off. I was too mad to even conceder forgiving him. "Get the hell out," I told him. "Get out of my house before I call the cops on you."

This time he did what I told him. He backed further away, trying to plead his case with his eyes, but he finally realized I wasn't going to break. He took his failures with him and left my house. I felt all this new strength leave my body and I collapsed onto the ground, crying.

What did I just do?

The only comfort I had with me was the smell of bleach and the smell of my cologne.

*~*

)Leon(

I had to get up early for work, after a late Friday night because of work! Why the hell did I decide to work at a club? Granted, I don't have to worry about my work or social life because they've all melded into one, but I don't have any fucking freetime! I can barely find time to breathe half the time.

Work sucks!

I really hate dancing, now. Actually, I've always hated dancing, but now its even worse! Why oh why did I decide to work at a gay club?

Let's fast-forward through this little banter and get back into reality. I'm now stuck at the Gullwings, since Rikku needs all queens on dick (her words, not mine) to get ready for some screening party that they're having we're having tomorrow night. Good news, I don't have to work tonight, bad news…I have to work extra tomorrow.

The party was for some website's new video that they were putting out. I don't know much about it, since porn's not really my kind of thing. I'd much rather just have sex then watch other people having it. Besides, I don't need that shit to get off on when I still have the memory of that nigh with Cloud burned into my skull.

I still have no clue what we are. When we had sex, did that make us boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Or just a one night thing? I have no clue, and I haven't had a chance at all to talk to Cloud about it. Shit, I feel really guilty about it though. What if he thinks we're dating now and he's like freaking out because I haven't been talking to him.

We're probably not. If we were, I'm sure I would've already gotten a billion calls from him by now or he would've at least sent Zack to hunt me down. I guess it was just a one-night thing for him. We did get caught up in the heat of the moment, a really hot, sweaty moment that lasted for a couple of hours.

Shut up, Leon!

"Hey Leon!" Rikku was screaming for me from one of the cages. "Can you help me out or are you too busy fantasizing about your fuck buddy?"

There were times when Rikku could be the coolest boss out there. Then there were the moments were you just wish she would shut the fuck up. This was one of those moments were you wished she'd keep her mouth shut.

I ran up the steps and found her inside the cage with the door closed. She was giggling at me uncontrollably as she pointed at the door. Apparently, my wonderful boss had got her ass locked in. That was the fourth time this week she's done that.

"You know, I have half the mind to leave you in there," I told her.

Her swirly, green eyes got big as she started to grab onto the bars. "No! Why would you do that?" She started to pull on the bars like a monkey, hoping that they would break off. "Ugh! Can you just please open the door for me? Please Leon!" she begged. I watched as she released the bars and dramatically, pretended to faint on the ground. "I'm wasting away in here! I haven't eaten in so long!" She held her hand up to the sky. "Mother, wait for me! I'm coming mother."

I raised one eyebrow at her, still not willing to budge. This was too much fun. She got her back off the cold, metal ground and squeezed her head between the bars, but the beads in her braids prevented her from making it through. Hyne, I love this moment.

She finally caved, getting really desperate. "I'll pay you a dollar more an hour if you let me out of here."

"Deal!" I opened the door and let her jump to her freedom. She screamed and began to run in place, doing her happy dance. I could only shake my head, and try not to laugh.

"FREEDOM!" screamed Rikku. "I'm free! I'm free! That's right, I'm free!" She tossed her arms around me, pulling me into a bear hug. Did I mention that I don't like the hugging thing in my resume? "Thank you for freeing me, Leon! And in exchange, you can have your way with me."

I started to laugh. We really needed to cut my boss off from all forms of sugar. "I'll just settle for that extra dollar an hour."

She let me go and smiled. "Works with me! Now get your ass to work, bitch! We have to get everything ready by tomorrow night for ."

"?"

This time it was Rikku's turn to sigh and shake her head at me. She spun back around with her index finger pointed at my chest. "That's right, Mr. Bisexual! The party's for 's new video! I'm friends with the owner so I told him I would cut him a deal on the venue for the publicity it would bring to the club." She then grabbed one of the balloons she had tied up to the railing. "He agreed of course so that's why we have all these balloons!" She threw the balloon up, watching it float away from her royal craziness.

I nodded my head. "I see. So I have to shake my ass for a porn website. That sounds like fun."

Riku started to laugh. "And if you shake your booty good then maybe Mr. Angeal will cut you a deal and put you in his next movie!"

"No thanks," I told her. "I'm not into that scene." Rikku was about to disagree or make fun of me or whatever it was that Rikku does, but I wasn't paying any attention. I left her alone with her balloons and went back to work.

I climbed down the steps, only to find Zack walking inside the club. Shit! Was it six already? Yes! My ride was here! I can go home now. I approached my cousin, shaking my head at him. I was going to enjoy picking on him. "Sorry, but the club's closed. You'll have to look for your glory holes elsewhere."

"Aw," said Zack as he smiled at me. "And I was so looking forward to sucking a mystery dude's dick!"

I shook my head. "You would."

Zack pushed me back. "Shut up dude! Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get my stuff."

He nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

"Another queer?" Rikku was walking towards us with a clipboard. Where the hell did she get a clipboard from? What the fuck! "Great just what I needed, another queen."

"I'm not a queen," said Zack.

"He's straight," I told Rikku.

This made her smile, uncontrollably. She approached my cousin, circling around him like a shark, and checked him out from head to toe. "Well hello there, sailor! My name is Rikku. I am the manager and owner of this club. And who might you be?"

I kept Zack away from Rikku. No way, I was risking, getting my cousin involved with this crazy bitch! Not when he already has Aerith, a very sweet girl by the way. "His name is Zack," I told her. "He's my cousin and he's taken. Not to mention he's still in high school."

Rikku gulped and slowly began to back away. "Alrighty then. I'll just go away now before the cops show up," she said trying to make an excuse for herself. "What was the Freddy? Sure I'll help you with that problem of yours." She ran off towards the bar, jumping over the granite top. I shook my head. She completely made up that guy just so she could run away.

Zack was still looking in the direction where Rikku fled off to. "She seems like a really…friendly girl," he told me. "You must love your job."

"Yes," I said, sarcastically, "loads." I went over towards the pile of crap that everyone threw their stuff one and fished for my backpack. I brought my workout clothes and "work attire" in case Rikku was planning something, but thankfully, we were spared from whatever evil plan she could come up with on the spot.

I was about to walk back to Zack when one of the guys that I dance with ambushed me by Mt. Shitverst. His name was Edge, I think. I really didn't know, nor did I really care. But he just wouldn't get out of my way.

Edge was holding onto his laptop. "Leon! You so have to check this out. I was on Loverboy just to check it out and you'll never believe what I found."

"I'm not into porn," I told him. I tried again to get away, but he wasn't going to let me.

"It's not porn! Well…not really. Just look!" He practically threw the computer screen in my face. I nearly dodged a broken nose and took the laptop from him. I was nowhere near prepared for what I saw. Nothing on Hyne's green earth could've prepared me for the picture I was looking at. "Isn't that the guy you danced with a few nights back? Fenrir?" he asked me.

The pictures were of a beautiful blonde who gradually lost his clothes as you scrolled down the page. Then at the bottom, there were a few pictures of him with some other guy, both in the nude. I felt my entire body start to shake as Edge took the computer away from me. There was no mistaking who that was. None at all. It was Cloud! Even with a fake name, it still couldn't fool me. Not with that hair or that body I made love to.

"He's one of the stars in the video that we're throwing the party for," said Edge.

Zack showed up and saw the screen too, unintentionally. He stumbled back covering his eyes, screaming in agony. "Gay porn! No! Bad!" he said, dramatically as he laughed. He made his way to me, pulling onto my arm like when he was little. "You alright, Squall?"

I shook my head. "That was Cloud."

"What?"

"You heard me! Cloud's doing porn."

Zack gulped. "Damn it Cloud," he said, softly. "What's wrong with him?"

I slung my bag over my shoulders and started to walk out of the club. I couldn't speak for Cloud, nor could I speak against him. There was a story behind what he was doing and I was going to find out what it was. Hopefully, I would be able to stop Cloud from diving further into the grave he dug for himself in.

*~*

)Zexion(

Well, Marluxia actually held up his end of the deal and picked me up for our "date" or so he called it. What he failed to tell me was where we were going. I was completely blind as to where we were going until he finally pulled up into a street where other cars were parked. I saw a bunch of other people getting out of there cars and heading towards the direction of a fairly, massive house.

I still had no clue where we were. This place looked completely unfamiliar to me.

Marluxia held open my door so that I could get out of his car. I rubbed out the wrinkles from my skinny jeans and fixed my multi-colored hoodie. There was a plain, white V-neck underneath my hoodie and I chose my black, studded belt to go with the outfit. Marluxia was dressed in a pink and white shirt and blue jeans that hugged his lean figure quite nicely.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Xemnas's place. He's throwing a party, for like the first time ever. The whole school here, they're acting like it's the party of the century."

We're at Xemnas's house! Why did we have to come here? I don't care if he's throwing a party! I don't want to be anywhere near him. Why would Xemnas throw a party anyways when he hates having people at his house? What could've possibly possessed him to actually throw a party here?

Marluxia noticed the uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. "Hey, come on, Zex! Let's go have some fun." He dragged me inside the two-story, brick house through the crowd of people outside and standing by the door.

He pushed the dozen or so people out of our way so that we could actually get inside. Once we entered, I could already smell booze and sex in the air accompanied by the loud, dance music. All the girls were dressed in tight, revealing clothing, while half the guys decided to run around with their shirts off. It amazed me at how quick guys got naked. It was barely going to be seven, and they were already losing their clothes.

Somehow, I lost Marluxia inside the massive orgy of people. I'm guessing that someone he knew must've dragged him off somewhere or someone just abducted him. Whatever the case was, it could probably mean that I could find an excuse to leave. If he asked, I'll just tell him that he disappeared on me so I left.

Gotta love the buddy system. I just know I can count on Marluxia when the chips are down.

I wondered around the house, passing by a few couples virtually having sex, one chick looking like she was about ready to pass out, and a fat naked guy. I really didn't need to see a chubby dude streaking through the house. Nobody needed to see that.

Xemnas has a pretty, sweet place. It had a modern look with a splash of the 50's here and there. Now I understand why he wants to keep this place hidden from a bunch of drunk, high school kids. However, why wouldn't he let his own Organization at his house was beyond my comprehension.

Shiny Toy Guns was playing on the stereo or whatever that was being used to play the music. I walked over towards the living room and found an empty spot on the couch. The people next to me were doing shots of tequila, which I turned down when they offered me a shot. I taped my feet to the techno beat as I waited for any sign of Marluxia.

What I found instead was something entirely different. Lexaeus and Xemnas were on the other side of the room with their football friends. They were all screaming and howling at something, with the exception of Lexaeus and our wonderful host, Xemnas. Speaking of the silver haired freak, he ended up ditching his friends and gracefully moved to the other room. He was probably running off to do whatever it was that a host is supposed to do at his party. When he was gone, she just had to appear with Lexaeus. Quistis wrapped her skankly, clad form on Lex, which made my blood boil.

Lexaeus again blew her off, and turned his head to the side. We briefly made eye contact, and he looked especially surprised to see me. I noticed that he tried to fight his way through towards me, but I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't even want to see him. Therefore, I jumped up from the couch and ran to the next room, away from him.

I finally found Marluxia though. He had two drinks in his hand and he was joking around with his blonde friend, Larxene. She smacked him viciously as I noticed her sitting on the lap of one of their other friends; I think his name was Luxord. The three of them were talking about something when Marlxuia finally noticed me and broke away.

"There you are!" he said to me. "I've been looking for you all over the place." He handed me one of the drinks he had in his hands. It smelt like strong liquor. But I still took the drink from him. After what I was feeling when I saw Lex and his buddies, I was in desperate need of a drink with hard liquor.

I started to slug down as much of it as I could. Marluxia had cut me off after the fifth gulp in a row. "Easy there, tiger! You're kind of small so it's a little too easy to get your drunk. You have to make that one drink last the night."

I shook my head as the burn of the liquor hit me hard. My hair flew all over the place as I waved my tongue around. "Blahahaha! That was so nasty," I told him.

"Which is exactly why you should go easy," said Marluxia.

"Okay, I will! Now give me back my damn drink!" He handed me back the plastic cup, which I took from him greedily. I could already feel the buzz growing and my sanity slowly slipping away. It was a good thing that I wasn't the designated driver. With a few more sips, I should be as good as drunk!

Marluxia wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I could already taste the flower scent of his cologne on the tip of my tongue. It was getting me all hot and fussy with each breath that I took. He started to chuckle as we slowly began to sway in the music.

We continued to stay like that until we heard someone fake coughing from behind us. I turned around and found Lexaeus standing there with a drink in his hand.

I couldn't help but start laughing. "Hey there, Lex! Great party, huh?"

"You're drunk," said Lexaeus. Well duh, Rockhead! You see what happens when you give a hundred and twenty pound boy a cup of hard liquor. Ha-ha! He's so stupid. Stupid, meaty Meathead! That's right, he's a Meathead!

"PSsshahahah!" I slurred out. "I'm not drunk! You're the drunk one."

Lexaeus rolled his eyes and pulled on me away from Marluxia. "Come on, I'm taking you home after I get you something to eat."

I fought him back, going all kung-fu on his pasty ass! Well, my tush was paler then his, but I had the cuter bum bum! WOOOO! "No! I'm on…I'm on a date with Marluxia! I'm leaving with him."

Lex and Marley met stare for stare! They looked mad at each other. Oh yeah! What ya gonna do now, bitchy Lex! Take that for breaking my poor wittle heart! HOHOHO!

"Fine," said Lex. He turned and walked away to wherever it was where good little football players go.

I couldn't help but start laughing again. "You know he's my neighbor?" I told Marley. "I've known him since I was born! He's like my sexy older brother."

Marley started to laugh with me. "You're too adorable, Zexy."

I threw myself around him like all those drunk girls. I licked his lips a couple of times before planting a wet kiss on him. "Let's go fuck, Marley! I'm horny and I want you bad!" (A/N: By now, he's pretty trashed. I don't support underage drinking!)

He nodded his head and grabbed my bum bum! "Alrighty Sexy Zexy! I'm gonna fuck you good, baby."

"All night long?" I asked.

"Sure!"

*~*

Sex is great! Sex is great when there's alcohol involved!

Marley took me to a really, really dark room! But it was okay because I could still his sexiness! We tore each other's clothes off, but he had problems with my jeans! Oops! I shouldn't have worn them so fucking tight, but they made my booty look super cute! I couldn't resist.

I pulled my Marley on top of me and we fell on top of a bed where he began to kiss me all over. I was totally nakey as he picked my legs up and ran his hand all over the lower half of my body. His hands ran around me like everywhere! This was fantastic! Sex with Marley is much better then it could've ever been with dumb, old Lex! He was a mean, big, fat, meanie pants who dumped me.

Marley is my new baby now! Hehe.

I tugged on Marley's big pink hair and rubbed my little peepee against his sexy tum tum! His very, sexy tum tum with six pack abs sticking out. He started to play with my little peepee, making me moan like a sissy boy and I liked it! I grabbed his other hand and made him play with my booty with it. His long fingers where now inside me, making me toss and turn on this strange beddie!

I wanted him now! I wanted Marley to fuck me!

It was almost like he read my mind. He got on top of me and pulled my legs up and before I knew it, his big peepee was in my booty! "AHHH! Yes Marley!" Marley began to fuck me like crazy. He was inside me and thrusting around like a crazy boy, and it made me get more exciteder!

"Harder Marley, harder!"

"I'm gonna fuck you really good, Sexy Zexy."

He made me cum all over us and soon I felt him cum inside me to! Hehe. Now I'm pregnant! Weeeeee! Why is it getting really dark? I feel really….sleepy…now.

Sle……epy…..

*~*

I feel like shit! My head was fucking killing me. What the fuck happened to me last night? I remember coming to the party at Xemnas's house, running into Lex, then Marluxia gave me a drink, and then…holy shit! I had sex with Marluxia. Really gay sex with Marluxia, even though I'm still painfully in love with Lex.

Ouch! Pain. Speak of the devil; my head is fucking killing me. "I need some aspirin!" I mumbled out. "My head fucking hurts."

"Here." A hand appeared in front of me, in the dark room. If there was one thing I could say, the dark room was my silver lining in this drunk evening. I promised myself I would never have drunk sex, but it looks like I did. All in my freshmen year too.

I took the white pills from the hand in front of me, which then handed me a glass of water. I slammed down the water and pills before falling back on the soft mattress. "Thanks Marluxia," I said softly. I closed my eyes and prepared to get some more sleep.

"I'm not Marluxia." That made me open my eyes. I tossed the covers off my very naked body, which now that I thought about it was a big mistake. A body landed on top of me, grabbing my hands then I felt cold steel around my wrists. I was being handcuffed! What the fuck.

The body on top of me let me go, but whoever it was still held me down. "Let me go!" I shouted. "Let me go!" The bed creaked as I felt another body behind me. I freaked out as I felt their hands snake around me, while the other let me go. The room lightened up a bit when the blinds opened and I found myself staring at a blue haired man that looked oddly familiar.

Then there was that husky laugh coming from the person in back of me. I recognized that laugh at once. It was Xemnas. He buried his face against my back and I could feel him taking in my sweaty scent. "You always so deliciously sweet, Zexion."

I gulped. "What do you want, Xemnas?"

"You. Isn't that obvious?" said Xemnas. He released me and got up from the bed. I turned around and watched as he slowly undressed himself. "I've wanted you for a long time now." He threw his shirt to the side of the room, which I was sure it was safe to assume that this was his bedroom. He slowly began to unbuckle his pants when I heard his other friend undress themselves too.

Did it really have to come to this? Me handcuffed on a bed and naked, while two men undressed themselves?

"I've wanted you for so long," said Xemnas. "I've wanted to press my lips against yours, bite down on your soft flesh, and fuck you until dawn." I could already feel my tears coming down my cheeks. Please Hyne; don't let him do what I think he's going to do. Xemnas stood in front of me completely naked, showing off his muscular physique and his growing member. "Its a shame that Lexaeus got to you first. I would've loved the honor to pop your cherry."

My eyes widened as he got on the bed with me. "How did you know about Lex and me?"

He started to laugh. "I saw you the two of you going at it," he said into my ear. The heat from his mouth made me cringe in pain already. That was when his friend got on the bed with us. "I knew as long as the two of you were together that I didn't stand a chance at getting you alone. That was when I threatened to open Pandora's Box on him by revealing his secret to the whole campus."

That's why Lexaeus left me! It wasn't because he stopped loving me. It was because of Xemnas! This was all Xemnas's fault. How could we ever have been stupid enough to be friends with him?

"Please Xemnas," I started to beg. "Please let me go."

He grabbed onto my face with his cold hands. "Not a chance, Zexion. I've been waiting for you for such a long time and I'm not about to blow it now." His other hand brushed up and down my back as he forced his lips on mine, while his friend slowly shoved his fingers inside of me. I couldn't help but to moan as his cold digits probed me, but it also allowed Xemnas access to my mouth.

His forced his tongue down my throat and I could feel both of their erections on my body. This night was turning out to be the worst night of my life. I tried to break free from the handcuffs, while letting my tears get the better of me. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't want this to get any further.

But Xemnas wasn't going to let me get away. He already decided that he was going to make my life miserable. And I knew him well enough that he wasn't going to stop until he's gotten what he's wanted.

"If you be a good boy," said Xemnas, "I'll go a lot gentler on you. Will you be a good boy, Zexion?"

I nodded my head. I would do anything to escape this pain. I want to go home. I want to go home to Lexaeus. I wanted to call him to help me, but I had a feeling that the party was over and he was long gone. Why did I ever come to this dumb old party?

Xemnas kissed me again. "Is he prepared, Saix?" So that's his name. I still didn't know him though.

Saix pulled his fingers out of me, making me sigh in relief, but they thought it to be a sigh of satisfaction. They both pressed their bodes closer against mine. "He should be ready for what we have to offer him, Superior."

Superior. I haven't heard anyone call Xemnas that in a long time.

Xemnas however enjoyed hearing that from his new pet. "Excellent then the fun can begin." I didn't like the way he said that. Saix still had my back against his chest as he got underneath me then Xemnas got on top. I really wasn't like where this was going. "Now like I said, if you be a good boy then we'll get this over with a lot quicker and you wont have to be in as much pain." He then grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled on it, hard. "And if you mention this to anyone, I will fucking kill you. Got that?"

I nodded my head, still crying, but silently. Xemnas smiled as he kissed my tears, while I felt Saix force his erection inside me. The guy wasn't so big at least and he was nice enough to prepare me, so it didn't hurt as much as I was expecting it too. However, I wasn't prepared for what was coming next. I felt Xemnas move his hand at his erection and brush it against Saix's as he tried to force his way inside me.

No! He couldn't do that. Please Hyne, make him change his mind! God wasn't listening to me today though. Xemnas soon forced his way inside me along with Saix. I couldn't control myself anymore. I screamed like there was no tomorrow as I literally felt like my ass was being split apart by their long members.

I cried. I screamed. I beg for them to stop, but nothing happened. I could only cry and pray that they would finish soon as they raped me simultaneously.

*~*

End! I'm sorry Zexion! I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you, but I swear things will get better on the next chapter! I promise!

Here's a little preview for the next chapter: Lexaeus finds Zexion bleeding and in tears, Axel asks for forgiveness, Cloud has to face his friend, and a ghost from Leon's past shows up. This will be a happier chapter, people! I'll probably update in the next two days so look out for that! Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I told you I would update by Tuesday! And you didn't believe me. LOL! Well here's the next exciting chapter for Beautiful Tragedy! WOOT! I know, ya'll are so excited! I am too. I just finished it like right now. So tell me what you think. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

"**Homecoming" by Hey Monday:**

)Lexaeus(

Seeing Zexion at Xemnas's party was a revelation. Never in my wildest dreams could I ever think it possible that Zexion would be at a typical, high school party. The worst part about it though was the fact he was drinking and he was with Marlxuia. Why the hell did he go to the party with Marlxuia?

Are they dating?

I thought Zexion said that he hated Marluxia. Why would he even consider going out with him? Maybe this was for the best. At least he would not have to be with someone who cannot go out in public with him. I knew that was always a problem for him, even if he was too proud to admit it to me.

That's why I left the party early. Zexion made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me anymore, even though he was drunk. The message was still clear to me. I just had to accept the fact that it was over before we had a chance to blossom.

* * *

My mom told me that I had to mow the lawn this morning. I was just a tad hung over from the couple of beers I had last night, but I had grown virtually immune to its most painful after-effects these past two years. I shrugged off my hangover and got my ass out of bed to get the lawn done so I could just chill out for the rest of my Sunday.

Dad left the lawnmower out for me after he left with my mom to go to church. Eh, so what if I was skipping church this Sunday. It's not like I really believe in the existence of some supreme being that created the universe, so I have nothing to fear in death. Besides, it's not like I had Ienzo anymore. Then again, that really didn't count as an act of Hyne, more of an act of Xemnas.

I checked to make sure that dad actually had any gas in the lawnmower before I drove it out from the garage. It was a barely eight o'clock and the Sun was already burning brightly in the sky. We're already in November, yet it feels like we're still in summer. It should be getting colder by now, not hotter.

Might as well get a tan in before winter rears its ugly mug. I tossed my t-shirt on the porch swing and lowered my basketball shorts an inch. I fired up the lawnmower and got to work on cutting the grass.

The vicious blades of the mower hacked away at the evil, overgrown grass. It was a funny thought. The lawnmower was a monster born with one purpose only, it is supposed to destroy the heathenistic grass and drive the world into a thousand years of darkness.

I really need to stop watching Science Fiction movies. They rot your brain.

For the next fifteen minutes, I finished cutting the grass and waved to a few of my neighbors as they drove past me. I had just gotten finished putting away the lawnmower when I saw a cab park next to Zexion's house. His parents must have gotten back from wherever they ran off to this time. I completely ignored what was going on until from the corner of my eye, I saw Zexion stumble out of the car. He looked like had just gotten hit by a bus, while the cab driver drove away.

He was on his hands and knees as he crawled towards his house. It was a sad sight to see. Something terrible must've happened to him to make him like this. I couldn't stand to see Zexion struggle to get to his house any longer. I ran across my freshly cut lawn to his driveway to help him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Zexion shook his head as he tried to push me away. He was much weaker then usual and ended up falling on his back. "Ow! It hurts," he said…crying. I haven't seen Zexion cry actual tears in a long time. He hated showing off his emotions.

I scooped the poor boy up like a puppy and carried him in my arms. "I got you, Ienzo," I whispered to him. "I got you."

He kept crying as I carried him back towards my house. Why was he crying so much? It bothered me seeing him acting like this. I wanted to ask what happened to him. Maybe it had something to do with Marluxia, but I felt that I should hold onto my questions, at least for a minute.

I carried him to the living room and placed him gently on the couch. He was still crying as he curled up into a ball on the sofa. It was then I saw it. I could see dry, blood stains on his jeans.

I swear to any gods be they good or evil, if Marluxia had something to do with this then I'm going to make sure he suffers the slowest and most agonizing death possible. My fists tightened as I dug my nails into my skin to prevent me from saying anything. However, I couldn't control my rage much longer. I just had to know what happened.

Zexion continued to cry as he held onto himself for support. "I'm sorry, Aeleus," he cried to me. "I should've left with you when you told me too."

The rage building up inside me subsided a bit. He didn't have a reason to be sorry. As far as I was concerned, none of this is Zexion's fault. "Don't be," I said. "Is there anything I can get you? Water? Food?"

He shook his head. "I just want to go home and die."

No! Not this again. I couldn't lose Zexion to this again. "You promised, Zexion. You promised you would never say anything like that after last year's scare!"

Last year was a bad year for Zexion. When he came out, a few of the vicious kids in his school heard and began to harass him. At first, Zexion just put up with it and ignored their homophobia, but things just got worse and worse. Their words cut him deep, they targeted him everywhere he went, and he even got beat a few times. Towards the end of the year, Zexion just finally snapped and attempted suicide. I found him in his kitchen with a knife in his hands and his arms covered in blood. I got him to the hospital before he lost too much blood, saving his life. That was when I made him promise that he would never try anything like that again. It was also in that same night, at the hospital that I told him that I loved him.

"How could I forget?" he whispered, softly. "I had my first kiss that night."

That's right. He just looked so weak and helpless in his bed that I couldn't help but to feel especially protective of him. I just had to kiss him.

I gently began to brush his hair out of his face as his tears began to stop. This was going to be my best chance to get my information out of him. "Zexion," I said, cautiously. "What happened to you last night, after I left?"

Zexion began to shiver violently. "I got drunk," he told me, "and I had sex with Marluxia…that's all." There was no way that Zexion was going to fool me with a bullshit story like that. Yes, I do believe he got drunk and he might have had sex with Marluxia, but I still know there's something more to the story. He wasn't telling me something.

"Are you sure that's all?" I pressed on him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"That was all that happened!" screamed Zexion as he tried to get up from the couch. He got up for about two seconds before collapsing towards the table. I caught him before he was even half way there.

I placed him back down on the couch. "I told you I wouldn't let you go."

Zexion looked like he wanted to laugh, but he was in too much pain from what happened, apparently, to laugh. "I don't blame you for breaking up with me," he said. "If it meant keeping your secret."

"I shouldn't have been so selfish," I told him. "I didn't want to break up with you."

"But Xemnas threatened to expose you."

Wait! How did he know about Xemnas? Did that mean…did Xemnas have something to do with this? I shook my head. "How do you know about Xemnas?" I asked him.

Zexion held onto himself, rocking against the sofa cushion. Damnit all, Zexion! Just fucking tell me what happened. I have to know. He started to cry again and threw himself all over me. I could feel his warm tears begin absorbed into my skin as he crumbled into pieces. "I'm sorry, Lexaeus! Please forgive me. I'm a filthy whore…I begged Xemnas to stop, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop. Then him and his friend, Saix, they…."

Xemnas, that bastard! I placed my hand over Zexion's mouth. I already knew exactly what he was telling me. "He…he raped you, didn't he?" He nodded his head, and I never thought it was possible to hate someone as much as I hated Xemnas right now. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Xemnas."

Zexion wouldn't let me go though. He only tightened his grip as he tried to keep me down on me knees. "Please don't do anything! Please Lexaeus. He threatened to kill me if I said anything."

That was beyond low! It was bad enough that he violated Zexion, but he went as far as to threaten to take his life. But I knew there was nothing I could do, at least not yet. I just had to agree with Zexion and promise that I wouldn't do anything to Xemnas…for now.

He finally calmed down as I wrapped my arms around him. I sat down on the couch with him and let him go to sleep against my chest. I felt so protective over my precious, Zexion. I wanted to get revenge for the both of us. I wanted to make Xemnas suffer for everything that he's done.

For now though, I wasn't going to do a thing. I was going to focus all my time on making Zexion feel better. I will protect him from any harm from now on. No silly threat to expose me was going to stop me. My heart belongs to Zexion and that's where it will stay.

I whispered, softly into his ear, "I love you, Ienzo."

He wrapped his little arms around my neck. "I love you too, Aeleus."

"Will you take me back?" I asked.

I felt all the air escape my lungs as he tightened his hold on my neck. Boy, he could be strong when he wanted to. Zexion nodded his head. "Yes, I want you back so bad."

* * *

)Axel(

I fucked up yesterday, bad. If I had just stopped when Roxas asked me to, if didn't act like a jerk then I wouldn't be sitting in my room alone. I could've at least had him here, sitting in bed with me. Now, I'm stuck in bed with me in my boxers and the same t-shirt from yesterday.

Fucking shit!

I should've just stopped.

Why didn't I stop?

Why did I have to pry into his past like that?

I'm such an idiot. I deserve to lose Roxas after what I did. That's it! I give up sex. I'm going to be abstinent the rest of my life! I'll never ever have sex with another guy (and never a girl) as long as I live! Sex only leads to trouble. I always said that marriage was the source of all evil, but apparently its sex.

I still found it difficult to chew that Roxas was raped. Especially, by Cloud's ex-boyfriend. How did that even happen? Why would that monster even lay a hand on someone as sweet and innocent as Roxas? Maybe that's why, he's a corrupted monster who preys on the weak and helpless. I'm glad that bastard is in jail.

What was even more shocking was the fact that Cloud even had a boyfriend. In my entire high school career, I've never seen Cloud with anybody. He always seemed like a hermit to me. Hell, I even thought he was a virgin until hearing about this guy. Looks like I was wrong about good old Cloud. I guess there's more to him then meets the eye.

But Cloud isn't the problem! Well, he's a problem, but not THE problem. My problem is me and my aggressive personality. If I weren't so rough then Roxas then we'd still be together. I know that! I have to find a way to make it up to him. I have to get back together with my Roxy even if it kills me, which it just might.

Knowing my luck, Roxas already told Cloud about what happened and now the blonde was waiting for me to come over with a shotgun in his hands. I actually got a mental image of Cloud holding a shotgun, getting ready to fucking blow my head off. Scary! Cloud's such a scary guy, but I'm willing to guess that his ex was even scarier.

GULP!

Okay Axel, what are we going to do about Roxy? We have to get him back. There has to be something we can do to get him back.

I flew out of my messy bedroom and started to pace around my two-bedroom apartment with my hand on my chin. I lived by myself for the most part since my parents are gone and my brother flew off to Hyne knows where, so the place was all mine. My territory was further stacked with all my shit all over the place, constantly reminding me that I need to clean or at least hire a maid for this disaster.

There has to be something I can do. What can I do to get Roxas to love me again? Think Axel! Think! Think! Think!

"Eureka!" I shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KID!"

I slammed my fist against the wall to where my neighbor was bitching at me. "GO FUCK YOURSELF, EARL!" How dare that fat bastard interrupt my train of thought! I was trying to save love, while his fat ass consumed an extra large pizza.

It doesn't matter though because I already have an idea to make amends with Roxas!

* * *

"Go to hell, Axel!" Roxas slammed the door in my face.

Okay, so maybe this was going to be a lot harder then I thought. I prevented him from closing the door on me by putting my foot in the way of the doorway. It was a good thing that I chose to wear my black, combat boots for this one. That would've really hurt if I just wore wimpy Converse.

Roxas glared at me as he swung the door back open. "Move your foot, Axel," he warned me. Oh, I just love the way his eyes glare at me. It was always such a turn on. Wait! Damnit! No Axel! Sex is bad remember.

"Not until you listen to me," I told him.

"There's nothing to say," he said. "You were rough, I told you to stop, and you wouldn't listen to me. I had every right to leave your stupid ass."

I nodded my head. "I'm not going to disagree with you on that, especially after what you told me yesterday, but please Roxy listen to me."

He smiled at me as he held onto the door with only part of his body sticking out. "No! Go fuck yourself, Axel Turk." He tried to slam the door again, but this time I caught it. It was a good thing I was a lot stronger then Roxas because this could've ended badly. "Let go of the damn door! Don't make me call the police!"

"I'll leave after you listen to what I have to say. Please Roxy, give me one more chance."

He shook his head and kept trying to push the door close. I could barely see the rings of water surrounding his baby blues. No Roxy, don't cry now. "I already told you that you had only once chance! Remember?" Shit! He was serious about that promise he forced me to make on the Clock Tower at Twilight Town. I actually thought he forgot about that. "And you blew it! We're over, Axel, so get over it."

I kept pushing my strength against the door. "Come on, Roxas! Don't be like that. Give me one more chance! I promise it won't ever happen again." I was running out of things to say to him. I had no other choice, I was going to have to use the trump card. Maybe it would be enough to get him to conceder forgiving me. "I'm taking a vow of celibacy!"

It worked! He quit fighting me with the door and opened it so that I could see him. Apparently, those won't tears I saw earlier just the light reflected off them to make it look like he was. He looked at me confused, he even turned his head to the side a bit. "You're joking right?" he asked. "You're serious about taking a vow of celibacy."

"An indefinite vow," I added.

He smirked at me, but this time he didn't slam the door in my face. In fact, he started to laugh at me, which just added insult to my proclamation. "You are taking a vow to not have sex. Wow…that's a good one, Axel. You're so full of shit."

What! He thinks I'm kidding. "I'm not joking with you, Roxy! I'm serious, more serious about anything. I'm willing to never have sex again if that means we can be together again and even if we don't I wouldn't want to have sex with anyone but you. I love you, Roxas Strife."

He shook his head at me. Now what did that mean? Did he not believe me? Could he not understand the words coming out of my mouth? Give me an answer here! Hyne, come on a little Deus Ex Machina would be nice.

Roxas finally sighed as he took his first steps towards me. "You're serious?"

"Very," I told him honestly. "In fact…I want to take you to homecoming next week."

"What?" Roxas gave me his confused face again. Such a cute face he has. "I thought you were anti-homecoming? Besides, isn't this a little late notice?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not like you're a girl. You don't have to run around town to buy a dress. Go to a tux shop and pick up something there and its all good."

Roxas shook his head. "I knew it was too good to be true," he whispered. "You aren't serious about this."

WHOA! Hold on there, cowboy. I met with him halfway, our chests nearly touching. "I'm very serious about this, Roxas," I told him. "I want you back. I want to take you to homecoming. I'll never try to touch you like that again, and if I do then I give you permission to shoot me in the head."

He shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't sound like a problem."

"You would really shoot me?"

"If you tried to pull of what you did yesterday again then yes I would!"

I cringed in pain, placing my hand on my chest. "That hurts a bit, Roxy! I never thought you would do something like that." He started to laugh, turning his head to the side trying to cover it up, while his arms were crossed over his shirt. I couldn't help but to smile at him. It looks like I was getting to him! Good for you, Ax! You stand a chance. "So…will you? Will you take me back and go to homecoming with me?"

He looked at me for a moment. One long, scary moment that never seemed like it would ever end. I probably heard a dozen cars pass us and Roxas had yet to say a single word to me. This kid was a master of suspense because this was scarier then any horror movie that I've ever seen. Even that one I saw with Larxene and Riku a few years back. That flick was absolutely terrifying! Neither one of us could sleep for about a month, except for Larx but she's a psycho bitch so she doesn't count.

Finally, Roxas showed signs of life. He licked his lips and nodded his head. "Fine. I'll give you one more chance!" He placed one finger on my nose just to prove a point. "One last chance! Don't fuck it up again, Axel."

I saluted him. "YES SIR!"

"You're so stupid." He rolled his eyes and got on his toes. "And just because you said you couldn't have sex, doesn't mean you can't kiss." He brought his lips to mine and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. Don't worry, Roxas. I swear that I won't screw things up this time. I promise, no matter what happens, I'll stay with you through whatever comes next.

Thank you, Hyne, for bringing us back together.

* * *

)Cloud(

I got home last night from another photo shoot to find Roxas on the floor like his soul had been ripped out of him. I haven't seen Roxas so out of it since the Sephiroth Incident. Damn, I forbid myself from saying his name, but I ended up saying it! Fuck.

I took Roxas to his bed and left him there, and checked to make sure no sharp objects were around him. Although, Roxas wasn't the suicidal emo, I still couldn't take any chances since with him. When I woke up that morning, he still wasn't up, so I decided to take all this free time to run around and do my errands before the screening party.

Did I mention that the party just had to be at The Gullwings? I'm seriously fucked! That means I have a ninety-five percent chance of running into Leon and him finding out about my dirty, little secret. If I don't show up then Vic and Angeal aren't going to exactly be happy with me. They won't kill me or anything, but they'll be pissed that I don't attend.

"I'm so screwed," I told myself as I drove out of the driveway in my car.

It still plagues me as to why my parents got me a car when I have Fenrir. Sure, mom hated and I do mean hated when I drove around in Fenrir. She thought it was a safety hazard and I would end up killing myself on it. I think dad just bought me the car with the sole purpose of shutting my mom up. It worked though, they got me the car then a month later they died. Who would've thought it?

I shouldn't be thinking about my parents like that. They loved me and wanted what was best for me. If they were still alive, they wouldn't exactly be proud of their eldest son doing gay adult films for money. Then again, if they were alive then I wouldn't have to be doing porn. I could just be focusing on finishing high school and starting college. I wouldn't have to worry about taking care of a family by myself and keeping food on the table.

You never truly appreciate your parents until they're gone.

* * *

So I got all my errands done by three o'clock. I paid for the cable, the electricity, and the water and I placed a deposit into Roxas's college fund. At least, Roxas doesn't have to worry about paying for every cent of college on his own. He would at least have a nice starting fund to get him going. We also didn't have to worry about losing the house since mom and dad were on their final payments before the crash.

We just might survive. No thanks to Uncle Auron, of course.

I was going to grab a burger at Cosmos Burgers and just finished parking when I heard my phone going off. I quickly grabbed it from the cup holder I had it in and saw that it was Zack. What could he possibly need? He probably wanted me to keep Leon company so that he could run off to Hyne knows where with Aerith.

I took in a deep breath and pushed talk. "Hey Zack! What's up?"

"Nothing really," said Zack. "Can you come over to my place in like an hour or so? I have to talk to you about something."

Okay. Why does Zack need to talk to me? He didn't sound depressed so I don't think Aerith got some common sense and dumped him. "Sure, I'll be there in a bit. I was just going to get something to eat."

"That's fine. You go eat then we can talk."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." I hung up and stared down at my phone. What could Zack possibly want to talk about?

* * *

What could Zack want to talk to me about? All the possible scenarios ran through my head, but none of them made any sense. Maybe if I saw his facial expressions then I could get a sense of what he could want, but I didn't. His voice didn't reveal any real emotion, much like Zexion does every time I try to get him to talk. Well, except on the rare occasion that I annoy him to the point of yelling.

It still didn't help me with Zack though. I couldn't think of anything he would want to talk to me about. This was bothering me to the point that I couldn't even eat the burger and fries that I ordered. Okay, I nibbled on a few fries and took a couple of sips from my burger, but that was it.

Shit, I have a really bad feeling about tonight. There goes my Sunday of just chilling around in my underwear. I hate being eighteen! Being an adult bites. There's too much responsibility involved and…and I don't know what else! It just bites. I want to go back to being seventeen again! Seventeen forever!

I stomached down all my nerves and took one bite out of my burger. That was really all I knew that I would be able to stomach. I threw away the rest of my food. I felt bad about it and I felt anorexic, but I just couldn't eat a thing. Not until I figured out what the fuck Zack wanted with me.

What could he want with me?

Ugh! I still have half forty-five minutes to kill until I'm supposed to show up. Well technically only thirty since its going to take me about fifteen minutes to get there from here. I guess I could always go to Loverboy and hang out there.

Wait! Could he know? Could he possibly know at Loverboy? Leon's bi so he might have logged onto the site and saw me. Shit! I'm going now. Who cares if I'm too early, I just have to figure out what the hell's going on.

* * *

I wanted to know what was going on, but I wasn't expecting this. When I showed up in Zack's house, I found myself face to face with virtually everyone. Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Roxas, and Leon were all there by the time I showed up. They all looked at me like I had just broken an expensive vase.

This looked like an intervention to me, but why were they picking on me? Did they really know about the porn?

"Sit down, Cloud," said Aerith.

I shook my head. "I want to know what I'm being accused for first."

"Ever heard of ?" asked Tifa.

That was enough proof to let me know that they knew. I sat down on the nearest recliner and tired to not look at any of them in the eye. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

Yuffie charged towards me and grabbed onto my shoulders. She started to shake me, nearly popping my neck out from the socket before Zack finally pulled her off me. "Why Cloud? Why?" she asked. "You don't have to sell your body to get laid! You're a very attractive guy! Besides, nymphomania is a very bad!"

"I'm not a nymphomaniac!" I screamed at her.

"Then why are you doing porn, Fenrir?" said Zack.

I sighed. Looks like the cat was out of the bag. The jig is up and I'm going to jail. Well, not literally since I am eighteen. "I need the money," I told them. "We need the money."

Roxas walked towards me, shaking his head. "What are you talking about, Cloud? We don't need the money. Uncle Auron is taking care of everything for us." He sounded so confident when he said that. Yeah, Uncle Auron's taking care of everything so you don't have to whore yourself out, Cloud. That only shows how little they know about this.

I picked my head up and stared all of them down. Roxas was looking a lot better now then he did last night, Yuffie was being held down by Zack, Tifa and Aerith stood there confidently, and Leon…Leon was being Leon. He was leaning against the wall like he was the one keeping the house standing.

It was enough to make me laugh. "Uncle Auron doesn't give a damn about us, Roxas," I said boldly. "He cut us off months ago. He's being using our parents' life insurance to pay for his business and us. Two weeks ago, he finally decided to not even that was enough to keep his business afloat and severe times with us completely. I got a job with Loverboy so that we can keep the house and you wouldn't have to be working the corner to keep fed."

Roxas stood back up and fell on the couch. "I can't believe Auron would do that…I mean he is an ass, but still…I didn't think he could be so cold to do that to us."

"Face it, Rox. Auron never really did like us," I told him. I then looked towards my friends. "Looks like your big intervention backfired. I'm not some crazy, sexy fiend. I'm just trying to provide my family since no one else will."

"It can't be that bad," said Aerith. "You don't have to do porn to keep the house."

I disagreed with her. "I did all of the math. Even if I got a 'real' job that still wouldn't be enough. I would have to drop out of school if we were going to keep the house, buy groceries, pay the bills, and pay for Roxas's school." I sighed softly, and started to recline back on the chair. "It was just too much for an office job to take care of."

Tifa huffed. "So you chose to gave up your dignity instead?"

"It was either that or lose the house and risk losing Roxas to social services. You know what happens to kids his age when they're stuck in those nasty homes."

"They're not that bad!" shouted Leon. He jumped away from the wall and his face was blood red. "I grew up in one of those homes, remember? And your situation is hardly that bad for you to just give up." He approached me with his fists clenched. "If you really cared then you would've asked for help! You should've asked for help first. We would've done what we could to help you."

"Why would you help me?" I asked. Why was Leon saying such bold words when we were still complete strangers. "We barely even know each other."

That shut him up. He looked like he was lost of words and he turned his head to the side, embarrassed of what to do next. He finally snapped out of it and leaned down towards me. "You apparently knew me well enough to sleep with me on your birthday…" Just the way he said it made my entire body tense up. I knew he wasn't pissed or angry with me, he just seemed a little disappointed.

Did I really think that night meant nothing to me? Maybe he did. I mean, we made no effort to get a hold of each other. What was stopping him from feeling that way? Then again, he could've tried to get a hold of me too. He was the more aggressive one, after all.

Leon shook his head as he got back up. "It doesn't matter," he told me. "You have your porn buddies now. I never did stand a chance with you." He started to walk away when I grabbed onto his wrist. I didn't want him to leave me here, especially not with my brother and crazy friends.

"Wait…I thought that night meant nothing to you," I told him. "I thought I meant nothing to you." Roxas and Yuffie, who just broke free from Zack, appeared behind the recliner I was sitting on. I got up and let the recoil knock them away from us.

"You mean so much to me," said Leon. "I think I'm in love with you."

My face was probably as red as his was by now. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the mighty Leon's sudden confession. "I think I love you too," I said, honestly. I really do think I'm in love with Squall "Leon" Leonhart. "When did we switch from me doing porn to you professing your love for me?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Can you just promise me you won't do porn anymore? You're much better then that."

"I still need money."

"We can figure something out," he whispered to me. He leaned in towards me and brought his lips to mine. I placed my hand on his hot cheek just as he pulled me against his chest. We stood there kissing, ignoring the others' constant stares, and we didn't pay any attention at all to the doorbell ringing.

We probably should've paid attention to the doorbell. While Leon and I were sucking faces with each other, Tifa and Aerith showed up again with someone new to us. I heard someone coughing.

"I knew the breakup was bad, but I didn't think you would switch teams on me, Squall."

Leon broke away from me and the kiss. He spun back around with great interest at the new arrival. I leaned to the side to pay attention to the bitch that interrupted my kiss with my new…boyfriend. We're going to have to talk about that later, right now I had to deal with this new girl.

There was no denying that she was beautiful. She had layered, black hair that stopped somewhere at her back and she had a couple of chocolaty highlights. She also had warm, brown eyes that made her seem much sweeter then she probably was. Not to mention, her slim form didn't hurt her and her blue, sleeveless duster sweater over her black, zipped biker shorts, halter top, blue arm warmers with a black ribbon on her left arm, and black boots.

If it weren't for the sweater and her petite Yuffie-like form then I would think she could kick my ass. Then again, appearances can be deceiving. Like I mentioned Yuffie earlier. That little ninja was a lethal weapon.

"How are you, Squall?" said the girl. "I'm guessing you're gay now?"

"Still bisexual," he told her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and pointed at him. "I came to see you! Your pops told me that you relocated to Radiant Garden so I thought I should pop by to say hi since the semester is over."

Zack appeared next to me. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "You know who she is?" he asked me.

"No," I told him.

He only shook his head at me. Why, should I know here? "That's the daughter of General Caraway of the Galbadia Military. She's Leon's ex-girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly."

Holy shit! I'm in trouble. "That's his crazy ex-girlfriend?" I asked.

"I heard that!" shouted Rinoa. "And I'm not crazy!"

This day has just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

END! I told you this was a happy chapter even if Rinoa did show up to ruin the LeonXCloud makeout session! Damn her!  
Rinoa: I heard that! Don't make me use my Sorceress Power on your gay ass!

Me: No! Help me mommy!

On the next exciting chapter...its homecoming! Need I say more? Let's just say it will be a day to remember when secrets come out, a relationship is salvaged, love is made, and a crowns are given away like pancakes! HAHA! I promise to update soon! REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I give you a long and wonderful chapter! I was constantly swtiching point of views for this chapter, so you'd better like it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm a little sad to say that there's only five more chapters left after this one (including the epilogue). Oh well! Read and review my dears!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

"**Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy:**

)Leon(

Rinoa always knew how to ruin a moment, or savor one. I finally succeeded in establishing a relationship with Cloud then Rinoa has to pop out from nowhere and crash through the front door. For a semester, I didn't have to put up with her! Do you have any idea how stress free I've been without her here?

Okay, so that's technically a lie. I'm still stressed to the point of losing my sanity, but it was nowhere near as bad as it was when I was with her. When we were together there were moments were I truly thought my sanity had disappeared for good. No one knew how bad our relationship was.

Don't get me wrong, I did love Rinoa Heartily. A part of me still does, but love just wasn't enough for her. She wanted to get married. We were barely eighteen/nineteen years old! Why would she want to get married so young? We were nowhere near done with college so that was stupid. Also…things just weren't working well for us. As our relationship got close towards the end, I found myself becoming more and more sexually attracted to men.

Then she started to get pissy with me because I wouldn't give her a ring. That's when she broke up with me, I made the mistake of telling Zell I was bi, and now I'm here. I'm living in Radiant Garden, sleeping in a room next to my cousin, and I have a beautiful boyfriend, Cloud Strife.

It was such a shame that Rinoa had to ruin that moment.

After the awkward shock that my ex-girlfriend was in my house, Cloud and the others left me alone with her. It was my worst nightmare come to life. I had to deal with Rinoa all by myself. Thank Hyne that it didn't last that long. She yelled at me for kissing Cloud for about five minutes before leaving for her hotel room.

It's been about a week since I've heard from her. I went to the club and participated in the party and Cloud showed up as one of the stars. Cloud told his bosses, in a private room, that this was the first and last video he was going to do before he left home with me.

Rinoa called me a few minutes ago, so I figured she was still in town. She told me that she wanted me to meet her at her room for a talk. I'm a little afraid to find out what she wanted to talk about.

I was kind of praying that she hated my guts and never wanted to speak to me again, but that's not the way the world functions. I have no other choice. I'm going to have to deal with my crazy, ass ex-girlfriend.

Now, I'm sitting my car, praying to Hyne that this would be over with quickly. I really did not want to put up with Rinoa longer then I have to. But this could be good for the both of us; we could air out all the bad blood between us. Yeah, maybe that's what this is about. She wants to get her closure then leave. That's it…I hope to Hyne that's it.

Finding my courage, I got out of my car and found her waiting by the elevator for me. She was standing there like she had nothing better to do, leaning against the wall like a guy would. Maybe she wouldn't notice me. Maybe she would give up and turn around and go back to her room then leave Radiant Garden for good. Oh shit! She saw me.

Rinoa waved me over then pushed the button for the elevator. I made my way towards her with a fake smile on my face. I was not looking forward to this. The elevator doors finally opened just as I reached her.

"Hello."

Rinoa nodded her head and smiled at me. "Hello Squall. I'm glad that you showed up," she said, kindly. We walked inside the elevator, went up to the fifth floor, and entered the hotel room. There was nothing really special about the room other then the shit she had thrown all over the place, but it wasn't worth going into detail about.

I sat down on a chair, while she sat on the freshly made bed. "So…what did you want to talk about?" I asked, wishing that the awkwardness would end.

"Well…I just wanted to tell you that I'm engaged."

In a weird way, I wasn't surprised that she's engaged. Although, I couldn't see the ring finger a couple of nights ago, I still had a feeling something was different. That didn't matter though. I don't feel bad for the poor guy who had to marry her though. His problem now, not mine.

"Who are you getting married too?"

She gulped. Why did she gulp? That wasn't good. She fidgeted with the ring on her finger then looked up towards me. "I'm getting married to…Zell."

Now there's the shocker. I jumped up from my seat. "Zell? You're getting married to that backstabbing, bastard child?"

"That's a little harsh," said Rinoa. "You're technically a bastard child too."

Damn her for knowing how to kick me in the balls, mentally. That was completely uncalled for. Did she really have to rub in the fact my dad pretty much abandoned me? "So is that why you're here?" I asked. "To tell me you're getting married to my ex-best friend?"

She nodded her head. "That…and…I wanted to say sorry for the both of us." Huh? Why was she apologizing for? "I know I always gave you shit, Squall, and I guess its sort of my fault that you switched teams. But I'm still sorry for driving you crazy."

"Its not your fault I started liking guys," I told her. "That's more of my fault then yours, but you did drive me crazy."

She started to laugh as she fixed her hair. "Well now I know for Zell," she admitted. "So is there any chance you can forgive me?"

"For driving me to an inch of my sanity?" I said. I nodded my head. "Sure, why not? I forgive you." Besides, I was somewhat tired of hating her too. Looks like instead of getting a full-blown can of drama, we both got the closure we needed to completely move on. I feel so much better now.

* * *

)Cloud(

Shit! I have to get ready for homecoming like right now! I had about an hour to get ready, which involved me getting showered, dressed, get my hair fixed (a day's work), and make sure Roxas is done all before Leon and Axel get here. If I time things right then I should be done just before Leon shows up. I don't give a shit if Axel stills sees me getting ready, and he'll probably late anyways.

After the whole me getting busted doing porn thing, I ran around town looking for a tuxedo since I waited last minute to get that accomplished. Oh right, the porn thing. Well, I've given it up. Its great money and the guys are hot and nice, but it's just not something I want to be doing forever. Angeal and Sam understood about how I felt, but Vic was a little more difficult to please. I just might have to deal with him in the near future.

I jumped inside my shower and rinsed my naked body off real good before jumping back out. I got my towel and dried myself off then ran back from the other side of the hall to my room. I hated that I lost the room with a bathroom to Roxas, a few years back. If I didn't suck a poker then that room could've been mine!

Roxas was running around the house, half dressed. His lower half was clothed and neat, while his upper half was completely exposed. "Kid! Put your damn clothes on!" I shouted from across the hall.

He stopped walking with the cup of pudding he had in his hand. "Look who's talking! At least I'm almost done!"

"Well, hurry up," I told him. "Your date should be here soon."

Roxas nodded his head as he went back towards his room. "You should take your own advice, Cloud. Leon called and said he'll be here in ten."

"SHIT!" I ran back inside my room and slammed the door shut.

It'll take me about a minute to get dressed then I have to still fix my hair, which as I said before will take me about a day. I threw my towel off and gave the pictures on my mirror a show as I dug through my drawers for my boxers. "Found you." I pulled out a pair of light-blue boxers and put them on before getting my tux out from my closet. Damn Cloud, you're faster then a speeding bullet! I had my tuxedo on in second. I doubled checked to make sure I had to zipper up before running back to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I loved my outfit! It fit me perfectly, not to mention the blue tie and white shirt complimented my eyes. Then there was the...oh my Hyne. I am so fucking gay.

Let's see, my hair is halfway dry. If I hit it with the blow dryer then put some gel in it, I'll be done. Now let's see how fast I can get this done. I put the dryer on full blast and ran the hot air through my hair, as soon as I felt my head overheating and my hair was completely dry, I turned it off. I dug under the sink and pulled out a bottle of gel then applied that into my hair just as I heard the doorbell ring.

I heard Roxas run down the stairs, followed by the opening off the front door. If it's Leon, please distract him, Roxas. I hoped that brotherly telepathy would kick in. I'm still trying to get my gel in my hair and to harden…no pun intended.

"Hey Leon!" said Roxas. "He's upstairs."

Damn! Come on, Roxas! Help a brother out, literally. I ran back into my room to put my shoes on just as I heard Leon and Roxas climbing up the stairs. I did a quick check of my hair, it was somewhat glued now. This is as good as, its going to get for me.

I got up from my bed and saw Leon leaning against my doorway. DAMN! Leon looked fucking hot! His hair was neatly brushed and he dressed up in his formal, SeeD uniform that I saw pictures of a few days ago. He looked gorgeous in the pictures, but I didn't imagine he would actually look this good in real life. Everything hugged him perfectly in all the right places as he continued to lean against the doorway, smiling at me.

"You look beautiful," said Leon.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I walked up towards him and kissed MY boyfriend. "You look very handsome yourself," I told him before kissing him again. I really like kissing Leon! His lips are just so soft and perfect! Everything about Leon is perfect. Well…except for maybe his choice in girls. Case and point, Rinoa Heartilly. Speaking of the bitch, I wonder if he's heard from her, again. "So…how is Rinoa?"

He kissed me again and held onto my hands as he dragged me out of my room. "She's doing very good, actually. She's engaged."

Oh, please tell me that she didn't force Leon to marry her! No! She can't have him. "Well, congratulations for her then."

"Yeah," he said. "She came here for closure, I guess. She wanted to apologize to me for driving me half-insane and all that good stuff. Now we're on friendly terms, which mean we're in the clear." He locked lips with me, holding onto me tight. Forget what I said about just kissing him, I could REALLY get used to this! Being in Leon's arms felt like I was in the safest place on the planet. "I love you, Mr. Strife."

I laughed as I brushed a stray, strand of hair out of his face. "I love you too, Mr. Leonhart."

"Cute!" We turned around and were blinded with a bright flash. Once we got our vision back, we saw Roxas standing there with a camera and Axel, leaning over beside him. When did that pyromaniac get here? I didn't even hear him knock. Roxas smiled at us before he grabbed onto Axel and turned around. "You two make a cute couple," he said as he walked off with Axel. "See you at homecoming!"

"That's right," said Leon. He let go of me, but he held out his hand. "You coming?"

I nodded my head and took his hand again. Just like that night at the club. I didn't have any doubt in my mind about Leon. "Let's go."

* * *

)Lexaeus(

"VICTORY! VICTORY!" VICTORY!"

I know car-pooling is good for the environment, but car-pooling with a bunch of protein, overdosed teenage guys wasn't exactly the brightest idea. Especially, not a day after we won the championship game. That's right folks; you're looking at the number one and undefeated team in the county.

Now, let's just see how we can survive homecoming. Everyone's parents pitched in for limos for the team and their dates for homecoming, but also because of our championship victory. Thankfully, I was stuck in a car with Tidus, Hayner, and a couple of the other guys who were not Xemnas or Saix. I haven't made my move on them yet, but now that the season is over and my scholarship is secured, all hell was about to break loose now. Those two would be as good as dead when I'm through with them.

Tidus jumped from the lovely Yuna, and landed onto my lap. "Lexaeus Stone, last night you led your high school football team to its undefeated victory and scored the championship winning touchdown against Galbadia High!" He had in his hand a Coke bottle and played with it like a microphone, making me wish that they didn't stock the place up with soda. I learned that caffeinated products are very bad for blondes after knowing Tidus for the past six years. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to homecoming," I said into the Coke bottle. Well, its like the saying goes, 'if you can't beat them then join them.' Everyone in the limo began to cheer as the driver drove us to the banquet hall.

We arrived to the homecoming style, decorated banquet hall and were welcomed with massive cheer. I had complete strangers walk up to me and congratulate me for last night's game; in all honesty, it was pretty nerve wrecking. I wasn't even in there for five seconds when I found myself fighting through a swarm of kids that I go to school with.

Tidus and Hayner save the day, pushing some of the kids back. "Hey! Back off guys! Don't hurt the MVP!" shouted the blondes.

"GO LEX!" shouted a complete stranger. I waved in the general direction of the voice, thanking whoever said that.

I turned my head to the side and saw him. He was all dressed up in a tuxedo with a lilac tie that matched his beautiful hair, which he actually brushed out of his face. He was sitting at one of the tables, laughing with his friends and he showed no signs of noticing me watching him. Wow…Ienzo looked…incredible. He looked absolutely beautiful. I would give up just about everything to have one dance with him.

"Hey Lex!" Tidus waved his hands in my face. I finally paid attention to the shorter boy, which got him to cool his jets. "Yeah, it looks like we got here a little later then expected! They're going to announce the winners in five minutes."

Winners for what? Wait, never mind. They were going to announce the winners for the homecoming court. What a joy that will be. The rest of the team dragged me towards the front of the stage, since our student council president made the announcement for all nominees to be at front.

The petite, brunette ran around the stage in a yellow dress with a cowboy reject (Irvine) standing behind her. Selphie, the student council president and head for the homecoming committee, tapped on the microphone with three envelopes a few times before speaking. "Good evening everyone! I would like to thank everyone for attending Radiant Garden High School's 25th Homecoming Dance!" The crowd began to cheer with her. "This is a very special prom for us since our football team just finished their undefeated season with a championship title! You go guys!" More applause caused me to go deaf. "Now for the part that everyone's been dying for, it is my pleasure to announce the winners for our 25th Homecoming Court."

Selphie opened the first envelope. "The winners for Homecoming Duke and Duchess are…Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart!" I joined with the applause for Cloud and Tifa as they ran up the stage and accepted their sashes from Irvine. Selphie continued to cheer when one of the other members of the student council made her snap out of it. "Sorry! Hehe." She opened the second envelop. "Now for your Homecoming Prince and Princess, the winners are…Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough!" I cheered even louder for Zack and Aerith, and so did the crowd since they were everyone's favorite couple at Radiant Garden High. Zack helped his date up the stage and they both accepted their small crowns with Aerith taking a single rose from Irvine. Selphie held up the final envelop for everyone to see. "And finally! The winners for Homecoming King and Queen are…"

Selphie fought with the envelop, but for some reason she couldn't get it open. Knowing her, she was probably trying to build up the dramatic tension, which was exactly what she was doing. Irvine finally took the envelop from her and opened it himself to make the final announcement. "Now that Selphie's out of the way we can finally get this over with," said the cowboy as he picked up his hat. "The winners for Homecoming King and Queen are…Lexaeus Stone and Quistis Trepe!"

Fuck me! Yeah, I'm happy I won king, but did I really have to be paired with Quistis? That was like one of my worst nightmares come true. Another being losing Ienzo, which I already lived through.

Tidus, Hayner, and Xaldin pushed me towards the stage where I was "reunited" with Quistis as we walked up the steps. Irvine placed the crown on my head, while Selphie gave the bitch her roses and crown. We both turned around to face the crowd along with Zack, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa. We waved towards them all, and that was when I noticed Ienzo wave towards me before turning around towards the door.

I felt myself compelled to chase after him when Irvine placed his hand on my shoulder. "And now, for the Homecoming Court, its time to dance," he announced to everyone as they opened a path. "Give them a round of applause!"

The crowd's cheering got louder and louder as I slowly watched as Ienzo approached closer towards the doors. Zack and Cloud left the stage with the girls for the dance floor, smiling and laughing. I didn't want to have to dance with Quistis. I didn't want Ienzo to leave either.

"Ienzo, wait!" I shouted, unknowingly to the microphone and he stopped, but so did everyone else in the room.

All eyes were on me.

* * *

)Zexion(

Demyx and Naminé dragged me to the dance. I really didn't want to go in the first place, since everyone would be paired off and I would be stuck as the…..seventeenth wheel! Even Yuffie had a date! Crazy, hyperactive Yuffie had a date to homecoming and I didn't. Granted, my boyfriend can't attend the dance with me on account of the whole being in the closet thing. But Hyne, last night's game was incredible! For a minute there, it actually looked like we were going to lose, but Lex made the touchdown and saved the day!

There was screaming all over the stands and I was amongst one of the loudest ones. After the team was finished, doing whatever it was they did in the locker room, Lex drove me back home and…we watched movies on my couch the rest of the night. I know, it's super corny, but I still didn't want to…you know…the sex thing. I'm not sure if I ever want to have sex again after the whole Xemnas incident. I still haven't talked to Marluxia about it, he's been gone since then now that I think about it.

Whatever the case was I just wanted to get out of there now.

Don't get me wrong, I was having a good time in all actuality. It's just…it was too awkward for me. I felt so left out of the homecoming experience being all by myself. Oh, and guess what. The reason why Naminé and Demyx haven't been around so much is not just, because they've been busy with school. They've been secretly dating since the summer! I just found that out today when I saw the two being all-cute with each other.

Now I was forced to watch my gorgeous boyfriend dance with some skank bag. No thanks, I'm out of here.

I told my friends goodbye, even though I was sure Roxas could care less at the moment since Axel had him…distracted with his tongue. At least, the others acknowledged my presence, said goodbye to me, and were even willing to give me a ride or cab fair. See, I do have good friends, but I told them that I had everything covered.

I looked up the stage and saw Lexaeus standing there like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. He looked like such a dork, a cool dork, but still a dork up on the stage wearing a crown that was too small for his head. That's kind of mean. I shouldn't be making fun of my boyfriend's big head. It's not like he's stupid, in fact, Lexaeus is quite intelligent.

I waved towards him, not even sure, if he could see me as I turned around. The vice-president of the student council announced the Homecoming Court's dance, so I was leaving at the perfect time. I was almost home free when I heard Lexaeus shout my name; actually, the whole banquet hall heard him. I spun back around and saw him on stage, and the crowd fell in silence.

"What's your problem, Lexaeus?" asked the skank, trying to drag him off stage. "Come on, you owe me a dance."

Lexaeus shook her off though. "I don't owe you a thing!" he said, loudly. She released his arm and took several steps back. "For Hyne's sakes, Quistis, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you?" He said this quieter, but the microphone was right there so it didn't exactly help to spare the humiliation. I loved it!

She shook her head and grabbed onto his head. "You don't know what you want, meathead."

"I know exactly what I want," said Lexaeus, "and it sure as hell isn't you. What I want is Ienzo!" he said, frustrated with her. Wait! Did he just publicly announce that he wants me? What the hell is going on here? Apparently, Quistis and the rest of the school felt just as confused.

Lexaeus turned around to face everyone and grabbed a hold of the microphone. "Well there's no point in hiding it any longer from you. I won your precious championship, and in all honesty it doesn't mean a damn thing to me." The team started yelling at him, calling him crazy, but he didn't let that stop him. "I'm in love," he said, flat out. "I'm in love with a boy. I'm gay."

I covered my mouth to cover my gap maw, while the crowd turned completely silent. Quistis stormed off the stage, humiliated for crushing so hard on a gay guy. She ran out of the banquet hall, dropping her flowers, and I was smart enough to get the hell out of her way. No way had I wanted to be a part of her bloodthirsty rampage.

"That's not all," said Lexaeus. "The boy that I'm in love with is here. Some you know him as that smart emo kid, but I know him as my boyfriend, Zexion."

Now there goes my mouth. There were no words that I could use to possibly describe my complete and utter shock at Lexaeus's announcement. He told virtually the entire student body of Radiant Garden that he was gay and I was his boyfriend. Although, we never said anything about leaving me out of this, I just never assumed he would drag me into his coming out. I, especially, didn't imagine it happening at homecoming of all places then again, it was probably braver for him to do this at homecoming then prom.

My brain stopped functioning though, I didn't know what I was about to do next, but I knew it was big. I ran towards the stage with Lexaeus jumping off it to meet me at the center of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me in front of, to me, the entire world. I closed my eyes as I embraced him body and soul before he finally released my lips.

Lexaeus still held onto me and I giggled uncontrollably. "I told you that it would happen soon," he said softly. "We can finally be together, honestly."

I nodded my head. "You're not afraid of what…Xemnas will do?"

He shook his head at me as he took off his crown. "If he tries to lay a hand on my king then I'll kill him." He placed his crown on top of my head, making my heart melt inside my chest. Why did this big guy have to be so romantic? "There we go…I think it's a much better fit on your head then mine."

I laughed at him and kissed him again. "I think so too."

"OKAY!" said Irvine. "Now that we got that out of the way. Let the dance continue."

The music started up again as Lexaeus and I started to dance.

* * *

)Roxas(

"Well that was defiantly interesting," said Demyx as we watched Lexaeus and Zexion hook up.

Naminé nodded her head, agreeing with her boyfriend. "I'm surprised it took everyone so long to realize that they were dating," she admitted. WAIT! Naminé knew about them, but didn't tell us a thing?

Demyx, apparently, thought the exact same thing that I was thinking and practically flew from the other end of the table. "You knew that Zexy was dating a football player and you didn't tell us?"

"He swore me to secrecy," she said. "I couldn't betray Zexion's trust."

She did have a point. We could hardly call ourselves his friends if we did that. I was about to say something when Axel grabbed onto me and pulled me towards the dance floor. "Axel!" I screamed. "What are you doing?"

Axel held onto me then spun me around a few times. "You and I are going to dance," he said, spinning me back towards him. "Think you can handle it, baby?"

I nodded my head. "I can handle you," I told him, "but the better question is can you handle me?" Axel raised one eyebrow at me then spun me around again. Why did Axel like spinning me so much? I feel really dizzy now! I think I need to sit down.

I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. He kissed my forehead and started to slow dance with me. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Much," I told him. "No more spinning, mommy."

He laughed as he played with my hair. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel." I cuddled against his chest, closing my eyes. He slowly rocked me to the slow rhythm of the music. We swayed back and forth, and I was trusting Axel into not bumping us into anyone on account of my eyes being closed. I swear, if I have to listen to some crazy bitch yell at me about ripping her dress then I'm going to kill Axel!

So far so good. We didn't run into anyone and I was enjoying myself. I took in Axel's fresh scent from his cologne, and tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked in his red jacket and tie. He looked so red that it was almost unnatural. However, I looked very fashionable in my tuxedo, dark-blue shirt, and light blue tie. My outfit contrasted well with each other, while his…his made him look like a human cherry

I kissed Axel again out of habit, opening my eyes. His green eyes looked into mine as I tightened my hold around his neck. He leaned in to kiss me when I heard fake coughing behind us. We turned around and saw Cloud and Leon with their arms around each other, Cloud staring at us.

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Cloud.

Axel held onto me tighter, smiling at my brother. Please, Axel don't start something! I'm begging you. "We're having loads of fun, Cloudy boy! How about you? This the new boyfriend that I've heard so much about?"

"Yes," said Leon. "I'm Leon, and you must be Axel. Cloud's told me many things about you."

I laughed as my idiotic boyfriend took a bow. "I'm sure they were all good things," said Axel. "Now how about we switch partners?" Axel, what the hell are you thinking? My boyfriend ignored my thoughts and possibly his common sense as he tugged on Cloud's arm. "Come on, big brother. You and I should take this time to get to know each other, plus I think Roxas wants to know his future brother-in-law."

Axel dragged my brother away from Leon, taking him to the other end of the dance floor. I sighed with Leon as we both looked at each other. If there was one thing I could say about Cloud's choice in boyfriends, he always picked the most attractive ones he could find. Leon was a total hunk.

He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" asked Leon.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not," I said. "You only get to live once." And that is how I started to dance with my brother's boyfriend. We talked, got to know each other a bit, he told me that things at The Gullwings were going well, I told him that my relationship with Axel was fine, and I told him about some of Cloud's weaknesses.

All and all, it was a pretty interesting evening. I must admit that Leon seemed like a perfect catch for my brother. But…we know how perfect people tend to be the least perfect in the long run.

Leon crouched down to my level. "You want something to drink?"

I shook my head. "I'm good…actually there's something I want to tell you, Leon," I said to him. "Can we sit down?" He nodded his head and took me to the nearest table to sit. We sat down next to each other and I sighed softly. "Do you love my brother?"

That caught Leon off guard, but he recovered quickly. "Yes I do," he said. "Why, is that a problem for you?"

"No," I said. "There's just some things you need to know about Cloud and his ex-boyfriend." Leon listened to me very carefully as I explained to him what happened. This may have been too early in the relationship to share this with him, but I thought he should know now in case…in case something came up. That way he wouldn't say or do anything to ruin what they could have. That wasn't selfish of me, right. "Now, he's in prison for the next thirty years," I said, concluding the story. "I thought you should know about him, Leon. I'm sure nothing will happen, but I'm sure Cloud will never tell a thing about Sephiroth, and I thought it would only be fair to warn you."

Leon nodded his head. "You sure he's locked up tight?" he asked me. I told him that I was positive about this, which made him sigh. "I'm sorry that you and Cloud had to go through that. Thank you for telling me, Roxas. I really appreciate it. I know that it's probably not the easiest thing for you to talk about."

I agreed with him. "It's not a fun topic to bring up at wedding," I said, "but this was something you should know for future reference." I patted his leg and got back on me feet. "How about we go find our boyfriends before they possibly kill each other?"

"That would probably be a good idea," he said. "Hey, Roxas…have you and Axel ever…hooked up?"

"Promise that you won't tell Cloud?" I waited until he said his promised. "We touched each other a bit at Cloud's birthday party, but we haven't gone all the way. I'm not ready," I told him.

He nodded his head then walked up towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you will be ready soon," he said to me. "Just for the fact you told me about Sephiroth openly and honestly, it makes you so much stronger then I think you are. You're moving on, and I hope that I can help Cloud to move on too."

I patted his shoulder. "If you can do that then you're a miracle-worker," I told him. We laughed a bit before we started up the search for Axel and Cloud. And to be honest, I had a sudden urge to find Axel that goes beyond preventing his death. Hmm, maybe Leon is right about that moving on thing. Maybe I am ready for something more.

* * *

)Axel(

Cloud is so difficult to please. The two of us did a violent tango with each other on the dance floor. I tried to calmly explain myself to Cloud about everything, but Cloud was just so damn overprotective over Roxas that it made it a pain in the ass. I was starting to get really tired of playing nice with the asshole, but Roxas would be pissed if I'd try anything so I had to suck it up.

"You're a pervert," said Cloud.

"Like you're that much better then me?" I responded.

Now I know where Roxas gets the evil stare from. Cloud glared at me with such hate that it made hell freeze over. I just stood there and watched. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked him. "We've barely talked these last four years, yet you treat me like a piece of shit. What the heck is your problem?"

"You're messing around with my baby brother," said Cloud.

I rolled my eyes. "We haven't even done anything, yet!" That was technically a lie, but I wasn't about to tell Cloud that I jerked his brother off. "We've only kissed! He doesn't want to have sex, and I respect that."

Cloud stood there with his arms crossed. These two are exactly alike! "Fine."

"Fine?" I asked. I'm confused.

"Yeah," said Cloud. "I'm tired of trying to kill you and Roxas is apparently in love with you so fine." He sighed in defeat and walked away from me, probably back to his hubby.

I can't believe this war with Cloud is over this easily. If this were all I had to do then I would've talked to Cloud sooner and saved myself the brain cells. Shit! I can't believe that I haven't thought of this sooner.

I turned around and found Roxas standing behind me. He waved his hand then pointed back where Cloud hooked back up with Leon. I knew it! "So, did you two have a civilized conversation?" he asked me.

"Of course babe," I said, wrapping my arms around him. He squeaked as I caught him off guard. "We're always civilized. We're two of the most civilized people on the planet."

He rolled his eyes and poked my chest. "You're so full of shit," he said. Such a mouth this boy has. I might need to punish him for being so bad, and Axel, you really have to stop having dirty thoughts about Roxas. Things aren't going to happen and…Roxas kissed me. He even put a little tongue into it, wow. He broke away from me, licking his lips. "So…I was thinking."

What could Roxas be thinking about? What does a Roxas think about? Hmm. These are the questions that haunt me. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing," he said. "In fact, everything's perfect. Tonight is absolutely perfect!" That was good to hear. I'm glad that my little Roxy is enjoying himself. He held onto me and kissed me again. "In fact…I was thinking that I'm ready."

I raised one eyebrow. "Ready for what, if I may ask?"

He leaned into my ear, breathing oh so softly. "I'm ready too…I'm ready too have sex," he finally said. Wow! That was defiantly not, what I was expecting to come out of his mouth. A little short notice too.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "I'm ready."

I took his hand and got him out of the banquet hall. "Let's go to my apartment then."

* * *

I dragged Roxas back to my lair. HAHA! I just had to say that. This was actually one of the few times I took Roxas back to my apartment, and I was glad that I finally decided to clean up around here yesterday. Sure, I couldn't get some fancy hotel with chocolate on the pillow, but at least I could give him a nice apartment to come back to experience his first time. I just had to make sure that I made this moment as perfect as I possibly could for my Roxy.

Speaking of which, Roxas clung onto me the whole way back home. I could tell that he despite his confidence that he was ready, his nerves still got the better of him. He was probably going to piss his pants any moment now so I should probably get those off him soon.

We entered my bedroom and I turned on the lamp beside my bed. Roxas stood by the doorway, while I threw my jacket to the side and jumped on top of my bed. I motioned my hand for him to come here and he did after taking his jacket off. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him, softly.

"You sure that you're ready?" I asked. "I don't mind if you decide not to."

He shook his head at me and kissed me back. "I'm ready, Axel. Just promise that you'll go easy on me."

I nodded my head as I pulled him on my bed. "That can be arranged." I had him flat on his back and kissed his neck.

Roxas let out a soft sigh as I slowly began to pull of his tie and unbutton his shirt. I touched his creamy chest for the second time since Cloud's party, which made me weak in the knees. I licked around nipples then kissed my way down to his belly button, and slowly began to undo his belt. The pants just had to go!

I threw his pants off and left him on my bed in nothing but his socks and cute, purple briefs. I loved all the different briefs/bikini style underwear he wore. It was a major turn on for me. Roxas moan from my touch as my nails brushed against his skin, while I removed his underwear and got to see Roxas in all his glory. I licked my lips as I leaned in with my mouth open and took in his boyish length. He gasped as my warm mouth wrapped around him.

I could feel Roxas panting and crying as I gave him his first blowjob. I was a little sad to see him not lasting longer then a minute, but then again this is his first time so he couldn't exactly hold it. Oh well, that will change soon. I did have to admit though that Roxy had the sweetest cum around. He must be eating his fruits because it was the sweetest cum I've ever had the pleasure of swallowing and I wanted more of it.

Roxas tugged onto my tie and I leaned down next to him. He slowly began to disrobe me with his little hands struggling with my belt. I helped him unbuckle me and pulled my own pants down then had him pull off my shirt. He left my tie on for some reason, which I understood when he used it to guide me on top of him.

We looked at each other with the only source of light coming from my lamp and his eyes. Literally, I think those big, blue eyes of his have a built-in nightlight in them. They could light up an entire forest, probably. I kissed my Roxy's cheeks then sucked lightly on his neck. He moaned again as his legs brushed against my boxers and dick. I felt myself wanting Roxas even more at that moment, and I started to pull off my boxers as my skin heated up more for Roxas.

"I love you," said Roxas.

My lips hovered Roxas's for a moment. "I love you too," I told him then kissed him. He wrapped his arms my neck. I moistened my fingers with my own pre-cum and what was left of Roxy's cum. When he least expected it, I played with his bum before gently forcing my fingers inside him. He cried in pleasure, opening his mouth to my tongue to explore the wondrous caverns of both of his holes.

I couldn't believe that I have the honor…no, the privilege of deflowering an angel like Roxas Strife. I almost felt bad about it, but I knew this was what he wanted. He chose me, and I would honor that choice.

I made sure Roxas could be as wide as possible for me so that I would do as little damage to him as possible. Not to toot my own horn, but Hyne blessed me in more ways then one if you catch my drift. I pulled away from Roxas after I gave him a final kiss and squeezed his ass cheeks. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry," begged Roxy as he held onto his naked body. "I'm getting cold."

I ran towards my dresser and fished out a bottle of lube. I jumped back into bed and moisturized my dick with the lubricant and the cold air chilling it, before throwing the bottle on my computer desk. Roxas pulled on my tie again, which made me feel kinda sexy. "Wait a minute, babe," I told him. "I don't want to hurt you."

He nodded his head as he got under the covers and he spread his own legs for me. How thoughtful of him. I got under the covers with him with my dick feeling warmer already as I slipped between Roxy's legs. I kissed Roxy again so that his mind and body would be distracted as I positioned my dick for his entrance and pushed my way inside him. He grabbed onto my hair, which do HURT with his hands and even pulled down on it, adding to my own pain. After I got every inch of my seven and a half inch tool in, Roxy slowly began to calm down before he finally allowed his body to rest against my mattress.

I broke away from his lips and kissed his jaw. "You're doing good, baby," I told him. "Tell me whenever you're ready for me to move."

He took in several deep breaths as I hovered over him with a part of myself inside him. I watched as his chest rose and fell with his eyes closed tight. His mouth was partly open as he moaned softly before finally nodding his head and telling me that he was ready. After double-checking with him, I gave Roxy my first thrust. He withered in pleasure and pain around me with my arm against the bed supporting me up from crushing him.

I thrusted inside him repeatedly, each time Roxy cried underneath me. At first, I was worried that I was hurting him, but then I saw the smile on his face and realized that he was fine and he was enjoying everything I gave him. Roxy was loving me making love to him. I started to thrust inside him at a quicker pace for my own pleasure after Roxy got plenty used to me inside him.

Our panting and moaning increased with each thrust. I saw Roxas grab himself with his hand and start to pump himself, while I thrusted inside him. That was such a hot site to see. Watching my boyfriend play with himself with me thrusting inside him, it got me off even more.

Roxy came again and was covered us both with his cum. I thrusted inside him harder and faster, making Roxy bite his own lip to hold back a scream. We both grabbed hold of the bed sheets, while we both lost it. I don't know how he did it, but Roxy came a third time without even touching himself, while I came for our first time inside of him.

I collapsed on top of Roxy, but I managed not to hurt the little guy. He wrapped his sore body around me, while I panted against his neck. I could see the tears in his eyes as I reached to turn off the lamp.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm just really happy," he said, softly. "I'm full of bliss…I've reached Nirvana because of you."

I started to laugh. "Never heard that line before," I said before kissing him again. "You tired, Roxy?"

He nodded his head as he took of my tie. I guess he was done playing with that. "Very, very tired," he said. "I need a nap."

"A nap? You sure you don't want to go to sleep?"

"Nope!" he said, clearly, but sleepy. "Give me an hour then I'll be ready for you again. I want to return the blow-job you gave me."

I kissed his ear. "We could sixty-nine," I whispered to him, "or I could teach you how to rim."

"What's that?" He sounded even sleepier now then he did a second ago. Oh, how I loved how innocent he seemed.

"I'll show you when you're not so sleepy," I said. "Rest up babe." He nodded his head and closed his eyes, resting his head against my pillows. I got off from him and laid down next to him with my right arm over him and my left against his side. Roxy had his left arm crossed over his chest, while his right played with my spikes. Roxy was such a cute sleeper. I wish that I could just marry him and have lots of babies with him that way we can be together forever…Hyne, I'm starting to sound straight now.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go! Roxy is no longer and virgin and Axel's getting a straight philosphy. HAHA! Now for the rest of the fic, it'll be mostly about Axel and Roxas, for the most part LexZex and Cleon are done, but they still pop up every now and again. For the next chapter Roxas's life will change forever, while Cloud learns that someone from his past is free. Find out what happens next!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: ALMOST DONE! AH! I'm sad now. Lol. Well read my other fic "Kingdom hearts: revenge/romance" if you want and i want reveiws for that too. Also, I'm working on a new fan fic staring Zexion and Lexaeus with some Buffy the Vampire Slayer in it. Yes! Zexion will be the Slayer and Lexaeus will be his hunky, young Watcher/mentor. haha. it'll be fun! It'll be set in like the late 1800's or early 1900's. Not sure yet. But I could still use some ideas for it so send me a message if you're interested and/or have some ideas. Thanks. Well, enjoy the chapter and remember to review! ENJOY :)

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

"**Sober" by Kelly Clarkson:**

)Roxas(

It was hard to believe that it has only been three weeks since homecoming. It's been three weeks since Axel and I first had sex. December was here, and winter break was about to start and I felt sicker then a dog. At first, I thought it was just a cold, maybe the flu. I mean I was exhausted all the time, my body ached in agony, and I threw up nearly every morning. I feel so gross.

It was gross.

Everything was gross.

Ugh, I'm in so much pain. I wrapped my arms around the toilet, waiting for the next round of vomit to escape my system. I barely had anything to eat in the past week since all of this started. More then anything I felt like I was dying.

Axel and Demyx were constantly calling and texting me every two minutes, while Cloud banged on my door trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I didn't feel like getting up to talk to them though. I was just going to stay here in my bathroom, cuddling up to my toilet, my best friend.

I feel like I'm losing every bit of my sanity, not just my cookies. Oh no, why did I say that? Here comes the next round.

"APOJMCEIWMZOIR!" I hurled into my toilet with whatever was left inside me. Afterwards I fell on my back, exhausted. My head banged against the bathroom tile and I nearly thought I was dead.

Cloud banged on my bedroom door again, trying to find out what was wrong with me. I wish that he would stop knocking so loud. It was giving me a really bad headache that I knew wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Roxas!" shouted Cloud. "Talk to me, kiddo." That's it! I'm tired of this bullshit. I need some fucking medication. "Roxas! Can you hear me? Are you still alive in there?" He broke down my door with his psycho brother strength and found me on the bathroom floor, my face covered with vomit and my skin cold and pale. "What happened?"

"Take me to that damn doctor!" I screamed with a hoarse voice.

* * *

Cloud took me to our doctor's office, which just so happened to be the best doctor on the continent. If there was anyone and I mean anyone who could find out what is wrong with me then it would be Dr. Ansem the Wise.

My head was dangling out the window since Cloud did not want me to throw up in his car. Then again, I didn't want to be the one who threw up in Cloud's car. He just might kill me if I did. He tried to force feed me something before we left, but I warning him that I would throw up in his car played to my advantage.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived to Radiant Hospital and Cloud helped me out of the car. He carried me inside and I took in the horrible scent of sick people, and the bone-chilling environment made me ache.

This bites.

"Dr. Ansem please," said Cloud to the nurse at the counter.

She looked at me then back at Cloud. "Are you a patient?" she asked us. Cloud nodded his head then she handed us a clipboard. "Sign in and I'll call Dr. Ansem, he should be with you right away."

Cloud nodded his head again. "Thank you." We sat down in the waiting area. I rested my head against the wall, while I listened to people cough, paramedics rushing in, and nurses running around all over the place. This was a mad house, and I was going to die here. Oh dear Hyne, I'm going to die here with whatever unknown, sickness that I have.

I felt my brother's hand touch my shoulder, making me turn my head to the side. For once, I didn't feel like throwing up when I made the sudden turn. That was a good thing, at least. "You feeling any better?" he asked me. He finished scribbling down the last bit of information on the clipboard. "What is it exactly wrong with you?"

"Ugh…sore body, vomiting, headaches, and frequent urination," I told him.

"Got it," said Cloud.

I closed my eyes, hoping to get some kind of rest before I got examined by Ansem. Sleep sounds so good right about now. Too bad that wasn't going to be happening, not as long as I was trapped inside this loud hospital. There was too much noise going on everywhere that I just couldn't stand it.

I felt like my head was going to explode!

"Good afternoon, Roxas." I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a tall doctor with long, blonde hair. Dr. Ansem. He wore the typical doctor's attire, including the stethoscope. Cloud apparently handed the doctor the clipboard. "Sounds like you might have the flu," he told me. "Well, let's go check what's wrong."

"Alright, doc," I said with Cloud dragging me into Ansem's office.

Exam after exam and the doctor still couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Cloud waited beside me, while Dr. Ansem tried something else. He checked up on all of my symptoms again and asked me to list my symptoms again. When I told him that I felt like a pregnant woman, something clicked in his head because he started to run around his office.

He grabbed a pee-stick from one of his drawers. You have got to be kidding me. He doesn't seriously think that I'm…no way!

"I'm going to need you to pee on this pregnancy test," said Ansem.

Cloud started to burst out laughing. "You think my brother's pregnant?" my brother asked, laughing at him. "Come on doc, for starters he's still a virgin and second, he's a boy! Last, I check, boys can't get pregnant. We don't have a womb."

"This wouldn't be the first case," said Ansem. "It's not unheard of for a man to get pregnant, but it still very rare. One in a trillion."

"Yeah, but he's still a virgin," argued Cloud. "Isn't that right, Rox?" He turned his head towards me, while I looked down at the pregnancy test. I didn't want to be the one to break it to him and tell him that I'm not a virgin and that I might be carrying Axel's baby. Holy shit! I'm carrying Axel's baby. Wait…can the baby hear my thoughts?

Cloud pinched my shoulder, making me yelp. He was still giving me the pissed of older brother look. "Roxas…did you and Axel?"

I bite my lip, while I nodded. "After homecoming," I told him. Cloud just sighed at me and turned away. Yup, he was disappointed, but he wasn't the one who may or may not be pregnant! This was my problem to deal with…

I did as Ansem instructed and went off to the restroom to do my business. When I returned to Ansem's office, he waited for me with a smile, while Cloud did the silent brooding thing. We put my pee-stick someplace safe, while we waited and waited until the results showed up. This was defiantly the most awkward ten minutes of my life.

Sure there was the whole coming out to my parents, then watching my best friend making out with a football player, and there was also the time where I popped a boner in the locker room (worst day ever) but it was nothing compared to this. Every second ticked slower then the last, while we waited. Cloud texted away on his phone, probably telling Leon how disappointed he was with me. Ugh, I could just feel Cloud's judgmental vibe towards me. Like he's so perfect just because he didn't get knocked up.

Its not my fault I'm one in a trillion.

I guess mom was right when she said I was special.

Ansem coughed before he leaned in to check my pee-stick. A surprised gasp escaped his throat as he called us both over. We looked and we were both shocked. I'm a gay, fifteen year, emo boy and I'm going to have a child.

* * *

How am I going to explain this to Axel? It…it just can't be true. I can't be pregnant! I can't be having a baby. A fucking baby! We only had sex once…okay that was a lie. We had sex like four times that night then twice the next morning. Sex with Axel is very, very good. Damnit! Now I'm having a kid.

Why am I having a kid? Why Hyne, why are you doing this to me? I'm only fifteen…I'm still in high school. Its not like I have my parents around to help. I only have Cloud…and Axel if he still wants anything to do with me.

Axel…Axel…please don't leave me.

* * *

Cloud dropped me off at the house after we did some pre-planning with Ansem. Although, it was too soon to do most of the work, he gave me some vitamins, stuff like that for strength, and scheduled my next couple of appointments.

I walked inside the house alone since Cloud needed to go out to get his porno check. I decided to take advantage of this time to call Axel and let him know that we need to talk. He kind of freaked out when I said that. He was probably thinking that I wanted to break up with him. Oh, if only he knew the truth. If only he knew that, I was carrying his child.

After a long wait, Axel finally showed his face. I quickly answered the door for him and let him inside my house. He kissed my cheek when I dragged him towards the sofa to have a seat.

"I have to tell you something, Axel," I practically whispered.

Axel gulped loud enough for the fishes in the deep sea to here. "About what?"

I grabbed onto his hands and held them tight. This was going to be hard to say. How should I even start? I should just say, Axel I'm pregnant and it's yours and you're paying for child support. Just like those crazy women do on TV. No, that sounds too overdramatic. Let's just make it simple. That sounds fair.

"Umm…Axel…I took some tests today."

"What kind of tests?" he asked me. He shifted on the sofa, looking at me with his green eyes. "Are you sick? You're not sick are you, Roxy?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sick…quite the opposite actually."

"Well cut the suspense!" shouted Axel. "You're killing me here."

"Alright!" I responded. "Just please promise me you won't leave me?" I waited until he nodded his head before I got the courage to tell him. Here it goes. Its now or never. I'm getting it over with right now. Bite the bullet, Roxas. "Axel, I know it's impossible but…I'm pregnant."

I got no response from Axel. In fact, it looked like I just killed him. There was no emotion on his face as he blinked repeatedly. He stayed like that before his eyes rolled back and he passed out on my couch.

I gulped. "I just killed Axel."

* * *

)Cloud(

I am going to kill Axel.

The words just kept repeating over and over again in my head. I drove back to Loverboy to pick up my check from the video and pictures. I still cannot believe that Roxas is pregnant with Axel's spawn. This was just too weird. I'm actually a little relieved that mom and dad are dead because there's no way they'd be able to handle this. Maybe if Rox was a girl, but he's not. He is a he!

This is just too bizarre for my taste.

I have to get out of this town. Maybe I should just go get my paycheck, grab Leon, and take a long, weekend trip to the Destiny Islands. Sure, it's probably like fifty degrees there since Radiant Garden is only a few degrees colder, but I don't care! I just have to get the fuck out of Radiant Garden before I completely lose all my sanity. And it's not helping that up stuck behind the slowest freakin driver ever.

I'm having way too much time to think by myself. It's not healthy talking to yourself this much. Maybe I am going insane. I should probably get myself locked up in the crazy hotel. That would be good. At least they give you medication there.

For Hyne's sake! Bitch hurry the fuck up, you're going twenty on a fifty.

* * *

I gently opened the door to Loverboy, and found Sam at his usual spot with a magazine in his hands. He was chewing on a lollipop and flipping to the next page, while I approached him like a stealthy ninja. Oh dear Hyne, I need to stop hanging out with Yuffie. Sam finally noticed me standing there and welcomed me with a big, cheesy smile.

"Hey there, Fenrir," said Sam. "What can I do for you, stud?"

Wow, this kid was trying to butter me up. However, I knew better, I wasn't going to fall for his trickery. "I just came here to pick up my check," I told him. "How's the business treating you, Sammy?"

He shrugged his shoulder, while he dug under the table. He pulled out a small, black box, which I had a feeling had my check in it. And Bingo was his nameo. My paycheck was in Sam's hands, which he wouldn't let me have. Why wasn't this little, Twinkie giving me my damn check?

Oh, he's signing down the info. He scribbled down the last bit of information on the check before putting the pen away. "I have to get Angeal or Vic, whoever is here, for the signature," he told me. "I'll be back in a flash."

"Alright." I watched as he ran off, behind the veil, to look for one of the two owners of this fine company. Don't get me wrong, it was fun working here and the pay was great and these guys were really nice, but it wasn't exactly something I was proud of doing.

Thank you, Leon, for saving me from a life of adult films. Now, I can move on from that and make a better life for Roxas, his future baby, and myself. Oh my, I'm going to be an uncle. After being so ticked off with Roxas about this, it just dawned on me that I was going to be an uncle in like nine months.

Uncle Cloud…wow!

I'll defiantly be a better uncle then Auron was though…I won't just abandon the kid when it needs me most.

I stood there for about another five minutes, just waiting for someone, anyone. I was about to lose all my patients when I saw Vic walk in from the other room in a thong, making me roll my eyes in disgust. This man was forever naked or just about. My annoyance with him wasn't about to make him turn back though. He winked at me as he grabbed onto the pen that Sam was using earlier.

"What's up, Fenrir?" Vic said, coolly. "Get fucked in the ass by anyone, lately? You know I'd love to get my hands on recording of that."

"No," I blurted out, quickly.

Vic raised his hands up in surrender then went back to signing my check. "Alright then, boy. You don't have to get so pissy with me. I was just saying, if you ever wanted to make a couple extra hundred Gil then I wouldn't object to help you out." He dangled my check in my face, which I snatched away from him.

Before I realized what happened, he managed to grab a hold of my wrist and pulled me close towards his face. He smiled at me when he leaned in further, sniffing me. "Damn, you smell good, Fenrir! So sweet and innocent. I would kill to get to work with you, again." This was a little too freaky for me…I really hope that Vic would be trying to go any further with this.

He finally let me go and walked back to the back room. "Oh well…maybe I'll see you again, Fenrir…take care of that cock and ass of yours," he shouted at me. He pulled down his thong and disappeared within the next room. "I would hate to see anyone take advantage of them." About five seconds later, Sam returned with an armful of pictures.

I really did hope that this would be the last time I ever saw Vic. Everytime I saw that man, it was almost enough to make me remember of my time with Sephiroth. I hated that bastard so much. I hate Sephiroth.

"You okay, Fenrir?" Sam asked me with a curious stare.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine…I'll see you later," I said, slowly beginning to walk out of the building.

"Sure! Take care of yourself, Fenrir!"

"You too." I walked towards my car and put my check inside my wallet. First thing was first, go to the bank to deposit my check then go home to check up on Roxas. Now, that Roxy was pregnant, I had to really take care of him. Yeah, taking care of Roxas will keep my mind off this whole Vic thing.

That was when my phone started to ring like crazy. It was probably Roxas trying to get a hold of me to tell me that he was desperately hungry. Knowing him, he was probably starving his ass off now that his vomiting had calm down to the point he could stomach down food. I fished my cell phone out of the cup holders and pushed talk.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello." This voice wasn't Roxas. "Is this Cloud Strife?" said the voice in a very serious, concerned tone. I gulped. Why did I have a really bad feeling about this? I was half-tempted to say no, but what if it was Roxas? What if something bad happened? I just couldn't take that kind of risk.

If I was lucky then it was someone letting me know that Auron was dead, but I doubt that would happen anytime soon. I gulped down my fears and spoke back into the receiver. "Yes, I'm Cloud. How can I help you, sir?"

"I'm Sergeant Estrange from the Radiant Garden Police Station," said the man. "I'm sorry, but I have some terribly bad news for you and your brother, Roxas Strife."

Shit! I knew it. Something bad was going to happen. Why did I even answer the phone? I knew I shouldn't have answered it. "Okay…what is it, sir?"

"It's about the man you had locked up two years ago, Sephiroth." If there's any justice in the world they'll tell me, he got a shorter sentence. Please Hyne; don't let it be what I think it is. Please don't let it be that. "Well…I'm sorry to tell you, but Sephiroth some how managed to escape from the D-District Prison sometime last night. There's still no sign of him, but we thought you should be informed about his escape."

Dear Hyne…why did it have to be that? Why did that bastard have to escape from prison? How could he escape? D-District Prison is a fortress! Nobody can get in or get out. That place was supposed to keep Roxas and me safe…

"What do we do?" I asked the cop.

"For now, nothing," he told me. "We'll keep an eye out and with any luck we'll catch him before he gets anywhere near Radiant Garden. The prison is a three days plane ride, but we both know that he isn't dumb enough to risk being caught by airline security. If there's any sign at all that he's close, we'll immediately let you and your brother know and we'll evacuate you to someplace safer."

I nodded my head. That sounded good. Maybe he was right. They'll catch him before he gets anywhere near us. This isn't worth crying over, Cloud. This isn't work getting all worked up over. We'll be fine. Roxas and I will do just fine.

"Thank you, sir," I said again.

"Of course. Be safe, Mr. Strife."

My world was ending…I could already see hell rising from the earth. I just know that Sephiroth will find us. I know it.

* * *

END! Yes, things will be okay Cloud...or will they? Cliffhanger!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: EH! A so so chapter. Haha. I think its good though. I tied up some LexZex loose ends in this ones and we find out what happens next after Axel passed out! HAHAHA! And of course, Larxene shows up again! Love that sadistic bitch! There's also a nice little sexy scene. haha! ENJOY! Read and review my loves. Only two chapters left, plus the epilogue so really three chapters left!

Disclaimer: TOO BAD, I own nothing!

"**Never Too Late" by Thr****ee Days Grace:**

)Axel(

I am going to be a father! A fucking father.

What the hell! One of the main reasons I decided to be gay was so that I would never get anyone pregnant and be a father. Seriously, now I wish that Roxas just broke up with me or never took me back after that whole lunch date thing. I should have used a damn condom! I thought because it was his first time it would be okay, but looks like I was wrong.

This is all your fault, Little Axel! No hand jobs or sex of any kind for a month. Well, actually it will be at least ten years until I can have any form of sex again. Wow…I was going to be responsible for some kid for eighteen years.

Then again, I don't have to be. I can run out of town now before it was too late. No, wait…scratch that. The damage is done, Roxas is pregnant, and he's having my kid. I can't just leave him now. Not like this. I have to take responsibility for my actions for once.

I love Roxas Strife more then anything else in the world. I can't just abandon him now that he's carrying my child, no matter how bizarre that concept is. Roxas needs me to be there for him. He's going to need a lot of help, actually.

"My life is over," I whispered, while ditching first period with Luxord and Larxene, at our usual spot.

Larxene, that bitch, cut me with her nails. Ouch! What the hell? "What's your problem now, dumbass?" she questioned. "You're being all pissy."

"I'm not pissy! I'm stressed and freaking out!"

Luxord leaned in, interested by this. "Come on, Axel. You can tell us what's wrong. We can hardly judge you," he told me. He sucked on his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke from his lungs.

I shook my head. "Knowing you two, the news will spread all over school."

"It's about Roxas," huffed Larxene. "We should've seen that one coming." She pulled up her bra, much to my disgust, and sat down beside me. "So what's wrong? Problem in the sack? Little Axel not working right?"

I punched her in the boob again. She grabbed her sore breast and moved away from me. "No, that's not the problem, psycho bitch." I hid my face with my hands. "If anything, Little Axel is working too well…I got Roxas pregnant!"

"How the hell did you get a boy pregnant!" asked Larxene. "Do you have like super sperm that defies the laws of nature?"

"That was my first guess," I admitted. I did have to admit it too. I seriously thought I had super sperm that could get anyone pregnant regardless of gender or species. Or maybe I'm some mutant! Like in the comics. I'm the next evolutionary step for humankind! That's what I am.

Luxord shook his head as he threw his cigarette buds to the side. "Regardless of how super Axel's sperm is," he said, making the three of us laugh, "have you decided what you're going to do about this baby?" he asked, concerned. "Are you going to keep it or get rid of it?"

There in lies the problem. I never got the chance to talk to Roxas about that part since I sort of passed out from shock that he was pregnant. After Roxas poured a pot of water in my face, reviving me, I sort of had to leave. I was too much in shock to really talk about what we were going to do.

Hyne! Roxas must be freaking out right now. He probably thinks I'm going to be a deadbeat dad. I don't want him thinking that, but I'm still scared. I mean, I'm barely eighteen and I'm having a kid…then again, he's fifteen and a freshman and a boy. Things are much worse for him then they are for me.

"I don't know," I told them. "Should we keep it?" Why should we keep it? We're both too young to raise a child. We both have a long future to accomplish. Can we really let some kid interrupt that? Sure, that's a bit messed up and selfish, but really isn't that what everyone thinks when having a kid? "It'll probably be better of in adoption or just not alive at all.

My face started to sting bad. I hadn't realized it, but at some part of my little dialogue, I had gotten slapped by Larxene. She was fuming at me. "Selfish ass! You haven't talked to Roxas about this at all!" she said. "You're going to get rid of your kid just so you can screw around?"

I held onto my stinging face, while Luxord kept her back from attacking again. They both glared at each other, but Larxene finally gave in and sat back down. Larxene stretched her feet on the concrete steps, shaking her head at me. "Do you really want to kill your kid, Axel?" she asked me. "Does Roxas want to kill it?"

Why does she care so much? It's not as if Larxene is some religious freak of conservative bigot, although she's far from being a true liberal. Why the hell am I talking about politics in my head?

"Roxas…he wouldn't want to," I told her. "I'm not sure though…I guess I'll go with whatever Roxas says."

"Be a man, Axel!" shouted Larxene. "It takes two to tango and it takes to two make a baby. Decide what you want to do now and stick with your choice!" she shouted at me. Is this bitch on her period or what? Remind me why I hang out with her. "My dad didn't want a damn thing to do with us when he got my mom pregnant. He's made his choice, now make yours, Axel. Do you want to be a father? Do you want to abandon Roxas with your child? Give it up for adoption? Or are you going to kill it?"

Luxord placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down again. There was no stopping Larx though when she got like this. We didn't call her a savage nymph for fun, she was a femme fatale. "Easy there, Larxene," hushed Luxord. "You wouldn't want to do something you'll regret later."

She nodded her head and grabbed her things. "I won't…later dumbass." She marched back inside the building, slamming the door shut.

I continued to sit still, thinking about Larxene's words. What was I going to do about the baby? What did Roxas wanted to do? Humph, knowing Roxas he would probably keep the baby not out of penance, but for love. He was sweet and innocent like that. He wouldn't make this mistake into a never-ending nightmare. He would make it into something beautiful.

"Roxas," I whispered, softly. I knew what I had to do. First period was going to end in like two minutes. If I ran now, I just might catch Roxas at his locker. I picked up my backpack and fixed up my hair.

Luxord had apparently took my introspective moment to block the door. "You've made your choice?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yup…now move before I change my mind." Luxord stepped aside and I walked inside the building just in time for the bell.

* * *

Roxy was at his locker by the time I finally showed up. It took a little longer then I had originally thought on account of fighting through a mob of people, but I was here now. I was here for my Roxy. He had his back to me, while he fished his was through his locker.

This brought up some fond memories. It's hard to believe it's only been four months since I've met Roxas. Four months since I've heard him speak, yelp, cry, punch me, and everything else that made Roxas my Roxy. Now, he was carrying my child. Yipes! Shut it, Axel.

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I brushed my lips against his neck, making the blonde emo melt. Now, I had him right where I wanted him.

"Hi babe and Roxas," I whispered to him.

I heard him chuckle as he rested his head against my shoulder. "So…you're not mad at me? You don't hate me?"

I held onto him tighter. "I could never hate you," I told him. "This is my fault to. My seed got you all prego."

"Oh…so…you don't want anything to do with me or the baby?"

"I didn't say that," I responded rather quickly. Gosh Roxy, let me finish what I have to say before you start jumping to conclusions. "I want everything to do with you and…our baby."

He fought my tight grip, and spun his body around. He looked at me with misty, blue eyes. I wish he would stop crying so much. It was unbecoming of the mother of my child. "So…does that mean…you want to keep it?"

I nodded my head. "I want to do more then that though." I held onto his hands, kissing them gently. "I want us to be a family."

"Oh Axel!" He threw his arms around my neck, holding me with a tight grip. I guess that super pregnant strength and emotions were already kicking in. Note to self, stay on Roxas' good side. "I'm so happy! You have no idea."

"I think I just might."

* * *

)Zexion(

Wow, Roxas was pregnant. That was the last thing I expected to hear before school started. Despite the biological impossibility of this, Roxas was the last person I would ever see pregnant. I mean, come on, he was so tight assed that I never could imagine that anyone could get their dick in there.

Then again, many people say the same thing about me. Although, they assume that Lexaeus must be godly huge, which upped his praise. For me though, I was just the MVP's boyfriend. I didn't really mind though. I'm perfectly content being called this as long as I remained Lexaeus' boyfriend.

The past few weeks have been great! We no longer had to live in secret. We could be open and honest with each other. Last week, we even had our first date at the local diner that everyone hangs out. Yeah, I know it's extremely cheesy, but it was a real date! A real, first date. Lexaeus drove around the street and parked at my house to pick me up, then he drove us to the diner where we had dinner, followed by us driving to the theater to catch a late movie, and finally he dropped me off at my porch where he gave me a good night kiss. Incredibly dorky and every other word in between, but I loved it!

Back to Roxas though, he swore us to secrecy about this. I don't blame him. Cloud was pissed that his brother was carrying the child of Axel and well Axel…that chicken shit fainted when he told him that he was pregnant. I would've loved to see Axel passed out like that, but I was a little "preoccupied" by Lexaeus that day. We all agreed though to keep Roxas' secret until he wanted everyone to know.

The bell ran, dismissing us to first period. Health went by pretty quick. I insulted Jecht for about ten minutes before he finally huffed and walked away grumpy, complaining about "Those damn emos are taking over the world!" He was a total asshole, but it was fun getting under his tanned skin. The bell rang again and we all ran out of there for second period.

I walked down the halls, straight to class since I already had my math book in my bag. We got assigned an ungodly amount of homework over the weekend that was due today at the beginning of the period. The added weight was most unpleasant since I hardly had any muscle mass to support it, but I made due with what I had though.

I walked inside the class and sat down in my usual seat. The last few minutes ticked away when I noticed a peculiar, floral scent that triggered my memories. I remembered that scent quite fondly. I looked up from my desk and homework, and saw the pink haired form of Marluxia coming towards me. He had a solemn expression on his face that worried me, until he took a seat beside me.

The last time I saw Marluxia was after we had sex at the party. I wonder why, after a month of absence, he decided to show up now. Where did he even run off to in the first place. I didn't even get a chance to speak when Marluxia threw a wad full of cash on my desk.

"What's this?" I asked him, looking at the money. This had to be over $300 Gil! Why was he giving me $300 Gil?

Marluxia didn't turn his head to face me though. It was almost as if he couldn't face me, but why? "I am sorry," he finally blurted out. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone with Xemnas and Saix." Why did he have to say their names? I never wanted to think of that night again. I was doing so well too, I nearly blocked out all memories of what Xemnas and Saix did to me. Why did Marluxia have to bring up the past?

"Xemnas paid me to get you drunk then leave you in his room…I didn't take onto account me getting tipsy too…and. And I didn't know what he was going to do to you. I just thought, it would be some freshmen hazing thing, no big deal…I didn't think he was going to do THAT."

I clenched onto the money he gave me. "This is his money, isn't it?" I asked, angrily.

He nodded. "I haven't wasted a penny of it," he told me. "When Saix handed me the cash and told me what happened…I just couldn't go and waste it. That's blood money, Zexion, your blood." Why did he have to say my blood? "I could barely live with myself. My parents had to hospitalize me because they thought I went insane," he said with a mild amount of laughter. I was still pissed though. "I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault I told him." I threw the wad of cash back at him. He tried to hand it back, but I pushed his hand away. "Keep it…not like I need the cash. Keep it, waste it on something valuable. I don't want Xemnas' money."

"I'm sorry, Zexion."

I turned to him, noticing that he was finally looking at me. "I know," I said, softly. "That is why I'm not going to tell anyone your involvement in this." Marluxia wasn't the bad guy in this story. Sure, he wasn't the good guy either, but he wasn't the villain. If anything, he was just the mindless flunky who sought redemption for his idiocy. "I'm going to pretend like you had nothing to do with what happened at the party. I suggest you do the same."

The bell rang just in time, but I did manage to hear Marlxuia tell me "thank you."

* * *

Gym…I hate gym! It is the cruelest and most barbaric activity in human nature. This is the class where society supports the idea that boys are barely above a dog, while they chase after a ball and tried to overpower each other. It was stupid and pointless. An unnecessary activity. If my school's PE department supported better sport activities such as swimming and tennis then I wouldn't have a problem with it, but they don't. All we did was basketball, football, and soccer.

Now for someone tragically uncoordinated in this field, it was my worst nightmare.

I slowly treaded towards the boys' locker room. The only good thing about for me in gym was that all the guys were too afraid to fuck with me for being gay anymore. They honestly believed that I would send Lexaeus and his football buddies to kick their asses, which did sound like an enticing idea.

I found my locker and took out my gym clothes, which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a tight, blue t-shirt. The bulk of the class had yet to arrive so I took advantage of this moment of silence to hurry up and change before those morons showed up. I ripped of nearly every article of clothing I had on and quickly replaced it with my uniform.

Perfect timing, I was finishing up putting my shoes back on when the majority of the class showed up when the warning bell rang. They all hollered at the top of their lungs screaming their obscenities, while I merely shook off their barbaric dialect.

They were all a bunch of idiots if you ask me.

I made my way towards the gym, where we were supposed to be playing basketball. Why must I suffer from this cruel, heartless class? Ugh…there's no point in arguing. Much to my surprise though, when I arrived at the gym I saw the entire football team in there. Why were they here? Football season was over, and their class isn't until ninth period. This was barely eight.

I caught Tidus running past me, yelling about something that I couldn't understand. It amazed me how much he was like his father, the only redeeming quality I could say about the younger blonde was that he was much kinder then his father. Hopefully, that quality it would stick when he reaches adulthood.

Tidus caught a Blitzball that someone threw at him with great reflex. Ah, now this makes sense. Blitz season starts this week, and practically the entire football team participated in Blitzball. However, I thought they were supposed to be practicing in the pool, not in the gym.

"Hey! It's little Zexion!" shouted Tidus, taking notice to my presence. "What are you doing here, baby brother?" I hated that stupid nickname. The football team gave it to me after the homecoming incident. They chose baby brother out of a list of names because of my small stature and baby appearance compared to Lex. Then again, it couldn't hurt having the football team liking me. It might help these next few years since most of them were juniors with a handful of sophomores.

"I have gym!" I shouted towards him from across the gym. "Where's Coach Loz?"

Tidus shook his head as he ran towards me. "Didn't you hear? They moved the PE class outside today since the Blitz team has tryouts."

Fuck me! "You've got to be kidding. It's freezing outside!"

"Not my problem," he said laughing. "Later Zex! I'll tell Lex that you said hi when he shows up." Tidus ran away, back towards the other Blitzers.

Damn! I hated going outside when it was cold like this. At least, the sun was still out to keep my somewhat warm. I turned back around and walked out of the gym, back into the hallway.

I silently walked outside to the track field that the coach was waiting for us. I saw a few guys from my class-running outside, which alarmed me that I was late. Shit! I was going to have to do an extra mile around the track. Damn!

I continued my march outside when I felt an arm yanking me towards one of the intersecting halls. I didn't even have a chance to react when my head banged against the solid brick and a fist connected with my gut. My ached in agony as another fist hit me, while someone else held me back against the wall. I could barely open my eyes to see my attackers…all I could see was silver and blue hair. Not too long after that, a fist bashed against my face, causing me to fall on the ground.

Lexaeus…help me.

* * *

)Lexaeus(

Eh, so what if I was running a little later for class then usual. It would be fine. I have immunity as the MVP, not that I'm allowing that to go to my head, and I also had a note as to why Mr. Nooj held me back. That should be enough for Coach Jecht. Not like I was his top Blitzer, that position belonged to Tidus.

The bell had just rung as I approached the hall leading to the gym. I ran into the locker rooms to change into my grey track-pants and put on a simple t-shirt. I quickly ran back out towards the gym where we were practicing and getting ready for tryouts.

The good thing about the Blitz locker rooms, they weren't too far from the track where it was easy to run off to go skipping. Not that I've skipped practice before. Well, except that one time last year, but that was only because coach pissed me off.

I was approaching the gym when I heard Tidus running out the gym. He waved his arms at me, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Where were you!" he asked. "Dad's been waiting for you for like…ever!"

"Sorry," I said, running towards him. "Nooj held me back."

"That bastard!" replied Tidus as I stood in front of him. He shrugged his shoulders then pulled me towards the gym. "Let's get to practice, bitch!"

I shook my head. "Don't let your captain title get to your head, Tidus," I warned. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"I won't! Hehe!" We made our ways towards the gym when we heard something fall at the other end of the hall. Tidus jumped out of his skin, he was fairly paranoid and jumpy about everything. I don't blame him, I would be too if Jecht were my father. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

I nodded. "It came from back there." We slowly made our way back in the direction of the locker rooms. At first, we thought we were just being paranoid when we heard a muffled scream. There was a sharp pain in my charge as my instincts told me who it might be. I immediately took charge and ran in direction of the scream, Tidus followed close behind, trying to keep up.

I took a sharp right and saw Saix holding Zexion down, while Xemnas tried to beat the boy to a pulp. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted, they both looked up. I rushed Xemnas and threw him against the wall. Saix released Zexion and tried to attack me, but I elbowed that bastard in the eye. My attention was back on Xemnas.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone," I told him. "You fucked yourself over, Xemnas."

He started to laugh at me. That bastard was laughing! "You're the fool, Lexaeus. I told you to leave Zexion be. He is mine, he was always supposed to be mine." He got back on his feet and shoved me against the wall. I barely notice Tidus pinning Saix down on account of Xemnas punching me in the face.

I knocked my head against the wall, but I didn't let the pain stop me. I punched Xemnas in the ribs and pushed him on the other side of the wall. I kneed his gut and allowed him to double over. I repeatedly began to kick him until he coughed up blood and finally passed out on the floor.

That didn't stop me though. I kept it up. I kept beating Xemnas until there would be nothing left. I knelt over and was about to punch him in the throat when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my arm. I turned my head back and saw Zexion with a small cut on his forehead and a bruise developing on his cheek.

"Stop, Lexaeus," he begged. He continued to grab hold of my hand, despite knowing that I could easily overpower him and continue what Xemnas started. I didn't though. I looked into Ienzo's eyes, knowing that this wasn't what he wanted me to do. "You've done enough."

"What the hell is going on here!" We all turned around to see Jecht standing behind us with a clipboard. "Will somebody tell me why the fuck my best players, my son, and the emo are standing around here?"

Zexion released my arm and stood up to Jecht. "Xemnas and Saix jumped me. Lex and Tidus only stopped them. This isn't there fault. If you want to blame someone then blame me."

Jecht laughed, while he approached Zexion. "Now why would I blame you?" He looked down at Xemnas' weak form then paid attention to his son who still had Saix pinned down to the ground, sporting a bruise of his own. "Nice hold, son. I told you that Jecht Vice grip would come in handy."

"Never doubted you, pop," replied Tidus.

Jecht nodded and leaned his body against the wall. "Well…we should be getting you to the nurse's office, baby brother," he said, laughing at Zexion. I couldn't help but to laugh too, I knew how much it annoyed Zexion when we called him that. "Suppose we should do the same for these two…you know, I never cared for Xemnas, and that blue haired freak over there isn't much of an exception." With that said, Jecht turned around and walked towards the nearest security guard.

* * *

That was an interesting a day. After Jecht returned with security, Saix, Tidus, and I went into the office, while Zexion and Xemnas went to the nurse. Xemnas was still knocked the fuck out from what I could tell, and Saix wasn't too happy about that. The principal wasn't exactly happy about what happened either.

It was safe to assume we were all in big trouble, but then Jecht showed up, carrying Zexion in his arms. I nearly jumped out of my seat to help, but Tidus held me back, warning that now wasn't the time. Zexion slowly made his way into the office and explained what happened to the principal, including the party.

I never thought Zexion would tell anyone else about this, but he did. Principal Mickey took this very seriously and called the police at once. When the police showed up, Saix tried to escape, but he was easily caught then Xemnas, in all his blood, was taken into police custody as well.

All in all, it was a happy ending for us.

Tidus and I didn't get into too much trouble. We just had detention for two days, starting tomorrow so not too bad. The principal urged Zexion into counseling, much to his dismay and protest, but the principal wouldn't listen. He still thought it would be best, and he also suggested that he go to the doctor, but I told him that I already took him to one.

Now that was over, we were allowed to leave since that took nearly the rest of the school day. We all changed back into our normal clothes, Tidus left us and went to his dad who was waiting patiently, while I took Zexion to my car. I drove us back to his place and helped Zexion out. Although he didn't look the part, Zexion had sustained a lot of injuries from Xemnas and Saix. The nurse recommended that he stayed home for the rest of the week just to be safe. I promised her that I would take him to the doctor after school tomorrow, again receiving protests from Zexion.

"You know, I'm fine," he told me. I paid no attention to what he was saying, while I carried him bridal style up the stairs to his bedroom. "I don't need you to do this for me."

"I know you don't need it," I told him, "but I want to take care of you, Ienzo." I gently placed him on his bed. I removed my shirt and sat down beside him. He crawled to my chest, wincing quietly as my hand brushed against his sore rib. "I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner."

He shook his head, burying his face in my chest. "It's alright. I'm just happy that you showed up period," he said. "You're my knight in shinning armor, Aeleus." He wrapped an arm around me and I held onto his dainty hand. I kicked up the blanket that rest on the foot of his bed and placed it on top of the both of us. "Thank you," he whispered, his words muffled by my chest.

"You're welcome, Ienzo." I gently brushed his hair with my finger. "If I called you my Cinderella, would you get mad?"

"How am I Cinderella?" he asked, curious. "Please explain that to me."

I chuckled softly. "Because…I'm always afraid that you will run away from me at the stroke of midnight, leaving behind only a glass slipper and my loneliness."

Ienzo laughed as he crawled up and kissed me. "You're such a dork," he told me. He placed his hands on my chiseled, hairy chest. I gently wrapped my around his waist. I had a bad feeling about where this was going. I didn't want to hurt Ienzo, and I knew it would hurt him a lot right now.

Although, we haven't had sex at all since…Xemnas. It's been such a long time since I've been able to touch Ienzo without him shaking in fear or crying. I didn't want to mess that up now, but by the way he was acting, I doubted he was afraid anymore. I had to help him out of his clothes, on account of his injuries. I took my time to make sure I didn't hurt him as well as to tease him. His flesh already felt hot as I removed his shirt. I took my sweet time unzipping his pants and pulling them off him before grabbing onto his last article of clothing, his underwear.

"Aeleus," moaned my love, as I shoved my hand inside to touch his privates. He fidgeted and cried in delight. I had enough of this as well. My erection was poking through my jeans, I just had to have Ienzo.

I tore off the rest of my clothes and slid off his underwear. I laid down on my back, allowing Ienzo to take control of me this time. He stretched his body on top of mine, but in reverse. His erection was in my face, while mine was in his. We knew exactly what we wanted and we did our best to deliver it to each other. We gave each other, teasingly slow blowjobs, while I shoved my finger inside Ienzo's ass to widen him for what was next.

Neither one of us lasted long, since it has been a while since we last did this. Our mouths were filled with each other's cum. Ienzo switched his body around, forcing me to take my fingers out of him. He stretched his body on mine again and we kissed with our tongues swapping not only saliva, but the taste our own seed. I grabbed onto his ass once more, rubbing my new erection against him, when he grabbed me and forced it inside himself. He moaned in my mouth as well as I. It has been too long since I felt his warmth and he was nearly as tight as he was on his first time.

He wasted no time to allow himself to adjust, and started to ride me. His little hips moving around in circles, while our tongues invaded the others mouth. I started to play with his own erection and shove myself deeper inside his sphincter. We both moaned in each other's mouths for what felt like an eternity of hot, crazy sex. He came again, in my hands, forcing me to jump off the edge and cum inside him with my dick already softening.

He collapsed on top of me with heavy breathing, but he looked absolutely beautiful and content. I too felt the same blissful state, while my sticky fingers traveled around his frail form. He giggled under my touch when I brushed against a particularly ticklish spot of his.

"I missed this," he said with a tired sigh. "I miss being close to you like this."

"I do too." We were huddled next to each other as if we were freezing. Our soft cocks touched each other with no result other then their dry cum touching. I gently traced my finger around his lower region, while kissing his neck. "We could use a shower."

He moaned against my touch. "How about a bath instead?" That did sound good! I carried him to his bathroom and placed him on the toilet, while I started the bath. I loved his bathroom. It was spacious enough with a small, shower stall big enough for maybe one (it would still work for us) and but the room had a massive, tiled bathtub. The tub was maybe big enough to fit five people, which was more then enough for us.

"There are bubbles under the sink," he told me. I dug through his sink and found the bubbles. The bathwater was already half full when I poured in the bubbles. Quickly, the bubbly substance formed in the water. I shut off the water once it reached in appropriate level for us.

I held Ienzo, while I took the first steps in the tub with the water risen to drastic levels and the bubbles flying everywhere. He slowly followed me in and rested his body against my chest. "See, isn't this better then a shower?"

I nodded. "Much better." I knew Ienzo though. He usually prefers showers more then baths because they took too long. However, my Ienzo loved to cuddle, which he was showing now. "You just wanted an excuse to cuddle, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said, sweetly. "Why wouldn't I want to cuddle with my amazingly, hot and rugged football player boyfriend who just saved my ass from two assholes?"

"Good point." We share a long, passionate kiss until he broke it. He rested against my chest and nearly fell asleep until I splashed water in his face. "Don't fall asleep on me now, you might sink and drown."

He laughed and threw some bubbles in my face. "I trust that you would save me and perform CPR if necessary."

"I trust you to do the same for me too."

* * *

END! Want to know what happens next? Okay, I'll give you one word and you can only imagine the insanity that happens next.

Here's your hint...Sephiroth!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Too good (but sick) of a chapter to wait to update. Only two more chapters left. Things are going to be intense for these next two chapters as I try to finish off Sephiroth's tie-in to the story. Oh well! I'm sorry if i gross some of you guys out with what happens at the end. I'm mostly sorry to Roxas and Cloud. And Sephiroth needs Jesus! Lol. Read and review.

Disclaimer: Not even going to bother.

"**Monster" by Meg & Dia:**

)Roxas(

This past week has been incredible! Despite all the stress from semester exams and well….school in general, things were going great. Cloud and Axel have been really helpful to me, and at times a tad too overbearing. My friends were so supportive of me and did their part to make my pregnancy easier, which was a relief. Zexion even did some research on male pregnancy and found out that it wasn't that dangerous for the baby or the father/mother. He told me I would be just fine.

And I did feel fine.

Well, except for the morning sickness. I'm already a month into my pregnancy and boy was it kicking it! I was puking, my man-boobs were sore, and I felt like I could pass out any moment, not to mention the mood swings. Oh, the mood swings. I never realized how terrible they were then to top it off with morning sickness, which was a total lie! Morning sickness did not last the morning, it went on to afternoon, evening, and night! Whoever the fuck labeled it morning sickness was, a sadistic, lying bastard who I hope was rotting in hell!

I tossed around my bed, miraculously not feeling like throwing up all over the place. It felt good not having to puke as soon as I woke up. Maybe I would actually try to eat something other then crackers and cheese for breakfast. Hey, maybe Cloud made something yummy!

I ran out of my bedroom with only my boxers on. I prefer to sleep nearly nude if not completely nude, thank you! Although, Cloud would bitch at me to put at least a shirt on, but I don't care! I'm finally not puking and I'm hungry.

When I showed up in the kitchen, I instantly took in the heavenly aroma that is pancakes! Yay for yummy pancakes! Cloud makes the best pancakes in all of Radiant Garden, if not the entire continent! I snatched the plate that Cloud prepared for himself then I grabbed the maple syrup from the fridge and sat down at the table to eat.

"Bitch!" shouted Cloud. "Give me back my pancakes!"

"Ah! Language," I warned him. "Your future niece or nephew can hear what you're saying in the womb. I don't want you to teach my child such foul language before it's even born yet."

Cloud rolled his eyes at me, while I took a bite out of the fluffy goodness. "So you decided to keep the kid?" he asked, after making another plate for himself. He sat down at the table with me, stealing the syrup out of my hands. "You sure you can raise a kid on your own? You couldn't even take care of your hamster, Spanky."

I frowned. "Don't talk bad about Spanky!" I said, before taking another bite from my pancakes. "Besides, I won't be alone." I placed a hand on top of his, squeezing it tightly. "The baby has his Uncle Cloud! Plus, Axel will be helping out and then there's the baby's Auntie Aerith, Yuffie, Naminé, and Tifa. Then there's also Uncle Zack, Leon, Zexion, Demyx, and Lexaeus!"

"I get it," said Cloud. "We're all going to help take care of your kid."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing. Even mom and dad had lots of help to take care of us, especially with you. You were the first born remember, and they were barely about to finish college when they had you."

"True, but I didn't defy the laws of nature."

I pointed at the mess growing on top of his head. "I think your hair speaks for itself."

"Can it Rox," he warned me. "You know what I mean."

I put my fork back on my plate and leaned against the chair, holding onto the bump growing from my tummy. "I know what you mean, Cloud," I said, softly. "Don't think I haven't been thinking about it, but I don't want to give this baby up. It's mine and Axel's, this is our baby."

Cloud leaned over and hugged me. Finally, protective big brother showed up again. "I hope you're ready for this, kiddo," he told me. "You're gong to be in for one hell of a ride. For the next eighteen years, this kid owns and will be dictating your lives."

"Eh, if I get tired of it, I'll send it to live with Uncle Cloud and Uncle Leon."

"You're such a dork, Roxas," he said, laughing.

I started to laugh with him. "Love you too, Cloud."

He merely grumbled at me, while he finished the rest of his pancakes. He got up and put his plate into the sink apparently, since I heard that sound of dishes banging against each other. "You're doing the dishes," he told me. Wait what! I'm doing the dishes!

"But you cooked! And I'm prego."

"Tough," said Cloud. "I cook and you clean, that's the rules, and besides no one told you to get your eggo prego." Son of a biscuit eating bulldog! He got me there. "Besides, it's already noon and I have to get ready for a date with Leon."

Wait! Cloud has a real date with Mr. Sexy Leon Fair. "When's he picking you up?" I said, while completely ignoring my pancakes.

"At five, but…I should still start to get ready. Knowing my luck, something is going to happen that's going to keep me tied up longer then I thought."

"That's true!" That was typical of Cloud's luck. Normally, it was my fault that he was running late. I would have to go pick up something, get something for a project, buy new ink for the printer, or save one of my friends from a self-destructive explosion. And since I couldn't drive, Cloud had to be my personal driver!

I finished the rest of my pancakes in rather perfect bliss when I heard a police or ambulance's siren in the distance. The sound triggered thoughts in my head that were better left buried. I shouldn't be this happy…I shouldn't, not with Sephiroth on the loose. He was out there waiting to get his revenge on us. The day the verdict was decided at court, that rapist told us that he would find a way to get out then get what he wanted from us. We still don't know what it is he wants, but I figured that he wanted us dead.

I can't be happy. I'm not safe, not as long as Sephiroth's running around. None of us are safe, not even my baby. Reflexively, I held onto my stomach as I sat back down on the chair and stared off into space. Cloud just so happened to walk back into the dining room, probably looking for his phone, I don't know. I was hardly paying any attention to him.

"Rox, are you okay?" He leaned into my face, waving his hands around. I barely shook my head to disagree. This was reason enough for concern for my brother. He took a seat next to me and held onto my hand. "What's wrong?"

How could he not know what's wrong? He should be thinking the same thing that I've been thinking. "Sephiroth…he's out there."

That was enough to cause Cloud to panic. "He's out there? You mean like he's outside the house?" He got up from his chair and started to make sure that all the door and windows were locked.

"I didn't mean it so literally, Cloud," I said as he ran up the stairs. I heard him sigh, relieved before coming back down the stairs. "What I mean was that he's out there. He's free. What's stopping him from coming here to get his revenge?"

"The police," Cloud said, simply. "They'll know if he shows up into town or anywhere near town. You know Sephiroth; he loves to make a spectacle of himself. We'll be fine Rox; don't worry your pretty, little head about it." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "See, I knew you were going to distract me. Now let me get ready for my date!"

I couldn't help but to laugh as I watched my brother run back up the stairs. Maybe he was right. We would know if Sephiroth comes into town…we'd know.

* * *

This movie is so boring! Come on, a movie about a big shot movie director falling in love with a prostitute how believable is that? This is ridiculous and so full of shit! Why the hell am I watching this fucking stupid movie? Oh right, it's the only thing on TV.

Damn the lack of movies in the house. I'm going to have to beat Demyx senselessly with a stick tomorrow until he returns every last one of the movies he borrowed from us. He took every good movie we had in the house, including the kids' movies.

I turned off the DVD player and the TV too. I didn't feel like watching anything now. Maybe I should just call Axel, and see if I could do something with him. Why not? He was my baby's daddy. I should be spending time with him, I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind since he was going to be out with Leon.

The doorbell started to ring. Thinking of the smoking, hot devil that was probably Leon at the door, ready to get Cloud. I shot up from the couch and walked towards the front door still wearing my shirt and boxers, while the bell continued to ring.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." I unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey Leon." At least, that's what I was expecting to see, but Leon wasn't there. To my surprise, I found myself face to face with a gun. My entire body froze, unable to move even an inch. I think I just pissed myself a little.

I'm scared. I'm really scared now. When I moved my eyes upward to the lids, I could make out long, silver hair. This wasn't the devil I wanted to see. I wasn't expecting to see the Devil, himself. I found myself stuttering as I took a few steps back with him following with the gun still pointed at my face. "S…Sephiroth," I stuttered out. "How did you get here?"

Sephiroth. Sephiroth was here and he was holding a gun to me. If he pulled the trigger then boom! I would be dead and so would my baby. Oh dear Hyne, my baby!

"I see you haven't changed much, Roxas," said that rich, seductive voice. Now, I'm not a masochist or anything like that, but it wasn't like Sephiroth was a hideous man. He was a gorgeous devil with eyes nearly as blue as our, hair that flowed down his back, and a toned body that a lot of men would kill for. Too bad, he was here to kill us.

My back banged against the wooden columns of the entertainment center. I yelped when he pressed the gun on my nose. "You should start checking your peephole," he told me, "then again, you might be a little, too short to reach." If you're here to kill me then just fucking kill me! Don't insult my height while you're at it. Plus it's not my fault he's a six foot two giant.

My breathing got heavier and I closed my eyes as I waited for Sephiroth to pull the trigger. He didn't shot me though; at least he wasn't ready to. I felt him take the gun off my face, and probably put it away for now, when I felt him pull me into his arms and lift me above the ground. His leather clothes rubbed me the wrong way. I kept my eyes closed; I didn't want to see this. It was bad enough that I would have to feel it happen again, but I didn't want to witness it again.

Why was this happening again, Hyne? What have I done wrong to deserve this?

That was when I felt his hand grab my ass.

"You still have the softest ass that I've ever had the pleasure of feeling," he whispered to me. "Softer then Cloud's, and much tighter." He grabbed my butt again, while I silently cried in his arms. Please Hyne, someone help me.

"Hey Roxas, was that Leon at the door?" No Cloud! Don't come in here. Please Cloud get out of here. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the staircase where my brother was climbing down. I noticed Sephiroth's wicked smile, while he watched Cloud coming down.

Cloud made it to the bottom of the step, expecting to see Leon like I did. The look on his face though…I've never seen Cloud so terrified before in his life. I don't think I've ever been this terrified, either. What happened the first time was bad enough, but to let the past repeat itself like this…after finally healing, this was a nightmare!

"Sephiroth."

* * *

)Cloud(

Hellfire! I thought the police were supposed to take care of Sephiroth. We were supposed to be safe. They were supposed to warn us if he made it to Radiant Garden. They were supposed to escort us someplace safe, not let him come into our home.

What are we supposed to do now?

The only thing that my body would allow me to do was say his name. Say that name that I refused to speak for almost two years. I hated him! Why did he have to come back? If he knows what's good for him he'd better let Roxas go. I won't hesitate to kill him this time…is that a gun in his pocket?

Sephiroth carried Roxas away from our entertainment center then dropped my brother on the ground. Roxas had his boxers halfway down his ass, while my vile, ex-boyfriend came towards me with a gun in his hand. "It's been too long, Cloud," said Sephiroth. "Why didn't you come visit me in prison? Don't you care about me?"

I tried to walk away from him, but my body wouldn't let me. My body was betraying me when I needed it most. I couldn't help it though. This was Sephiroth, the embodiment of all things evil in this world, the former love of my life, my living nightmare. I couldn't fight him on these terms. I always dreamt of the day where I would have my second chance at Sephiroth. To kick him where it hurts, but now that he was here…I could even come up with a witty comeback to say to him.

We're going to die.

"Well Cloud," said Sephiroth, "did you miss me?"

I shook my head. "I've been trying to forget you." There we go! A decent comeback, not witty, but it was still something.

Too bad that wasn't going to save me. Sephiroth grabbed onto my wrist, nearly breaking it with his firm grip. I almost forgot how strong Sephiroth was if wasn't for the face that he almost always restrained me when we had sex. He was a very dominating figure that could make a grown man feel intimidated.

Leon! Leon was on his way here. If he shows up now, Sephiroth won't hesitate to kill Leon. I can't let him kill Leon. I won't let Leon suffer for my past mistakes.

Sephiroth pulled me against his chest and forced his lips on mine. I tried not to hurl, I tired really hard not to hurl. Sephiroth wasn't about to stop though. I knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was to fuck me to death.

He finally freed my lips, but he still restrained my arms and bite down on my neck. I yelped, I forgot how sharp his teeth were. "How did you escape?" I asked him. "Why did you escape?"

I heard him laughing at me. I hated his fake laugh. "You're the reason why I left, Cloud," he said into my ear. "I saw your…video." How did he get that video? I knew that video was going to get me into trouble, but come on, prison? Then again, they get other stuff through prison, why not porn. He let go of my hands, but he was far from freeing me. His hands roamed around my body, touching what no longer was his. I belong to Leon, not this bastard. "It was so erotic and it reminded me of how you were so willing to please."

He bit onto my ear, pulling on it playfully. He probably would've fucked me right there, in front of Roxas, but the doorbell rang. Roxas looked at the door then back at us, while Sephiroth merely glared at the door.

"Who would dare interrupt our little reunion?" said Sephiroth.

"My friend," I told him. "We were going to go to a party." I don't care if I was lying, this lie would keep Leon alive. Sephiroth would kill him in a heartbeat if he found out that we were dating.

Sephiroth continued to glare at the door, but finally sighed. "Tell your friend to leave," he told me, "and if you make any sign at all that might let him know I'm here." He reached down to the ground and pulled Roxas by his hair, but my brother was smart enough not to make any loud sound. "I'll kill Roxas."

I nodded my head. "I won't…I promise." I waited until Sephiroth dragged Roxas into the bathroom before I made my way towards the door. I opened it and found Leon there, ready for our date. He looked so nice, so dressed up. We were going out to dinner at a somewhat fancy restaurant. He worked so hard to get those reservations, but this was more important. Sparing his life was far more important then missed reservations.

"I can't go," I told him, simply. "Roxas isn't feeling too good. I don't want to leave him."

Leon huffed and sighed, but he shrugged it off rather quickly. Thank you Hyne for letting him buy my lie. "I understand," he said. "Do you want me to help you with-"

I shook my head. "No, I got things covered." Another lie, two in a row, Cloud. Keep it up and Leon just might leave. "You go on home…or something. I'm sorry, Leon."

He sighed again. "Its fine…bye babe." He leaned in to kiss my cheek then closed the door behind him, while he walked away.

It worked…I was able to get Leon away from here safely. Now if I could just do the same for Roxas. If I can get Roxas out of here without getting himself or the baby hurt, it'll be fine. I'm more then willing to sacrifice myself to keep my brother and future niece or nephew safe. Their lives mean more then mine. Leon, forgive me.

I turned back around and saw Sephiroth walk out of the bathroom with his hand down my brother's boxers. Real bad time to be lazy, Rox. You picked the wrong day to lounge around in your underwear. Sephiroth motioned my hand for me to join them, I didn't disappoint. I walked towards them when Sephiroth wrapped his hand around me and rubbing his hand against my face.

"I've missed you so much, Cloud," he told me. That was a lie. He just missed the fact that he could fuck me whenever he wanted and I wouldn't tell anyone. I was so stupid for not telling anyone what was going on sooner! Its not like it made any difference, things are still horrible. "I was just telling Roxas how I've always fantasized the things I would do to the both of you as soon as I escaped." I didn't like the sound of that. "It took a little effort, but I managed to sneak aboard the delivery truck, and I had to sneak my way into Radiant Garden, but like I said before, I've missed you so much." He started to walk us up the stairs with his hand still around me and his other down Roxas' boxers. Son of a bitch, quit violating my brother! He's pregnant.

No, don't say anything about the baby. Knowing Sephiroth, he would probably hit Roxas repeatedly on the stomach until he killed the baby. Don't say anything, Cloud!

He walked us around our house, into our parents' bedroom. He still knew his way around the place. Damn me for ever dancing with him at the club, for ever falling in love with this monster. "I'm sorry that your parents are gone," he told us. "Such a shame that you boys lost such loving parents." He made me open the door and guided us inside the room. It's probably been four months since I've last been inside my parents' room. We never bothered messing with anything in there. The freshly laundered sheets that I cleaned for my parents the day they were supposed to come back, the furniture was still arranged in the same sitting, and my father's suit still hung on the hook outside the door.

"We should have some fun," said Sephiroth. He threw the both of us on the bed, and stood above us. "Or should I say let me watch you two while you have fun."

Roxas flinched from his comment, I had a bad feeling about this too. I held onto Roxas' hand, trying to comfort him, but it wasn't going to work. I was shaking too much to be of any help to Roxas. I was completely terrified of what Sephiroth was going to do with us. And I only knew a fraction of the stuns he might pull with us. Who knows what other sick, perverted fantasies he concocted while in prison.

We'll soon find out what he wants because here he comes. He left me alone, but he grabbed onto Roxas, rather rough. He tore off all my brother's clothes before he threw him back on the bed with me. Roxas' light body bounced up a few times and I noticed the noticeable hard-on that Sephiroth was getting from this. I knew that Roxas tired not to cry as he curled up to hide the pain.

"What do you want from us!" I shouted at Sephiroth. "What else could you possibly want from us?"

Sephiroth pointed his gun at my head. That was enough to get me to shut up. "I want to see the both of you together," he told us. "I want to watch you play with each other and I want you to make it hot."

"Or what?" asked Roxas.

"I kill you both." If there was one good thing I could say about Sephiroth was that he kept things simple and to the point when he was manipulating you. Although, in this case it was completely gross! Incest was never a turn on for me, and I never wanted to see Roxas naked, much less…touch him.

I gulped down my disgust, while I continued to glare at that monster. "You're sick and disgusting," I told him. "You know that!"

He kept on laughing at us, while he leaned in with the gun still aimed to my head. "I know," he kissed my cheek, "but you still have to play with Roxas." I heard Roxas yelp at the comment when Sephiroth pulled him and sat him on my lap. Instinctively, I held onto Roxas and watched as he tried not to cry, while Sephiroth could only smile. "There we go, we're halfway there." He sat down on the recliner that we had out and placed the gun on the small table after putting the safety on. "Now get started, I want to see the show." I heard the sound of his zipper, unzipping. Sick bastard!

Roxas looked at me with his arms around my neck. I knew he didn't want to do this, but we both knew if we had any chance of making out of this alive…we were going to have to do as he said. The idea didn't sit well with me either. This whole situation could only be the cause of a cruel, sick god.

I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip. My hand started to shake uncontrollably as I reached for Roxas' boyhood. I knew that Roxas was trying to pretend like this whole thing wasn't happening, while I violated my brother. This was sick and disgusting, I felt sick and disgusting. I slowly began to play with his member, while Roxas whimpered in my arms. This was wrong, this was very wrong!

"Turn him around. I want to see what you're doing," said Sephiroth. Roxas adjusted himself in my lap so that his body faced Sephiroth. I continued to play with Roxas (so gross); when I started to hear that monster's moaning. He was getting off on this. That sick freak actually enjoyed watching me giving my little brother a hand job. Sick.

It didn't take too long when I felt that Roxas was fully erect, much to our dismay. Roxas' panting switched from pathetic whimpers to violate moans. I knew he wasn't enjoying this, but I knew from personal experience that his body couldn't help but to enjoy it. This was hardly the highlight of my year.

Roxas started to cum in my hand, staining our parents' bed sheets. I opened my eyes with my brother's gooey essence all over my hands and jeans. This was gross.

"Nice job, Cloud," said Sephiroth. Roxas leaned against me, his face red and puffy from crying. I whispered that I was sorry to him, and he understood me. We both looked back at Sephiroth, and watched as he stripped down to nothing. First he removed the rest of his pants and underwear, revealing his long and hard member, then tore off his shirt to show off his toned physique. Now that he was fully nude, he made his way towards us.

He moved Roxas aside then pulled me off the bed. "You should join the party, Cloud," his husky voice was in my ear. I was so gross for being turned on by that voice. This was so wrong! "It's fun to be naked." His hands squeezed my ass then he moved them to my front, beginning to strip me nude.

Hyne, help us all.

* * *

GULP! What happens next? I'll give you guys another hint, things will end with a BANG literally. Roxas manages to sneak away to call for help, but how will things end?


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: HAHA! Next chapter is complete so only one more left. How does the nightmare end? Find out. Read and review. Sorry about not posting it like yesterday, I barely finished right now since I didn't have my laptop on account of being in Houston, celebrating my b-day. I is 17 now! WOO WOOT! HAHAHAH!

"**Time of Your Life" by Green Day:**

)Roxas(

It hurt. My body hurts so much, and Sephiroth was not gentle about lessening my pain at all. He would keep forcing himself in me without giving me a break or time to adjust with his horse dick in my ass. My legs were up in the air, I was lying on my back, and he tied up my hands to the headboard. This was a very painful, position I was in.

I kind of felt bad for Cloud to. Sephiroth had tied up him on the recliner then gagged his mouth, and forced him to watch what he was doing to me. This bastard had spent a little too much time watching prison rape movies (or living them) for my taste. I honestly do not think that we'll live through this experience. I really think Sephiroth is going to kill us.

This is a horrible day. A really bad, horrible day! There was no way I was going to survive this nightmare. I'll never see Axel again or be in his arms, and worst of all I won't get to see my baby, at this rate it might not even be born. My poor baby.

Sephiroth plunged himself deeper inside me and I gasped out from agony. He was really stretching me wide open, I honestly think he could fit his fist in there if he wanted to. Oh Hyne, I hope he doesn't try that next. It was bad enough that he had Cloud jerk me off, but I really don't want to be fisted. That's gross and painful and gross!

My wrists burned from the ropes, while I struggled to handle what was happening to me. I was in so much pain that I could barely stand it. Why was this even happening to us in the first place? What had we done that was so wrong? Why did we ever have to meet Sephiroth in the first place?

I'm going to die here. I'm going to die on my parents' bed after getting raped by my brother's psychotic, ex-boyfriend. What a way to go out. I always imagined my death to involve fire and an explosion. A little too Hollywood, sure, but hey it would be a cool death at least.

"It amazes me how tight you are, Roxas," groaned Sephiroth. "Too bad you're so limp." Go to Hell, jackass! You're the one raping me, you can't talk smack about my tightness or my limpness. Its not as if I want you, I only want my Axel. He further leaned on top of me, until I could feel nearly his full weight. For a skinny guy, he sure did weigh a lot. I guess the food in prison is better then I thought, or he just smuggles in real food from the guards. He started to lick my neck, while he continued his assault on my butt

OW!

Somebody get me the hell out of here. This hurts, this hurts way too much to be natural.

He wouldn't stop though, not until he got his satisfaction. Even then, he might not stop, knowing him, he'll probably keep going even when he softens up. He wouldn't let a single ejaculation stop him from getting what he wanted. Fucking pervert, I hope he dick explodes then he dies.

That sounds painful, but I'm sure Sephiroth deserves no less then that. In fact, he deserves an even more painful death then that. He should be eaten alive by small chickens or be slowly cut up into pieces. Wow, I sound a little demented, don't I.

"Ah!" I could help but to scream as my ass ripped and bleed. This was too much pain for one person to bear. I could hear Cloud's muffled yelling as my scream died out. Sephiroth's hair nearly covered his face, and me completely, but I could already tell that he was done. I felt him tense up inside me then FINALLLY he shot his load.

He pulled out once he finished staining me in the sheets with his tainted, bastard seed. I felt him release me from my bounds, while my legs feel on top of the mattress that was stained with blood and cum. What a lovely combination. I pulled myself up gently and saw Sephiroth untying Cloud. Okay, so he was bored with me and now he's going after my brother. I'm not sure I'm supposed to be relieved or insulted, but I'll take it.

I got off the bed and let Sephiroth continue what he was doing with Cloud this time. I crawled towards the recliner and rested against it. Sephiroth wasted no time in having his way with my older brother. I could already hear lips smacking together, slurping, and many other nasties. This was gross.

I made sure to look away from the unspeakable acts that he was forcing on my brother. I did not want to see this, I'm already scarred for life, thank you. While I kept my eyes on the ground, that's when I noticed a blinking light in Cloud's discarded jeans. Wait, I know what that light was! It was his cell phone. I can text for help. Praise be to Hyne for the invention of texting.

Crawling towards his jeans, I made sure that Sephiroth wasn't looking this way. He was giving my brother a…blowjob. Great, just what I wanted to see. I grabbed Cloud's phone and saw that he had several missed texts from Leon. Perfect! Leon would now what to do, he had that sexy military training.

I picked myself up a little and waved the phone around. Cloud kept his eyes opened long enough and contained his moaning, while Sephiroth blew him. It was a good thing I had such a smart brother, Cloud knew almost exactly what I was cooking up and would do his best to keep himself from tainting Sephiroth's mouth long enough for me to get help.

We just might survive this. Come on Leon, don't let me down!

Texting faster and quieter then I ever have before; I sent Leon a text in a flash. Hopefully, he will get the text and help before it's too late for us.

* * *

)Cloud(

Fuck! Damn it all! Sephiroth, stop!

I was still on the receiving end of Sephiroth's tongue, while he licked every inch of me with my legs dangling in the air. Curse my body for giving into Sephiroth, again, I curse it. I can't believe that I'm enjoying this in even the slightest manner. I hate Sephiroth with every fiber of my being, he was a monster from the very depths of hell. However, my hard on loved what he was doing with his tongue.

He sucked and licked every inch of me, while his hands held my legs up and I tried not to scream too loud. I still had to keep Sephiroth distracted with me, I have to buy Roxas enough time to get the message sent for help. I just have to keep him busy for a few minuets that should be more then enough time for Roxas. Don't worry, Cloud, you've held onto your load longer. Just remember what you did with Leon at the club, before it anyone showed up.

That was a bad idea. If anything, thinking about that hot hook up of ours, made me cum faster, along with what Sephiroth was doing. During my little fantasy, he managed to sneak his fingers inside me and he soon brushed my prostate with it. I couldn't control myself any longer. I screamed with ecstasy and came inside of his mouth.

I could still see white when Sephiroth moved up and rubbed his erection against my stomach, well abs. He played with a certain weak spot of mine on my neck. Leave it to Sephiroth to know all my weak spots. I completely melt underneath him with what little resistance I had left gone. I wanted Sephiroth now. I needed him.

He continued to play with that spot on my neck, while he leaned in to the other side and start to nibble on that side of my neck. He pulled one of my legs up just as I started to moan again. Our bodies rubbed against each other in ways that got the both of us very exited. Damn my moaning! Wow, Roxas is probably really freaking out by now.

Not cool Cloud. You have Leon, you shouldn't be giving into Sephiroth. Oh…a little more to the right. Fuck! Fuck me now Sephiroth. I started to tug on his hair, and listened to his villainous laugh.

"I knew that you would want me," he told me. His hands moved all around my body with him pulling me into a tight embrace that I had no hope of escaping. Our nude bodies were completely against each other, while Sephiroth stared into me. "I've been wanting you for so long, my love," he whispered. "These past few years have been long and cruel without having you by my side."

His grip on me was firmer. There was no way I would be able to break free. "And now I know that you want me. That you've been waiting for me," he said into my ear. The feeling of his hot breath made my body tense up more. He chuckled at me, while he began to stroke my hair. "My pretty pet, how I've missed you so."

If it wasn't for the sheer terror that reminded me of what was going on, I would've completely forgotten everything and gave into Sephiroth there. Yet I could still see Roxas hiding behind the recliner. He did get the message across and refused to look at us. I should be ashamed of myself for giving into Sephiroth like this, I should be kicking and screaming after everything, he's done to us. I should be defending myself, to only give myself to Leon.

But I wasn't, I'm weak.

With that said, I kissed Sephiroth on the lips. He pulled me closer against him, while I surrendered what was left of my will to him. I gave him my body and what was left of my soul. He could have it all, I really don't care anymore. I just want this to stop.

Apparently, I was starting to get a little too aggressive with Sephiroth. I kept tugging on his hair and clawing against him, which he didn't like too much. He pinned me down on the bed to regain control of the situation with his magical tongue leaving wet patches on my skin and purple bruises from where he sucked.

I was aching everywhere. My body, my skin, felt too hot. I needed to let out the heat that was growing inside me. This heat made my entire body ache and burn. I have to let this out. I want Sephiroth in me bad.

Then my prayers were answered. Sephiroth turned me over so that I was on my stomach with my ass in the air. I could feel him pushing his way inside me with his own aching member. The pain was excruciating, but it made my body tingle in ways that I haven't felt in a long time. I forgot what sex with Sephiroth was like when he reminded me with a powerful thrust inside me.

Curse my body for enjoying this, but like I said before I wanted this. Take me Sephiroth, take me.

He kept slamming inside me, while own erection brushed against the bed sheets. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, but I was able to restrain myself. My lack of vocals didn't put a damper on his plans though. He kept going faster and slamming me harder. Then he dug his hands underneath me and began to play with my balls. I felt even weaker in his grip, and I didn't like it but my body had other thoughts.

This was so wrong. This is really wrong. Why should I enjoy this? This is still technically rape what he's doing. Even though, it's "consensual" to an extent, it was still wrong. If I weren't so willing then he would try something to make me willing. He would hold a gun to mine or Roxas' head. He would shoot us death if I didn't give into him.

Remember that, Cloud, he doesn't care about you. Sephiroth has never cared about you. Even when you were together, he would always take advantage of you and your innocence because you never knew what a real relationship was like with a man. He made you think it was all about sex, drugs, and giving yourself to the needs of your partner.

I know better now though. I'm not that weak, fifteen year old boy that snuck into the club that you danced with. I'm not the same boy who gave up his innocence to you that next day. I'm not weak, I'm strong. I won't let you control me any longer, Sephiroth.

But admitting this to myself isn't enough, I have to prove I'm strong. I can't do this right now though. Not without endangering Roxas and the baby's life. I would put either one of them in danger just to prove that I'm better then Sephiroth. Their lives are worth much more then that to me.

I just have to hold on. Let Sephiroth think that he holds the power for a little while longer. As soon as reinforcements arrive, things will change and fast.

No longer will I be Sephiroth's little sex toy.

* * *

)Leon(

I knew that something was wrong with Cloud. I could tell that he was lying to me as soon as the words left his mouth. But I didn't want to bust him out, I wanted to see if he would tell the truth. He didn't though. Now, I really had the right to worry about my boyfriend.

Roxas was just fine when I talked to him an hour ago. Just to be certain about it though, I managed to get a hold of Axel to confirm if they were still going out. As far as he knew, they were still having their date, but now he wasn't sure. This made me suspicious enough, but there was still not much I could do.

So I waited for any signs, anything at all that could let me know what was going on. I parked down the street and waited in my car for something, anything. Too bad, I forgot how boring stakeouts were. If I had known that I would be waiting for signs of life at my boyfriend's house then I would've at least brought a bag of chips or something to keep me busy.

This is so fucking boring though. I waited in the dead silence of my car and the street for anything at all. Despite the silence, I could feel that there was something seriously wrong with this picture. There was something not right about this place and I really wanted to know what was going on.

I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind if I texted him right now. That is if he's really taking care of Roxas like he said. I sent him a message and asked how things were, about ten minutes passed and there was no response. I thought that was weird since Cloud's pretty fast about replying so I sent out another text. Another ten minutes past, but there was still no response which was even more strange.

Now I'm sure that there's something wrong. Cloud should've responded to at least one of them by now. I fired out a few more and waited another five minutes, but I still got nothing back in return. I have a really bad feeling about this in the pit of my stomach.

Firing up the engine, I turned around back to the Strife House and parked on the other side of the street. I lowered myself in my seat and looked at the windows of the house. I couldn't see much on account of the blinds being closed, but that didn't stop me from squinting my eyes to see if I could possibly catch something. No luck at that though. From as far as I could tell that house was dead, which was still not good.

That was when my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the screen and saw that it was from Cloud. About damn time! I checked the message and soon found out that it wasn't him like I had thought. It was actually Roxas, he sent me a pretty lengthy message. I looked at the text and as soon as I saw one word, I knew exactly what was going on.

Sephiroth. That's all I needed to know.

I got out of the car and quickly ran across the street. I hoped over the fence, into the brothers' backyard. No sign of them here. Sure, I wasn't being completely sneaky, but time wasn't exactly on my side either. If I didn't hurry then Hyne knows how much damage this bastard will do to Cloud and Roxas. I wasn't about to let them suffer a crueler fate at the hands of Sephiroth, assuming the worst hasn't happened yet.

Don't think like that Leon. Think positively, you can save them.

The spare key was hidden beneath an outdoor table that they had there. I quickly opened up the door and made my way inside the house. I could hear rather loud moaning and the sound of a headboard banging against the wall coming from upstairs. Not quite what I was expecting, but it was still bad. Why would he rape the kids who got him arrested for raping them in the first place? Was it his twisted sense of justice? Didn't seem very logical to me, but whatever.

Snap out of it Leon, we have lives to save.

I was a lot quieter about climbing up the stairs then I was about getting in the house. I could still hear moaning, which I recognized as Cloud's. Son of a bitch, that bastard was fucking my boyfriend. Wait until I get my hands around his neck, he's as good as dead!

I walked down the hallway towards a bedroom with its door wide opened. I slowly caught a peak of what was going on in there. Cloud was completely naked and riding somebody, who I'm assuming to be Sephiroth, while Roxas cowered in the corner, equally naked. Fuck, he was raping the both of them. There was also something shiny in the room, sitting on top of a nightstand. Wait that was a gun!

What to do. What could I do? Do I sneak in and grab the gun? They don't teach combat situations like this in military school. Then again, I'm not sure if a situation like this has ever happened before. This is pretty unique, yet the brothers were pretty unique guys. Of course, something like this would happen to them.

Back to my main point, how do I save them?

I didn't have much time to think. I heard Cloud and Sephiroth moan in an orgasmic manner, which alerted me to the fact that they were done with this round. Did I mention how much I didn't like Sephiroth? I don't have too much time to explain since he was pushing Cloud off of him and walking towards Roxas, picking him up from the ground. The blonde let out a pathetic yelp that would've made me laugh had the situation not been so tense. The silver haired monster was still sporting an erection, while he threw Roxas on the bed with his brother. Sick fuck, what does he think he's doing?

You know what, I don't want to know. I can't let this continue. Hey, a candlestick.

"Let's play a game," said Sephiroth. He approached the bed that the brothers were shaking in. "The first to cum gets penetrated by the other two." I heard Roxas squeak again. This bastard was sick in so many ways, he was going to make them fuck each other.

I had enough of this. I grabbed the candlestick from the table next to me and entered the sweat-cum scented bedroom. "Can I get in on this action too?" Sephiroth looked very surprised to see me, while Cloud pulled Roxas off the bed and into the closet behind them. I threw the candlestick at Sephiroth's head, while he reached for the gun.

The candlestick bounced off his back, making him flinch in pain as the metal rubbed him the wrong way. I ran towards him, slamming my fist against his chest. My attack didn't even seem to phase him at all. He's clearly been in prison for too long. He grabbed onto my arm and elbowed me in the chest, which hurt a lot more.

I stumbled backward, while his nakedness approached me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked. We both threw our fists at each other, but we both dodged the others' attack. "Think you're a hero? These boys can't be saved."

He threw his swift legs at me, but I was slimmer and more nimble so I dove out of the way. I rolled on the ground and threw a kick of my own at him, knocking him off of his balance. "The name's Squall Leonhart," I told him my real name. Its not like it mattered to me. I wanted him to know who I was before I killed him. "I'm Cloud's boyfriend and the guy who's going to kill you."

I'm not sure what pissed him off more. The fact that I said I was going to kill him or that I was Cloud's boyfriend. Either way, it was enough to release the beast with him charging at me like a wild boar. Oh, shit! I spun out of the way, but he grabbed me by the waist and we both crashed against the wall.

Not to bright in his part. Sure, I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but so was he. We landed on the ground with a thud when I heard something fall. I looked up and saw the gun on the floor. Thank Hyne that it didn't just go off. I started to crawl towards the gun, but Sephiroth had grabbed onto my leg and was trying to pull me back.

The guy was seriously strong. I tried to fight him off me, but he had a lot of muscle in his arm, so I did the next best thing. I kicked his face, repeatedly until he finally let go of me. By the looks of it, his face was bloody on account of my boots slamming against his nose, which didn't brother me at all. The new look would serves him justice.

I took advantage of whatever time I had left, and crawled back towards the gun. I grabbed a hold of the cold metal weapon and switched off the safety. Sure its been a year since I've used on of these bad boys, but I didn't have a second to spare to get back on the swing of things. I turned back around and aimed for Sephiroth when he surprised me by jumping on top of me.

It made me happy to know that he long since lost his erection, so I didn't have to worry about him rubbing on me. That was one good thing, but that was it. He grabbed a hold of the gun in my hands and tired to turn it against me. We fought for control of the weapon and eventually, without me even knowing it, the trigger was pushed back.

The last thing I heard was the sound of a gun firing.

* * *

)Cloud(

I wasn't sure who was more shocked to see Leon here, me or Sephiroth. I can't believe that Roxas got a hold of Leon instead of the cops. Who irresponsible of him! Why would be put my boyfriend in mortal danger to save us instead of his own? Oh, right, Axel's the baby's father.

Regardless of his reasoning, I quickly got Roxas out of the way and dragged him inside the closet. Not too long after that, we started to hear a fight going on with fists smacking against bones, them being thrown against the wall, and them crashing on the floor.

We both tried not to panic, but it was hard not too. If Leon wins then we're safe, but if he loses, we're all as good as dead. A lot was waging on this fight. That was when we heard the single most terrifying sound on the planet. The sound of a gun firing. Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, while he cowered against my chest. I tried to kept myself calm, but I had a bad feeling that Leon was…don't say it.

We stayed in there, quietly breathing. I didn't want to go and see what happened and Roxas was completely freaking out. He was thinking that he was responsible for Leon's early death. I didn't like waiting.

The closet door flew opened and we both tried not to scream. We looked out into the door and found ourselves no longer panicking, but still butt naked. I tried not to glop him, but I still freed myself from Roxas and pulled him close. I was so happy that Leon was alive! Roxas was pretty happy too since, he threw himself on my boyfriend. The three of us nearly fell on the ground with our combined weight pushing Leon down.

"Easy there, Strifes," said Leon.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. "Thank you," I told him. "Thank you for saving us."

Leon held onto me, and kissed my cheek. "Not a problem." He tired to keep me away from the body, but I didn't care. Roxas and I walked over towards the other side of the bed and found Sephiroth's lifeless body on the floor of our parents' bedroom. It was weird that he was dead. Our living nightmare was dead, gone for good.

I leaned against Leon for support. I was tired.

Roxas grabbed a shirt from the ground and we watched as he put it on. He turned around to face us, now that he had some clothes on. "Thanks Leon," my brother said, softly. "I knew I could count on you." Leon nodded his head then Roxas waved us off. "I need to go talk to Axel…then we should probably call the cops and the ambulance." He started to limp out of the room, I knew that would be me soon.

Leon held onto me and kissed my cheek. "I'll take care of the calls." He let me go and searched for the nearest phone.

I was left alone with his body. I knelt down to the ground, moving Sephiroth's hair to the side. There was a bullet wound in his neck, no way even he could survive that. It was really over. The nightmare was finally over. We were free from Sephiroth, for good.

"So long, Sephiroth," I told his body. "I wish I could say that it was nice to know you, but I can't."

* * *

END! On the next and FINAL chapter of Beautiful Tragedy, see what happens to our guys after Sephiroth's death and welcome the birth of the baby.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. My dad switched internet companies, so we lost internet for like a week! I'm sorry for such a late update. REALLY SORRY! I hope this final chapter makes up for everything. Again, really sorry! Also! I am posting the new LexZex story. Its called Chosen: Zexion. So look out for that one :)  
Last but not least, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my fan fic. It really means a lot to me. And all those reviews too. Thanks for all the support for writing this story. It really helped to motiviate me. Thanks everyone. Love Xeikm

"**Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic at the Disco:**

-Roxas-

It is so hard to believe that it's already been a whole year since this whole wacky adventure started. I'm getting ready to go into my sophomore year of high school, and, most importantly, I'm about ready to pop out a kid. Haha, is that even nice to say about my unknown baby? Probably not, but this kid's going to have enough issues with Axel and me as parents; it'll need years of therapy. Too bad, we still don't know the sex of the baby; it would make the whole shopping for baby clothes easier.

I, honestly, hope that it's a girl. I don't want a boy for some reason, but I would still be happy if it was a boy.

You know its pretty fun to balance a bowl on your pregnant tummy. I recommend that everyone either gets pregnant or put a basketball under their shirts and balance a bowl on their stomach. It's really fun eating a bowl of cereal like that. I'm a little worried about putting a dent in my kid's head because of this, but the doctor told me that it would be fine. He actually supported this nasty habit of mine, yay doc!

I finished my cereal and reached to put the bowl on the table. It was a workout just trying to do that. That was like the most annoying part about being pregnant, you can't freakin do shit on your own once you hit eight months. I wanted this kid out of me already! I wanted to have my hormones back to normal.

Speaking of normal, did I mention the new apartment we got? Yeah, after the whole Sephiroth incident part 2, we ended up selling the house. There were just too many bad memories there that they out-weighed the good ones. Although, I was kind of looking forward to raising my child in the house I grew up in, I knew that in the end it would be better if we leaved.

Leon moved in with us too. He became the town hero for killing Sephiroth, the darkest scar in the history of Radiant Garden was finally healing. Who wouldn't be happy? I knew I was. Hell, if I was single and wasn't pregnant I probably would have gave Leon hero sex. Too bad my brother already snagged him up.

Axel was supposed to move in with us too, but only when he secured a job to help support his child and me. Of course, he had to graduate from high school first and promise that he would go to at least a community college. Those were Cloud's rules, and for once, Axel didn't have a problem with that. He stopped skipping class, studied harder, got a job as a postal delivery boy, graduated from Radiant High, and is now enrolled in Radiant Community College. He is studying something about animation or graphics design. I really don't know.

However, that was hardly the biggest shocker of them all. Axel took me to prom back in May, when I could still walk! Not that I was super fat like how some women get, I was the pretty pregnant fat. Anyways, Axel took me to prom and when they were playing the final song, he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. He asked me to marry him! Axel Turk asked me to marry him. I nearly fainted at that moment, but the kid kicked my kidney so that woke me up and I said yes, of course!

We haven't planned a date for the wedding. We kind of need some money first, although we did decided that we didn't want a big wedding. We wanted something small and intimate with what little family we did have and our friends. Nothing too big. Also, we wanted the baby to be okay and not be too fussy, so we think maybe next year we should try to have the wedding.

And, Cloud is forcing me to continue my education. I have no clue how I'm going to do that with the baby, but Cloud and Axel and Leon promised that they would help out, and so did everyone else. There's going to be a dozen people helping me raise my child. I guess that saying is true, it takes two to make a baby but it takes a village to raise one.

"OW!" I cringed in pain. The baby just kicked me again. Its kicks have been getting harder and harder each day. Ugh, I cannot wait till I finally have this kid, but I'm still not due for another two weeks. Two more weeks, I just have to last two more weeks.

Leon walked out of the kitchen with a knife. What the hell man, keep that thing away from my child! "Are you okay, Roxas?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and pointed at the knife. "As long as you keep that thing away from me and my baby we will be!"

"Of course," he said, laughing at me. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen doing whatever it was that Leon does. You know, I really like him. Not in the 'I want to have an affair with him' way, but in the 'I'm glad that he's with Cloud' way. Leon is the embodiment of the perfect guy: he's kind, caring, he cooks, cleans, always smells good, takes care of himself and others, and he's a good dancer.

Not that Axel is bad, but he does have a few lazy habits that just get on my nerves. Oh well, I love that man and he's my baby's daddy so what can I do? I'm not going to change him because that NEVER WORKS! You listening to me ladies, you can never change a man! You can nudge him in the right direction, but you cannot force him to change his ways. That's the first step to get him to dump your ass!

Back to the pain in my stomach though, the baby was really beginning to kick that it was making me worry. Could something be wrong with the baby? No, Ansem said it was fine just the other day. Why is it kicking so much though?

"Calm down baby," I whispered and held my tummy, "you're really starting to hurt me." Usually, talking to your baby while it's in the womb helps, but for some reason it wasn't listening to me this time. "Don't make me get your daddy or Uncle Leon!" Threatening the kid only made it worse. The baby moved around more inside me for another ten minutes before finally calming down.

I would've been relieved if it wasn't for the fact I felt really wet and pain was everywhere. I looked down to see that the couch was soaking wet and it smelt like…oh dear Hyne!

"Leon!"

"What is it, Roxas?"

I gulped. How should I say this? I wasn't even sure if it's true for boy pregnancy. "Either I just pissed myself from both ends or…"

He walked back inside the living room of our new apartment, where boxes surrounded us. Yeah, we're kind of lazy people. We've lived here since the end of the school year, yet it looks as if we just moved in. "Or what?" he asked me.

"THUNDERCATS HOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

-Leon-

Oh my Hyne, oh my Hyne, oh my Hyne!

I'm so glad that I talked Cloud into getting a room on the second floor and not one the fifth floor like he wanted. I got Roxas in the backseat of the car, threw all of his bags in the trunk of my car, and drove off to the hospital. Maybe this was just a false alarm, this happens all the time from what I've seen in movies and TV shows.

You have no idea how much TV I've been forced to watch because of Roxas. I got stuck taking care of him during the day, while Cloud jobs hunts and Axel's working. He forced me to watch some retreated soap opera called "Passions" every, single day! I don't care what happens to those retards in Harmony and I hope that Tabitha fucking blows up that town up already!

To think, just yesterday everything was going good. Cloud got an interview, I got promoted to assistant manager at The Gullwings, and Roxas wasn't about ready to shoot a baby out! I'm honestly happy though that I got the promotion, I've only been working there for a year, but Rikku likes the fact that I work my ass off and make all those others queens get up and work too. I still have to dance though, but not as much and I get paid twice as much.

Anyways, I was in charge of driving Roxas straight to the hospital and prayed to Hyne that he didn't have this kid in my car, although I'm still not sure how that's going to work. I think they're going to have to perform a C-section. It makes the most sense. Roxas was doing those breathing exercises that women do when they're going into labor, note to self, always wear protection with Cloud.

SHIT! Cloud!

"Who's going to call your brother?" I asked him.

Roxas shot out from the backseat, scaring the shit out of me. People in labor looking fucking scary! I don't know if it has to do with the kid they're about to have or the breathing exercises or what, but Roxas looked like he was about to murder me. "I'm a little busy right now!" he growled. "Can you handle calling everyone, while I prepare to have a BABY?"

I nodded my head and grabbed my cell phone out of the cup holder. Dear Hyne, I hope that I survive this nightmare. Pregnant Roxas is terrifying, very terrifying.

I started to dial a bunch of numbers. First Cloud, but he wouldn't pick up, damnit! I tired Axel next since he was the father, but I got a busy signal from him. "FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled as I tried to dial them both again.

"Give me the phone!" screamed Roxas. I handed it to him and heard him begin to dial, while I steered him to the hospital. Dr. Ansem is going to love delivering his first male pregnancy. "Axel, answer your damn phone! The baby is coming so get your fucking ass to the hospital!" He dialed another number, which I'm assuming to be Cloud. "I don't care if you're busy; I'm having a baby so hurry up!" He hung up the phone again. "I hate stupid voicemail!"

"So do I."

"Shut up Leon!" screamed Roxas. Ouch, you don't have to be so rude. I've only been taking care of your fat ass for the past three months and I saved your ass from Sephiroth! Ugh, I don't even want to think of that heartless bastard. "Zexion! Finally, someone answers. Listen get everyone together at the hospital, this baby is coming! Try to get a hold of my brother and Axel for me, please. Thank you."

He threw the phone back in the front. "Are you done?" I asked.

He nodded and continued to breathe. "Zexion said he'll take care of all the calls. Hyne bless that boy."

Thank you, Zexion. You just saved my ass.

I pulled into the nearest parking spot I could find, found a wheelchair, and dragged Roxas' fat ass into the hospital. The place wasn't as packed as it normally it was so it was pretty easy to get a nurse's attention. "We need Dr. Ansem," I told the women in pink scrubs. "Roxas Strife is having the baby."

She nodded her head as she handed me some forms and dialed into the phone. "Paging Dr. Ansem. Please report to the front desk."

I filled out everything for Roxas; he had to tell me most of the information since I knew nothing of his medical records. That was Cloud's job. I was just supposed to be the driver in this wacky adventure.

"Roxas!" I looked up and saw an aged, blonde haired man standing in front of us. Dr. Ansem the Wise to the rescue. The best fucking doctor in all of Radiant Garden and arguably in the continent to the rescue. He began his examination of Roxas. "Yup, this baby is defiantly on its way. We'll wheel you up into a room and see how far along you are."

Roxas nodded his head. "Thanks doc."

Ansem smiled then he looked at me. "You're not the father," he said. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Cloud's boyfriend, Leon," I introduced myself while we wheeled Roxas into his room. "Cloud's at an interview and we can't get a hold of the father, so I'm the back up guy."

"Sucks to be you," he said. He took Roxas into a single-room and had two other people help us carry him onto the bed. After that, the doctors and nurses and all those other medical people performed a round of exams on Roxas and stripped him down into those hospital clothes. Let's just say I saw more of Roxas then I intended to see, ever! "The baby's almost ready. Get a delivery room ready."

A nurse ran out of the room, while another dug up a pair of green scrubs. That nurse handed me the ridiculous outfit and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me," I said. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"You're going into the room with him, aren't you?" asked Ansem.

Roxas started to scream again. "Please Leon! I don't know if the others will get here! I need somebody in there with me!" He was begging me and would probably be down on his knees if it weren't for the doctors holding him down on the bed.

Why did I have to take the day of today? Why! I sighed and took the scrubs from the nurse. "I'll go change." I walked into the bathroom in there and began to put on the hideous outfit. Honestly, I'd much rather wear the thong that Rikku made us wear for Wet and Wild Night.

* * *

-Cloud-

I had to wake up at six in the morning to be ready for my interview at eight. Leon and Roxas were still sleeping on the couch with their hands covering each other's eyes when I got up to check on them. I told them not to watch the Mega Horror Movie Feast last night, but did they listen to me? No!

I hopped on Fenrir and drove about ten minutes from our new apartment, which I'm in love with! There were three bedrooms, only one bathroom though, a spacey kitchen, and enough space were all of us would be comfortable in. Of course, once the baby reached a certain age we would probably have to look for a bigger place or maybe Leon and I would move out and get a place of our own. I would very much love to live with Leon in peace and quite. Then I could get him to walk around naked more often.

Anyways, I have an interview to get too. I applied for a job at the delivery company that Axel works with, and thankfully, the pyro put in a good word for me so I got an interview with the owner, Cid. Yeah, the company was called Cid's Delivery Services. I applied for an office assistant position that just opened up last week. The pay was average, but Cid has a habit of promoting from within and increasing his hardworking employees pay constantly.

Loverboy wanted me back too, but that part of my life was good and over! I still keep in touch with those guys though, especially Angeal. He's a pretty awesome dude and is helping Roxas with his photography dreams

I pulled into the near empty lot of Delivery Company with a few minutes to spare. I guess nobody was here yet, or it just wasn't opened yet. Whatever the case was, I walked inside the building and found a petite, brunette sitting at a table. She noticed my presence and looked up. "We're not open for another half an hour."

"I'm here for an interview for the office assistant position," I quickly countered back. What bitch? Beat that! I approached her table/desk/whatever with caution. "My name's Cloud Strife."

She nodded her head. "My apologies." She got up from her work area and escorted me to a door further back. "Cid's already here and waiting."

"Thank you," I told her as she left. I took in a deep breath and fixed my tie and straightened up my shirt. Its now or never. I knocked and met with a hoarse voice that told me to walk in. I entered the office and found a blonde haired man with a five o'clock shadow on his face. He was dressed very…casually. He wore torn jeans and a white t-shirt, which made me feel way over dressed, but that girl, wore a dress so…I'm confused.

The man looked up, taking the cigarette out from his mouth. "You're Cloud Strife?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "Sit down." I took a seat, while he busted out a folder from my desk. "Axel had a lot of nice things to say about you. You also took some business classes, while in high school?"

"Yes sir. I've mastered all of the Office programs. So I can do any record keeping, file management, or presentation that you would need me to do." I feel a little winded.

He started to laugh. "Take a breather kid," he told me. "It's just a job interview, not a public hearing." He placed my file/application back on the table and smiled. "So when can you start?"

I gulped. What? "Excuse me?" I asked.

"When. Can. You. Start?"

"I got the job!"

He rolled his eyes at me. Ass. "You're a little slow on the input, aren't ya Cloudy-boy?" He got up from his chair and grabbed a bottle of beer from behind him. What the hell kind of delivery company was this? "How about you start Tuesday at 8 till 4, starting pays 20 Gil an hour and you get the weekends off."

I nodded my head. "That sounds good to me. Thank you again, sir."

He shook my hand. He has a really firm grip. It kind of hurts. "Call me Cid."

"Alright Cid." I turned to walk out of his office when I heard my phone start to vibrate like crazy. "Sorry," I told Cid. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was Roxas' friend, Zexion. I answered it, what could he possibly need from me. "Hello?"

"Roxas is in labor! Leon just took him to the hospital, I can't get a hold of Axel, and your ass needs to get there like right now!" shouted Zexion.

"WHAT! The baby's coming?" I asked.

"You're a little slow today, Cloud. Of course the fucking baby's coming! That's why I said he was in labor, dumbass!"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to be so rude. Alright, I'll be in the hospital in like five minutes. Bye." I closed my phone and turned around to see Cid staring at me. "Hehe…my brother is having his kid."

"Axel's boyfriend is your brother right?" said Cid. "Yeah, he told me about that. Hurry up, Uncle Cloud."

I practically flew across town to the hospital. It was crazy how fast I was going, and how many people were pissed off at me. I didn't care though, I was about to be an uncle! Roxas was having the baby as we speak.

The nurses were pleasant enough and directed me to Roxas' room. As soon as I got there, I saw a series of doctors leaving, while wheeling Roxas out of the room. Shit! They were already getting ready for the delivery. I was about to chase after them when someone in green scrubs and a surgery mask walked out.

"You're late," said the masked man.

I started to laugh. I knew that voice. "Oh my Hyne, is that you, Leon?"

He started to glare at me. "Don't laugh at me!" He growled. "You're the one who's supposed to be in this ridiculous get up, not me, but you were late!"

"If it makes you feel any better," I said, while I stopped laughing, "I got the job!"

"That's great." He gave me a quick hug. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go watch your brother give birth." He turned around and ran after the doctors into the delivery…or was it surgery room? How was Roxas even going to give birth to the kid?

* * *

-Lexaeus-

I love the way that Zexion smells in the morning after a long night of sex. He smelt like sex and candy. His scent was so strong and alluring that it made me want to have my way with him, while he slept or at least crave a lollipop. That didn't sound gay at all. A big, tough guy like me wanting a lollipop. Wow, this year has been insane.

My biggest accomplishment of senior year was coming out. I did it all for Zexion, my beautiful Ienzo. I would kill for this boy; I would trade my life to save his. I don't deserve to be loved by a diamond like him.

This made leaving even more difficult for me. I got the scholarship to play football for Twilight Town, a full ride. Four years of free school so long as I kept up with my grades and played. But it would three long years of never seeing my Zexion. Sure Twilight Town was only a couple of hours away, but it wasn't the same if I stayed in town.

Zexion wouldn't have it though. He forced me to accept the scholarship; he wouldn't allow me to screw up my life for him. It got to the point where he threatened to break up with me if it would motivate me to leave. Now that was something I could handle.

I only had four more weeks with my Ienzo before I have to leave for Twilight U. Four, short weeks where I try to squeeze every moment I could with him. Next week, we were going to spend the weekend on the Destiny Islands. I had a place rented for us with a beachfront view and dinner reservations, the whole nine yards! It was going to be perfect.

Speaking of perfection, my Ienzo began to wake up. We were both on ours sides, sleeping in my bed. He did his little stretching and morning yawn as he returned from the realm of dreams. Even with morning breath and messed up hair and sand in his eyes, he still looked beautiful.

"Good morning," I told him.

He grumbled as he fought away the sunlight that was coming from my window. "Is it morning already?" he asked. "The Sun, it burns!"

I started to laugh as I placed my hand on his face, shielding him from the Sun. "Is that better, my little vampire?"

"Very!" he said, crawling against me. Dear Hyne, why did you have to make a creature so tempting? I started to kiss his neck with him beginning to giggle. "Stop Lexaeus, we don't want a repeat of what happened last night, now do we?"

"Yes!" I mumbled against his skin.

He started to laugh, while I pulled him on top of me. His nails clawing against my skin only got me even more excited. "Stop Lex," he said, calmly. "I have a surprise for you."

I stopped what I was doing at once. I grabbed a firm hold of his waist and pulled myself up from bed. "What kind of surprise? Is it a sexy surprise?"

"No," he said, while draping his arms around my neck. "What would you say if I told you that I would be attending Twilight University next year?"

"I would say, don't get your GED online, go to school."

He started to laugh. "I'm not," he kissed my cheek. "If I pass all my classes at the end of this year, which I will, I'll have enough credits to graduate."

"Wait…what?" I knew my math; there was no way that Zexion had enough credits. "How can you have enough credits?" I asked. "You're ahead, but not that much ahead."

He shook his head. "I went to summer school to take a few extra, elective classes. I'm going to take the credit by exam, I'm taking two extra English classes, I'm taking an after school Science class too."

"Isn't that too much work though?" I asked him. "Do you really want to sacrifice so much to graduate early?" I started to stroke his nasty hair, combing it with my fingers. "Don't you want to enjoy high school?"

"I hate that school," he said, "you know that. And its not really too much work, if anything it'll keep me entertained while you're gone."

That was sweet, in a weird way. "And your friends? What about them?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "They know I'm an overachiever. Besides, they're the ones who helped me plan this all out." He tightened his grip around my neck, squeezing it tightly. "They want me to be happy. They want me to be with you. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded my head. Now I understood what was happening here. Ienzo didn't want me to leave either, and graduating early was his way of keeping us together. What a little schemer. "I love you, Ienzo." I kissed his lips, gently.

"I love you too, Aeleus," he said as soon as we broke apart. Then his phone began to ring and he had to jump out of my lap. "I'm sorry!" He ran off my bed, digging through his pants, while his bum danced in my face. It took all the restrain I had to not fuck him right then and there. "Hello? Roxas? Calm down, Rox. Wait…what! I'll be there right now. Don't worry I'll take care of it. Just breath Roxas, and don't give Leon too much trouble."

What was wrong with Roxas? I crawled off the bed, while Zexion pulled his skinny jeans up his legs. "What happened?"

He turned around with a smile on his face. "The baby's coming!"

* * *

-Zexion-

I so shouldn't have offered my help to Roxas. I sold my soul to the pregnant, blonde devil.

Demyx, Naminé, and Yuffie wouldn't shut up! Zack took Tifa and Aerith in his car and were already on there way, while I was still having a pain trying to get a hold of Axel! Where the fuck is Axel? When I get a hold of his stupid ass, I'm going to kill him.

"Clam down," whispered Lexaeus.

"I am calm," I growled at him. I redialed Axel's number into my phone, but I still kept getting his voicemail or a busy signal. "He's such an irresponsible father, and that's because his kid hasn't even been born yet!"

Demyx jumped to the front, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Easy there, Zexy! We wouldn't want you to pop a blood vessel!"

"Or suffer a stroke," added Yuffie.

"Or go into labor yourself," said Naminé.

Demyx gasped as he looked at me with those brain dead, blue eyes of his. "Zexy, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant too?" he asked. He then turned to Lexaeus, patting him on the shoulder. "Congratulations daddy!"

I rolled my eyes, while Lexaeus busted out in a fit of laughter. I pinched the hand that Demyx still had on my shoulder, twisting the skin until he sank back into the back seat with the others. "I'm not pregnant, Demyx!" I said to him. "It only happens to one in a billion guys. I'm pretty sure Roxas will be the only one until the next billion boys are born."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and get pregnant with Lex's baby though!" said Demyx. "He would be so cute too; it would have your brains, and Lex's athletic skills!"

Yuffie began to nod her head. "Yeah! But who would he look more like though? Lex or Zex?" Why was this fake ninja even provoking his crazy ideas?

"I'm thinking if it is a boy, it'll look more like Lexaeus," added Naminé. Even she's getting in on this! I'm going to kill all of them ASAP! "But if it's a girl, I think it'll look more like Zexion."

"Zexy is such a pretty girl too!" said Demyx.

"Fuck you guys!" I shouted at them, while I tried to get a hold of Cloud this time. The call went through and I heard his voice. "Roxas is in labor! Leon just took him to the hospital, I can't get a hold of Axel, and your ass needs to get there like right now."

Man was he slow on the input. He was asking if it was the baby coming.

"You're a little slow today, Cloud. Of course the fucking baby's coming! That's why I said he was in labor, dumbass!"

Cloud told me to shut up and that he was on his way to the hospital. I slammed my phone shut and threw it on the dashboard. "That was Cloud," I said to the others. "He's on his way. Now if we could just get a hold of the father."

"Good luck with that," said Yuffie. "Hey! We should stop at store to pick up some balloons and stuff for Roxas and the baby."

"Good idea, Yuffie!" shouted Demyx.

I cringed after nearly having my ear drums explode. "QUIT SCREAMING, DEMYX!" I shouted back at him. He gulped and sank into his seat.

Lexaeus grabbed onto my hand and kissed it, while he pulled into the parking lot to party store. He wasn't seriously going to support them. "Calm down, my love," he said. "Let them have their fun. Its not everyday that your friend has a baby. You should enjoy the moment too."

I sighed. "Fine," I said as I got out of the car. "Let me try and get a hold of Axel again."

He took the phone from me and pushed me inside the store. "You go get something for Roxas and the baby; I'll take care of Axel."

I smiled at him and blew a kiss when Demyx and Yuffie dragged me inside the building.

Where the hell could Axel be?

* * *

-Axel-

Luxord, Larxene, and I were laughing uncontrollably. I knew I shouldn't be smoking pot with my baby almost on the way, but this was the last time I was going to do it ever! Once fatherhood comes around, I'm giving up drugs and cutting back on alcohol. I swear to Hyne I would. I don't want to be a shitty father like my dad was, so I'm cutting myself off now.

We all sat in the circle, while we laughed uncontrollably about the randomest things. Larx found a Ding-Dong in my cupboard was stuffing her face with that, saying how absolutely delicious they were. Luxord was going off, in that proper accent, how the government was out to get us and that Big Brother was watching us in space. I, on the other hand, just kept going on and on about fatherhood and how sexy Roxy is.

"He has the cutest little dimple on his left ass cheek," I told them. "I end up kissing that spot for twenty minutes before finally going on with the show. I'm so glad that I'm marrying that cute ass. I can play with those cheeks the rest of my life."

Larxene fell off her chair, but got back up rather quickly. "I knew you were kissing his ass! That's why your breath always smelt like twink cheeks."

Luxord put on a pair of big, silly blue sunglasses on his face. "Leave him be, Larxene," said the blonde. "He is a butt pirate, claiming his booty!" We all began to laugh uncontrollably, while falling on the floor, rolling around in circles.

This was never ending. We were all going to die laughing, but then the pot was gone. We all got really sad and kept munching out on Ding-Dongs and Ho-Hos that probably weren't any good anymore.

"All gone!" said Larxene as she held up a box of empty Ding-Dongs.

"I'll go get some more," I said. I got up from the floor and grabbed my keys and cell phone. My phone was vibrating uncontrollably in my hands as I stared it. Somebody was calling me! That was hilarious! I held it up for the others to see. "Look, I'm getting a call! HAHA! Somebody wants to talk to me."

They began to laugh, while they fell on top of each other. I sobered myself up as I spoke as calmly as I could in my phone. It was Lexaeus! He said that Roxas was at the hospital and about to have the baby. He hung up not too long after that and HOLY SHIT I'M ABOUT TO BE A DADDY!

That sobered me up too quick! "Holy shit!" I said again.

"What?" asked Larxene.

I gulped. "Roxas is having the baby, right now! He's in the delivery room."

Apparently, my little announcement had the same effect on them as it did to me. They got on their feet and ran around my apartment looking for their shirts and shoes. Wait, when did I lose all my clothes? Shit! I ran around my apartment and put all of my clothes back on and found my shoes on top of the TV, I didn't even bother to look for my underwear when I found that they were in my fish tank. My poor fish!

We all ran out of the apartment, crashing into walls and doors, while we tried to find an escape out of the place. Somehow, we managed to reach my car without breaking anything and were all relatively back in control as I drove us off to the hospital.

I didn't live too far then again, Radiant Garden wasn't exactly the biggest down in the world. I flew us across town, ignoring Larxene's cries for a Ding-Dong, but I did stop at a store to pick up a balloon and two teddy bears for the baby, a pink and blue one. We still didn't know the sex of the baby. I cant believe I was stupid and said we should wait until the baby was born that way it would be a surprise.

We made it to the hospital in one piece! Thank Hyne for that. I ran to the front desk, panting and breathing heavily, the nurse looked at us like if we were all high. Shut it!

"Roxas…Strife…where is he?" I asked. "I'm…the father."

"Room 225. He should still be in delivery though."

I nodded my head. "Thank you!" We all ran up the stairs to his room because Luxord was too chicken shit to ride in the elevator. When we finally made it to the waiting area outside of the delivery room, which wasn't too far from his room, we saw everyone and I do mean EVERYONE waiting outside.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Yuffie, Zexion, Demyx, Naminé, Lexaeus, Aerith, and Rikku were all waiting outside with a parade of balloons and stuffed animals. We approached the group that had gathered there when we noticed the dirty looks that they gave us…well me.

"You're late!" shouted Tifa. "You're late to your own baby's birth!"

I held up my hands. "I'm sorry! Ugh…my battery died and I was out buying groceries." We all know that was a fucking lie, but they might bite. "Besides, the kid wasn't supposed to be born for another two weeks! Roxas is early."

Aerith nodded her head, while Zack held onto her. "Hopefully the baby is alright though," she said.

"Of course!" shouted Rikku. "That little queen will be okay."

Naminé tilted her head to the side. "How do you know if it's a girl?" she asked the club owner.

"I don't!" said Rikku. "It's a boy then he'll bound to be a queen since he'll be raised around four gay men. If it's a girl then of course she'll be a queen of the castle, being the only girl in the house!"

Larxene nodded her head. "I like your way of thinking."

"Move it!" We all saw the doctors wheeling a tired Roxas into the room, while another helped another…doctor walk. We all got out of their way when one of the nurses came out of his room. "Only the immediate family can come in, I'm sorry."

That would be Cloud and I. We jumped in the way, while Cloud explained us to the nurse. "I'm the mother's brother and that's the biological father." The nurse let us in with no trouble at all, while the others were forced to wait and look out the window.

The doctor that the other doctor had to help wasn't a doctor at all, it was Leon! Why did he look so green like he would hurl at any moment? That was when Roxy's doctor, Ansem, explained what happened. "Roxas did splendidly. He gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby, while Leon here…he kind of fainted when we started to open up Roxas."

"It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my life," said Leon. "Child birth is so disgusting." Now, I'm honestly glad that I was late to the show. Leon took the bullet for me, once again. He was curled up into, ironically, the fetal position with Cloud trying to comfort him. "It was gross…don't get pregnant Cloud, you hear me? Never ever, get pregnant! If you do then Axel has to watch. You owe me big time, Axel!"

"SHH!" said Ansem. "Let Roxas rest."

I approached the doctor who was standing over Roxas' bed. My little blondie looked so peacefully, while he slept. It also bothered me because he seemed so weak right now, so tired and weak. I looked up at the doctor, wanting to know one thing and one thing only.

"Where's my baby?" I asked him.

Ansem smiled as he nodded his head. "I'll get a nurse to show you." He didn't even hint to me the sex of the baby. Dramatic tension, building bastard! I wanted to know if I had a little boy or a little girl!

I released the balloon and let it dance around the ceiling, while I dropped the bears onto the table next to the bed. I knelt down to Roxas' bed, kissing his forehead. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty," I whispered. "Daddy's here."

Roxy slowly opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at me. "Hey daddy," he whispered. "The mean doctors wouldn't give me anything but a couple of pain killers. They said I would be too light without the baby's weight that it would be too dangerous for me."

"Mean doctors," I whispered. I kissed his hand. "Did you get to see Leon faint?"

He started to laugh, while Leon only growled at us. "It was awesome! He fainted like a little girl. I wish I could've recorded that." He brushed his hand against mine, still smiling. "So where's my baby?"

"The nurse is getting it right now."

"We still don't know the gender?" he asked. I shook my head. "Bastards," he whispered, still sleepy. "Is it….normal?"

I started to laugh. "It's a healthy baby, but normal…far from it. Its going to be raised by us, after all."

He slapped my hand away. "Shut up," he said, laughing. "Not that kind of normal!"

"Knock, knock!" We all looked at the door and saw a nurse carrying in a small, blue bundle in her arms. "Special delivery for the proud mommy and daddy," She approached the bed and gave the bundle to Roxas, which I realized was my baby. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"It's a boy!" shouted Cloud. "I have a nephew!"

Leon laughed as he slammed something against the wall. "I thought I saw a penis."

Outside we could hear everyone cheer that it was a boy. Rikku was by far the loudest, saying that she knew it would be a queen.

Roxas and I ignored all of them. We stared at the sleeping bundle in his arms that we made together, at homecoming. He was absolutely, beautiful. I could tell that he inherited the brothers' blonde hair from the faint shades of yellow. Although, he did have more of my face in him then Roxy's, so I wonder who he'll act more like. He looked so cute and tiny, I thought he was fragile like glass. I didn't want to touch him from fear of hurting him.

"Hi baby boy," whispered Roxy. "Remember us? The crazy, loud people that you had to listen to for nine months? Now you can ignore us for the next eighteen years." The baby opened his eyes, which were the size of the Moon, and I was surprised to see that they were both a different color. One eye was even brighter blue then the brothers', while the other eye it was my kind of green.

The baby began to wave his tiny hands at us, while giving us the cutest smile that either one of us has ever seen. "He's so beautiful," I whispered. "Just like his mommy and daddy." I kissed Roxy on the cheek then brushed my index finger against my baby's hand. Boy was I in for it when he wrapped his tiny hand around my finger and started to pull on it. It was too cute for words.

"Adorable," said Cloud.

Leon agreed. "So have you decided on a name?"

The name…oh shit, the name! What are we going to name him?

"I have something in mind," said Roxy. "Ventus Fayt Strife."

"Dad's name," whispered Cloud.

Roxas nodded his head. "What do you think?" he asked me. There was no way I was going to argue with that since I had no idea what to name my son, myself. I couldn't say much though because I thought it was a perfect name. Roxas looked at the baby, still holding onto our son. "What do you think? You like that name? Hmm, baby? Are you Ventus Fayt Strife?"

The baby began to smile, making cute and funny noises. "I guess its decided then," I said to Roxy. "His name is Ventus Fayt Strife Turk! Little Vennie."

"Got it!" shouted Demyx. "His name is Venus Fayt Strife Turk!" he said for the others to hear. We watched as they all cheered and waved to us from the window.

One year. In one year, my entire life changed for the better. After everything we've all been though, after all the drama, blood, and tears we survived the worst of it. Now, we received this blessing from Hyne, my son. I feel on top of the world now. I'll do anything to keep my family safe, to keep Roxy and Vennie safe.

Its hard to believe that in one year, everything could change, and Vennie was the living proof of that. However, I could say that this was the best year of my entire life. I met Roxas this year, we dated, we loved, we danced, we cried, we made love, and we had a child together.

I love my life, and despite all the tragedy in it, beauty came from it. My life began again, and I felt like it was nine in the afternoon if such a time existed.


	22. Author's Note

**I have a special treat for you all. i know its been like a million years, but the wait is over. i just finished a one-shot sequal for beautiful tragedy. i know you all shocked by this update. i just wanted you all to know so you could keep a look out for it. its called "Vulnerable." it should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. keep a look out for it. go to my profile if you dont have a author alert set up.**

**yeah, that's all i had to say.**

**happy holidays everyone,**

**xeikm**

**p.s. sorry about the bad spelling and grammer in this "update".**


End file.
